Mizukage
by lknmjh
Summary: Banished for something literally out of his control, Naruto Uzumaki decides to disappear for good. Twelve years later as a coming storm known as a great ninja war grows, will the light that once shined upon the ninja world shine once more?
1. Chapter 1: Return of a Hero Prelude

Hello everyone, I have officially obtained permission to re-post this. For now this is the original word for word, but keep an eye out for the updated version coming soon

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Prelude

He walked through the rain toward an unknown destination. His blond hair fell across his eyes, soaked with rain. His orange jumpsuit felt heavy from the rain and his movement was sluggish. Even though his eyes were hidden, you could see the sadness in his expression. He had lost everything that was dear to him. First it was his brother.

-Flashback-

The retrieval team that went after the traitor Uchiha Sasuke returned successful. Though four out of the six were critically injured, they were healing amazingly well thanks to the Godiame, Tsunade. A member of that team now stood in front the door that his comrade was being held. It was easy to get pass the guards being such perverts. He entered the room to see Sasuke. He was bound to his hospital bed. He turned to see who was visiting him and glared. He glared at the person who stopped him from obtaining the power he needed to avenge his clan. That person was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sighed at the glare and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled

"Well, I did say that I was going to brake your arms and legs." He joked. Sasuke struggled to get free from his bonds as he jerked forward.

"YOU THINK THAT THIS FUNNY DOBE? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME." Sasuke roared

"I told you that I was not going to let you go to Orochimaru. I'm trying to protect you from him and yourself. Do you truly think that he would have given you the power to kill your brother without a price? Think about it teme."

"I'll kill you." Sasuke sneered

"What?"

"I'll kill you. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm trying to help you." Naruto shouted

"I don't need your help. I don't need Konoha. I don't need anything. The thing I need is power to kill my brother. That is all I care about and nothing else. You dare to lecture me? I'm an avenger and you will always be a dobe. Now get out of my sight." Sasuke yelled. He sighed and turned to leave.

-Present-

He then lost his first love.

-Flashback-

Naruto waited at team seven's meeting spot. He had gotten a letter from Sakura to meet him here. He did wait to long as Sakura came into view. Thinking that she was going to thank him for bring Sasuke back, he put on his usual grin and walked to meet her.

"Hey Sakur…" was as far as he got before he was slapped by her. His head reeled back and he had a shocked look on his face.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She yelled. "I asked you to bring him back and you almost killed him. It's a miracle that he could still be a ninja after what you did to him. I thought you were his friend. I hate you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a monster." She turned and left. If she had stayed, she would have heard his heart breaking.

-Present-

Next the village turned against him.

-Flashback-

Naruto hit the ground and slumped over. The group of adults looked at him with satisfied smirks. "That's for the Uchiha, you little demon." One said and they left him on the ground. He could have fought back. He was a trained ninja after all but they were villagers. He was to protect them so he showed restraint. Lately, these beatings had gotten worse. They have also ransacked his apartment and he was lonelier than ever. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. When the hit never came, he opened his one good eye to see his sensei, the Gama (toad) sennin, Jiraiya. He also noticed that Konohamaru, Mogei and Udon were with him. They had tears in their eyes and Jiraiya gave him a sigh. He carefully picked him up and took him to see Tsunade.

-Present-

Lastly, he lost his dream.

-Flashback-

Naruto sat before the council members. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. Word got out about the red chakra that he used in his fight against Sasuke and the council was not happy about it. At his side were Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka. He was unhappy that Kakashi was not there but it didn't come as a surprise. The man never really gave a damn. Then there were his so-called friends. With the exception Neji and Hinata, everyone avoided him like the plague. He sighed and turned toward the losing battle that was going on.

"How dare you do this to him? After all he has done, this is how you wish to treat the Yondiame's sacrifice?" Tsunade yelled

"He is unstable. You saw what he did to Sasuke. He can not control the fox." Said Homaru

"It was necessary. Sasuke attempted to kill him when he used Orochimaru's Juin jutsu. Are you just going to ignore that?" Iruka accused

"You are stepping out of line Umino Iruka. This is for the best for Konoha." Koharu said

"You're just covering up for him with your hate for Naruto." Accused Jiraiya

"Are you saying that we are being unfair Jiraiya?" said Danzo. The minute that Naruto met this council member, he knew that this man was evil. He felt that he only lived for the pain and the suffering of people. Danzo realized that he was being watched by Naruto and glared at him. Naruto glared right back. He didn't take stuff for the other two elders and it wasn't different for this guy.

"I would advise you to watch who you glare at boy." Danzo said

"Like I care about who you are?" Naruto said

"Naruto." Said Iruka

"His anger is wild. Because of that, he can't control the Kyubi's power. He is a danger to everyone." He said. Tsunade was about to retort until she was cut off.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but our decision is final." Koharu said. She faced Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby stripped of your rank and are banished from Konohagakure no Sato. The council has spoken."

-Present-

So now, a soaked Naruto walked toward a destination. He just took off in a random direction, not really caring where he was going. His first choice was to go to Suna but that would cause problems for Gaara and Tsunade. He looked and saw that he at the entrance of a bridge. The bridge looked familiar to him. Looking at the sign, he saw something that gave him a shock.

The Great Naruto Bridge was the title. Naruto had many questions running through his mind until a voice cut his train of thought.

"Naruto-ni-chan?" Naruto turned to see Inari with his mother, Tsunami. They walked up closer to get a better look.

"It is you Naruto. How have you been? My god, you're soaked to the bone. What are you doing…" She was cut of as Naruto hugged her with tears coming out of his eyes. She was very confused now and returned the hug. Inari wondered what was wrong with his hero.

Glossary

Suna – Sand

Konoha – Leaf

Konohagakure no Sato – village hidden in the leaves

Gama - toad


	2. Chapter 2: Return of a Hero Chapter 1

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato, home of the greatest Hokage to ever live. Thirteen years had passed and Konoha had prospered very well. Every one in the village were busy minding there own business. The children were playing, the women gossiped and the men laughed and boasted. It was a happy picture and a good way of life.

"How boring." A beautiful blond said. She sat on top of the Sandiame's head with a bottle of sake. She held her cup to her lips and took a gulp of it. She gave a big sigh and poured herself another cup. She watched over the village that she given her life to protect but she couldn't help but scorn these people. Why did she scorn them? It was because of that decision that she been forced to make over thirteen years ago. She wished that she could have done more to stop the council of elders from making that decision. She blamed everyone for it with the exception of Iruka and Jiraiya. She wanted to send Jiraiya to keep tabs on him but the council denied her. No one ever mentioned her little brother's name in a negative since the end result would be quite painful. She ignored summons by the elders, she did not greet the clan leaders and she was quite harsh to certain ninjas. There were some who were calling for her to step down from the Hokage position. She actually was ready to give it up until she was convinced otherwise. She took another gulp of her sake. That's when she felt someone arrive. She placed the cup down.

"What do you want?" she asked without turning to face the ANBU member.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama has called an emergency meeting and requires your presence." He said. That surprised her. Jiraiya didn't respect the council members as much as she did. If he was willing to speak to them, then it must be important.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly." She said. The ANBU member bowed and left. She stood up and grabbed the kage hat that was lying beside her. "Well sensei, let's see what your perverted student has to say." Placing her sensei's hat on her head, Tsunade, the Godiame Hokage, disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade entered the meeting chambers. There sat Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Danzo. Jiraiya was leaning against the wall and took a glance at Tsunade and gave a smirk. She returned it and sat at the head of the table where her temporary assistant, Haruno Sakura, stood. Leave it to a pregnant Shizune to pick someone that she really didn't like.

"Ok Jiraiya, what is so important that it had to cut into my work load?" Tsunade asked

"You were working? The gods themselves must be laughing." He joked.

"Whatever, you pervert. Now, why did you call us here?" she asked again

"I came to tell you that war is upon us and we are greatly out matched." That got everyone's attention.

"Explain." She ordered

"One of my spies in Ta no Kuni sent me a message. Orochimaru has allied himself with Iwa, Ame and Kumo. They are gathering their armies and are planning a strike against Konoha." Tsunade bit her fingers in frustration.

_'This is not good. Kumo has more ninja than we do not to mention that Iwa has been looking for a reason to attack us for years.'_ Tsunade gave a serious look toward Jiraiya.

"Is there anything else we must concern ourselves with?"

"There is the possibility that we also have Kirigakure to deal with as well," Jiraiya answered. "The Sandaime Mizukage and the Raikage are in league together since the Mizukage has been supplying the Raikage's slave operation for some time. They could join in the fight. It is even said that a diplomatic convoy are on their way there even as we speak."

"The ninjas of Kiri are of no concern to us," Danzo stated "They are the weakest of the great ninja nations. They do not even have the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu any more. Give my 'Ne' the word and we will crush this incest once and for all."

"No," Tsunade snapped "Despite the fact that they have been plagued with civil war, their army can easily outmatch us. What we need to do is to see if Kirigakure no Sato will become a threat to us." She turned to her temporary assistant. "Send for Kurenai immediately. Also send out word to every ninja. Tell them it is an SS-class emergency meeting that will be held in thirty minutes. Go now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I really need a drink." She muttered

Deep within Ta no Kuni, four men stood around a table, discussing plans. Each man was strong in their own way and each had very high ambitions.

"So with this plan we will finally destroy Konohagakure no Sato. I can hardly wait for the day." The man said. He had on Kage robes and his hat which had the kanji of earth on it. This man was Maguna Berugu, the Rokudaime Tsuchikage. Berugu was a former soldier that took part in the Iwagakure-Konohagakure war. He led troops against Konoha's ninjas but he and his entire army was wiped out by Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. It was a most humiliating lost and a huge blow to his pride as a shinobi and leader. He wanted another shot at the man but was denied when Iwa surrendered. His blood boiled and he deserted Iwagakure soon after. Living as a missing-nin, he created a small army. He took this army back to Iwagakure no Sato. Together, they were able to turn more villagers and eventually, killed the Godaime Tsuchikage. He was appointed the new Kage without any opposition. He heard of how Otogakure almost dealt a killing blow to Konoha and made a pact with him. He would like nothing more than to see the village that the Yondaime Hokage tried so hard to protect burn in flames.

"Our combined forces will obliterate Konoha. They have no chance of survival." The man to Berugu's right was also a Kage. He was the Yondaime Raikage, Gashira Ikazuchi. Since Kumogakure no Sato has been founded, the Gashira clan has always been in power. Every Kage was from that clan. If there was anyone who threatened their hold of that power, they were dealt with quietly but brutally. Ikazuchi was a very crafty ninja. He would rather plot or use devious schemes and strategies than fight head on. It was he who suggested the plot to kidnap the Hyuga heir. His brother, who was next in line to be Raikage, fouled up and got killed. He wasn't sad though since it made him next in line for the title. He knew that this would be another chance at obtaining the Byakugan. He had not been fooled by Konoha's little switch and he would make them pay for it.

"You may be satisfied with this but I'm not pleased." The leader of the Ame ninjas said. He was not given the title of Kage since Amegakure no Sato was ruled by a daimyo. So he sent his best man as a representative. This man was Oboro. Oboro saw this as a way to redeem himself for his past. First it was that he and his genin team were defeated by a bunch of brats. Next, those same brats defeated them again. Then, his teammates were killed against Konoha's Hunter-nins. Lastly, he was almost killed by a medic-nin that he attempted to kill. To him, the sooner that Konoha was gone, the better his life would get.

"What is it now, you little bug?" Berugu asked. Oboro had to catch himself before he attacked the Tsuchikage.

"Why are we, the Ame, dealing with Suna?" he demanded. "From what the scouts say, the Godaime Kazekage and his brother, puppet master Kankuro, are part of the convoy. You expect us to take on them? Gaara will crush us in a matter of seconds."

"Did you not listen?" said Ikazuchi. "You're not going into a full scrimmage with the Suna nins. You're to just give quick ambushes and keep doing that before they reach Konoha."

"What are you afraid of?" Berugu asked conceitedly "Gaara does not have his demon any more."

"He still has control of the sand and that still makes him a dangerous person. I won't have our ninjas go into a battle where we will be killed." Said Oboro

"Calm yourself, Oboro," a slithering voice said. "I assure you that none of your ninja will be sent into a needless fight. I've created this plan and it will not fail."

Everyone turned to the Shodaime Otokage, Orochimaru. He had not change in appearances or ambitions. The only thing that changed would be that he had switch bodies three weeks ago. It was the reason for him being in bandages. Despite being in a weakened sate, he still was a dangerous enemy.

"I am still unsure." He said

"Are all you Ame nins so weak?" Berugu said

"What did you say?" Oboro demanded while he decided which jutsu he'd to kill the man. Berugu just smirked at the predictable young man. He was in the midst of beginning a jutsu himself when they were stopped by Orochimaru.

"Enough," Orochimaru ordered strictly. "You two could settle your differences after we have destroyed Konoha." The two stopped their attacked but glared at each other while Orochimaru turned to the two Kages. "Now, let us continue."

The door to Tsunade's office was knocked and a voice asked for permission to enter. She was a good looking woman with red eyes and black hair. She wore a white dress which at her thighs with one red sleeve. Her hands were bandaged and her headband was tied around her forehead. Tsunade looked up from her desk to address the ninja. Yuuhi Kurenai bowed to her Kage and awaited her instructions.

"Kurenai," Tsunade began. "I will make this as brief as possible. We are now at war with Amegakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure and it might be a possibility that we may be at war with Kirigakure. As we speak, a diplomatic courier is on its way to Mizu no Kuni." Tsunade tossed her a scroll. "That has the mission briefing on it. This is to be handled as an S-rank mission. You have one week to do the mission. Do you have any questions?"

"I do have a request. I would like to have my former team with me. They have skills which will make the mission much faster." Kurenai said

"So be it," the older woman said, nodding "Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are under your command. This mission is to be carried out immediately."

"Understood." Kurenai said and disappeared from Tsunade's view.

He walked through the forest at a slow pace. He was looking for something new to add to his collection. Thirteen years had done much for him. Now a jounin, he was a vice captain of one of the hunter-nin squads. His skills were second to none when it came to finding missing-nins with his clan's bloodline. He placed his hand on a tree branch and concentrated.

"Mushi Yose no Jutsu." He called out. A chakra web appeared and so did a huge amount of bugs. He had seen some of these before and was not really interested in them.

"I still see that you still enjoy this hobby." A voice said. He turned to see his former teacher standing on a branch.

"It is good to see you again, Kurenai-shishou. I'm sorry that I have not visited you recently." He said

"I keep telling you that you do not have to refer to me like that. You are a jounin now so we are at equal standing."

"Old habits are hard to break, shishou," he said. "What is it that you require of me?"

"I need you for a mission. I have already cleared you with your captain. You have an hour to get your things and meet me at the west gate." Kurenai said

"Understood." He said. Kurenai left him alone with his bugs. He then noticed a bug that he had never seen. Calling to the bug, he held at the tip of his finger and observed it.

"You will make a nice addition." With that said, Aburame Shino disappeared.

"Yahoo!" shouted a little girl. She was riding on top of a big white dog. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had two red marks on each side of her cheek. She was wearing a tank top and black bottoms. She was riding the dog like she in a rodeo when she saw a black haired lady appear. She knew her from the picture that her father kept on the table.

"Hi Kurenai-san." She said

"Hello Hanryu-chan. Is your dad home?" Kurenai asked

"Yes." She turned to the door and took a deep breath. "DADDY!" she shouted. In seconds, a man came out. He was wearing a black shirt and gray pants. He had a mask on top of his head which the ANBU used. He looked to see his old teacher standing next to his daughter.

"Hey Kurenai, what's going on?" he asked

"I have a mission that requires your skills. It's a S-rank mission." She said

"How long do I have?"

"One hour at the west gate." Kurenai said and disappeared. He walked up to his daughter and lifted her up of the dog. She pouted and he laughed.

"Sorry honey. Akamaru and I have a mission to do." He said

"All right. You're going to kick butt, right?" Hanryu asked

"Of course. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, one of Konoha's ANBU. I'm going to kick so much…" He was cut short by a smack across his head. He turned to see his wife.

"How many times must I tell you about your language?" she growled

"Sorry dear." He said. Hanryu giggled. Her father may have the big bad dog when it came to fighting but he was a whipped puppy when it came to his wife.

He dodged the first strike and countered. She ducked and struck out to his leg. He dodged and tried to close one of her chakra points but she spun away and tried to do the same to him. He dodged again. It was just like their fight at the Chuunin exam. The only difference was there was no rage involved. Besides it would be frowned upon if he killed his wife. The two backed away from each other, breathing heavily. They both then turned to the clapping sound.

"Kurenai-sensei." The woman said. He just bowed.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, Neji-dono." Kurenai called.

"What brings you here Kurenai-sama?" Neji asked

"I have a mission that requires the Byakugan. Since I'm gathering my old team, I'm going to need your Byakugan, Hinata."

"Yes sensei. I will be ready within the hour." Hinata said

"Good." Kurenai disappeared and left. Hinata turned to Neji.

"I must prepare. I'm sorry to cut our time short." She said with a small smile. Neji walked up and kissed her forehead. They left it at that and she left to get prepared.

The former Team Eight stood at the entrance at the west gate. They were carrying light and wear in dark clothes. Kurenai faced her former genin team.

"Ok, here is the mission. We are to enter Mizu no Kuni undetected and spy on the Mizukage." She said

"May I inquire why?" Shino asked

"If you have not heard," Kurenai said. "Otogakure has allied with Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Amegakure. They have declared war on us. It is possible that Kirigakure would likely join the war. We are to get in, gather information, and get out."

"What is our time line?" asked Hinata

"We have one week so we will not be stopping until we reach the docks."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked. Kurenai nodded and signaled them to move out. The reunited Team Eight disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Ok there were some people that did not think that Gaara and Hinata was not a good match. So I switch Hinata's pairing from Gaara to Neji. It sounds weird but if you think about the fact that the whole Hyuga clan has the Byakugan, then you got to believe in inter-clan marriage. Hate it, like it, let me know.

Glossary

Otogakure – Hidden Sound

Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud

Iwagakure – Hidden Rock

Amegakure – Hidden Rain

Kirigakure – Hidden Mist

Konohagakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Leaves

Ta no Kuni – The Land of Rice

Iwa – Rock

Kumo – Cloud

Ame – Rain

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu – Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist

Kiri – Mist

Mizu no Kuni – The Land of Water

Shishou – teacher

Konoha no Kiroi Senko – Konoha's Yellow Flash

Mushi Yose no Jutsu – Bug Gathering Technique – Shino uses a web-like chakra to attract bugs.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of a Hero Chapter 2

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 2

Orochimaru and Ikazuchi walked side by side as the meeting ended. The two were silent until Orochimaru spoke up.

"Are you certain about Kiri joining us?"

"Do not worry Orochimaru. The Sandaime only cares about his wealth. A chance to obtain Konoha's treasures will bring him running. Even without the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, their army is vast and strong." Ikazuchi explained.

"Good. I wish for nothing to go wrong. This time I will destroy Konohagakure no Sato."

"Just as long, as I get a Hyuuga."

"Of course you will." Orochimaru said.

The Raikage bowed and turned the other way. Orochimaru waited until he was out of site before someone came out of the shadows. He didn't acknowledge his presence until he felt such about Ikazuchi not being there. Satisfied, he turned to the person who appeared through the shadows. "A crafty person, isn't he, Kabuto?" The glasses-wearing, right-hand man of Orochimaru just smirked.

"He is indeed. Shall I keep an eye on him?" he asked

"No. We will deal with him when the time comes. For now, we need him. How goes the plan?"

"It is just as you planned. Gaara's forces have been ambushed. Konoha has sent a platoon to help. It was quite ingenious of you to let slip the information of our invasion."

"It was nothing. I knew that my old comrade had a spy here. It was unfortunate that we had to wipe out the rest of the Fuma clan but it had to be done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Yuuhi Kurenai, along with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata has left Konohagakure. It seems that they are aware of the Raikage's dealings with the Mizukage." Kabuto said

"This can be a problem," Orochimaru mused. "But it can also be a blessing. If they were caught, not only would Kirigakure no Sato join our cause but they eliminate three of our enemies and we would have the Byakugan. Let's see how this plays out. Continue with the plan." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto nodded and disappeared. Orochimaru chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait until he saw Konoha in flames.

Hinata looked out over the water. They had made good time, arriving at the docks by nightfall. They brought their tickets the next day. This would be the first time that she would be in Mizu no Kuni. Her father had serious issues about it because people in Kiri did not like people with kekkei genkai but her village was at war and his concerns were put aside. She watched over the water and found it quite peaceful. She seemed to be a home near water. Suddenly, the fog began to get thicker. Her eyes were under a genjutsu so she would be protected from attacks so it did show her use of the Byakugan. She looked around but found it difficult since the fog was so thick. She managed to get back to her team when the fog lifted and revealed five Kiri ninjas on the boat. Everyone was a bit tense until a woman spoke.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen,." she said loudly. "My name is Tamayo Kanbi jounin and royal guard of Kirigakure. Sorry for interrupting but before you reach the harbor, we will like to check your papers. So, if you will please, get into four lines and have your papers out. The sooner this is done, the quicker you can return to your ride." She said.

The passengers complied and everyone got into a line. The ninjas checked everyone's papers. The ninjas looked over every passport carefully. They were checking to see if there was any thing out of the ordinary. When it came her turn, the Kiri ninja was not only checking out Hinata's passport, but also Hinata. She found this very irritating. She had filled out very well and had a quite few admirers back in Konoha. Though that came to an end when she married Neji and no one was crazy enough too gawked at his wife. The man was clearly taking more time than was needed to check the passport in his eagerness of eyeing Hinata. But it came to an abrupt halt when he felt a killer intent behind him. He gulped and handed back her papers.

"Sorry about the delay. Your papers are in order." He said to quickly. Hinata walked away from the man and ran into Kanbi.

"I'm sorry about my comrade. He's been like that ever since that book started being sold. We've been getting a lot more perverts." Kanbi said

"It's all right. So what is with the security? Is it because of the civil war?" she asked

"You must mean the bloodline massacre. That ended about five years ago when the Yondaime took over." She explained

"A Yondaime Mizukage?"

"Well we have hidden ourselves away from the world so I'm not surprised you don't know," Kanbi said, quite clearly very proud. "It happened about nine years ago. A sixteen year old boy and two former members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu overthrew that tyrant of a Sandaime. When it was over, he stayed with us and helped correct some of our problems. It took him four years but he stabilized our economy, increased our territory, and made a working government. After that, the people elected him as our Kage." Kanbi said

"Wow, he must be a great leader." Hinata said, quite impressed.

"Yeah and he's really powerful. Before he became a Kage, he was known as the Shinku Senkou." Hinata almost went wide-eyed but that may have blown her cover. She knew of the Shinku Senkou. He was a growing legend in the ninja world. There were various rumors that surrounded him. For one, he was incredibly fast. He knew quite a few jutsu from each land. He had a created a vast number of jutsu that were powerful. There were others but they could never confirm it. If he was now in charge and Kumo got him on their side, it could spell destruction for Konoha!

Her thoughts were interrupted when a Chuunin was talking to Kanbi. She nodded and turned back to Hinata. "Well, we must be going now. Just to let you know, you will be searched at the harbor as well, but with the stamp on your passport, you won't have too much trouble."

"Thank you," Hinata said, nodding her head.

"Your welcome. Enjoy your stay." Kanbi said, smiling knowingly. She called out to her men and they disappeared in the mist. Hinata decided to find her team. They needed to know what they would be facing.

He sat at his desk with a bored expression. He thought that the life of a Kage would be much more exciting than this. He wondered if the Old Man actually enjoyed doing work like this. He didn't seem to complain about it and he did not lose his sanity. He yawned for the third time today. He turned his chair around lazily. He stood up and went out to the balcony to look out over the place that he sworn to protect. It had been five years since taking the position of Mizukage. He really didn't want the job since his dreams of being a Kage died twelve years ago but the people here wanted him as their leader. They appreciated him and saw him as a hero to their people. They didn't even care that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He felt happy and accepted the position of Kage becoming the Yondaime.

He suddenly felt the presence of someone and turned to face the person. It was a man of middle age with long, gray hair and brown eyes. The man wore brown baggy pants and a white gi top. Under the gi was a chain mail shirt and over the gi was a blue vest. His shins, hands, and forearms were taped. The sword on his back was large and wide. The handle was worn from countless battles.

"Are you busy, Mizukage-sama?" he asked.

"Not really," the Mizukage admitted. "How many times must I tell you to call me by my name? That Mizukage-sama stuff makes me sound old. I'm only twenty-five."

"It would be disrespectful," the man said, smiling "Besides I'm old, yet someone who is used to order and manners."

"That's what makes you old Genji." the young man joked. Genji just chuckled at the young Mizukage.

He remembered his defeat at the hands of this young man. Though he hated the Sandaime, Sanzouba Genji was a man of loyalty. When they met, this young man, then only a teenager, tried to reason with him. Though they were sound reasons, he was a man of loyalty. Their fight was fierce, but in the end he was defeated. He had wanted him to kill him. The boy refused and took him to be healed. He was in the hospital when he got the word of the Sandaime's defeat. He watched as this man went to work in order to help Kiri. He was surprised at the support that he was getting from the people. When they asked him to become Mizukage, he was one of the people that supported that idea. He agreed and Genji gave his loyalty to him.

"There is something I need to tell you." He said

"Oh?"

"It seems that we have visitors," he said, frowning. "A diplomatic courier has arrived from Kumogakure no Sato."

The Mizukage wasn't too surprised by that. He knew about the upcoming siege that they were planning with Otogakure, Iwagakure and Amegakure against Konohagakure and Sunagakure. It was something that had been on his mind for a while. Genji knew that his Mizukage's mind was on his home town. "Should I send them away?" he asked.

"No," he said with a sudden foxy grin. "They traveled a great way to get here. It would be rude not to entertain them."

When they got pass customs and into the village, they were expecting to see a village in strife and poverty. They were not expecting this. It was full of life in this village. Vendors were selling their products, women were laughing and walking around, the kids were playing in the streets and the men were just sitting back. This was not the Kirigakure that has been looked down on for years. When Hinata relayed the information that she received from the harbor patrol to her team, they were a bit skeptical. Now they were starting to believe her. They were amazed at the new village but they had no time to view the sites. Kurenai's first order of business was to get a base of operations. The four went looking for a hotel. On their way, Kiba bumped into someone.

"My apologizes." He said. The person was a woman. She wore a full ninja garment that was a dark purple. She wore a net shirt under the outfit. Her forearms were taped and she had a sword strapped to her back. It was a short blade that looked like it was suited for one handed sword fighters. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail and her eyes were blue. She gave Kiba a smile.

"It was no problem. Accidents happen." She said. He bowed and walked away. The woman noticed something about the group. She swore that she had seen one of them somewhere before. She shrugged it off and continued on her way.

She walked with a seductive sway with her hips. Her emerald eyes and blond hair sway in mischief. She wore a black battle kimono that was slightly altered. It was altered in a way that it very revealing. Yet to underestimate her would be a great disadvantage. She was carrying a wicked looking scythe that had a red colored blade on it. It was a family heirloom of hers that has been passed from warrior to warrior. It was because of this weapon that she was called the Shoujouhi Kijo. As she turned the corner, she saw her fellow teammate. His name was Sentaro Ashigochi. He had short blond hair and dark gray eyes. He wore something similar to what the Akatsuki were said to wear but it had no red clouds on it. It was entirely plain black, with the exception of some words in kanji. It meant 'the way of the warrior is full of peril'. She found it quite funny that he acted more like a samurai rather than a ninja. He looked at her and gave her a bored look. These two were very close friends. There were rumors that said that they were lovers seeing as the two were always together. She followed him when he left and came back with the Mizukage. He looked her over and she gave him an evil smirk.

"Like what you see?" she asked

"You know that is not proper ninja attire, Kagura." Sentaro said

"What? I can still fight in this. Besides, a ninja's greatness weapon is confusion. Slice a head off while they are to busy looking at the girls. A perfect strategy." Kagura said.

"Only you would say something like that," he said

"So are they almost done in there?" she asked.

"Not quite."

"You think that we will actually join these morons?" Her question was answered by three people burst out of the Mizukage's office. They were very angry.

"You will regret this!" one shouted as he followed his companions out. Kagura just smirked as Sentaro walked into the office.

He sat in deep mediation. His short black hair whipped around in the wind. He was dressed in full ninja attire only his outfit was black. He also had silver bracers on each forearm and gave a serious look that gave the message 'piss off.' His weapon, a sword of large length, lay next to him. He was at peace but it was interrupted went he felt the arrival of some one familiar.

"What is it that you want Sayuri?" he said

"That's so way to greet your twin Sansei." She said. He stood and faced his twin. The two may have been twins but they were complete opposites. Sayuri was a fun-loving, outgoing type of person while Sansei was serious and a workaholic. They did have two things in common. They both respected the Yondaime and their positions. Sayuri was head of the hunter-nin division with her knowledge of being a captain. Sansei was the head of Kirigakure's royal guard.

Sansei's blue eyes bore into his sister. "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask you for your bingo book." She said

"My bingo book?" he asked

"Yeah. My book only has the list of Kirigakure's missing-nins. Your book has Nins, missing or not, from other villages. I bumped into a group earlier and one of them looked very familiar. I just want to see if it was just my imagination." Sansei nodded and pulled out his bingo book. He tossed it to his sister. As she looked through, he noticed a bird flying over head.

"Looks like Mizukage-sama is summoning us. We have to go Sayuri." He said

"I think we have bigger problems." She turned to her brother and showed him what she found. It was a picture of a big dog and its master. Sansei looked at his sister to see if she was serious. When he got her serious look, he knew it to be true. He did not like to disobey a summons from the Mizukage, but this was for his protection.

The Mizukage sat at his desk while two of his top jonin and three of his higher jonin stood around him. Sentaro, Kagura, Genji, Momochi Shin and Hibachi Jubei were huddled around him.

Momochi Shin was the younger brother of Zabuza. He was in every way like his brother with the exception of a few things. He left Kiri and became a bounty hunter. It was mostly to search for his brother and to bring him to his senses. He was saddened when he learned of his brother's death at the hands of a genin squad. He wanted to charge into Konoha to kill the bastards with his brother's sword. He was glad when he learned that one of the killers was right here in Kirigakure. When he met him, he attacked the young man but he was quickly beaten by him. Restrained, he was told the story of his brother's death. He still wanted to avenge his brother and challenged him to a duel. He agreed and three weeks later the two met. The battle was fierce as the two traded techniques and sword strikes. In the end, Shin was overpowered. He was then offered to join in the reconstruction of Kirigakure no Sato. He was reluctant at first but he joined later on, convinced by his brother's old teammates.

Hibachi Jubei was a third generation ninja. The Hibachis were Kirigakure's top assassins. They were trained to be the best at what they do, and Jubei was their finest. He ran Kiri's assassination squad. What did all five of these people have in common? They were the new Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, Kiri's top warriors.

"So are you going to take their threat seriously?" asked Kagura

"Yes and no. The Raikage has a nasty habit of twisting words around but he's not stupid enough to fight us directly without cause. He'll be too busy dealing with Konoha and Suna but we must be prepared for it. Knowing him he might just ask for all his money back." He joked

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of them?" asked Jubei

"No," the Mizukage said. "We don't need trouble." He then looked around and noticed something. "Where are Sayuri and Sansei?"

"I was going to ask that myself. They are usually here." Genji said. Just then a familiar-looking genin appeared in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Shin

"My apology but Sansei-sensei sent me to apologize for his not being able to appear," the boy said hurriedly. "But it seems that we have spies within Kirigakure." He said

"What?" the Mizukage said

"Sayuri-sensei bumped into some people that were not from here," the boy continued. "She recognized one of them and he has been identified as Inuzuka Kiba, a captain of Konoha's ANBU." Everyone tensed after that. The Mizukage bowed his head in deep thought after hearing that. Did they know that he was here and they sent someone for him? He looked at his ninjas.

"Sentaro, Shin," he said, fully into his 'Mizukage-mode.' "I want you two to track down Sansei. Kagura, Genji, I want you two to track down Sayuri. You are to capture them and bring them back here. Jubei, continue watching over the couriers and make sure they leave. Go!" The five disappeared from his sight. He sighed in frustration as he wondered what would happen next.

To cover more ground and to get familiarized with the village, Team Eight split up into two groups. Still in their disguises, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru took off in a different direction away from Hinata and Kurenai. As they walked through the town, Kiba smelled something amiss in the air. He turned to Shino and placed his arm over him like they were friends.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked

"Something is wrong," he said very quietly. "I'm getting a bad vibe. It's like someone is following us. Even Akamaru is acting itchy."

"Do you think that our cover has been blown?"

"We've only been in the village for a few hours."

"Do you know who is following us?"

"It's definitely female. That the same perfume that Tome uses when she's…"

"I don't really want to know about you sex life. We can't fail the mission. We'll lead her into a corner and take care of her."

Kiba nodded and the two broke off. They continued on their way with their stalker right behind them. The two lead her to an alley. She followed and wasn't to surprised to see them waiting for her.

"So you knew that I was following you? You're not ordinary people are you?" she asked

"I must apologize but our mission must not be found out." Shino said and the two people dissolved into bugs. That's when she was hit by a powerful force from behind.

"GATSUUGA" Kiba roared. He and Akamaru hit their target with tremendous force. Her eyes widen and exploded on impact, into water. Kiba and Akamaru were shaking the water out of their hair and all three turned to soft laughter. The woman was sitting on the roof with her legs crossed and an amused smile.

"That was some attack," she said with a sneer. "I would expect nothing less from Captain Inuzuka Kiba and Vice-Captain Aburame Shino. Next time you should leave that dog at home. You really can't change his appearance seeing that he's the first dog in a bingo book. Now I'm only going to ask you once. Why are Konoha shinobi in Kirigakure? What is your mission?"

"Like we would really tell you anything." Said Kiba. She sighed and reached for her sword.

"I was hoping that you would be inclining to avoid a war with us but you're just too stubborn. Fine then, we'll do it your way." Shino and Kiba tensed for battle but they were stopped by the appearance of two other swordsmen.

"Sayuri, stand down." Genji ordered

"Genji-teichou, Kagura-sama." She said. Kagura looked at the two males.

"You've been caught so don't think that you can beat all three of us. We're here to escort you to see the Mizukage. Resist and you'll be killed. You do not wish to face three members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." She said.

Kiba and Shino knew that they were caught and even they had heard of the legendary group of swordsmen. The two gave up without much trouble.

At the same time Sansei stood in front of Hinata and Kurenai. The two had noticed him and tried to eliminate him but they were both surprised by the speed of this man. He stared at them with a glare.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" he asked

"We have no reason to tell you." Kurenai said calmly

"Then you leave me no choice. You shouldn't have come here. If you thought we would allow Konoha to kill our Kage, then you are incredibly stupid. Now you'll face the power of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." He said

_'Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu? Have they been reunited?'_ Kurenai thought very much surprised. Sansei began to pull his sword when he was stopped by Sentaro. He shook his head and Sansei backed off. He turned to Kurenai.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuga Hinata, you are under-arrest. Unarm yourself or face the consequences." He ordered. The two women turned to see Shin standing right behind them. Kurenai cursed her luck. She and Hinata gave up with out a fight.

Team Eight stood in front of the Mizukage, the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu surrounding him. He had his hat on and the veil covered his eyes. He stared at the team.

"So, I'm guessing that you're here for two reasons," he said with a vaguely familiar voice. "One would be about the war that's about to happen." They remained quiet. "Seeing how the Sandaime Mizukage and the Yondaime Raikage were friends, you attempted to get any info about Kiri joining the war. Am I right?" Silence was his answer.

"Two, you're here to kill a former Konoha ninja that you banished twelve years ago." The team shot up at that question. The Mizukage smirked under his hat. He took it off his hat and revealed himself. They were shocked to see who was under that hat. His hair had gotten longer and his face more defined but you couldn't mistake those whisker marks.

"No way," said a dumbfounded Kiba

"It can't be," Kurenai exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. The now six-foot tall man stood in front of his former comrades in arms. He was the Number One Hyperactive, Loudmouth, Knuckleheaded, and Most Surprising Ninja ever. He was known now as Kiri no Shinku Senkou and Yondaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto.

He gave them a cheeky smile. "How's it going, guys?"

Glossary

Kiri no Shinku Senko – Mist's Crimson Flash

Gatsuuga – Double Piercing Fang – A combo technique used by Kiba and Akamaru. The two charge at their opponent like drills. Minor damage if connected.

Shoujouhi Kijo – Shoujouhi means scarlet and Kijo means witch. Put together you get Kagura's nickname the Scarlet Witch


	4. Chapter 4: Return of a Hero Chapter 3

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 3

Everyone was still in shock as Naruto kept the smile on his face. He had to admit it was kind of funny. Coming out of his daze, Kiba looked at him. Naruto got confused.

"What?" he asked

"Are you really Naruto?" he asked

"Are you serious?"

"Do something only Naruto would do and I might believe you." Kiba said.

Naruto stared at his former comrade and placed his hands together in a seal. Everyone tensed as he gathered his chakra. With a short shout, Naruto used a henge and transformed into a very beautiful and very naked woman. The male swordsmen turned their heads and Kiba had to hold his nose from blood that was flowing. You really could not tell with Shino since he had his face covered.

"Do you believe me now, Kiba-kun?" she cooed, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

"All right, all right, I'm convinced. Undo that damn jutsu!" Naruto did as he was told and had a huge smirk on his face. Kiba was busy wiping the blood from his nose. Hinata handed a hankie. "I can't believe you still use that technique."

"I can't believe it still works," Naruto said with a grin. Then his face hardened considerably. "So, you haven't answered my questions yet." Everyone got serious again.

"I'm afraid that we can not answer that question Mizukage but I can say that we are not after you. You are no longer a shinobi of Konoha, so there is no reason for us to kill you." Kurenai explained.

"That's surprising. I thought for sure that the council would want me dead. I do know a B-rank and A-rank jutsu that happens to come from your village." They did not miss the tone in his voice when he called Konoha their village but they kept it to themselves.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama would not allow that." Hinata said quietly, yet firmly.

"I know that but I just thought that they would have overruled her by now. It was one of the reasons that I went into hiding." He said

"You can rest assured that we're not after you," Shino said

"So if you're not here for me then you're here about the war that you will be fighting." They were silent. "By answering the second question in a negative, you've all ready answered the first." Kurenai sighed and looked at him.

"We were without knowledge of a new Mizukage here in Kirigakure no Sato," she began. "Knowing that Kiri and Kumo have been long time allies, we thought that Kiri would join the alliance that is threatening our village. We had to find out if that would happen."

"So you were sent to spy on us to see if we had joined them in their fight?" Kurenai nodded. Naruto placed his head on his hands. He took a deep sigh and looked at them. "Under normal circumstances, all of you would be imprisoned." They all looked at him like they were expecting it. "But… that is something for the council to decide." That shocked everyone which made Naruto smile. "Here in Kirigakure no Sato, we do things a bit differently. We follow our own code, our own ninja way."

"Because that's you're nindo." Hinata said as quietly as before. Naruto just smiled and stood. He turned to Genji.

"Genji, call together the council members. Tell them it's an emergency. Sansei, Sayuri, you will be in that meeting. You will tell them about your encounter with the Konoha-nins."

"Hai!" they said. He turned to the other four.

"Take them to a room in the building and watch them. They'll be spending the night here." He said

"Yes, Mizukage," they said. Naruto stood and began to walk out when he stopped. He turned his head slightly. "It was nice to see you guys again." He walked out of his office with Sansei and Sayuri behind him. Genji disappeared in a plum of smoke. Sentaro walked up to team eight.

"Come on. Let's go." He ordered. They stood and followed the rest of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu.

Naruto walked toward the discussion room with Sansei and Sayuri. He sensed a question coming from Sansei since he rarely fidgeted.

"Is there something that you wish to ask Sansei?"

"Yes. I'm not questioning your decision making but do you not think that it would be wise not to imprison them? They are quite notorious for gathering information, this team, and despite the fact that you have the best of the swordsmen guarding them, they could still be a threat." He said

"I am aware of that and I see your reason but you must see their reason as well." Naruto said

"Their reasons, sir?" Sayuri said

"They face an incredible task ahead of them. They are desperate and have their backs against a wall. They are scratching for any advantage they can get. Even with Gaara's help, they may not pull out of this one like the last time."

"I understand but will they now see you as a threat?" Sansei asked

"No because we are staying neutral in this fight."

"What?" Sayuri exclaimed. "Are they not your old comrades? Do you really hate the leaf for what they did to you?"

"Sayuri, how dare you?" shouted Sansei

"It's okay, Sansei. To answer your questions, I hold no grudge against Konoha. I may have been mad in the past but that was for about two hours." Naruto said with a shrug. "Truth in the matter is Konoha is my past, not Kirigakure's. I will not drag these people who have overcome so much into an issue between me and my hometown. As for the comrade thing, the only one who stuck up for me was Hinata. I don't really know how Shino and Kiba stand. The minute they found out that I had the Kyuubi in me, they bolted. I still do consider them comrades but we've past the part of being friends."

"And Tsunade?" Sansei asked. Naruto stopped to think about that.

"She's the Godaime Hokage and some one I consider very special to me." He then turned to the twins. "You two have a report to prepare."

"Hai Yondaime-sama." They both disappeared, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto stood there with a slight sad expression. In truth, he wanted to go and help his former home but like he said to the twins, this was not Kirigakure's problem. He sighed and headed to his scroll room.

_'Obaasan, I hope you forgive me for the decision I am going to make.'_

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai sat in an office that had a bunch of books in it. Kurenai looked at her surroundings and knew that there was no way out. There were no windows and the only way out was through the front door where four members of the swordsmen were standing guard. She sighed and looked around the library. She walked up and took a book out and was quite interested in it.

"He has some great books," she said almost fondly.

"Naruto and reading don't seem to go together." Kiba joked. Hinata giggled as she petted Akamaru.

"You all seem to be taking this situation very calmly." Shino observed

"Come on Shino, this is Naruto we're talking about. No matter if he's not a ninja of Konoha, he won't kill us." Kiba said confidently

"I would not think that, Kiba," Shino stated simply. "Naruto is a Kage and as the Mizukage he has to protect the people. You know how far he would go to do that."

"Are you saying that you have no trust in Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, almost feeling betrayed.

"He is no longer a shinobi of Konoha. You were there when he was talking. He clearly does not forgive us." Shino explained

"Can you really blame him? After all he did for Konoha and he was banished for it."

"He was unstable. Did you forget what he did to Sasuke?"

"Are you defending that traitor?" Kiba growled. The two looked ready to go at each other.

"That's enough." Kurenai ordered. The two backed off and took up opposite sides of the room. "Look, in our current situation we cannot do anything. Naruto has the ball here and we must approach this carefully. So, for now, we will wait for the decision of Kiri's council." Team Eight nodded and went back to their own devices.

In the nine years since Naruto entered Mizu no Kuni and overthrew the Sandaime, he stayed to help with the restoration of the land. The first thing he did was establish a steady economy. The money that the Sandaime got for his involvement in slave trading was given to the people so the money ran low. He branched out to other countries, mainly Nami no Kuni and Umi no Kuni. He only went to them to make them clients to bring in money for the village. Both lands hired them and income slowly but steadily came in. When Naruto became the Mizukage, the leaders of these non-shinobi nations wished to become one with Mizu no Kuni. They were accepted and the small land became big.

Seeing as Naruto couldn't really rule this new land by himself, a new council was created. There were three members, each coming from a different place but had the best interest of the people. The first one was Genko Saito.

He was a former elder of the old council but was stripped of his land and worldly possessions when he went against the Sandaime. His family was sold into slavery and he was sentenced to death and would have been killed if it was not for Naruto, Sentaro and Kagura. After the overthrow of the Sandaime, he went in search of his family. He found them quite easily seeing how as the Shinku Senkou took out one of Kumo's many slave camps. He pledged his loyalty to Naruto.

The second elder was Yamashima Rugen. He was a trader that helped in Kiri's restoration. He set up the deals and missions that were given. He also set up trade lines to further increase Kiri's development. He really had no reason to stay until he allowed himself to get passionately in love with one of the Hibachis. Needless to say, he did not wish to be hunted down by the whole Hibachi clan.

The third member was an old friend and Naruto's first serious client as a genin of Konoha, Tazuna. It didn't take too much convincing. He left everything in the capable hands of his grandson, Inari, so he took on the position of an elder. Sansei had just finished his report to the council.

"All right Sansei, you may leave." Said Naruto. Sansei bowed and left. Naruto turned to the council and looked at each man; they were not pleased.

"So why are we discussing this again? It seems clear that we must imprison these ninja." Said Rugen

"I'm asking for a favor to allow them to leave." Naruto said

"You can't be serious, Naruto. We've got them dead to rights on trespassing and spying." Tazuna said

"They will be needed for the war that they will have to fight."

"Even so, we can't just allow them to just walk out without as much as a punishment." Saito said

"I'm not suggesting that at all," Naruto said, trying to keep his cool. "I called this meeting to find a different way. A way that as a whole, Konoha feels the punishment but allows them to return back to their home."

"Naruto, I know that these people were once friends of yours but you must put your personal feelings aside. Are you really willing to just let this go after years of healing?" asked Tazuna. Naruto just sighed and lower his head. Tazuna knew that Naruto held no grudges toward Konoha and he knew of Naruto's want to go to Konoha. Sighing, he turned to his fellow council members. "Perhaps there is another way."

"Are you kidding?" asked Saito

"Just here me out. What if we place an embargo on Hi no Kuni?" He said.

"An embargo?" asked Rugen

"If we restrict Konoha from coming to Mizu no Kuni, we would easily cripple them in a financial way. I know for a fact that many have come for Hi no Kuni to Nami no Kuni." The elders seem to be thinking about it.

"What of the spies?" asked Saito

"Well, we do need messengers to relay our decision." Tazuna said with a slight smirk. The elders seem to think about what was suggested. Saito suddenly spoke up.

"While I don't agree with this, I do feel that this will send a message not only to Konoha but to the rest of the world."

"It is a win-win situation for us. Any thing that would cripple someone's finances is a clear message." Rugen said

"So are we in agreement?" asked Tazuna

"Yes." They both said. Naruto bowed to the council.

"Thank you for this." He said

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here kid." Tazuna said. As he left, the elders looked at each other.

"So what was that about Tazuna?" asked Rugen

"For all he has given, I think this is the least we can give back." He said

"We are all grateful for what he has done but we will be exposed now." Saito said

"Perhaps it is time to stop hiding and to show our strength."

Naruto along with Kagura and Sentaro stood in the middle of the Great Naruto Bridge. Kurenai and her team stood there as well. Naruto had informed them of the council's decision last night. Kurenai and Shino were shocked while Kiba and Hinata weren't too surprised. The two groups stared at each other until Naruto spoke.

"This is where we part." Pulling a scroll from his robes, he handed Kurenai. "This is the decision handed down from the council. Let Tsunade know that this is the price for letting you go. Also…" he said handing another scroll to Kurenai. "…this is for Tsunade and Jiraiya eyes only. Only they can see it. It shouldn't take you more than two days if you really push it to make it back. I wish you luck on your journey." He said they turned around and started to walk away.

"Naruto." Kiba called. Naruto stopped and turned around. "If it means anything, I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at him as if he was searching for something. Kiba tensed as he awaited a response. What he got was not what he was expecting.

"Just don't get your ass handed to you like you did when I beat at the Chuunin exams." Naruto shouted with a childish grin.

"What did you say?" Kiba demanded hotly. "Hey, listen here dobe. That was a lucky win. I know that I would have beaten you if you hadn't farted in my face!"

"Say what you want," the blonde answered, his grin never fading. "You got beat. Just admit you suck and you'll live happier."

"WHAT?" Kiba cried, seeing red. "THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE MIZUKAGE, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO KONOHA!"

"YOU WANT TO GO MUTT? LET'S GO!" Kurenai and Kagura both sighed at their childish antics and pulled the fuming Kiba and grinning Naruto apart.

Orochimaru watched impassively as Ikazuchi backhand his courier. The refusal of Kirigakure's was not a big blow but a blow none of the less. Ikazuchi was foaming at the mouth as his couriers trembled in fear.

"How dare that fat pig disobey me?" he growled

"But sir, this is not the same Mizuka-" He was sent sailing by another backhand.

"I don't care who the Mizukage of Kiri is. Everyone has his price. Who does this Mizukage think he is?"

"He's the Shinku Senkou." Another courier shouted, hoping to be spared. That stopped everyone in there tracks.

"What did you say?" Berugu demanded, in an almost too-calm voice.

"The Yondaime Mizukage is the Shinku Senkou." He said. In a flash, he was against the wall by his throat by the Tsuchikage.

"What do you mean the Shinku Senkou?" he sneered.

"I swear that it's him. It was just as the wanted posters described him." He gasped. Berugu grabbed his head and smashed him into the wall, killing him instantly.

Berugu had a short history with the man named Shinku Senkou. There was a battle in one of his strongholds. He went along just to see what the problem was. What he saw would forever be in his mind. The five hundred ninjas that he had there were beaten. Some had injuries that they would not survive; some would never be ninjas again. He had not seen such devastation since the third great ninja war. One of the survivors had explained what happened. One of Berugu's captains had wiped out a small and poor village, and this one ninja paid them back for it. He said that that ninja moved almost as fast as the Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. But his whole body was cover in a violent red chakra and he had blue eyes that turned red. He said it was as if a demon attacked them. His captain was killed, but it was the way he was killed that pissed him off. The burn on his chest was the work of the Rasengan, the Yondaime Hokage's special attack.

Ikazuchi had also heard of the Shinku Senkou. He was one of those outlaws that attacked his slave camps that he had hidden from the council. It was a great loss of wealth that he blamed on that monster.

"The Shinku Senkou," He growled again. Berugu turned to one of his advisors. "Gather three platoons, I'm going to Kirigakure."

"What?" asked Oboro

"What are you doing, Berugu?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

"I'm going to destroy that demon, and then destroy Kirigakure." Berugu said

"Hey, you moron, we have a war against Konoha to deal with." Oboro said snidely

"FORGET KONOHA! I WON'T LET THAT MAN WALK ANOTHER DAY ALIVE!" Roared Berugu

"Perhaps you forget where you are, Berugu?" Orochimaru said, almost calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, turning an evil eye on Orochimaru.

"No but I'm reminding you of your position. Can you really take the chance of disobeying me?" Berugu visibly flinched under the cold stare of Orochimaru. He had been in more battles before Orochimaru could walk, but the younger man held so much more power than him. He could not risk a fight with him now.

"Fine, we'll deal with Konoha first." He said in clear reluctance. Orochimaru smirked, but he was curious. He had heard whispers of this 'Shinku Senkou' but thought nothing of it. It seems now that he would have to look into this man a bit more. If this man could cause such concern in such a powerhouse as Berugu, then he could become a danger in the near future.

Just like Naruto said, it took two days of travel to make it back. Tsunade was surprised by this and called a meeting to discuss it. The elders, Jiraiya, clan leaders, squad leaders and squad captains were present for this meeting. As Kurenai explained the mission failure, everyone was not too happy. The news of the return of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu did not fit well with everyone. Also the news of the Yondaime Mizukage being the fabled Shinku Senkou really didn't sit with well with the council. Kurenai finished her report and handed Tsunade the scrolls that she received from the Mizukage. As she looked over the scroll, the vice-captain of 'Ne', a man wearing a dragon mask, began to speak.

"So he just let you go with out any penalties? He sounds weak to be the Mizukage," he said with a clear sneer in his voice.

"That may have been the case but I assure you that he is very strong." Kiba said sarcastically. Even with the mask, everyone could see the glare in his eyes.

"So what did he do?" asked Koharu

"He placed an embargo on us," Tsunade said, not looking up from the scroll.

"What?" said Homaru

"Kirigakure no Sato has placed an embargo on us. No one from Hi no Kuni is allowed into Mizu no Kuni."

"Can they do that?" asked Sakura, disbelieving

"Yes and what is worse is that the seals of Nami no Kuni and Umi no Kuni are also on this decree. It seems that they are now part of Mizu no Kuni.

"They have increased their borders? This must be dealt with!" Danzo growled.

"I wouldn't if I was you, Houtai Omo." Jiraiya said, studying the second scroll. "This Shinku Senkou isn't a pushover. This second scroll that he gave to Kurenai has very complex seals surrounding it. A chakra seal, a blood seal, the blinding seal, it could have so many seals. This man is an accomplished seal master, a master that is probably on the level of me and the Yondaime."

"All the more reason that we must take care of this." Danzo insisted

"I believe defending ourselves from the four nations that wants to destroy us takes primary concern." Tsunade observed. She turned to Jiraiya. "Can you break the seals?"

"Maybe you don't have to. The Mizukage did say that it was for Jiraiya-sensei and Hokage-sama eyes only." Hinata informed them, speaking up for the first time.

Shrugging, he bit his thumb and placed it on the scroll. The scroll's seal seemed to analyze Jiraiya's chakra. The seal broke and Jiraiya opened the scroll. He watched as words appeared right in front of his eyes. Jiraiya handed it to Tsunade. She read the scroll and her eyes widen in shock. Sakura tried to read the scroll but everything just was blurry. Tsunade slammed the scroll down and looked at her captains.

"Recall every ninja at the borders! Get the villagers ready to move immediately and close gates! It seems that we have been tricked."

"What did you read, Tsunade?" asked Koharu, worried.

"Sakura, explain." She ordered

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I could not read the scroll."

"What?"

"Like I said, this guy is a master of seals. I doubt that even the Byakugan can read it." Jiraiya said

"It seems that Uzumaki has grown quite strong." Shino said loud enough for everyone to hear him. His teammates looked at him with dark looks while Kurenai just sighed. Everyone just looked at the team in front of them.

"What did you say?" Tsunade said, unsure she heard him correctly. Shino was about to say something but he was beaten by Kurenai.

"The Yondaime Mizukage and the Shinku Senkou is… Uzumaki Naruto."

Glossary

Nami no Kuni – The land of Waves

Umi no Kuni – The land of the Sea

Tsuki no Kuni – The land of the Moon

Hi no Kuni – The land of Fire

Tsuchi no Kuni – The land of Earth

Obaasan – Grandmother

Ero-sennin – Pervert Sage

Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere – A technique that was created by the Yondaime. It took him three years to master. It is a powerful sphere of chakra that causes great internal damage rather external damage. It took Naruto one week to fully master.

Houtai Omo – Bandage Face


	5. Chapter 5: Return of a Hero Chapter 4

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 4

Tsunade stared out of the window of her office. The news of Mizukage's identity was a huge shock. Many emotions were stirring inside her. One of them was relief. The council had forbidden Jiraiya and herself from looking for him. To know that he was safe and sound lifted a very huge weight off her chest. Another emotion was sadness. Maybe it was stupid of her to think that he held no grudge toward Konoha. He saved it more than once so she figured that he would do it again. Guess she was wrong but her sadness quickly turned into happiness. He may not have helped with his army but he did with his letter. She looked at it again.

_Hey Tsunade-obaasan, Ero-sennin,_ (Stupid brat.)

_I guess you know who this is by now. I figure either Shino or Kurenai has told you who I am. Not that I blame them or hold a grudge against them. I write this letter as an apology. I would like nothing more than to help but this is not Kirigakure's problem. If anything, this is between me and Konoha and I feel no need to bring Kiri into it. My nation is going to stay neutral in this war. With that out of the way, I need to warn you that you are being tricked. Jiraiya's contacts, the Fuma clan, has been wiped out. The attack will happen in five days not three weeks. Trust me on this ba-chan, it is not a trick. I would not have placed all these seals on the scroll if I didn't take this seriously. That's all I have to say. I wish you luck and I hope that we can meet again._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Yondaime Mizukage_

"Leader of another village and still helping. Stupid brat, next time I see him I'll plow him for calling me 'old.'" She said in an affectionate whisper. She heard a knock on her door.

"What is it?" she ordered. The door opened to reveal Sakura

"Hokage-sama, the border patrols have returned as requested and the villagers are being informed of the evacuation of the village." She said

"Good." Tsunade said without facing her. There was an eerie silence that followed. "Is there something else that you wish to say?"

"I was wondering your stand on the Mizukage is?" she asked

"Are you wondering or is the council?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry if…"

"You have work at the hospital to do. I suggest that you get to it." Tsunade ordered. Sakura sighed and left her office.

"Kind of harsh don't you think?" said a voice. Tsunade turned to her comrade. He was sitting on a giant of a frog. The frog winked at Tsunade.

"That was fast. So is it true?"

"Yes," he said sadly, head nodded in defeat. "No one was spared. He killed them all. It was a good idea to call the border patrol back. The Kumo and Iwa ninjas attacked some of our outposts. Also, I made sure that Suna got here safely. The Ame ninjas have been ambushing them constantly. Gaara has lost forty percent of his forces. Orochimaru had this planned out greatly… So what's the next move?"

"Our main concern is the villagers for now. I'll speak to the Kazekage tomorrow." She said

"So what is your stand on Naruto?" he asked. She gave a deep sigh.

"I have no stand. I would have to see him again to have a thought about it. What about you?"

"Pride is my stand. I mean, I trained two people who became Kage. Man, I'm good!" He joked with a wide sneer. Tsunade didn't laugh at the joke and just took another gulp of sake. Jiraiya just smirked at her. "Don't sweat it. He'll come back."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"Because, we're his precious people." He said. Tsunade just looked at him. She chuckled and climbing onto the bull frog. Jiraiya got a perverted grin on his face when he felt two soft breasts on his back.

"Don't get any ideas. Try anything and I'll finish the job that I started when I caught you peeking, got it?" she threatened. Jiraiya muttered something but he nodded all the same. He took off for the nearest bar.

Naruto sighed as he stamped another document.

"Being the Mizukage sucks," he grumbled.

"Stop you're whining. Shinku Senkou, my ass. You don't see me complaining about being your keeper for today."

"What about when Sentaro had to bring you here over his shoulder?" he asked with a smirk. "I heard you screaming and cursing from the other side of Kiri."

"Shut up," Kagura growled. She sighed and just handed him another scroll. He sighed as well and gave it a stamp. He looked out the window into the blue sky.

"You could have helped them." Kagura said, catching onto his train of thought.

"Look, I made the decision for the good of Kirigakure," he said, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"True and it is," Kagura said, nodding in confirmation. "but it's not the decision that you want. Besides it would have been fun to do some damage."

"Is that you or the 'demon scythe' talking?" Kagura looked at her innocent scythe, then with a slight raise of her eyebrow, she just shrugged.

"Maybe it's the both of us." Kagura looked at Naruto. "What I do know is that you say that you hold no grudge, but you do. It's time to let go of the past, Naruto-san. Maybe if you do, then maybe you wouldn't be so pre-occupied and maybe you could get laid." She joked. Naruto just gave her a dirty look and sighed. Perhaps she was right in saying that to him. Did he really hold a grudge against them? If he did, then should he help them? He turned to Kagura.

"Let's get out of here. I need some air." Naruto said. He stood and walked out of his office.

"Yes Mizukage-sama." She whispered and followed him out.

Kiba helped his wife pack. The evacuation order had been given and he was getting his family out as soon as possible. Hanryu had a pout on her face since she couldn't stay for the action. He chuckled and put the last of her stuff in her bag. He was going to see if his wife needed something when he turned to see Shino standing in the hall. Kiba had a frown on his face.

"Your wife let me in." Shino said

"What do you want, Aburame?" Kiba asked. Shino did not speak. Kiba seem to get the message and turned to his daughter.

"All right kiddo, it's time to go." He said

"All right." She said in a bored tone. He ruffled her hair some and scooted her out of her room.

"She's getting big." Shino commented almost affectionately

"You came for a reason," Kiba stated, wishing to make this visit as short as possible.

"I came to help," Shino said simply.

"Yeah, you helped out big time at the briefing."

"I don't regret saying what I said. It was valuable information that we knew. In the long run, it will help us against him." Shino said

"There you go again! You're so sure that Naruto will attack us."

"You were in the room when we were there. He may say that he holds no grudge but it was just another mask that he wore."

"You're no better than the rest of these morons," Kiba growled, his hackles rising in his anger. "He's not the Kyuubi damn it. You think that your family was the only family to lose loved ones? The Inuzuka clan lost just as much as the Aburame clan, and we hold no grudge against Naruto. He never asked to have the Kyuubi no Yoko put into him. He's not the demon."

The two teammates stared at each other in silence. Shino just turned around and walked away. Kiba just sighed. He wished that things were not so complicated.

Kurenai stood in the back of her house and watched as her flowers grew. She did not intend for Naruto's position to get out. She was going to talk to Tsunade privately about the matter but Shino let the information slip. She wasn't angry at him too much. He had known nothing about Naruto being a container at first. But she was disappointed in his abandonment of him when he did learn of it. He looked at him just like the villagers did and she was ashamed of it.

It was probably why he drifted so far from Kiba and Hinata, seeing that Hinata did not care about it and Kiba came around later. She sighed again and wondered what Tsunade must be thinking. Suddenly, a pair of arms circled around her waist. She just leaned into the embrace with a welcomed moan. Her hand moved to as if she was going to rub the person's cheek but the hand moved toward the person's mouth and she pulled a cigarette out of it.

"Hey that was my last one." He complained

"You're hugging your wife, not an ashtray." She growled, not exactly in the mood for his addiction to the cancer sticks.

"You're lovely when you're angry." He joked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh shut up." Kurenai turned to face her husband, Sarutobi Asuma.

The retired jounin and teacher did not really change as much. He still smoked, he was still laid back and he could still fight just not at full strength any more. Kurenai thanked god that he survived the encounter with the Akatsuki members, Hiden and Kakuzu. It was all thanks to Nara Shikamaru quick thinking and Yamanaka Ino healing abilities. Who would have thought that Shikamaru could have made a shadow bubble that put Asuma in suspended animation. It kept him alive enough for them to get back to Konoha and for Tsunade to work her magic. After that, the two admitted their feelings for each other and were married a year later. They both had two kids, a five year old girl named Saiyoi and ten month baby boy name Takna.

"So what were you thinking about? I hope it isn't about the briefing," he asked. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "It isn't your fault."

"I should have sworn them to secrecy. Not even Shino would have disobeyed." She said

"It would have come out sooner. You don't keep such things a secret." He said

"Maybe but I still feel guilty."

"We are all at fault, even my father is. That law was a stupid idea to begin with. If they had known what had really happened then maybe everyone would have understood the Yondaime's last wish."

"Yes but he did it for the safety of the boy."

"…So how is Naruto?"

"He's stronger than ever. Did you know that he's the Shinku Senkou?"

"You're kidding. Man, won't Kakashi kick himself if he knew that."

"Yeah right," Kurenai said, sarcasm dripping from her voice "Like he cares at all about Naruto." Asuma knew when it was time to change the subject whenever Kakashi was mentioned. Kurenai was not the only one who disliked the copy ninja. She lost all respect for him after Naruto's banishment. The two couldn't even be in the same room with each other. Asuma kissed his wife's neck which cause her to giggle.

"Come on," he said. "We have to get the kids ready to go. Udon and Mogei are going to take them to safety." Kurenai nodded and the two walked into their house.

Neji sat in the hot spring in deep thought. He was at the briefing when the news was spilled. He felt happy for his friend and a bit of jealousy. He noticed how mad Hinata was when Shino had talked. He was thinking that maybe she still had feelings for him. You just don't forget your first love at the drop of a hat. His marriage to Hinata was done to ensure that the strength of the Hyuuga would grow. Neji, who was now part of the ANBU, was the strongest of the branch house warriors and Hinata was the heir, winning the right in a fight with Hanabi. The elders thought that the mixing would create a new strength for their clan. Sadly, the two had never consummated the marriage.

Hinata was just getting over Naruto's banishment and Neji gave her the time she needed. Over the years, Neji became quite fond of Hinata but he kept his distance because of Naruto. He sighed, not knowing what to think. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hinata. She was wearing her bathing robe. She walked up to her husband and kneeled down next to him.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked

"Do as you wish." He said.

Hinata sighed and looked at her husband. "Is there anything wrong?"

Neji was silent for a minute before he answered. "Are you… are you still in love with Naruto?"

Hinata was shocked by the question, but it quickly turned into understanding. It had taken a long time for her to come to terms with Naruto's banishment. Getting married to her cousin was just too much but he understood her feelings and stayed at a distance. In the years she also began to feel something for Neji but her feelings were conflicted. The reunion with Naruto was actually something positive. Seeing him again, she did not feel the same feelings when she was younger. When she returned, she was happy to be back with Neji and was saddened when he got so cold toward her. She wanted to be with her husband. Neji just hung his head when he got no answer. That's when he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes widen to see his wife in front of him. The kiss ended and he was in a state of confusion. She placed her hand on his check.

"Neji, my husband, you think way too much." She said. Neji was still very confused but he could understand later. Sweeping his wife in his arms, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Hinata welcomed it with opened arms. Perhaps tonight they could consummate their marriage.

Iruka sat at the ramen stand. He couldn't really eat the ramen that was in front of him. He couldn't even concentrate on the very beautiful woman who was trying to flirt with him. The only thing on his mind was Naruto, the Yondaime Mizukage. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of his former student but rather he was disappointed in his decision. The woman in question finally realized that he wasn't even paying attention to her. Pissed, she slapped him in the back of his head. Iruka turned to her with a dirty look.

"What the hell?" he asked, trying not to sound too severe when he realized who was sitting by him.

"You have some nerve. I'm trying to flirt with you and all you can think about is your little brother. So he's not the Hokage? Big deal. He's the Mizukage, damn it. What about me? What about my needs? We haven't even seen each other since that damn alert and you…" she ranted. Iruka just looked at the ranting woman. How he ever got involved with her was beyond him. She didn't even have an interest in him before. It only started when he made jounin not too long ago. They had a mission and he saved her life. From then on she wouldn't leave him alone. He admitted to himself that he didn't mind that it was her. She was beautiful, very sexy, and very much like Naruto. That was something that disturbed him for a while but he broke out of that. Or rather, she did when she tackled and ravished him in the teachers lounge. She was still going so he decided to end it. He kissed her which shut her up and he squeezed her left boob which made her moan. He ended the public make-out session and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sorry about ignoring you," he apologized sincerely. "I guess I was just caught up about old times."

She blinked and looked at the man in confusion. She never met someone like him. Before she didn't really care about the lowly Chuunin, even after he made jounin. Then there was that mission. Taking five kunai in the back, for her, made her look at him in a different way. The first two years, he avoided her mostly out of fear but she finally got him. Sure it may have been a bit overbroad to rush him, pin him, and ravished him for about two hours but she finally got him. It was from then that the two were an item. She wouldn't really call it a relationship. It was more of an unleashing of tensions but she did care for him.

Finally getting back in control, she took his hand and led him from the stand. He barely managed to pay before he was dragged away. "Hey, where are we going?"

She stopped and turned around. She placed a kiss on his lips. It confused him, seeing as there was no tongue involved. That's when he felt her hand squeeze his butt. She gave him a seductive smile.

"You didn't think you could grope me without any consequences?" she whispered. Iruka smiled at her.

"Exactly what type of consequences?" he asked, almost innocently.

"Come with me and find out," she said with a batting of her eyelashes. Iruka did just that. He would never understand the hold that Mitarashi Anko held over him. But who was he to complain?

Kiba took another gulp of his drink. He sat alone in the bar. He saw his wife and kid off and he felt kind of depressed. He sighed as he took another gulp off his sake and poured himself another one.

"You keep drinking like that and you won't make it home," a familiar voice said. Kiba turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru hadn't really changed. Aside from the cigarette in his mouth, being a Suna Nin, married to Sabaku no Temari and having three kids, he was still the same lazy genius that gave up in the Chuunin exam. Chouji had changed. He was not as big as before, mostly because of his wife, Yamanaka Ino. He wore armor now and he carried a Zanbuto. They grabbed some seats and sat at the table.

"So, I heard about Naruto. Is it true?" asked Shikamaru

"Yep. He's the Yondaime Mizukage." Kiba said

"Who would have thought that our loudmouth would have made Kage?" Chouji asked

"He did have a way of making his own destiny." A new voice said. They turned to see Neji. He sat and ordered some plum wine. Kiba noticed something about the usually stoic Hyuuga.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

"Hinata and I have finally come to an understanding." He said

"You guys finally did it huh?" Choji asked. Neji just coughed and said nothing but his cheeks were a little red.

"Had that same look when Temari and I slept together. I only wished that I didn't have to run through Konoha naked." Shikamaru grumbled. Choji started to chuckle as he remembered that day. It was before they got married and he moved to Sunagakure. Gaara and Kankuro were not happy to see their dear sister with the shadow user in the middle of their love making. The two tried to kill him as he ran through the streets. Shikamaru shot his friend a dirty look.

"Well, I'm happy for you but I can't believe that it took you so long. She was over Naruto years ago." Kiba said

"Shut up. The deed was done and we're happy. So about Naruto…"

"Yes, let's talk about Naruto," another new voice said. All four knew who it was without even turning and they were not happy. Uchiha Sasuke was not a friend among them but the villagers were willing to forgive the bastard. He was wearing standard jounin clothes and vest. Behind him was Sai. He was a wise ass to everyone. He would always belittle everyone he met. He had a weird skill that dealt with ink but no one really cared.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" asked Neji coldly.

"I was wondering about your report, Kiba. It seemed a lot shorter than Shino's." he said

"Must be fun being Danzo's little slave. Shows how far the Uchiha clan has fallen." Kiba said. Sasuke glared at him. He really didn't care about what people thought about him, but being called a slave did not sit well with him.

"I would watch who you talk to, Inuzuka. You may be an ANBU, but I'm from the 'Ne' and we are the elite," he stated.

"You sure did look like an elite twelve years ago," Chouji said with a small grin at the bittersweet memory.

"It was kind of funny to hear that you were dragged through the gates by the dead last," Shikamaru said, a strange gleam in his eye. "Oops! I apologize for that. What I meant to say was the Yondaime Mizukage Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke was boiling in rage. He did not like being remained of his defeat to Naruto. To know that Naruto had reached Kage level was another blow to his pride. He calmed down and gave the table a smirk.

"The dobe could never beat me," Sasuke growled, more to himself. "He had help in the form of his host. If it was not for the Kyuubi then he would be the one coming home near death. In fact, I'd say that it was all the Kyuubi's doing when it comes to his strength. Borrowed strength, that's all he has."

"You're still a petty, little man." Neji said

"What did you say Hyuuga?"

"Naruto may have the Kyuubi's strength to draw on," the Hyuuga said. "but he never depends on it. His own strength surpasses that of the Kyuubi's. How else can he hold the strongest of all the tailed demons?"

"Temari told me about the fight between Naruto and Gaara," Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Naruto was able to overcome him with just his own chakra. He didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra until he had to summon the toad boss and even then he was in control of himself. Then there was the Chuunin exams all those years ago. If Neji had not stopped the flow of chakra in Naruto's body, then he would not have had to use the demon's chakra."

"The only time Naruto even uses the Kyuubi's chakra is because of high emotions," Choji observed. "I guess when someone you thought as of a brother rams his hand through his chest, you lose control."

"Face it Uchiha. The man who everyone thought as the 'dead last' or as the 'demon' surpassed you a long time ago." Kiba said with a wide smirk.

"Why you…" Sasuke growled. He was about to charge when he felt a sharp pain. He grabbed his shoulder and growled. He forced the workings of the curse seal back. He had no delusions that any one of these men would follow through with Tsunade's decree. A decree that if he even used the curse mark, he was to be dealt with permanently.

"What's wrong Uchiha? You can't handle the pain?" Sasuke growled at them. He turned and stalked out of the bar. Sai followed with an amused look.

Sakura sighed as she finished the last of her work. It wasn't easy being one of the heads of the medical department and Tsunade's temporary assistant. Though, she would rather have been just one of the heads of the medical department. Tsunade was just so impossible to work with. She treated her with a cold tone and indifference. It was the same as when she started her medical training. It just seem that she would forever blame her for being a part of Naruto's banishment. It wasn't as if she didn't feel bad already about it.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. Her life had been a road of very tough trails. The medic program that was made by the Hokage was the toughest. It wasn't because of the competition but because of the other two people who joined. Ino was one of them. The two hardly spoke but she would constantly try and outdo her. Hinata was the other one. The Hyuga heiress and she did not get along at all. In fact, in a simple sparring match, she almost killed Sakura. She was surprised that the Hokage, who was watching the fight, did nothing to stop her. She was in the hospital for two weeks.

But it just wasn't them but the whole rookie nine. Neji treated her like trash, Kiba took every opportunity to belittle her, Chouji just ignored her, Shikamaru didn't even look at her and Lee just gave her disappointed looks. The only ones who she spoke to were Shizune, Tenten, and Sasuke, all though it wasn't by choice. For three years she asked herself why she was being treated this way. And it wasn't until an argument with Tsunade did she finally understand.

-Flashback-

"What do you mean I was wrong? I did everything that was expected of me." Sakura shouted

"You blocked a vein that would have killed the man. If Ino wasn't around, he would have died. Next time, you should be more careful and concentrate on your task." Tsunade said. Sakura had balled her fists and was very angry. She turned to leave.

"Just blaming me for Naruto, that's all." She muttered. She didn't do it low enough for Tsunade not to hear.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a hard tone.

Sakura was about to say nothing but she was mad at her and decided to give the Godaime a piece of her mind for once.

"You're just blaming me and everyone else for Naruto's banishment!" she yelled in a foul temper. "It was for the best for everyone. He was an unstable creature that hurt Sasuke. The Kyuubi was taking over and he would have been a danger to everyone in the village. So you stop blaming everybody including me. "

She felt a lot better now that she got that off her chest. That was when she was lifted and slammed violently into the wall hard. She looked at Tsunade's eyes and gulped in fear. Shizune was about to cut in but a hard glare from her teacher stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to Sakura.

"You are nothing but a disgrace," Tsunade said in a slow, dangerous tone. "You just like those fools who couldn't see beyond the Kyuubi. He saved your Sasuke from Orochimaru. He stopped Orochimaru from gaining the Sharingan. He saved the village for a third time and all you could do is think about that traitor. Did you know that he used your sensei's killing technique on Naruto? Did you know that Naruto was near death? Did you? After he kept his promise to a weak little girl like you, did you even thank him? You just followed the crowd and deemed him a threat. So yes, I blame you and everyone in this damn village because you didn't deserve such a hero."

Tsunade dropped Sakura on her butt. "Now, get out." She ordered and Sakura did just that.

-Present-

After that, Sakura did some deep thinking and she realized that Tsunade was right. If she could turn back time, she would have been there for Naruto but that was not going to happen. He was now a Kage, and he had decided not to help. She had thrown away another friend for the second time in her life and she felt awful about it. A small tear fell from her eye into her cup.

A man stood in front of the memorial stone. He had been coming here since the death of his friends and his sensei. It was one of the reasons he was so late. He was here for a different reason now as he could not look at the stone. It was because of the news that he got from Gai. His former student was the Yondaime Mizukage and the Shinku Senkou. It brought back his flaws as a teacher. He never took another team because of these flaws. He never trained Naruto and he wasn't there to try and stop his banishment. He had lost respect from his peers and his leader.

He could not face the stone as he felt that they were looking at him with shame in their eyes. He had failed to protect his sensei's legacy and he had failed his friends. He had once said to Team Seven that those who abandon their friends and teammates are even worse that trash; he had meant it. Now thinking back on it, he had not followed his own words or that of his dead comrade.

_'Sensei… Obito… Rin… I'm so sorry. I've failed you all,'_ these words constantly repeated themselves through Kakashi's thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: Return of a Hero Chapter 5

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 5

Naruto walked through his mindscape, which was like a sewer. Usually he would walk around this place in his deep thoughts but this time was different. He was pissed and he walked to the center of this place with a purpose and maybe to sink a certain demon alive. He reached his destination. He stood in front of the gate that held the demon that took the lives of many shinobi of Konoha. He glared at the gate.

"Hey, you stupid fox. Get your ass out here, now!" Naruto ordered. He soon felt a foul and vicious chakra. Huge eyes and sharp fangs appeared before him and snarled at him.

"You have some balls ordering me out here brat." The Kyuubi no Kitsune growled. Naruto stood unafraid of the beast. They stared at each other in silence until Kyuubi got annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop your stupid games." He barked

"I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap fur ball. I'm not asking you to stop, I'm telling you to stop." A violent roar was his answer as red chakra came charging right at him. Just as the chakra reached him, it was blown back by four pillars. The pillars looked like four people with armor. It protected Naruto and sent the red chakra back.

Naruto gave the Kyuubi a smirk. "Forget about my seal?"

In the twelve years that he traveled, Naruto had learned various techniques and training styles. On one trip, before he met up with Sentaro and Kagura, he met a priestess in Ishi no Kuni. She took him in and taught him about seals. For a year, she taught him everything she knew and she was surprised by his ability to learn things at a fast rate. It was she who helped him strengthen his already weakened seal.

The technique was called Garan no Yojige Fukei. It was a technique worked with the Yondaime's seal. It allowed drained the Kyuubi's chakra while it kept out his influence. It also enabled Naruto to take the Kyuubi's chakra without asking and protected him from the kitsune's rage. The seal was powered by his own chakra which was much stronger than his. The Kyuubi growled at her container.

"You worthless little monkey. Do you know who I am? Do you know who you dare to mock? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all the tailed demons. You will know your place." He roared

"Shove it. In a few more years you'll be dead and I'll be free of you. I may have to deal with you until then but I won't be part of your sick games. You're little visions of Konohagakure in flames are really annoying. You'll stop it now." The Kyuubi was about to roar again until he allowed Naruto's words to sink in. Naruto eyes narrowed when he began to chuckle. It then turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You may have grown in strength and skill but you're still the same stupid kid. Did you forget the workings of your own seal? It keeps our minds apart. I can no longer communicate with you unless you come here. Those visions are of your own doing. All because of the choice you made, which by the way was a good one." Naruto sneered at the fox because he knew that he was right. The seal did keep there minds apart.

"I really don't need your advice on the decisions I make." The Kyuubi looked at him as if he was analyzing him. He let out another roar in laughter.

"You are a foolish person. You're planning on going there to save them again."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We may be separated in mind but I still know how you think. At least tell me why you're even considering on helping them?"

"I don't think you would understand human thinking," Naruto muttered darkly

"You're right, I wouldn't understand. A good thing too or else I may have to kill myself. I grow bored of this conversation. If there is nothing else, then get out of my sight. May you have pleasant dreams, Yondaime." He joked and disappeared from Naruto's view.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them. He was back in his chambers. Being a seal master required a lot of mediation, something he really had trouble with. After years of practice, he was able to go to the Kyuubi without trying to kill himself. He stood up and looked out his window. He couldn't help but feel that he was right. He did want to go but he had responsibilities here. Konoha was his past now and he felt it was time to let go of that pass. He sighed and went back to bed.

Orochimaru, Ikazuchi, Berugu and Oboro sat in a tent. They were not in very happy moods. It seemed that their plan was discovered. When the Oto, Iwa and Kumo attacked Konoha's outpost they found no one there. There were some outposts that were set up as traps and they lost a little of their combined forces. Also, the Ame ninjas ran into some trouble in the form of Jiraiya. Because of his intervention, Suna only lost about forty percent of their forces. Orochimaru began to wonder if there were more spies in their midst, but he could not worry about that now. Even with those setbacks, they still had more than Konoha. The attack would happen on schedule, and there was nothing Jiraiya or Tsunade could do about it.

Kenji Sumo didn't really hate his job as a teacher. He just hated little kids. Well, he didn't hate them but he just didn't have the patience for them. It was one of the reasons he didn't have any kids. They were noisy and out of control. They were always expecting to be coddled and babied. He sighed as he watched from the back as the Mizukage talked to the kids of the academy. He was kind of disappointed that he brought Sentaro with him instead of Kagura or Sayuri. He listened in as the Mizukage answered questions from the soon to be genin. He was quite curious when one of the students asked about his place of birth. It was a known fact that he was from Konohagakure. He found it quite funny that they banished such a strong ninja.

_'Oh well, their loss.'_ He thought with a grin. There was a question that made the Mizukage flinch Kenji noticed. It was "would you ever go back home?" The Mizukage looked a little sad when it was asked, which confused the teacher. The Mizukage was always a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. It was a surprise to see him in such a depressed state. He quickly hid it and put on a smile on again. He answered the question which brought a cheer from the class, but he could tell it was nothing but a mask. He hoped that his leader got over his depression. He brought such a bright light to the people of Kirigakure and it would be a shame if it was blown out.

Naruto stood in the clearing of his personal training field. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants. He needed to let loose of stress he was having. The visit to the school was a good one, but the two questions about his home reminded him of his late night conversion with the Kyuubi. Shaking his head, he put his hands in a familiar seal.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said. Surrounding him was up to a thousand clones. He looked at each clone and watched as they prepared for battle. Naruto got into his fighting stance. "Let's go."

The clones charged at him.

The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu watched as Naruto train. Each member had their concerns about him and were just watching out for him just in case.

"He's really beating himself up about this." Sayuri said. "…Literally."

"Yeah, just look at him. His movements are sloppy. That clone should have never gotten in that punch." Kagura said

"Why is he so beat up about this? If you ask me, he made the right decision." Shin said

"You just can't forget the place that was your home," Genji said. "The place that you were raised in."

"I understand that but they banished him-" Sansei started but was quickly stopped by Sayuri.

"Didn't you forget how good his ears are? You say stuff like that about Konoha and he'll kill you." The seven were quiet and watched as their Mizukage continued his workout. Jubei turned to Sentaro.

"What is your take on this, Sentaro? Out of all of us, you have been the least vocal." Jubei said

"I really have no take on it. I'm just going to wait until tomorrow." He said

"Why tomorrow?" asked Genji

"Because that will be the day that he will make his decision. When he does that I will be ready."

"You think he's actually going to go and save them." Shin asked. Sentaro stayed quiet and continued to watch Naruto train. The others were very confused.

Naruto made another clone disappear. He was breathing quite hard and was beginning to become sluggish. The remaining clones didn't give him the time to rest and attacked again. Naruto dodged and destroyed the first charging clone and then a second one and then a third. The other one duck and his punch and attacked with a sweep. He jumped over it, only to meet a flying clone that sent him into a tree. He was on his knees and taking breath breaths. He then began to have visions, things that happened in his past life. There was the time he ran from the Hokage when he took his hat. The time Iruka offered him ramen. The time that he got Jiraiya caught. The time he dodged Tsunade when he gave her a 'welcome back' prank and many more. He saw them smiling at him, telling him how proud of him they were. Then it all turned dark. He saw his old home in flames. He saw those who believed him dead in the streets. He saw him, Orochimaru laughing as he watched Konoha burn. He stood over Tsunade who seem to reaching out to him. He attempted to reach back but it was cut off as Orochimaru's sword came down and silenced her forever.

"NO!" was Naruto inhuman yelling as he charged his chakra. It was a red chakra that surrounded him. In the back were five tails swishing back and forth. With a loud roar he ripped through the clones like paper. Every blow he gave was like a boom in the air. A group of clones decided to attack for the air. Doing a series of hand signs, he called out his jutsu.

"Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu." He yelled. A giant tornado was formed and it lifted every clone that was in his path. Not only were the clones destroyed but the surrounding area too.

The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin had to abandon their spot and run for their lives. Sentaro and Kagura had seen this technique back in Tsuchi no Kuni. It was the technique that wiped out a whole base. Even the villagers felt the winds as it ripped through town.

The jutsu began to die down and the destruction of the technique was done. There were no more clones in the area. Naruto felt his chakra leave him and he began to fall. As he blacked out, he felt of the back of something soft. Sentaro lifted the young Kage and gave him a wry grin. He felt a group of ninjas coming and decided to meet them. He climbed out of the twenty yard hole that Naruto made and walked back to his home.

He stood on a small boat that was sailing toward Hi no Kuni. He turned toward the fading Kirigakure no Sato. He knew that he would have a pretty good head start before his clone got destroyed. When he awoke from his sleep, he was alone and had come to his decision. He was dressed in baggy black pants, black shirt with the sleeves cut off, two gauntlets and his Kiri head-band tied to his head. Under his shirt was a chain mail. He really didn't need too much armor since he was the Shinku Senko. He sighed about this choice. He kept to his word and did not involve Kiri in the fight. He had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to make it to Konoha in time. If he knew their enemies, Berugu would want to take him on as soon as possible so he would push his army to attack. Once he hit the shore, he could make it to Konohagakure before the attack commence. He was sad by this decision he made. He knew that Kagura would be pissed. Sighing, he turned back to the shore.

Naruto saw the shore and couldn't wait. Jumping out of the boat, he ran toward the shore. As he neared the shore, he began to notice something. He came to a screeching halt when he noticed what it was. It was a red, sharp and deadly scythe. It was being held back a very pissed off woman.

"And where do you think you're going Mizukage?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Naruto gulped when he saw her. She was scarier than the second examiner of the chunin exam. He took a large gulp and faced her.

"Get out the way, Kagura." He said

"Make me." She challenged. The Naruto of old would have charged in but this was Kagura. One of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and she was a sennin. Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to do hand signs. Kagura smirked and slashed her scythe downward causing a blade of wind to cut the water in half. Naruto dodged and finished his attack.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." A huge water dragon appeared from out of the water and went straight for Kagura. Kagura did the same thing with her scythe and cut the water dragon in half. She was surprise to see two fuma shurikens coming toward her. Spinning her weapon, she blocked the two shurikens and was able to block Naruto's stab with his kunai. She pushed him back and took a swipe at him with her scythe. He was back stepping and Kagura charged at him. Naruto stopped and did some more quick hand seals.

"Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu." He said and charged at Kagura. Kagura did some seals of her own and spun her scythe.

"Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori." The wind began to pick up. Mini tornados rose from out of the sea. They came together and charged at Naruto. Naruto charged at the water tornado doing a drill move like Kiba's Tsuuga. The two attacks clashed in a bright light and a huge explosion that sent waves toward the shore. As the clash of the two attacks died down, the two combatants stood with their backs to one another. They were silent toward each other until they both spat out some blood. Suddenly another voice filled the air.

"That's enough you two." They turned to see Sentaro.

"The fight's not over yet." Kagura whined. Naruto faced the two. They noticed that he had a fire in his eyes that they have not seen in a long time.

"I'm going to Konoha. I have people there that are pericous to me. Any of you stand in my way and I will not hesitate to kill you." He said. He faced his two swordsmen and waited for them to attack. Sentaro just smirked.

"So does it satisfy you?" he asked Kagura

"I guess he's ready. Ok, let's get back to the shore." She said. Naruto looked confused.

"Wait, you're not here to take me back?" he asked. The two just smirked and Sentaro pointed to the shore. Naruto turned and saw the rest of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, Rugen, Saito and five battalions of Kiri ninjas. Sentaro placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You brought the Kiri out of the darkness that it was in. You are our hero and we own you so much. Do not feel that you must do this on your own. We are here for you and will die for you. You are the Yondiame Mizukage, hero of the Kiri." He said. A loud cheer was sounded from the shore as they agreed with everything. Naruto felt tears fall for his eyes but he quickly wiped them. It was not the time for tears. His pericous people were in danger and he had wasted time fighting. The three hit the shore and two ninja appeared with his hokage robes and hat. Placing them on, he turned to his army.

"I guess that I should start by say I'm sorry for not trusting you. My problems are our problems. What affects me, affects us all. We are about to enter a war that may bring us hurt, sorrow and death but as long we do this in the quest that we have something to protect, we will be strong. We have reminded hidden from the ninja world for too long. It is time for our future enemies to see how strong we have become. It is time to show the world that Kirigakure no Sato is back at the top of the food chain." A loud roar was heard. Naruto turned to two of his ninjas. They bowed as he turned to them. "You two escort the elders back and summon another battalion."

"Hai!" they said. Rugen and Saito walked up to Naruto. Naruto smirked at them.

"You knew that I was going to save them?" He asked

"I'm a business man Naruto. I can read your eyes." Rugen said

"Besides, it is time for the ninja world to see our power. We will watch over Kirigakure while you're gone." Saito said. Naruto nodded and the two ninjas disappeared with the council elders. Turning back to the soldiers, he looked at them with a dead serious gaze that had every one at attention.

"Shinobi of Kiri, the time is now. Move out!" he ordered

"OI!" the shouted and disappeared. Naruto looked at the direction of Konoha.

_'Just hang on until I get there Konoha. I will be there shortly.'_ Naruto disappeared and joined his army.

Authors' Notes: Yeah I know that this chapter is short but I felt that it needed to end here. Ok, everyone I just have a few words and I'll be on my way. Sorry about not updating. I actually took a vacation for two days and just got back. So nothing has been updated. There will be updates next Saturday. I know that some people are going to be pissed but I needed a break, I took it and I feel a lot better. Regarding my other Naruto story the contest is over. I'll be posting the result in next chapter. So I hope you guys like the new and improved Mizukage. It took a long time but I think it was worth it. I would like to thank Tellemicus Sundance, author of Naruto: Legacy of the Rasengan, for reviewing the remake chapters. Your ideas were bad ass and very good. I kept most of them. I know you're pissed about the Hinata pairing but like I said; everyone in her family has the Byakugan. So it would make a little sense to have inter-clan marriage since they wish to keep the bloodline pure. You got to admit that.

Glossary

Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu – Wind Release: Great Tornado Destruction – A tornado of incredible rotation that will suck up anything within 10 to 15 miles or more depending on the chakra output. It will destroy anything within the users range.

Garan no Yojige Fukei – Four Dimension Guardians of the Temple – A sealing technique created by Naruto that has four parts. First it draws out the Kyubi's chakra. Second, it keeps both Naruto's and the Kyubi's minds separate. Third, it mixes in the Kyubi's chakra into Naruto's own chakra. Fourth, it protects Naruto from the Kyubi's attacks against him in his mindscape. This seal was created because the Yondiame's seal was weakening.

Ishi no Kuni – the land of stone

Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu – Wind Release: Wind Claws Technique: A wind technique created by Naruto. Just like the Chakra Scalpels but unlike the technique, this cause visible damage. It gives Naruto the ability to cut through things with his bare hands. It is a pale green glow that surrounds the hands and gives the illusion that he has claws.

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique: Creates a huge dragon of water that can attack the enemy.

Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori – Hidden Technique: Dance of the Crimson Moon: Kagura special move. Spinning the scythe at a high speed, Kagura forms five or more typhoons. Bringing them together, she charges at her target. This move destructive nature will be shown in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: Return of a Hero Chapter 6

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 6

Naruto ran a full speed. Everyone was trailing right behind him. The Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu were trying to keep pace with him but they were lacking. Sentaro caught up with Naruto.

"We have to stop." he said

"We can't." he stated

"We need to."

"We can't stop." Naruto shouted

"I'm telling you that we do. Look at your army." Sentaro pointed behind him. Naruto saw that everyone was very tired. Traveling half the day at a such a fast pace until dawn was a daunting task he asked of them. He looked at Sentaro and nodded to his request. Sentaro and Naruto stopped and gave the signal to rest. Everyone took a breath of relief and silently thanking Sentaro. Sentaro stood with Naruto as he kept his eyes on the path to Konoha.

"Do not worry, my Kage," Sentaro said to comfort him. "We will make it to them. We will save those who are dear to you."

"Thanks Sentaro. I'm glad I made you second in command. Besides, you're a lot better at this than Kagura." Naruto joked

"Hey!" was the shout that the two heard. They turned to see a very pissed off woman who was very close on calling on one of her deadly Hijutsus. The two just laughed which only pissed her off more.

"Tell everyone to eat and rest. In three hours, we move again." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" he said and took off.

Naruto returned to look at the path that was to Konoha. 'I'll be there soon, guys.'

Tsunade stood her office. The sun was begin to rise from the east. It would be the beginning of the attack soon. She didn't get as much sleep as she wanted last night. The talk with the Kazekage had taken longer that she thought. The two talked strategies and positions of each others' armies. As the meeting was coming to a close, he said something that made stop dead in her tracks.

-Flashback-

"When will Uzumaki arrive?" was the monotone voice of the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

"I thought I told you that Kiri would not be coming to our aid," Tsunade answered

"I didn't ask about Kiri. I asked when will Uzumaki arrive?"

"What makes you so sure that he will come?" Tsunade asked in a sad tone.

"What makes you think that he won't?" he asked. He made a gesture to his two military advisors and they walked out. Before he left, Gaara said one more thing.

"I can feel him coming. His power has grown greatly." With that, he left a stunned Tsunade

-Present-

Maybe it was because the two understood each other better than everyone else. She sighed and reached for a bottle of sake.

"You can't be drunk when a big battle is coming," an all-too-familiar voice said. "It's bad luck."

Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya standing in her doorway. He was wearing his old battle armor from back in the days. She was still amazed that after all these years he had such a fit body. Jiraiya saw the look and gave a wide grin. "So finally falling for my charm?" He asked

"If you could call it that." She joked but turned her head so that he wouldn't see the small blush on her face. She poured herself a drink and took a gulp. She sighed as she looked at the rising sun.

"I wonder if this will be the last sun I get to see rise?" she muttered solemnly.

"I don't think so," Jiraiya said lightly. "You weren't here for the Suna-Oto attack. Boy, did we ever send Orochimaru packing." He said

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked facing him. Jiraiya looked at her straight in her eyes when he answered

"I've been in many battles," he said nonchalantly. "so the feeling of one approaching does not bother me as much as you. I was born here and I'll be damned if I let it be destroyed." Tsunade was very envious of her teammate. He just looked at her as if sensing something from her. "Don't sweat it. This time you won't be the support, I will be. You're the Hokage after all."

"Kami, you'restill as lazy as ever." She joked

"And you're still very cute when you blush." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin. He had to duck out of the way of a chair that was thrown at him.

Neji stared up at the ceiling. His wife slept next to him. He stroked her naked back as she slept peacefully. He did not want to leave this warmth that he was in but he knew that he would, that they both would. He would not be there to watch over her because she was assigned to the east gate.

He was worried about her and wanted to stay like this forever. He sighed deeply and shook her awake. She batted her eyes and stretched her muscles. She looked at her husband's face and knew what he was thinking. She stroked his cheek and gave him a deep kiss. Neji pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The two broke the kiss and stared at each other. He put his forehead to hers.

"It's time to go, isn't it?" she asked

"Yes… though, we could stay here." Neji said. Hinata giggled at him.

"You've been hanging around Kiba for too long. He's beginning to corrupt you."

"I'm serious."

"I know but we have a duty to uphold. I would love nothing more than stay with you but we have to protect the home in which our children will grow." Neji sighed again and looked at his wife. He smiled at her.

"I thought I was the one with the wise words?"

"You are. Where do you think I learn it from?" The two Hyuuga chuckled and got out of bed.

Everywhere in Konoha, everyone was getting ready.

Iruka was placing on his jounin vest on. He was bit tired and had a good reason to be. His girlfriend wouldn't allow him to rest. He stared at Anko as she came into the room wearing her combat gear.

She didn't look like a woman who just woke up from hours of love making. She looked ready and perky in her full combat attire. He growled at her while she smirked at him.

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru were getting prepared as well. Temari kept fixing her husband while he kept calling her troublesome. Kankuro made a snide comment while Gaara placed his Kazekage hat on.

Kiba stepped out of the clan house, flanked by Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru, Hana Inuzuka and Haimaru Sankyodai and the whole Inuzuka clan.

Shino was with his team, awaiting instructions.

Danzo was giving a speech to his 'Ne' forces.

Sakura was placing on her kunai holster on her thigh.

Kakashi bowed to the memorial stone and disappeared to join the ranks.

Gai and Lee was giving their 'inspiring the youth' speech while Tenten, who was married to the Gai clone, shook her head in embarrassment.

The main and branch members of the Hyuuga clan filed out of the clan house.

Kurenai, in her full jounin attire, stood next to her husband. The two walked out of their home, ready to defend their home.

Everywhere and every place, the shinobi of Konoha filed out of there homes in full battle gear, each having their reasons for protecting their home. Those who's families were not yet evacuated cried as they watched their loved ones heading to battle. Children cried and tried to hold on to their parents but the were taken away. They all had a duty to uphold and were honor bound to do that duty.

Outside of each gates, Konoha stood with their allies, awaiting the coming threat.

Orochimaru stood with the leaders of the invasion. He had a gleeful smirk on his face. His last attack was a failure but this time he would succeed. He remember the words of his sensei as he was taking his last breath.

"A new leaf sprouts. The shadows of fire illuminate the village." He said with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?" Berugu asked

"It means nothing. It was the words of a dying old man."

"I've never met someone who hates his home as much as you." Ikazuchi commented

"They have been at the top for too long. It is time to put and end to it." Orochimaru explained, turning cold.

"I agree to that. So shall we put an end to Konohagakure no Sato?" Berugu asked

"Indeed, we shall. Order the attack. Today, the fire that illuminates the village will be put out forever." Orochimaru spoke. The armies began to move out.

The Kiri ninjas were on the move again. They took a short rest before and were now up and running. As always, Naruto ran ahead of the pack. The armies finally reached a small hill. Naruto stood on this hill and looked at the horizon. He saw a distant black smoke rising from the general area where Konoha was.

'So it has begun all ready. We're not too far now. Just hold on for a little while longer. I'll be there shortly.' Naruto thought. He turned and saw Genji run up to him.

"Mizukage-sama." He said and bowed

"What is it?"

"The battalion you asked for has caught up with us." He informed

"Do they need rest?"

"No, they are ready to fight."

"Good. Tell everyone that we are only about two hours away. When we are closer, inform everyone to take their soldier pills. We'll need them."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama," Naruto took off in the direction of Konoha. Genji just watched his leader sprint off.

_'He's certainly in a hurry. Well, we better be too.'_ Genji disappeared to give out Naruto's orders.

Chaos was the word of the day.

The shinobi of Suna and Konoha awaited their enemy to appear. The silence made the air thick with tension. 'When is the attack going to begin?' were the thoughts of many. Then it happened.

At the east gate, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Iruka, Gai and Sakura felt the ground shake. They looked to see huge boulders come rolling at them. Sakura stepped up and used her strength. Though at odds with each other, Tsunade did show her how she used her super strength. Sakura was the only one who could do it because of her perfect chakra control. She brought her fist down and created a long fissure across the earth. The boulders stopped as they fell into the fissure. It created a wall that guarded them.

Hinata used her Bakyugan and spotted the enemy. "Damn it. They're in a straight formation and they are preparing to do that again." She informed

"What is this technique Sakura?" asked Ino

"Doton: Doryu Dango no Jutsu," the pink-haired girl answered. "If this keeps up then those boulders will smash through the east gate." The trio felt another rumbling.

"Incoming!" shouted Hinata. The boulders hit the barrier that was formed. Most of the boulders were stopped but two brokethrough. Everyone jumped out of the way. The first boulder smashed through the east gate and the second boulder destroyed a sentrypost.

Sakura stood up and survey the damage. What she saw was that some were not so lucky, being outright crushed. The few men in the tower who were lucky enough to survive didn't escape unharmed, most having shattered limbs or bones.

Hinata activated her Bakyugan again. She saw a combination of Iwa and Kumo ninjas charging toward them. She stood along with Ino and Iruka. They watched as the enemy ninja came flying at them.

The battle for the east gate had begun.

At the west gate, Chouji, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Asuma and Tenten stood and awaited the attack. They had heard the explosion from the east. Chouji was worried about their wives. Asuma chuckled at their worried faces.

"You two shouldn't worry. Ino is head of the interrogation squad. She is a top-notchfighter." He assured them.

"I know that, Sensei, but I can't help but worry. Ino can be reckless sometimes" Chouji said. Asuma just chuckled but he felt something in the air. His hair began to stand up and his eyes widen in surprise.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" was his shout. Everyone took cover as orbs of lightning came crashing down upon them. The attack broke open the west gate and killed several shinobi. When the dust began to cleared, Asuma was surprised to see many of Kumo ninja dressed in grey ninja armor.

"Well this was unexpected." He muttered

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Kankuro

"They are Kumo's Ooburi ninjas. They are like the 'Ne' forces. That technique was the Raikyu." Asuma explained. Suddenly, many umbrellas shot into the air. They flew overhead. They opened up and thousands of needles rained down on them. Asuma just sighed and used a word that his old student would use.

"Man, this is so troublesome."

At the main gate, the brunt of Konoha's forces stood. They were mostly the ANBU and the 'Ne'. They stood ready to ward off the enemy attack. Sasuke, Neji and Kiba stood within this group as did Kakashi. Their wait was not wasted as they saw their enemy.

It was an amazing and terrifying sight. Ninjas from the invading countries were mixed in together, armed to the teeth with their choice weapons. The two armies stood across from each other, neither side moving. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

The sounds of battle from the other gates did not distract the Konoha ANBU. They were ready to fight for the protection of their home. A flower stood between the armies. The wind was blowing hard, stripping the flower of its petals. When the last petal was gone, the battle begun.

Shikamaru stood in the center of Konoha. He set up a tactical command center right in the middle of the village. It gave him a good line of sight of the various battles and made it much faster for messages to get to him. He felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Report." Shikamaru ordered

"The east gate has been destroyed! But the team is holding!" the nin gasped out. Two more nins appeared and Shikamaru waited for their report.

"The battle at the main gate has just started."

"The west gate needs help. Asuma-san is fighting members of Kumo's Ooburi soldiers."

"Send Konohamaru-san's and Hanabi-san's squads to help. Dispatch Kurenai's squad to the east just in case."

"Hai!" were the two nins reply and they disappeared.

Shikamaru sighed and wondered what was going to happen next. He got his answer in the form of a loud rumble. The rumble turned into a huge explosion as a three-headed snake blew out of the ground. On top of them was Orochimaru and the other Kages. They jumped off and raced toward where Tsunade would be.

Shikamaru made an order to follow them. But he was cut short when a snake sent him flying. Shaking the cobwebs out his head, he turned to face a huge mouth coming toward him.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!" was the shout he heard as the snakes were blown away by a wave of sand. Shikamaru was swept away along with them. Remembering the next process of the attack, he quickly jumped to safety. "Sabuka Taiso!"

The snake was crushed by Gaara's attack. Glancing towards the hole the snakes had made, he spotted saw numerous sound ninja swarming out. Those Kages would have to wait.

"Shikamaru-san, we have a position to defend." The Kazekage ordered

"You could have warned me, you know." Shikamaru complained quietly. Gaara said nothing, focusing more on summoning his sand. Shikamaru muttered something about crazy in-laws and followed him.

Orochimaru, Berugu, Ikazuchi and Oboro landed on the roof of the Hokage tower. He had a smile on his face as he stared at his two former comrades.

"Well, well, well, this is almost an reunion. I'm just missing my battle gear." he said. Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was in a blue jumpsuit and a jounin vest, faced Orochimaru.

"If only Sarutobi-sensei was here, it would be just like old times." Jiraiya said with a small smile.

"Well, I can arrange that," the Hebi-Sannin said with a sneer.

"Like we would let you use such a technique," Tsunade spat

"She's feisty," Berugu said, grinning lecherously. "I may keep you alive for some entertainment."

"I'd rather kiss Jiraiya." she said venomously.

"You know, that hurts." Jiraiya said, whining like a child.

"Enough talk. We came here for a reason." Ikazuchi said snapped.

"You're right. I'm sorry, my friends, but business comes first. Today, Konoha will die." Orochimaru said sneering broadly.

"I won't let that happen. Today, your ambitions die." Tsunade said. Everyone prepared for the battle of the century.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Ok, this is the new chapter of Mizukage. I got an e-mail from Steel Timberwolf saying that someone took my plot. I read the story and it was very alike. I was going to rage on the person who did this but someone gave me some sound advice. Look, I don't like people taking my ideas without asking. While I don't like it, I can't go off on everyone who takes the idea. When I thought of this plot, I didn't think that you, the reviewers, would like it so much. I was just writing a story of one of my favorite animes. I never thought that my story would be so respected. So, to the author of Crimson Dragon, I hope that your story is going to be good and I wish you luck but in the future; ask for permission.

Again, I would like to thank Tellemicus Sundance for looking over this chapter. Again, I kept most of your ideas and took your advice. See ya.

Glossary

Doton: Doryu Dango - Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling - The user of this technique overturned a piece of the earth into a dumpling shaped rock the size of a Mausoleum.

Raikyu - Lightning Ball - It is a ball of lightning the size of a baseball. It could be shot out at the enemy. In the series, only Raiga uses it but it this story the ninja of Kumo use it.

Ryusa Bakuryu - Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall - Gaara's most unbeatable move. He creates a wave of the sand and sends it toward the enemy. He can also attack an enemy with this technique.

Sabuka Taiso - Desert Imperial Funeral - In conjuction with the Ryusa Bakuryu, Gaara slams his hands down and compresses the sand, crushing anything and anyone caught under the sand.

Ooburi - Heavy rain; storm


	8. Chapter 8: Return of a Hero Chapter 7

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 7

Tsunade hit the ground with a thud. She was a bit tired and dirty. The fight with Berugu was not going to well. She knew that she could not beat him with strength alone but he was very good at earth jutsus. He walked up behind her. He gave her a good leer and a perverted chuckle. He grabbed her by the neck and held her arm in a painful lock.

"You even smell lovely. I'm quite surprised that this is permanent henge. A lovely one at that. So what do you say, madame kage? You could die here or you could be a queen at my side. What's your choice?"

"A very tempting choice but there's just one problem." She said

"Oh, and what's..." he was cut off as he felt an amazing pain as Tsunade's free hand was crushing his lower parts.

"I hate perverts." she said and her punch sent the Tsuchikage flying into an opposing building. Oboro gave a silent chuckle and prepared to launch more needles at the Godaime.

Jiraiya punch connected with Ikazuchi and added a kick that sent the kage a few feet. He turned his attention to Orochimaru who was preparing an attack.

"Sen'eijashu" he shouted and a snake was spat out of his mouth. Jiraiya did some seals of his own.

"Hari Jizo." Jiraiya's hair grew and wrapped around him. His hair was in the form of spikes. The snake hit the protective shield and was impaled but that was all the time that Ikazuchi needed.

"Raiton: Yaiba Sousha no Jutsu." Lightning crackled around Ikazuchi. He thrust his hands forward and a streak of lightning blazed toward Jiraiya. The attack connect and sent the Gama sennin into the air. He hit the ground with a thud. The two smirked at their achievement but it was short lived as the ground around them changed into the insides of something big. Orochimaru saw Jiraiya turn into mud and cursed at his old teammate.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari" Jiraiya shouted from behind. The two kage began to sink into the floor.

"Very clever Jiraiya. You always knew how to get out of sticky situations." Orochimaru said

"Thank you and now you two die." Jiraiya began to close in the walls of the great toad's stomach. Ikazuchi struggled to release himself. Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya with nothing more than annoyance in his eye.

"Do you actually think that you can kill me?" Orochimaru sneered

"Won't know until I try." Jiraiya smirked

"Well then... GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" he roared. Jiraiya noticed a spike in Orochimaru's chakra and braced himself. There was a huge explosion.

Anko gutted another Oto shinobi and used her Sen'eijashu to inject poison into a Kumo Shinobi. She turned her attention away from the fight to the east gate. Her man was there and she had heard reports of the east gate losing ground. She turned to the sound of a Oto ninja charging at her. She spun and stuck two kunais into the back of his neck. Suddenly she was back to back with Hana.

"You should keep your mind on the battle and not on your pants." she joked

"Only you would make such a joke at a time like this. Damn it, I just wish I knew what was going on over there." Anko growled

"Don't worry, Iruka-kun will be find. He is a jounin after all." Hana reassured her.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, if you ever use kun with my Iruka again, I'll castrate your dogs and feed you to my snakes." Anko threaten. She gave a shout and charged into the fray. Hana just looked at her like she was crazy.

_'If this is how she is when she's in love, I'd hate to see how she is when she's not in love.' _Hana thought. She went in the other direction.

Asuma dodged another barrage of needles from the attacking Ame nins. Chouji took out another Ooburi ninja with his Zanpakuto. He guarded against a rain of needles and stood in front of his former sensei. Lee was protecting his wife Tenten after she was struck by several needles. Temari and Kankuro were defending their positions from the combined attack of Kumo's special forces and the Ame ninjas distance attack. Asuma was breathing very hard. The old injury between the two Akatsuki members was starting to take its toll. Chouji saw this and called to Lee. Lee snatched his wife and appeared next to them.

"Damn it, we're outmatched here." Asuma said out of breath.

"We need to get you out of here." Chouji said

"We must also get you out of here too, my blossoming flower." Lee said

"That's sweet but I won't leave you here." Each was so out of breath that did not realize the attack on each of them. Neither of them had the time to counter and were in danger. Chouji protected Asuma while Lee protected his wife. The attack never came as a back staff with a gold tip knocked all of them away. Jumping in front of them, he defeated several Ooburi ninjas with skillful bo strikes. He thrust the staff into one of the ninjas and sent hit flying as the staff extended into the tree line. With a mighty roar, he swung the staff straight across, hitting the hidden Ame ninja and disengaged the long range attack. He turned to face the group. He wore something similar to what the Sandaime wore in his battle against Orochimaru. He gave them all a grin.

"Sorry I'm late but it took a while to mobilize." he said. He looked at Asuma and chuckled. "Tired all ready, old man?"

"Shut up brat and get back at the task at hand." Asuma shouted

"Man, you're still crabby. How auntie Kurenai puts up with you is a miracle."

"Just shut it Konohamaru." Konohamaru, now a jounin, just smiled at his uncle. He turned his attention to his men.

"Secure the west gate and help the Suna sennins." he ordered. They all complied and went on to their duties. He help Chouji with his uncle and Lee picked up Tenten. "You guys should take these two to the hospital and then join Shikamaru and Gaara at the center."

"They breached the village?" asked Asuma

"Yeah but they are holding."

"All right Chouji, let's go."

"After we drop you two off then Lee and I shall go." Chouji ordered

"But..." Tenten began but was silenced by Lee.

"You must heal my flower. I will not be able to think while you are injured." Tenten pouted but complied. The two jounins grabbed the injured and left. Konohamaru turned toward the fight.

"Let's get going, Enma." he said

"Yes, let's go." said Enma, who was in his transformed state, Kongonyoi, that Konohamaru held. Konohamaru jumped into the fray.

"Attack the tree line and destroy those Ame nins." The woman ordered. Her troops charged the tree line. She heard some scream and turned to see five Ooburi ninja attacking. She glared and activated the Byakugan. They surrounding her and looked at her.

"She's a Hyuuga. Grab her." said one of them

"Do you know who you're attacking?" she sneered and got into the Juken stance. They attacked her and were quickly killed by the young woman. He strikes were deadly and quick. She hit points that brought instance death to anyone. As they dropped, more ninja attacked her. She released chakra throughout her body and began to spin.

"Hakkesho: Dai Kaiten." she roared. A large sphere of chakra batted away all of the would be attackers and sent them all flying. She stopped spinning and slipped back into the Juken stance. She gave a smirk to the fallen but it quickly changed as she saw an attacker from behind. She turned to defend herself but was beaten to the punch when the attacker was ent flying by a black staff. Konohamaru appeared behind her. The two stood back to back.

"Nice work!" he said

"I am a Hyuuga and no one can beat us."

"Still the ever stoic Hanabi." he joked. Hyuuga Hanabi was a jounin and member of Konoha's hunter-nins. Though not the clan head since losing to her sister, she was not giving the caged bird seal. Her sister made her a retainer incase that Hinata should fall in battle. Konohamaru stood near her when he smelled a scent off her. He got a perverted grin and rubbed up behind her. "Is that a vanilla scent I smell?" Hanabi had a blush on her face when she felt his breath. She slapped away his groping hand.

"Damn it Sarutobi, this isn't the time to get one of those perverted thoughts in your head." Hanabi growled

"But you know what this does to me? Why would you wear it if you knew?" he asked. Hanabi just sighed at him. The two were rivals during their academy. It was during the chuunin exams that it began to change. Konohamaru had shown great skill earning him his grandfather's nickname the professor. It was only due to a miss calculation that cause him to lose to her.

Even though he lost the match, he was a good sport about and didn't whine like back in the academy. After that, the two were seen together along with Mogei and Udon. When they reached the level jounin, the two were placed on the same squad in the Niju Shotai. The two worked together well and their squad had a high success rate. It was after a mission when Konohamaru, in a drunken stupor, kissed Hanabi when he walked her home. She was embarrassed while Konohamaru gave her a stupid grin.

The next day, she confronted him about it and was angry that he forgot. She chased him for about half the day until she cornered him. Konohamaru was preparing for a beating but was surprised by her lips against him. Going with the flow, he kissed her back. From that point on the two were an item, a very secret item. To keep that secret, Hanabi transferred to the hunter-nin division. The two were very discrete when they met and avoided public affection. It was a secret she planned to keep now that they went further in their relationship. If her father ever found out, he would kill him and then her. She felt his hand against her again and slapped it away.

"Would you please concentrate? If you do, I'll make you dinner." she said

"What about dessert?" Konohamaru asked with perverted tones.

"If you're good and if you can knock down more nins than me." Hanabi said with a smile. Konohamaru twirled his staff.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" said Enma, still in his weapon form.

"All right then. You've got a deal. Let's get this on." Konohamaru shouted. The two charged in different directions.

Sakura sent another Iwa ninja into the sky. She ducked the slash of a sword and snapped a quick kick to the man ribs, breaking them. Another ninja managed to grab her but was quickly fended off when she kicked him in his privates, hard. She turned to the sound of clapping. She turned to see, standing on one of the boulders, Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto.

"I must say that you have improved from the weak little girl that I remembered." he said

"What the hell do you want?" she sneered

"Such a tone. Did you pick that up from Tsunade as well?"

"No, I picked it up myself. Now, I'm going to plow you into the earth." Sakura said. With quick hand seals, Sakura's hands glowed and she charged at Kabuto. She jumped in the air and brought her fist down, destroying the boulder that Kabuto was on. Kabuto landed but had dodge Sakura's glowing hand. Kabuto gave her a smirk which made Sakura growl.

"If you want it that way." Kabuto did the seals and his hands also began to glow. "My original mission was to grab Hyuuga Hinata but I am curious about your skill. This time you won't have Naruto-kun to save you." Sakura just charged at Kabuto with an angry shout.

At the front gate, things were not looking great. The Konoha nins were being beaten back. Kiba and Akamaru, in their untied form, Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro, plowed through the advancing ranks with the Garoga. They stopped and separated because of fatigue. An Ame-nin saw a chance to eliminate him. He charged at him. Akamaru stepped in front of him, ready to take the blow but it never came as Shino intercepted the ninja and slashed his throat. He turned to Kiba. The two just looked at each other for a while before Shino held out his hand. Kiba just grinned and took it. Shino placed him on his shoulder and moved him toward the back. Sasuke took out ninja right and left with little difficulty but was starting to get tired. Sai kept him covered with his Ink jutsus but he was quickly running out. Kakashi stabbed another Iwa nin but was kicked by an Oto nin. He recovered in time to cut the nin legs clear off and finish him by stomping on his throat. The Kumo-nins attacked Neji constantly and were met with a swift death but he was fading. The constant use of his Kaiten was beginning to take its toll. The Konoha nins were falling and being driven back. Kakashi stood with his former teammates, Yamato and Yugao.

"We're losing." Yugao said

"What are we going to do Kakashi?" Yamato asked

"I don't know. They just keep coming. There will be no reinforcements coming because of the fighting in the village. What we need is a miracle." Kakashi said. Suddenly, a great wind blew pass all of the fighters. Kakashi only caught a glimpse of what pass by him but he could have swore that it had on a hat. The speedy shadow was followed by five other shadows into the village. He was so confused that he did not see the mist roll in until he was in it. Then he began to hear screaming and the sound of metal tearing into flesh. The three comrades fell back when a dead body came flying at them. It was a Iwa ninja and he had a huge slash across his back. The three turned to the approaching shadow and Kakashi was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I-I-It can't be. Z-Z-Zabuza?" he whispered. The figure came into view. It looked at Kakashi, Yamato and Yugao. He pulled out his sword which was the blade of Zabuza and swung it behind him. A Oto nin, who was confused by the mist, was slashed in half.

"Get up Kopi Ninja no Kakashi. Your village is in danger." he said. He turned his back to them.

"Wait!" exclaimed Yagao. He stopped but didn't turned to her. "Who are you?"

"I am Momochi Shin, member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. We, the shinobi of Kiri, under the will of the Yondaime Mizukage, are here to help." he said and disappeared back into the mist. Kakashi was shocked at that.

'That would mean that he came.' was his thought.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru was trying to get their bearings.

"Where in the fuck did this mist come from?" Kiba cursed

"I don't know but only one type of ninjas can do this jutsu." Shino explained. Suddenly they heard the sound of someone charging. They turned to see a Oto nin with his sword rasied. Too bad he never got the chance to use it as a figure grabbed him from behind. With a quick movement, he took the nin's head off. He landed in front of the three nins.

"We meet again." he said

"Hey, you're..." Kiba began

"Hibachi Jubei, at your service."

The battle of the east gate was not going well. Iruka slashed a Iwa nin and got into a defensive stance. He stood back to back with Gai.

"This is nuts. We're going to lose our position at this rate." Iruka said

"Do not let the flames of youth burn out just yet. I can feel a turning of the tide. It burns with the power of youth." Gai cried. Iruka was shook his head and began to wonder about Gai's sanity. He saw a group of nins charging at them and they prepared for battle. Suddenly, there was a loud battle cry. Iruka looked up to see several shadows descending on them. He watched as a middle age man stabbed one of the charging nins. The others stabbed their swords through the advancing group. They laid dead at their feet.

"Secure the gate. Drive off the invaders." the man ordered. They nodded and left to secure the gate. He turned to face the two jounins. Gai got a crazy look in his eyes and ran toward the man. He embraced him in a big hug.

"Sanzouba, my friend." he cried.

"It's great to see you too my friend but can you please let go?" Genji asked. Gai put his friend down. Iruka looked at the man more carefully. He was shocked to know who he was.

"You're Sanzouba Genji." he said.

"Yes. I am a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. We have come to help you so don't worry." He assured him.

_'Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu? Then that would mean that...'_

Sakura hit the ground after a Kabuto strike. She cursed herself for being so sloppy. He had made her strength unless and he was far more advanced than her. Kabuto walked over to her with a mocking grin.

"Well that was fun but I must finish my mission. Time to say good bye." He pulled out a kunai and advanced toward her. He stopped suddenly and dodged a projectile that was aimed for him. He looked up to see a man in grabs that were like that of the Akatsuki. He stood between him and Sakura. He noticed the headband that was his neck.

"Kiri? What are the Kiri doing here?" he asked. Sentaro said nothing and held out his hand. He focused his chakra and a blue bladed sword appeared. He glared at Kabuto.

"Prepare yourself." he said and charged at him.

Konohamaru and Hanabi fought back the attack without much difficulty but they kept on coming. Hanabi stuck one down while Konohamaru took out several nins with Enma. The two stood side by side and watched as more ninjas charged the gate.

"We're holding but how long can we keep this up?" Hanabi asked

"Well that's a new tone out of you. We're the future generation of the two most strongest clans. We can beat back this sissies." Konohamaru said. Hanabi smiled at her lover and she gained back some of her confidence. Suddenly the two heard clapping behind them. They turned to see two mist nins. The woman was clapping while the man just stood there. Hanabi got into a fighting stance but she was held back by Konohamaru.

"Interesting speech there. You've held up much better than the other gates as well." she said

"Are you friend or foe?" Konohamaru asked. He knew that Naruto was the Mizukage. He was pissed that he reached kage level before him but he was happy for his friend. The man walked up to him.

"You may relax Sarutobi Konohamaru. We are here to help you. My name is Sansei, head of Kirigakure no Sato's royal guard."

"I am Sayuri, head of Kiri's hunter-nins. Nice to meet you." she said. Konohamaru just smirked at the two.

"Well, we're glad to have the help of the two members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." he said, surprising Hanabi. A kunai broke the conversation. The four turned to see a group of nins charging.

"Well it seems that they are impatient. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Sayuri said as she pulled out her short blade.

"I agree sister. It is time that we show these fools what we Kiri ninjas can do. With the help of the two most strongest of their clans, of course." Sansei said, pulling out his long blade.

"Of course. Shall we go, Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked

"Yes, let's go." Hanabi said. All four shinobi got into their fighting stance and prepared for combat.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara shouted and crushed the Oto nin. He was breathing hard as was Shikamaru. Without the Ichibi no Shukaku, he was much weaker than before. He could still fight in high stakes battles but he was easily winded. Shikamaru always didn't have the chakra for long battles. Though his chakra had increased, he had low chakra reserves. The Oto nins saw this and advanced on the two. They prepared to defend themselves when they heard a voice.

"Hijutsu: Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe." Was the scream they all heard before all hell broke loose. Streaks of black lightning hit the ground, destroying everything. The Oto nins were burned to a crisp. Gaara and Shikamaru were safe inside Gaara's Suna no Tate but the lightning bolts never came close to them. Those who survived looked at the damage. There were two foot craters, some with blood and bodies in them. The smoke cleared to reveal a stunning woman in black and crimson scythe. Some wondered who this lady was but there was one who did recognize her and he began to wet his pants.

"I-I-Its her. It's the Shoujouhi Kijo." he said with fright. She just smirked at them.

"To know that someone knows me, makes me blush. Too bad you're all going to die." Kagura said and began to twirl her scythe and she summoned five tornados. They last thing they saw was a psychotic grin.

Jiraiya skid across the ground and landed near to a tried Tsunade. He struggled to pull himself up but could only manage to pop himself to his elbows. Both sennins were tried and beaten. The four leaders looked at the beaten two with sinister smiles.

"How the mighty have fallen. You've failed and Konoha is doomed." Orochimaru jeered.

"We're not done yet. You haven't beaten Konoha because as long as there is a breath with in us, we will continue to fight." Tsunade said. Orochimaru just chuckled at the two. He turned to the others.

"Would you like the honors my comrades?"

"Thank you, Otokage. Now to end this. To the end of the leaf." Ikazuchi said. All three men began their seals and increased their chakra. Tsunade and Jiraiya cursed their luck. They didn't have enough chakra in them to escape. They turned to see that each man had unleashed their attacks

"Raiton: Bakuretsu Hekireki Happa!" shouted Ikazuchi. A roar of thunder and a huge ball of lightning was formed and shot toward them.

"Doton: Retsudotensho!" roared Berugu. The surrounding rumble during the battle start to gather and circle the two sennin. It then suddenly attacked

Oboro threw several umbrellas in the air. "Joro Senbon!" The needles shot out and came at them with amazing speed. The two watched as the attacks closed in on them.

_'Is this really the end?'_ Tsunade thought. The attacks made a large boom as they hit the target. Everyone had a smile on their face but it vanished when the smoke cleared.

"What the hell? Where are they?" shouted Berugu. They searched for them. That's when Orochimaru caught the glimpse of a man in green kage robes. He was holding Tsunade under his arm and Jiraiya over his shoulder. He glared at the hat he wore as he knew it to be the hat of the Mizukage. Tsunade opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dead. She knew that she didn't have the chakra to use the Kawarimi so how did she survive those attacks.

"Man, you've gotten heavy, Tsunade-obaasan." said a voice. She turned to see the person. Her eyes widen at the sight at the man. He had changed so much but those whisker marks and those blue eyes would forever be in her mind. There stood the Yondiame Mizukage, the container of the Kyubi no Yoko and the fable Shinku Senko. There stood the former Konoha-nin, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: This took me four days to do. Fifteen pages of writing done. Hope you guys like it. As for the color of the kage robes. I saw a pic with the kage colors. I know that the Hokage is red and the Kazekage is blue, so I made the Mizukage's color green. Since no one has seen the other kages I'll make that assumption. So here is the new chapter.

Move List

Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hand - The user summons snakes and shoots them out from the arm. The attack can be used to bind the person.

Hari Jizo - Needle Guardian - This move makes the hair of the user wrap around him and protect him from attacks. It can also be used as an attack as Chouji demonstarted

Raiton: Yaiba Sousha no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Blade Runner Technique - The user gathers electricity around him and shoots it in the from of a spike wave toward the enemy. It can cause major burns to the enemy.

Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari - Summoning Technique: Toad Mouth Bind - Jiraiya summoning encloses his opponents in the esophagus of the great fire breathing toad from Mount Myoboku: Iwayado. Jiraiya can control the stomach to expand whenever he see fit. No one has escaped this technique with the exception of Itachi.

Hakkesho: Dai Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms: Great Heavenly Spin - This is a great version of the Heavenly Spin but at a much wider range and greater destruction.

Kongonyoi - Adamantine Staff - This is Enma's, the Sandaime's summon, transformed state. He turns into a staff that is as hard as diamonds and cut cut through onjects just as easily as a sword.

Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro - Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf - Kiba's and Akamaru's ultimate jutsu. The two combine to from a huge double headed wolf.

Garoga - Double Wolf Fang - This attack is used with the Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. Just like the Gatsuga, the two spin at incredible speed but at a more destructive pace. So much that the air around them will cut anyone. Get hit with this move is an instant kill.

Sabaku Kyuu - Desert Coffin - Gaara uses sand to cover his opponents. By closing his fist he can crush the bones of his enemies.

Hijutsu: Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe - Hidden Technique: Cry of the Dark Moon - This technique can summon black streams oflightning and rain it down on opponents. Kagura can control who to hit with this technique. It's destructive nature is great.

Raiton: Bakuretsu Hekireki Happa - Lightning Release: Exploding Thunderclap Blast - This technique is like the Raikyu but of a larger scale. The attack can gather power as it streaks toward the opponent. It gives of a sound of thunder.

Doton: Retsudotensho - Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm - This takes any rocks close by to surroud and attack the enemy.

Joro Senbon - Sprinkling Needles - Taking an umbrella fulled with needles, the user throws it in the air and releases them. This attack is so deadly that it can pierce through five inch steel.


	9. Chapter 9: Return of a Hero Chapter 8

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 8

The scene was something out of a movie. On one side stood the villains and on the other stood the hero. Each just staring the other down. Naruto kept his eyes on the group across from him. He was ready for anything.

"Hey, gaki?" said an annoyed voice. Naruto looked at Jiraiya or rather his ass. "Could you put me down now? This is sort of embarrassing." Naruto grumbled at laid Tsunade on her feet and dropped Jiraiya on his butt.

"Worrying about your image at a time like this." Naruto said with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up and what the hell took you so long to get here?" Jiraiya shouted

"Hey, don't yell at me because your feeble old ass couldn't handle Orochimaru and friends. You've got some nerve Ero-sennin." Tsunade watched the two argue as she was in her own little world. Here stood Naruto, no more that two feet away from her. He had said that he was not coming in that letter but Jiraiya believed in him and so did Gaara. They knew that he was going to return and she didn't believe. Naruto turned his attention from Jiraiya, which pissed him off, and turned it to Tsunade.

"Yo, obaasan, you all right?" he asked. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Tsunade engulfed him a big hug that knocked his kage hat off. The blond was trying to breath underneath Tsunade's chest. Jiraiya cursed the boy's luck. Tears fell from her eyes as she did not let go.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe. I... I... I..." she cried. Naruto managed to free himself and looked at her. He gave her a stupid grin.

"Hey, what's with the tears? I know that I'm a bit late but I made it. I would never let you get hurt. You're too important to me so you don't need to apologize." Naruto said. Tsunade just smiled at her surrogate brother. Jiraiya smiled at the touchy reunion. There was one person who was nothing smiling. The Tsuchikage was foaming at the mouth when he saw the Mizukage. All he could think about is the destruction of Mt. Haiku. Slamming his hand to the ground he called one his attack.

"DOTON: DORYU DANGO NO JUSTU!" Berugu roared. The others had to jump off the building roof as he turned to whole thing over, creating the largest boulder ever. He lifted it and stared at the three on the other building.

"TIME TO DIE, SHINKU SENKO!" He threw the roof with little effort. Tsunade and Jiraiya were about to move but Naruto stared down the boulder. He thrust his hand forward. With no seals or words, the boulder was destroyed. It looked as if the boulder was sliced by invisible blades. Naruto placed his hand down and stared at the Tsuchikage.

"You guys should get out of here. It seems that they wish to fight." he said

"What are you insane? There are three kages down there. Don't be reckless and let us help you." Tsunade shouted

"You'll only be in my way. I can handle these guys." Naruto said with confidence. Tsunade growled and grabbed him by his robe.

"Listen, you little..." was about all she got to before she felt and amazing pain shot through her. Naruto removed his fist from Tsunade's gut. Naruto caught her before she fell.

"I'm going to regret that later." He picked her up and turned to Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked up and took her from him. He looked at his former pupil and smiled. He turned away from him and Naruto turned back to Berugu. Before he left, he gave Naruto some words.

"Give them hell, Yondaime Mizukage." he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No problem, Gama sennin." Naruto said and disappeared. Berugu was confused but it quickly returned to anger as he appeared in front of him. He gave Berugu a grin that only enraged the earth kage. "So, are you ready?"

The sound of fighting in the mist was painful. The Konoha and Suna nins stayed still, for they were not as good as the Kiri nins when it came to silent killing. They could hear the sounds of bodies falling and flesh tearing. The Oto, Iwa, Ame and Kumo screamed out orders to try and make this mist disappear. Shin and Jubei slashed and killed enemies left and right. Shin swung his blade and cut two Ame nins in half. One Oto nin heard the sound and charged toward Shins position. Shin heard him coming and dug his sword into the ground with strength. Bring his blade in an upward arc, he slashed the charging nin. Jubei moved at speeds that almost rivaled that of Kakashi. For every pass he made, five or six nins dropped. Broken necks, crushed skulls, slit throats, Jubei did it all and with a frightening accuracy. The two swordsmen stood back to back as they listened to the sounds of fighting.

"The mist is fading. The kunoichis must be low on chakra." Jubei said

"It doesn't matter. We've killed at least half of them with the sneak attack. We can leave the rest to the Konoha and Suna nins. We should take some men and head over to the east gate. That is where the heavy damage is." Shin explained

"You're correct." Jubei pulled out a flare and shot it. In a few seconds the mist died down and what everyone saw was something that will forever be imprinted in their minds. The force that attacked was now in ruins. There were still a few that still stood but their attacking force was depleted by at least sixty percent. Bodies of shinobi and konoichi of the attacking group were laid out on the ground. Some were split in half and some had their heads removed. Whatever the case, the invading force was frightened to the core at the gruesome sight.

The Konoha and Suna nins were also disturbed and were glad that the Kiri was on their side, for now. Jubei gave the order to attack the remaining nins while Shin walked up to Kakashi who was with Shino and Kiba. Shin and Kakashi stared at each other and Kakashi could feel the hate from him. Shin just sighed and walked pass him. Before he entered Konoha, he turned his head slightly.

"I'm heading to the east gate. Our men would like your assistance in protect this gate." he said in a cold tone and vanished. Jubei also vanished along with some Kiri ninja. Kakashi stared at the spot that the two members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu were. He gave a bored sighed and pulled down his headband over his eye. He turned to the head forces.

"Those who can fight, help the Kiri ninja. Those who are injured or out of chakra, we're heading to the hospital." he ordered. As Konoha and Suna nins mobilized, he turned his attention to the growing chakra that was at the location of the fighting leaders.

_'Well Naruto, let's see how much you have grown.'_

Hanabi struck another Ame nin down with a blow to the heart. She turned her attention to the two members of the famous swordsmen. She had to admit that it was a sight to see. Sansei was a speed freak considering the length of the blade he carried. It did nothing special but the length of the blade allowed him to cut multiple enemies. It also gave his the ability to thrust through more that one nin. The combination of his speed and his skill with the long blade made him a very formidable opponent.

Sayuri was just as fast as her brother was went she was fighting but it was more of the sense of her Taijutsu. She delivered quick jabs to certain parts of her opponents which cause certain parts of their bodies to freeze. Combined with the use of her short blade, which would become a whip at her command, she killed just as much as her brother. Hanabi just stared at the twins as they fought and couldn't help but worry about the conclusion of this fight. Just then Konohamaru appeared next to her.

"Hey, get you head in the game Hyuuga. I'm ahead by at least ten. You know what happens if I win and I plan on putting you in that position if I do." Konohamaru said with a smirk. He gave her a quick grope and was off. Hanabi was a crimson red after thinking about that.

"Damn it, I told you about that. We're in the mist of a battle, you perv." she shouted. Giving a loud un-lady like snort, she jumped back into the fray. Sayuri couldn't help but chuckle at the couple. Sansei just turned his attention back the fight.

Genji cut down nin after nin that came toward the east gate. Even with their help, the damage was great. Several good men of Kiri fell defending the gate. He stopped when he felt the arrival of his fellow swordsmen, Shin and Jubei. The two landed near the old veteran.

"Glad you could make it. Am I to assume that the battle at the main gate is under control?" Genji asked

"Yes, the sneak attack was a success." Shin answered

"Where can we help?" asked Jubei

"Shin will stay with me. Jubei, I need you and a select few to take out the Iwa ninjas at the tree line." Genji ordered. Jubei nodded and, with a select few, disappeared with the mist. Genji and Shin both readied their swords for the incoming attack.

Sentaro slashed at Kabuto with his chakra sword. Kabuto blocked his attack with his re-enforced kunai. He had to re-enforce his kunais with his chakra because Senator's chakra sword could cut through metals like butter. The two broke away and faced each other. Kabuto was breathing hard. He had never had a battle this tough. Sakura watched the battle while she healed herself. This Sentaro was skilled. He was easily much better than her in chakra control since it must take amazing control to form and hold chakra like that.

She knew that he was a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. She had read up on the group seeing that Naruto may have become a threat. This guy was the youngest member of the swordsmen and the most talented. He had developed a sword style that was combination of Ninja Ken and various samurai sword styles and stances. He was to actually take over for the leader of the swordsmen but some of the members betrayed them and the leader was killed by his fellow swordsman, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sentaro stood and faced Kabuto with a careful eye. Kabuto just smirked and disappeared into the ground. Sentaro was on the defensive and dodged Kabuto attack from below. Sentaro threw his blade at Kabuto who dodged it. He formed another sword and slashed at Kabuto. The two nins clashed blades but Kabuto was clearly outmatched by the master swordsman. Kabuto decided to do things the ninja way. Throwing and smoke bomb, he blinded Sentaro's view. Sentaro didn't see the attack coming. Kabuto's glowing hand touched his arm. Sentaro jumped out of the smoke and felt his arm go numb. Sentaro faced the smirking Kabuto.

"You are quite good." he said

"Thank you and now I must be on my way." Kabuto said

"We are not done yet?"

"Please, you will not be able to move that arm. I've severed your muscles and nerves. With your limited movement, I will kill you." Sentaro did not answer him and formed a sword from his other arm. Sakura made and attempt to help but she was stopped when he sliced off his arm. Even Kabuto was amazed at this development. Sentaro then formed a one handed seal. The two medic nins felt his chakra rise and prepared for anything. Sentaro's arm began to bubble and grow. With a shout, a new arm shot out from the wound. It was dripping with blood and guts. Sakura fainted at the sight as Kabuto stared at the nin before him.

"How is that possible?" Kabuto said in shock. Sentaro just wiped off the blood and guts from his arm.

"I'm a descendent of the Yuri clan." he said

"Impossible. The Yuri clan was wiped out centuries ago."

"All except the youngest daughter. She was found by the daimyo of Kiba no Kuni. They migrated to Mizu no Kuni three centuries ago. There blood mixed and the bloodline was lost until I was born. The Yuri clan's kekkei genkai, the ability to regenerate any limbs no matter the damage, is alive with in me." Sentaro explained while flexing his new arm. He held it out and formed some seals. Kabuto began to sweat as his opponent called out his technique.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." he whispered. The area surrounding them changed into a wasteland. Forming another seal, his chakra raised again only it was more intense. Kabuto was surrounded by what seemed like over a hundred chakra swords. He stared at Kabuto.

"This is my technique, Chigatana Hakasho. Be grateful that I find you worthy of using this technique. For this will be the last time you see it." Sentaro called forth on of the swords and charged at Kabuto with blinding speed.

The scene in the center of Konoha could be described with one word; massacre. That was the scene as a jubilant Kagura hacked and slice away with the Oto nins. They're screams of mercy was ignored and it rained blood all around her. Her shrill laughter scared the shit out of everybody including her allies. They just couldn't believe that she was having fun.

What they didn't know that it wasn't all her fault. Yes being the first woman of the swordsmen did increase her liking for battle but it was mostly because of the scythe. The scythe that Kagura wielded was created by blacksmith of Hoshigakure no Sato. It was made with pieces of meteorite that fell from the sky. Though it was an amazing piece of work, it was too hard to control because of the meteorite's power. Also, there was an evil aura that surrounded the scythe and anyone who touched it went crazy. The weapon was sealed in order to keep the people safe from its power. It was until Kagura's great great grandfather, who made a trip there, wielded the scythe. The Nidaime Hoshikage was surprised that not only did he wield the weapon with such skill that he wasn't affected by the scythe's power. In fact, he welcomed the sensation.

It was then that the scythe was given to Kagura's family. It was usual given to only the strongest of their family. Kagura, all though a woman, was by far the strongest her clan had to offer. She wielded the scythe so well that it got her into the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. She continued her slaughter and was laughing all the way.

"More, more, I must have more." she said wildly. The Oto nins were scared, Shikamaru was wondering what crazy people Naruto had under his command and Gaara was a bit interest.

Naruto just sighed as he felt Kagura's chakra spike.

"Man, she crazy when she's like that." He turned his attention back to Berugu. "So, we finally meet Tsuchikage."

"For the first and last time. Today you will pay for the crimes you have committed." Berugu growled

"Crimes? What crimes?" he asked

"The crimes of the destruction of one of my bases and the death of five hundred of my soldiers."

"Your soldiers wiped out a village for no reason."

"I gave them the order. It is the will of the kage that is law."

"Was it your will that made them kill women and children? You're a sick, pathetic man who lives in the past. The third ninja war is over. You lost, deal with it."

"Why you little..." Berugu sneered but he was stopped by Orochimaru, who appeared next to him. Ikazuchi and Oboro were right next to him.

"Calm down Berugu." Orochimaru said and turned to face the Mizukage. "Well, well, well, look has returned home." he said with a sinister grin.

"How not nice to see you again, you Hebi bastard." Naruto said

"The vessel of Kyubi no Kitsune. So you achieved your dream after all." Orochimaru said

"He's a container of a tailed beast?" Ikazuchi asked

"Don't get me twisted with Nibi no Nekomata that you bastards put in Yugito. She sends her love by the way." he said, sending a smirk toward the growling Raikage. "The Kyubi was sealed in me by the Yondaime to save Konoha. Me and the Kyubi don't like each other and pretty soon he'll be dealt with just like you four."

"You're that cocky kid from the chunin exam twelve years ago." Oboro shouted. Naruto looked at him with a bored glance. He growled and shot Naruto with a glare. Orochimaru looked at Naruto as if he was trying to figure out something.

"So still trying to be Konoha's hero? I'm curious to know why you risk your life for the people who shunned you. Do you really think that they will see you in a new light by this action? Why do you do it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not here for the villagers or for Konoha. There are some people here who I care about and I didn't want them dead. They didn't see me as the stupid fox. So, I came here to save them." Naruto explained. He grabbed his robes and pulled them off. He was standing in his battle attire and had a new addition to the attire, a sword with a shaped hilt. Orochimaru glanced at the blade and frowned. Naruto saw where his attention was focused on and just smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't be drawing Hyorinmaru. You four won't be too much of a workout." he boasted

"I've had enough of your mouth. I'll kill you and bring honor back to my men." Berugu growled. Naruto got into a horse stance and form a chakra channeling seal. The ground shook and a wind began to blow. Naruto's hair began to whip around and his blue chakra circled him like a tornado. Naruto roared as his power was rose. The whole village began shake and the wind turned into a raging typhoon. Orochimaru, Oboro, Ikazuchi and Berugu had to stick to the ground to prevent from be thrown off.

_'What is this? I know it's not the Kyubi's chakra. How could he have so much? How did he get such power?'_

Jiraiya had to block his eyes to stop the dust from coming into his eyes. Tsunade also had to do it but she was shocked at the amount of chakra that was pouring out of Naruto.

"What in Kami's name? This is way beyond kage level." She said

"I know and I can't feel the Kyubi's chakra. What has he been up to for the pass twelve years?" He asked.

Kakashi could barely move under the chakra and killer intent that was flowing through the village. He had not felt such power since the Kyubi attack twenty four years ago.

_'Is that power really from Naruto? I knew that he has a large chakra but this is insane. He's not even using the Kyubi's chakra.'_

Kabuto felt his knees go numb at what he felt. Sentaro just smirked at his opponent.

"Amazing isn't it. He's stronger than what he was when I met him." Sentaro said. Kabuto just chuckled but it was a nervous one.

"I'll give you that Naruto-kun has gotten a lot stronger but chakra doesn't make everything. He is fighting four seasoned ninja and one of them is the strongest of the former legendary sennin. He still won't win."

"I'm surprised that you think that knowing him but enough talk. It is time to finish this fight." Sentaro said and charged at him.

Sasuke tried to contain his anger but failed. This chakra, he knew this chakra and it made his blood boil. It frustrated him that even with all his training under Danzo's personal care the dobe still out classed him. He knew that all of this was his chakra and not the chakra of his prisoner.

_'How does he keep gaining such power? Why is he so strong? Damn you Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Sakura finished healing herself and stood. She recognized the genjutsu that the swordsman put on himself and Kabuto. She turned her attention to the growing power that was being unleashed in Konoha. She knew this chakra as well and could not help but feel proud for her former teammate.

_'Show us what you got Naruto.'_

All around the village, everyone stopped fighting under the strong chakra that flowed throughout the village. Konohamaru smiled at the familiar chakra while Hanabi could not believe that this was the same person who defeated her brother-in-law. Kiba, Shino and Neji just was in awe at there friends chakra. Lee was shouting about youthful power while Chouji, Asuma and Tenten were just frozen. Gai was also shouting about the power of youth. Iruka had a smile on his face as well as Genji and Shin. Jubei was looked at the sight with an impassive look as he held the head of one of his enemies. Kagura just pouted as the enemy was no longer concerned with her. Shikamaru was stunned at the amazing power while Gaara had a small smirk on his face.

The invading armies were scared out of their minds. The Iwa nins bolted, having felt this power before. The Kumo nins almost followed suit but knew the price of retreating without their kage. The Ame nins were in a state of confusion. The Oto nins just surrendered, not caring if Orochimaru killed them. Naruto continued to channel his chakra, leaving four stunned leaders. Naruto suddenly broke from his chakra channeling and stood straight up. He looked at his opponents and gave them a death glare.

"Well, let's beginning, shall we?" Naruto said

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: All right everybody here is the new chapter. Not much fighting going but the next chapter will have a lot of it. I'll have a new array of techniques and Naruto's skill shall be released. There was a review I got that asked if I was going to bring back the Yondaime and Sandaime by way of Orochimaru's Edo Tensei but some one told me that it was impossible to do that since the Yondaime and the Sandaime used the Shiki Fujin. I don't know if that was true but I've decided on the side of caution. Again I would like to thank Tellemicus Sundance for check out this chapter. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all and to all a good night. Well enjoy.

Glossary

Hyorinmaru – Ice Ring

Hebi – Snake

Hoshigakure no Sato – Village Hidden Among the Stars

Hoshikage – Star Shadow

Kiba no Kuni – The Land of Fang

Kunoichi – female ninja

Move List

Shiki Fujin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal – This technique is a double edge sword. Summoning the death god, the user seals the soul of enemy. This causes the death of the user and the enemy.

Edo Tensei – Impure World Resurrection – Orochimaru used sacrifices to summon the dead. They look like stone like zombies until the user used a special seal to revive them. They can not be destroyed unless their soul is taken out of them.

Chigatana Hakasho – Blood Sword Graveyard – After changing the area to his like, Sentaro uses his chakra to make over a thousand chakra blades. He can summon the blade to his hand at will.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique – This genjutsu just changes the appearance of an object or area.


	10. Chapter 10: Return of a Hero Chapter 9

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 9

Naruto got into his fighting stance and waited for the attack. He was disappointed when Berugu did some hand signs.

"Doton: Ganban Hogosha no Jutsu." Berugu shouted. Huge plates of rock shot up and blinded Naruto's view of the other kages. His eyes narrowed and expected an attack. "Doton: Iwane Yari no Jutsu." A huge spear like rock zoomed toward Naruto. Naruto moved and faded for sight to avoid. He reappeared just to be ambushed by Ikazuchi whose hand was surrounded by lightning. He thrust his hand forward, aiming for Naruto's heart. Naruto blocked the attack and used his momentum to flip over him. He came face to face with Oboro.

While they traded blows, Ikazuchi bounced off the one of the rock plates and charged back toward Naruto. Berugu also charged at Naruto. He saw the incoming attacks and batted Oboro away. He turned just in time to grab Ikazuchi's hand and block Berugu fist. Oboro got back into the fight and tried to take out Naruto but he blocked his kick with his shin. The three fought to overpower Naruto but he held firm. Suddenly, Naruto felt a stab of pain in his back. He turned to face Orochimaru who had a kunai rammed in his back. Orochimaru gave him a sinister smirk.

"You're still too young to face me." He boasted. That's when Naruto's painful expression changed into a grin.

"You're forgetting who you're fighting." Naruto said. Orochimaru was confused when he felt a spike of chakra. The others felt it as well and the four broke away from Naruto in time before the explosion. Orochimaru was in awe.

_'How does he know the Bunshin Daibakuha?'_ Orochimaru thought. Berugu growled in frustration and searched for Naruto.

"Damn you, show yourself." He shouted.

"Ok." Was the answer he got. He turned into a crushing haymaker that sent him crashing through the roof and floors of a very large building. Naruto turned his head sharply and saw the Raikage. He did a few hand seals and took a deep breath. Ikazuchi saw this and did the same. He thrust his hand out and took aim.

"Raikyu." Ikazuchi shouted.

"Futon: Atsugai." Naruto said. Ikazuchi cursed and crossed his hands across his body. The wind attack easily overcame the lightning attack. Ikazuchi was blown through one building and into another one. Naruto landed and blocked the attack from Oboro from his left. He swept the rain nin off his feet and did a one eighty spin to land a palm strike into his stomach that sent him a few feet away. He turned and faced Orochimaru, who was staring at him with a heated glare. The smile then got sinister.

"Well, you've grown very strong Naruto-kun." He said

"You haven't changed at all. What is it, your sixth body." He asked

"Seventh actually. I have you to thank for that."

"My pleasure. Now I'm going to finish you off for good." Naruto took a step before he felt the ground shake.

"Doton: Kyo Jihibiki Kou no Jutsu." Naruto jumped in the air to avoid the masses of earth rising from below. Orochimaru saw his chance. He pointed his hand at the suspended Naruto. There was a lot of movement within his sleeve.

"Sen'eitajashu." He said. Naruto turned to see over a hundred snakes coming toward him. Naruto was engulfed in the snakes. Orochimaru smiled as he watched the snakes devour Naruto.

"You're getting slow." A voice said from behind the Hebi-sennin. The man was pale and sweating with fear. He grabbed a kunai and slashed behind him but he hit nothing but air. He turned to see Naruto standing on one of the stone pillars from Berugu attack. He had his arms folded and stared. He had a look of seriousness on him. He noticed that Ikazuchi, Oboro and Berugu standing up. He stood ready for anything and prepared himself for the next assault.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked on with awe as Naruto held his own against the four. They couldn't just believe their eyes. This man who was fighting in front of them was not the same boy who had a problem with chakra control. He was moving much fast than Gai or Lee when they opened their gates. His ninjutsu was much better and destructive than ever and his taijutsu improved by leaps and bounds. His chakra was on par or greater than that of the Yondaime.

"Well, I'm impressed. I don't know what that boy has been doing all these years but it has made stronger than ever." Jiraiya said

"Is that even possible? I knew that he had a very large chakra reserve and the chakra of the Kyubi but have you ever seen such an improvement? It takes years to achieve such a level." Tsunade explained

"What about your Yondaime? I heard that he was quite strong at a young age." Said a voice. The two turned to see Kagura stand next to them. Jiraiya immediately went into pervert mode when he saw her. Tsunade just sighed at her perverted teammate. Kagura just raised her eyebrow at Jiraiya. Naruto had told her about Jiraiya's perverted behavior but she thought nothing of it. That's when she saw the man eyes observing her. Either that or he had x-ray vision and the man did not look like a Hyuga. Before Jiraiya could attempt any moves, Tsunade stood and faced her.

"Kagura, member of the Enkai clan and member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, nicknamed the Shoujouhi Kijo and master of the demon scythe, Beni Akatokiyami." Tsunade said

"That's quite a bio you have on me." She said calmly

"You were a missing-nin at one time."

"Former missing-nin, thank you very much." The two stared at each other for a while before Tsunade bowed to her.

"Thank you, for coming to our aid." Tsunade said in gratitude. Kagura just smiled at the old woman.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just following orders. You should really thank Naruto for this. In fact, he was coming here alone to him you guys but we followed him anyways. To us, he's the hero of Kiri and we would do anything to help him." Tsunade bowed her head in shame after hearing that. Kagura saw this and franticly tired to apologize. She then turned her attention back to the battle.

"I wonder what is taking him so long." She said

"What?" asked Tsunade

"He could have easily wiped out these guys. He's holding back for some reason." Kagura explained

"WHAT! What do you mean he's holding back?" Jiraiya shouted

"Oh, you're back to your senses."

"Kagura, please explain." Tsunade asked

"Combined, those four should not have the power to match Naruto. It is as if he holding back for some reason."

"It probably has to do with Konoha." All three turned to see Genji, Shin, Jubei and Sakura. Sakura rushed over to heal any wounds of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Hey, where's Sentaro?" Kagura asked a little worried.

"Don't worry. He should be finished by now. He was using his Chigatana Hakasho when I met this girl. His opponent must be skilled but not skilled enough to fight off that technique." Jubei explained. Kagura sighed in relief at that. Sakura turned to the one called Genji.

"When we came here, you said that Naruto was holding back because of Konoha. What do you mean by that?"

"Though he may rule Kirigakure, his home is here. Right now, he is fighting to protect the memories that he may have had but the more they fight in the city, the more likely some memories will be destroyed. I believe that he is trying to minimize the damage." Genji said

"He shouldn't worry about such things." Shin said

"True but this is his home and he would do anything to protect it." The gathered people were silent once again and gazed upon the fight.

Kabuto hit the ground. He was covered in cuts and gashes that were bleeding. He watched as Sentaro calmly walked up to him. Just as he jumped up, Sentaro was gone. He dodged to the left as the chakra blade missed him but he could not dodge the second blade that cut him wide open. Sentaro looked at him.

"You've lasted so long. I'm impressed but its futile to continue. Even with your healing abilities, I will kill you." Sentaro informed

"I seriously doubt that." Kabuto said through his gritted teeth. His attention was else where as he looked in the direction where he could feel the chakra of the kages. Sentaro caught where his attention and looked in that direction as well. He knew that Naruto was much stronger than the other four so why was he still holding back. He turned his attention back to Kabuto and saw that he was gone. He glared at the ground. He jumped up into the air and avoided the glowing hand.

"This tactic again? You must be stupid to think that it would work twice." He sneered and made a hand seal. Suddenly all of the swords sped toward the ground. Kabuto jumped into the air to dodge but he regretted that decision when Sentaro appeared above him. With one slash, Kabuto was split in two. When the body fell, Sentaro saw that it was mud. He searched around the area for him but he could not find him. Still alert, he released the genjutsu. As soon as he did, Kabuto shot out from the ground. Sentaro went to go after him but Kabuto stopped him by throwing some smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared, Kabuto was gone. Sentaro released his chakra sword and turned toward the battle. He was worried about Naruto and decided that killing Kabuto would come later. He hurried to the scene.

Naruto kicked Oboro into the ground and blocked Berugu's punch. The two traded blows but with amazing speed he overpowered him and threw him into a building. Naruto recognized the building and realized it was his old home. He quickly got out of his daze and dodged another Raikyu from Ikazuchi. He stood on the side of a building. He threw some shuriken at the group and did some seals.

"Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu." He called out. Over a thousand shurikens flew toward Oboro, Ikazuchi, Orochimaru and Berugu. Three of four dodged out of the way while Berugu stood his ground. He slammed his hands down on the ground.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi." A large piece of the ceiling rose up and protected Berugu from the many shurikens. He grinned from behind the wall.

"Such an attack won't work on me." He boasted

"Then maybe this will." Berugu turned to see Naruto. He had a spinning ball of chakra only it was much larger and it wasn't blue. He immediately recognized the technique. Naruto thrust his hand forward.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" The attack created a huge crater and engulfed the screaming kage. Encircled in chakra, Berugu was launched through building after building until he came to rest two miles away from the battle. The others looked on in shock as Naruto turned his attention to the others. He disappeared and reappeared next to them. Two kicks sent Orochimaru and Ikazuchi flying. Oboro lashed out with a punch that was blocked and countered with a palm strike. It followed with several punches and ended with a spin kick to the jaw. Oboro landed on his feet and faced… a fist.

"U." the voice said. Oboro fell back before the powerful punch but it didn't end for him there. Three other Narutos slid toward him. "zu, ma, ki." They shouted and kicked Oboro into the air. Oboro opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of a descending foot. "Naruto Rendan!" Oboro was sent toward the ceiling with a painful crunch. Ikazuchi looked at Naruto as his clones disappeared and he landed on the roof.

"What is he?" he said with fear. Naruto caught site of him and disappeared. He ended up in front of him. Ikazuchi back up in fear. Naruto glared at him.

"There is no escape for you. You've sealed your fate the minute you allowed your ambition for the Byakugan grow. Joining the Oto was a big mistake and now you'll pay for it." Ikazuchi growled at the Mizukage.

"I'll pay for nothing." He sneered. Lightning began to form around him. "You call yourself a kage with such a weak heart. The only thing that matters is power. With the Byakugan, I will bring a new age of power to the Kumogakure. We will be the strongest. You're pathetic. Even now, you hold back because of your ties to this village. Didn't they reject you? Didn't they want you dead? Didn't they wish for you to be the weapon? You don't have what it takes to be a kage. I'll remove you from the world." The lightning crackled around him, ripping the roof tiles off. He channeled the lightning into his hands. "Now die. RAITON: RAIJIN HAKAITEKI OIUCHI!" A huge blast of lightning and chakra raced at Naruto at amazing speed. The blast overcame Naruto and destroyed several building in its wake. The blast died down leaving a static trail. Ikazuchi grinned for his victory. That's when he felt him. Naruto stood behind him. Without looking at him, he said just one word.

"Die." Ikazuchi body suddenly erupted in blood. By the pattern of the wounds, he was cut by a sword.

_'How? That was my fastest and strongest attack. It's impossible to dodge it that quickly. How did he survive?'_ were the last thoughts of the Raikage as he felt to the ground.

Sakura stared at the scene with shock.

"What speed? How did he move so fast and what did he cut the Raikage with? I know that he didn't draw sword on his back." Sakura asked

"It was a simple Shunshin just much faster." Sentaro said as he landed never Kagura. She looked him over and noticed his arm.

"Someone actually made you use your kekkei genkai?" she asked

"He was good." He said simply. She turned back to the fight. Sentaro saw her look and gave her a little nudge. She turned to see his smile. "I'm fine." She just turned back to Naruto's fight.

"I'm glad." She said. "It looks like he's finally getting serious."

"Yes. He released his Kaze no Soodo."

"Kaze no Soodo?" asked Sakura

"It is a sword that he created when he learned of his affinity to wind. He created it after being trained in Kaze no Kuni with permission from the council." Sentaro explained. Everyone turned back to the fight.

Naruto disengaged his sword and turned toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru glared at the blonde with hate. He knew that this was not the same boy. He was much stronger, faster and clever. He had very few weakness and some amazing techniques.

_'How can I turn this around? I can use that jutsu but who…'_ his thoughts were interrupted as Oboro appeared next to him. Orochimaru smiled at his luck.

"Lord Orochimaru, perhaps we should…" he was cut off as Orochimaru stabbed him in the heart. Oboro was instantly dead. Naruto was confused by this action but this was Orochimaru. He didn't keep alliances for long.

"Somehow this does not surprise me. Never trust a snake, that's my motto." Naruto said. Orochimaru chuckled at him and gave him a sinister look.

"Have you ever wondered why Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"What I mean is why you were chosen? Haven't you ever asked yourself why you were chosen to bear the burden of a demon container?"

"I don't know what type of mind games you're trying to pull but they won't work."

"Not at all, I'm just curious. Why would he, the Yondaime, place the strongest of the entire tailed beast inside of you? Haven't you ever wondered?"

"Yes, I have wondered but that doesn't matter to me any more. The Yondaime did what he did to protect Konoha and that's all." Naruto said and got into his fighting stance. Orochimaru's smile just got wider.

"Well, I'll give you the chance Mizukage."

"Chance? What type of game are you playing?" Orochimaru said nothing and did some hand seals. He slammed his hands together and looked at Naruto when he muttered these words.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." He said. Naruto eyes widen as a coffin arise from the ground. The coffin opened up and a figure stepped out of it.

The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and the Konoha nins stood in awe at who stepped out of the coffin. Jiraiya's clenched his hands so hard that it began to bleed. Tsunade looked at her teammate and could see why he was so angry. She would be angry too if it was any one close to her.

"Damn him." Jiraiya growled softly.

"Hokage-sama, who is that person? What did Orochimaru just do?"

"To see the Edo Tensei, it is a sight to behold and a sight to disgust. Who did he bring back from the dead?" Genji asked

"He was the creator of the Rasengan and of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He was also the one who sealed the Kyubi in Naruto." Tsunade explained

"You can't mean…" Kagura said in disbelief

"Yes, that man is…"

"Y-Y-Yondaime!" Naruto said in shock. There stood the strongest of the Hokages. The man that Naruto looked up to and respected since the day he could walk. The man he tried to surpass. The zombie like man stood in a regular jounin outfit. Over it was a white robe with flames on the bottom. His blonde hair was held back by the Konoha headband. His soulless blue eyes opened and stared directly at Naruto. Orochimaru laughed madly which caught the attention of the Yondaime. He stared at him and then at himself.

"The Edo Tensei. You've improved you sick bastard." He said. Orochimaru just chuckled. The Yondaime turned back to Naruto. He looked him over.

"You've grown Naruto." His zombie expression changed serious. "I am sorry but it seems that I must kill you."

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hey thanks again, Tellemicus Sundance, for reviewing this chapter. Well here is the fight scene that everyone was looking for and I brought it to you. Thanks for the feed back from some of my reviewers about the Edo Tensei thing. I hope that you do like the part of the Yondiame coming back. Trust me you won't be disappointed by it. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Glossary

Beni Akatokiyami – Crimson Moonless Dawn

Move List

Ganban Hogosha – Rock Plate Guardian – Slamming their hands to the ground, the user creates a shield of rock plates around him and his comrades.

Iwane Yari – Rock Spear – In conjunction with the Ganban Hogosha, the user forms the rock plate into a spear and throws it at their enemy.

Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion – Using the Shadow Clone Technique, the user can explode it at will.

Futon: Atsugai – Wind Release: Pressure Damage – A massive gust of wind that will level any and every thing in it path.

Kyo Jihibiki Kou – Great Earth Tremor Rising – A strong earth technique that rises sharp pillars from the ground.

Sen'eitajashu – Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hands – This is like the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands but with far more snakes. The range is also much greater than before.

Doroku Gaeshi – Earth Shore Return - A huge wall of rock rises from the earth and can be used as a defense for a single person. Not a perfect defense since it can be broken by hard or drilling impact.

Odama Rasengan – Great Ball Spiraling Sphere – A much larger and more powerful version of the Rasengan but more unstable. Though in this story, Naruto has full stable control and does not need a clone to help him.

Raijin Hakaiteki Oiuchi – God of Lightning's Destructive Final Blow – Ikazuchi's personal attack. Gathering huge amounts of lightning and chakra, Ikazuchi can send a large but quick beam of light toward the enemy.

Kaze no Soodo – Sword of Wind – An original technique of Naruto. He can form a sword made of wind. By that way it was mention, it is an evolution technique from Baki's Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind).


	11. Chapter 11: Return of a Hero Chapter 10

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 10

Shino half carried, half dragged a wounded and tired Kiba toward the emergency room. The dog trainer tried to give his teammate some help but he was too tired. Akamaru was being carried by Kakashi since he was a dog lover as well. Neji brought up the rear of the group. He was tired but not enough that he could not move on his own. Sasuke and Sai also followed behind as did most of the south gate defenders.

They entered the emergency room and caught the attention of everyone. It was like walking into a horror film. There was blood every where. Some of the ninjas there were badly injured and some would not make it through the night. The medic-nins work frantically to save as much life as they could. Kiba looked on at the scene and felt sick to his stomach at the smell of blood, gust and death. That's when they noticed Hinata. She looked like she was finished with what she was doing as she gave a smile to the Suna-nin. She turned and caught sight of her two comrades.

"Kiba, Shino, are you hurt?" she rushed to heal them.

"I am unhurt but Kiba got nicked." Shino explained. Hinata activated her Byakugan to search for any internal injuries. Finding none, she ordered one of the nins to get her some wrappings and rubbing alcohol. Kakashi walked up and placed Akamaru near Kiba. Kiba petted his companion and Akamaru whined happily.

"We did good boy. We might have over done it but we did good."

"Iruka-kun!" exclaimed Anko. They turned to see a happy Anko tackle an injured Iruka. Hana laughed at her friend as she crushed her boyfriend with kisses despite his cries of pain. Hana walked over to her brother and partner.

"Let me look him over little bro." she said and began examine him.

"Thanks sis." Kiba said. A medic-nin appeared and told him to remove his armor and shirt. Kiba complied and allowed the medic to dress his wound. He turned to see Neji and Hinata embraced in a hug. She had tears in her eyes as Neji whispered some words to calm her. It brought a smile to his face.

"So, we were not the only ones brought here?" Kiba turned to see Chouji walk up.

"So what's the damage? Where did most of them come from?" he asked

"Most of them are from the east gate. The battle at the west gate could have been lost if it wasn't for Konohamaru and Hanabi. How did your battle go?"

"Even with reinforcements, we were still being pushed back. If it wasn't for the Kiri shinobis we would have lost that position as well." Kiba explained

"Kiri, as in Kirigakure no Sato? They're here?" Chouji asked

"Yeah and you know what that means."

"So that surge of power I felt…"

"Bingo! I wonder what's going on at that battle."

Sasuke stood away from everyone. He had seen Lee together with his wife, Tenten and he had also seen Ino treating Asuma who was with his wife, Kurenai. His mind was focused elsewhere. He felt that the battle had stopped because their chakra signatures were not spiking. He wanted to know what the hell was going on there.

_'Did that dobe beat all four of those kages all ready? How did he get so damn strong?'_ He thought hotly. He turned and left the emergency room. He took no more than four steps before a voice stopped him.

"Planning on going to see the fight?" the voice asked. Sasuke remained silent. The two stood there in silence before the man sighed. He walked up and passes Sasuke. He stopped and turned to his once former student. "Are you going to stand there or are you coming?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke continued to be silent and just vanished out of the hallway. Kakashi sighed at his antics.

"He sure is moody." Kakashi said to himself and disappeared as well.

The two stared at each other. The wind blew added a dramatic effect to the scene. The Yondaime looked Naruto over. You could not see through the zombie like expression but it seemed as if the revived kage was proud of what he saw. His eyes narrowed and it put Naruto on edge.

"Why do you not wear your Konoha headband?" he asked. On another building, Tsunade and Jiraiya flinched. Naruto said nothing but his expression hardens. Orochimaru chuckled which got the Yondaime attention.

"You don't know? Oh of course, you've been dead for a while. Allow me to answer any of your questions. You see, he is no longer a shinobi of Konohagakure." he informed. Naruto glared at the Hebi-sennin while the Yondaime had a shocked expression.

"In fact…" Orochimaru continued, "…he hasn't been a Konoha-nin for twelve years. You see your pericous village did not see him as the hero that you wanted him to be."

"That's enough." growled Naruto.

"He was beaten, hated and left alone for most of his life. Even becoming a ninja did not help him. He was still seen as the Kyubi no Yoko."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto roared

"Oh but that is not the best part. He succeeded in stopping me from acquiring the Sharingan by defeating the last Uchiha. He completed his mission and what was his reward?" Orochimaru said. He moved closer to the Yondaime.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto bellowed and his chakra rose to life.

"Banishment." Orochimaru whispered to the Yondaime. Naruto let loose an un-human roar and disappeared. Orochimaru dodge just in time to avoid Naruto's attack. Naruto charged at him intent on ripping the man to pieces. Orochimaru narrowly dodged each of Naruto's attacks but he smiled all the way.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't you wish to tell him about his failure? Don't you hate him for what he has done to you?" Orochimaru taunted. He caught Naruto's arms to stop him. "Don't you want to tell him that you've become a hero but just not here? Why not rub it in his face Yondaime Mizukage?" Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously. He drove a powerful knee into the gut of Orochimaru. The sennin coughed up blood. Naruto brought both his fist down across his back with crushing force. It drove Orochimaru through the ceiling and to the ground floor. Naruto did hand seals at a blinding speed and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" he roared and a huge blast of flame shot through the hole that he sent Orochimaru through. The blast blew out the windows of each floor on its way toward its target. The blast hit the ground floor and caused an explosion that destroyed the building. Naruto watched as the building burn to the ground. He saw the Yondaime fall into the flames as well. He wanted to jump in and help but he knew that he was not the Yondaime. He knew that he would regenerate soon and he needed to remove the soul. He made a move to do a Suiton when he was attacked from below. The huge snake threw Naruto into the air and attempted to eat him but he moved quickly. The snake charged at Naruto and he activated his Kaze no Soodo. He engaged the snake.

Kakashi and Sasuke landed on an opposing building. They checked the area and caught sight of the Hokage and Jiraiya. Sakura was also there as well as the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. The sound of something crashing into the ground caught their attention. They both saw a snake. The snake looked like it was attempting to rise. That's when they caught sight of him. It was Naruto. He looked like he was holding something in his hand and stood in a ready stance. The snake launched itself toward Naruto. The Mizukage phased out and appeared above. With a mighty shout, he brought the invisible weapon across the eye of the snake. Blood spurt out of the snake as it gave cry of pain. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw what he held. It was a sword made of wind. He knew that took years of control to achieve that.

He started to get angry at the man who he still concerned a rival. It seemed that their difference in power was still that great. Here was the dead-last taking on a summon of such size without summoning something of equal size. It made his blood boil to see that he was still so strong. It was a strength that he neither deserved nor needed. He felt the curse mark come alive and the marks started to appear. That's when he felt the cold blade of a kunai against his throat. He glared at his former sensei and Kakashi returned the glare. Sasuke calmed himself enough to make the marks go away but Kakashi did not remove the blade.

"You can remove the kunai now." Sasuke said

"True but I figured that you may be inclining to keep calm during this fight. We wouldn't want to do something that may lead to another war because of your jealous tendencies." Kakashi explained. His explanation made Sasuke chuckle which caused the veteran narrowed his eyes.

"Trying to makes amends for your mistakes, sensei? Are you feeling guilty just like these other fools? It had to be done. He was dangerous." Kakashi glared at the last Uchiha. He removed the blade and turned his attention toward the fight. That's when he caught sight of Orochimaru walking through the flames. He seemed to be smiling at someone. He took a closer look and could not believe his eyes.

"T-T-That's impossible! H-How did this happen?" Sasuke ignored Kakashi's shock and noticed something moving in the shadows. He didn't know what it was but it was moving toward the fight. He didn't care and turned his attention back to his rival.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with this stupid snake. He dodged another lunge from the snake and landed on the side of the building. That's when he caught sight of Orochimaru. He had a kunai in his hand with a tag attached to it. He cursed and made a move to stop him before it was too late. As he moved in mid air to intercept the Shodaime Otokage, the snake appeared again and had his mouth opened. Naruto curse his luck. He formed something in his hand and threw it at the snake. The head of the snake blew apart as well as half of the snake's body. The projectile screamed toward Orochimaru. He had no idea of the incoming threat until he was pushed out of the way by Kabuto. The impact cleared the fire out revealing a zombie kage. Naruto landed next to the Yondaime and gave him glance. Whether it was hate or annoyance you couldn't tell.

That's when he saw the body of Orochimaru. He left the Yondaime in order to make sure that the bastard was dead. As he reached the body he realized that something was wrong. He bent down and touched the body. Suddenly, the body melted away into mud.

"Shit!" was his curse and he turned his attention away from the mud. It proved to be his downfall as Kabuto jumped out of the mud and restrained him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mizukage. Allowing yourself, to be caught like that." Naruto berated himself for not sensing the Oto spy. That's when he caught sight of Orochimaru who appeared from the shadows. He walked up behind the Yondaime with his kunai in hand.

"Now to end this." He said. Naruto summoned all his strength and elbowed Kabuto. He released Naruto from the hold and back off but Naruto didn't give him a chance. He flashed up to him and gave him a punch-kick-punch combo that slammed him into the wall. Naruto appeared right next to him and drove a chakra enhanced fist into his gut. The punch sent Kabuto through the wall and into a dreamlike state. Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at Orochimaru at full speed. He had reached him and pulled his hand back for the final blow.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura and the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu watched as the attack was about to connect. The kunai drew closer to Orochimaru's head. They thought that this would be it. That the reign of Orochimaru's ambition would end here. They were about to see history happen. Too bad it never did. Jiraiya hung his head.

"Damn it! He was too late." He said

Naruto struggled against the pain that was being inflicted on his wrist. He dropped the kunai as the Yondaime added pressure to the wrist. He turned to face the man that held his wrist in such a painful. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. The cracks that surrounded the dead body were disappearing. He was beginning to become more human like. It took a few more seconds but it was complete. The Yondaime Hokage was now under the control of Konoha's greatness enemy. Orochimaru smirk appeared and Naruto growled. He broke the Yondaime's hold and attempted a crushing kick. The Yondaime took the kick to his head. The kick connected and broke the Yondaime neck. He then formed a seal and many kage bunshins appeared. Naruto and his clones attacked.

"U, zu, ma, ki…" the clones roared. The Yondaime was sent into the air. The rest of the clones appear below and above him. "Naruto Nisen Rendan." Two thousand punches rained down onto the kage. With two finally punches, he sent the kage into the ground.

"He did it." Sakura exclaimed

"It won't be that easy." Jiraiya said

"But… look at the Yondaime. He's all cracked and broken." Sayuri said

"The Edo Tensei doesn't work like that. The one who is brought back for the dead can not be destroyed. They will regenerate over and over." Genji said

"So you mean…" Sakura said

"Yes, he's still not defeated." Tsunade said with a sad expression.

The dust clear and the Yondaime stood. The cracks healed and disappeared. He grabbed his head and re-fixed it head. Naruto growled and formed the Rasengan. His clones also formed Rasengans and charged at the Yondaime. The attacked came at all sides.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" was the gathered shout as each clone attacked. The Yondaime did hand seals of his own.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" he said. Naruto only saw flashes as each of his clones were destroyed by a blindly yellow streak of light. Naruto landed and disengaged his Rasengan. As the smoke cleared, the Yondaime stood facing him. A trickle of sweat fell from his face.

_'But how? In order to do the Hiraishin he needed to place a seal on me and my clones. How…'_ Then it hit him. He looked at his wrist and saw it. It was a seal.

"Good eye." A voice said. Naruto turned to face the Yondaime. He stood over Naruto like a tower. That's when he felt a crushing punch to the mid-section. Naruto was lifted in the air. Then the Yondaime followed it with a spin kick that sent Naruto into the air. Naruto landed with a thud on top of the roof. Naruto struggled to stand and was on his feet. As he stood he was facing the Yondaime again.

"So, you placed the seal on me when I attacked Orochimaru. Without it, you can summon yourself to the spot where the seal is." Naruto said. He did a few seals and the seal of the Hiraishin was gone. Naruto then vanished and appeared behind the kage. He attacked the Yondaime but it was block and he disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto ducked the punch and kicked out connecting with the Yondaime's mid-section. He pushed himself up and attacked with another kick. The Yondaime caught the kick and threw Naruto into the air. Naruto flew threw the air but he stopped to block a kick. He spun upside down to connect with his own kick and The Yondaime blocked it. The two landed on the roof and skid to a halt. The two kages faced each other and stood ready to attack.

"I can't believe that he is able to keep up with the Hiraishin's speed. He's using just the Shunshin." Jiraiya said

"But does it matter? He can't destroy that thing anyway." Sayuri said

"He can but it is not an opinion." Sentaro said

"What opinion?" Sayuri asked

"The Shiki Fujin." Said Genji

"The death god? He wouldn't summon that, would he?"

"The only way to beat the thing is the remove the soul and the only technique that can do that is the Shiki Fujin."

"That'll kill him. There has to be another way." Sansei said. Everyone was quiet after that. Sakura turned toward the fight. The two kages were going back and fought. Sakura started to feel sorry for her former teammate.

_'What will you do Naruto?'_

Naruto hit the side of the building. The impact made him spit out blood. He was breathing heavily and was bleeding from the cut on his head. Naruto was having a hard time fighting. Konoha no Kiroi Senko was correctly worded. The Hiraishin was an impressive technique. Though he was using his improved Shunshin, he was quickly loosing chakra. He knew how to beat the revived Yondaime. He could use the Shiki Fujin but that was not the only way to take a soul. There was another forbidden technique that could beat the Edo Tensei but he was reluctant to use it on him. Yes, he did feel angry at a time to the Yondaime but he did it to save his precious people. So he would do the same.

His thoughts were broken when the Yondaime appeared and punched him though the building. Naruto groaned in pain as he laid in a heap. The Yondaime landed on top of the building and did a few hand seals. He slammed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi." The ceiling crashed down onto Naruto, completely burying him. The Yondaime stood over the rocks with a cold stare. Suddenly, a red claw shot up and grabbed him. The claw dragged the surprised kage down into the rubble. The rubble then exploded sending the Yondaime crashing into a wall. The Yondaime had a huge hole in his chest. That's when he felt it. His eyes locked with a red glowing Naruto. The foul chakra surrounded him. Naruto looked at the Yondaime. His blue eyes were gone and replaced with red slit eyes. His hands looked like claws and his whisker marks looked broader. His canines got longer and he was on all fours. He let loose a ear piercing howl.

"Holy shit, he's about to transform. We need to get out of here, now." Kagura said

"I agree." Sentaro said

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell do you mean transform?" Tsunade asked shouting at the departing swordsmen.

"Hey get you asses in gear. When he fully transforms, this is going to be a war zone." Shouted Sayuri. The three looked at each other and nodded. Jiraiya lifted Tsunade and ran with Sakura behind her. Sakura caught a glimpse of two people who were standing on a roof watching the fight. She recognized them as Kakashi and Sasuke. She jumped and landed on the roof. The two turned to see her.

"Hey Sakura, you mind explained what's going on? Why is the Yondaime back?" Kakashi began. The three were hit by a shockwave. All three had to hold themselves down with chakra.

"No time. We need to get out of here. Naruto is doing something and we might get killed if we're near." She said and took off. Kakashi followed and Sasuke reluctantly did as well. They soon caught up with the fleeing group just in time to here Tsunade.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TRANSFORMING INTO THE KYUBI!" she shouted

"Naruto ran into a fellow demon carrier name Yugito. She held the Nibi no Nekomata. We saved her from the Akatsuki and in her gratitude she show Naruto a technique. This technique allows for Naruto to change into his demon's form just like her. It was how he got the name Shinku Senko. He used this technique at Mt. Raidou base. He destroyed everything and took out everyone at the base. It's why he has a huge bounty on his head in Iwa no Kuni." Kagura explained

"But won't the Kyubi take over?" asked Sakura

"No. The training under Yugito and the Garan no Yojige Fukei prevents that but the power he releases is enormous, enough to level all of Konoha." Sentaro said

"Should we place up the barrier?" Shin asked

"Yeah, to keep the damage contained. We'll set up about two hundred yards away. That should be enough. Get the seals ready." Sentaro ordered

"You should get away from here Hokage-sama." Sansei said. The swordsmen broke off into different areas leaving the group running. Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted to stay but they knew that they did not want to get in the way. Judge by the shockwaves, Naruto was pouring out a massive amount of chakra and it wasn't his chakra.

"You better be careful with that power kid." Whispered Jiraiya. He turned to the others. "Let's go." He ordered and they vanished.

Naruto kept pouring and pouring the demon chakra out. His skin began to change as well. It was almost like Lee when he opened the gates but much different. He became more animal like. There was one more blast that of energy that ripped through all of Konoha and more. The dust cleared to reveal something different. The figure stood on all fours and was bright crimson color. Behind swished six tails. The thing looked like a fox. It locked eyes with the Yondaime and let out a growl. The revived kage did not show any emotions at the creature that stood before him. The creature that stood before him was Naruto transformed.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I made a mention of the Akatsuki because I needed to explain Yugito's involvement, hence Naruto's transformation. I used what he turned into in the manga. As for my original techniques I use, yes I do use a translator. The one I use is It's called Jeffery's Japanese to English Dictionary Server. I found it off of Google. Well enjoy guys. Oh yeah, I never put this up before but better late than never. I don't own Naruto and I never will but wish I did.

Move List

Katon: Karyū Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile – A enormous ball of fire shot at the enemy. Takes the form of a dragon.

Kaze no Kyousha – Spear of Wind – Another one of Naruto's original wind attacks. He creates an invisible spear of wind. It can pass through steel depending on the user's strength of his throw.

Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan – Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo – Naruto uses a large number of clones instead of the normal four clones. This attack causes much more damage since the attack is coming from all sides.

Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan – Uzumaki Naruto Spiraling Sphere Combo – Naruto again uses a number of clones, each with a Rasengan in it's hand. This is a destructive combo since it is with a Rasengan from all sides.

Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique – The Yondaime's prized technique. After placing a seal or jutsu formal on a place or person, he can summon/teleport himself to that spot at the speed of light. He also has a special kunai with the same formula meaning that he could do this move along a large area.

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi – Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction – A technique dislodges rocks from above, crushing the enemy.


	12. Chapter 12: Return of a Hero Chapter 11

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 11

Jiraiya landed on the hospital roof with Tsunade in his arms. The others landed next to him a few seconds later. They all looked back at the glowing red chakra. The shockwaves came in groves but they were far away to be blown away by any of them. Worry was on the faces of Tsunade and Jiraiya. The power that Naruto was emitting was unbelievable but they knew that this was not just any power he was dealing with. Using so much of the demon chakra would result in death. Naruto had done it once when he was still a genin and part of Konoha. Tsunade witnessed it first hand when he came back from the Sasuke mission.

"We just have to trust in the fact that he knows what he's doing." Jiraiya said

"Yeah." She whispered. Suddenly a vein appeared on her forehead. She turned toward Jiraiya. "If you don't wish to die Jiraiya, you'll remove that hand." She growled. Jiraiya removed the offending hand from her butt.

"Unbelievable. Have you no shame?" Sakura sneered. Kakashi chuckled at the scene. Sasuke's attention was focused on the demonic power coming from the site. His hand clenched in anger. Sakura saw this but said nothing. She knew that trying to soothe him would only worsen his mood. She just did what he did and focused on the battle.

Each member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu raced to different points of Konoha and was two hundred yards away from the battle. When they felt that they had reached a good spot, every member pulled out a scroll. They formed a seal and began to chant. As the chant ended, they all drove the scrolls into the ground. A loud rumble was heard and purple beam of chakra shot out from the ground. The beam raced from scroll to scroll making a circle. When the finally beam connected, the purple chakra formed into a dome, trapping Naruto and the Yondaime.

"That should do it." whispered a worried Kagura. _'Just be careful Naruto and end this fight quickly. The longer you stay in that form, the shorter your life gets.'_

The two combatants looked around as they were surrounded in the dome shield. Kyubi-Naruto then set his sights on the Yondaime. With a feral growl, he charged at the kage. The Yondaime, whose stomach was just healing, prepared to do the Hiraishin. As Kyubi-Naruto got close, he disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind him. He was about to strike but then Naruto disappeared in flash as well. There was shock all over the face of the Yondaime but it changed as he struck from behind. He had three claw marks across his back. He turned but was struck again from behind, then from the front. The Yondaime only caught glances of a crimson streak as the attacks continued.

The Yondaime was having a hard time with the speed and power of the Kyubified-Naruto. Claw marks appeared all over the kage as Naruto attacked from every angle. The Yondaime did the Hiraishin to get away but Naruto flashed right in front of him and punched the Yondaime through a wall. The Yondaime stood and began to regenerate. He looked up to see a bright light. The light got bright until a giant boom was heard. Naruto watched as the building disappeared from his attack. He brought all six tails together and formed another ball of chakra. He inhaled the chakra and fired it again. The blast engulfed the area, creating a dome of chakra.

Once it cleared, the area was just a huge crater in the ground. Naruto looked for the Yondaime among the rubble but saw nothing. That's when his tail whipped out and he caught the Yondaime arm. He turned at incredible speeds and struck the Yondaime, ripping the Yondaime's chest apart. He gripped the other hand with another one of his tails. That's when he opened his mouth.

"Katon: Gouka no Jutsu!" The Yondaime saw nothing but a huge blast of flames. The flames melted everything in its path. Stone, metal, anything and everything was destroyed by the destructive flames. The flames died down and there stood Naruto. The path of destruction was enormous, destroyed building and craters were the decorum of the battlefield. Naruto scanned the area for the Yondaime. He knew that the fight was far from over. He heard the sound of clay coming together. He turned to see the Yondaime regenerating. When it was complete, the Yondaime locked eyes with Naruto and visa versa. The two charged at each other in a yellow and crimson flash.

The sounds coming from the dome was deafening. It was as if the earth was breaking apart. Sasuke watched with his Sharingan activated. It did him no good as he could not see what was happening. Sakura stayed quiet and left Sasuke with his thoughts. Suddenly the door burst open and out came a group of people. It was the rest of the old rookie nine, team Gai, the Suna nins, Konohamaru and Hanabi. Sakura turned her attention to them while Sasuke ignored them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We heard from Tsunade when she came in. We just had to see what was going on. So what is that thing?" Shikamaru asked

"It's a shield jutsu that the swordsmen put up. They're trying to minimize the damage." She explained

"So those shockwaves were from Naruto?" Ino asked

"Yes, he's fighting the Yondaime Hokage."

"W-What?" they screamed all together. Sakura explained the situation to them. Their faces were mixed of confusion and shock. After she explained it all, everyone was silent. That's when Shino spoke up.

"So what do we do once that barrier drops?"

"You're not implying what I'm thinking, are you Aburame?" Hinata asked dangerously

"Are any of you not thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked defensively

"I can't believe you. After coming all this way from Mizu no Kuni to save our butts once again, you're still just an ignorant bug. For Kami's sake, he's fighting for us. When are you going to see past the Kyuubi?" Kiba roared

"You're no better than the Uchiha." Neji added. Sasuke did nothing and ignored the comment. Shino bristled with fury at the comment and looked ready for a fight when a voice cut in.

"He has a point." Hanabi said

"Hanabi…" a stunned Konohamaru whispered.

"I never knew Uzumaki, so I don't have the bond that some of you have with him. I'm not saying that Shino is right but he's not wrong either. He has control of a huge amount of a demon's chakra. He has reunited the swordsmen. He has rebuilt Kirigakure no Sato. We, as a village, have shunned him from when he was a child. What is to stop him from turning his anger on us?" she asked. Some of them knew that she had a point.

"Are all of you so easily swayed by a few words." Gaara said

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked

"Even with the demon's chakra, the most powerful swordsmen and the backing of a village, he is still here. Hated for something that was beyond his control, he still feels the need to protect the village of his torment. He chose forgiveness instead of hate. Those are not the qualities of a demon or a power hungry ruler. Those are the qualities of a man who holds something pericous to him and this village is pericous to him." He said. Everyone stared at the man that hardly said anything. That's when Shikamaru chuckled. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He also quickly placed his Kagemane no Jutsu on his wife before she could knock out his cigarette. Sure he would be in for it later but it was worth it. Pulling the stick out of his mouth and blowing smoke in the air, he spoke.

"It's too troublesome to think about it right now. Let's just wait until the end." He said. There seem to be a silent agreement to his statement and they turned back to the dome.

Naruto stood away from the Yondaime. Still in his transformed state, he eyed the once dead kage. He needed to finish this fight now. He held out his clawed hand and began to form a ball of chakra. He looked to see the Yondaime following his steps. The two balls of chakra began to build and build until both men were holding Rasengans. The two just stared at each other. Thoughts were running through Naruto's mind. He had to make this attack work. He added something more to his Rasengan. The Yondaime saw this and figured that he was adding more chakra so he did the same. The power behind each sphere kicked up dust and stone. The two rushed at each other, their Rasengans spinning wildly. Naruto thrust his hand out as did the Yondaime.

"RASENGAN!" the Yondaime shouted.

"FUUTON: RASENGAN!" Naruto roared. The two attacked met.

The explosion was loud. The clash of power blew apart the barrier. Each member of the swordsmen was sent flying away by the explosion. At the hospital, everyone was bracing themselves as the earth shook. The group on the roof also had to brace themselves as the building looked like it was about to collapse. They were trying so hard to see what was going on but the strong winds blew dust and stone into their faces. What caused such a blast when the thoughts of many when chaos was dying down.

There was nothing more than a crater. Whatever stood within that two hundred yard radius was now nothing but rubble. On one side laid the Yondaime. His body was torn to shreds as if he was slashed from every direction. He stood and his injuries began to heal as usually when a kunai struck him in the gut. He felt his hold body stop and go rigid. He looked to see Naruto standing across from him. He was breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath, he did his most used technique, the Kage Bunshin. Two clones appeared next to him. They moved away from him while doing a few seals. One placed his right hand on the ground while the other placed his left.

"Kuchiyose: Rashōmon." They said. The Yondaime watched as demonic gate rose from the ground. The clones disappeared and left the real Naruto standing on top of the gate. He sat in an Indian position and placed his hands in a seal. He closed his eyes and began to chant

_Dark creatures beyond the gate,_

_I call on you._

_I offer a sacrifice to you._

_With my blood as the medium,_

_I beg of you to open_

_And to take this sacrifice_

_Mind, body and SOUL!_

Naruto took out another kunai and cut the palm of his hand. He held it over the front of the gate and allowed it to drip in front of it.

"Kai and open." Naruto shouted. Suddenly the doors of the gate began to open. A strong breeze hit the Yondaime, almost threatening to blow him off his feet. When they fully opened, what was inside was an actually hell. It was a fiery place with tons of shadows thrashing and clawing. The Yondaime felt Naruto appear behind him. The two stood back to back.

"Rashōmon is not only for defense. It is a demonic gate to the underworld. That is where I'm sending you. It is not what I wish to do but…" Naruto was cut off as the Yondaime began to move. 'That's not possible. The paralyzing seal on that kunai I put in him should keep him from moving.' He watched as the Yondaime reached back and pulled out the seal that Orochimaru put in him. This confused Naruto greatly but it was more confusing when he began to speak.

"I guess this is my fate." He said. He turned to face Naruto, the paralyzing kunai in his hand. He gave him a smile. "Why are you so surprised? I am a seal master after all."

"You could have broken Orochimaru's seal at any time. You could have cancelled out the Edo Tensei's control." Naruto said quietly

"Yes."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING HERE? YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY MESSING WITH PEOPLE? DO YOU? WHY DO YOU CAUSE ME SO MUCH PAIN? WHY DAMN YOU!" Naruto shouted with so much rage. The Yondaime looked ashamed. That's when he saw tear drops. He looked at Naruto as he faced him with tear in his eyes. "Why did you choose me to carry this burden?" He asked, almost pleading with him

"Because I knew that my blood could hold the Kyuubi." He said. Naruto looked at him in surprise. The Yondaime chuckled a bit until he gave a sad smile. "Try and understand, Naruto. I could not ask any parent to just give up their child for the village's sake so I chose you, my own flesh and blood. The only person who knew of your heritage was Sarutobi. He was to tell you when you reached of age but… well… you know what happened. I wanted you to be seen as a hero but I guess that I messed up in that. I am sorry my son."

Naruto could not say anything. This was something big. Growing up an orphan, he had always wanted to know who his family was. Now, standing in front of him, was his father. Suddenly, the shadows reached and grabbed the Yondaime. Naruto made a move to stop them.

"No." The Yondaime said

"But I can stop this." Naruto said

"No. I am no longer a part of this world. I must leave this plane."

"But…" Naruto started but he was silenced by the same paralyzing kunai that he used. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"You'll probably be able to remove that but you won't be in time."

"Damn you." He cursed. Then he looked at the figure that was being dragged away. Naruto then hung his head which confused the Yondaime. "A-Are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed that I wear the symbol of Kirigakure?"

"What craziness are you asking? I'm not ashamed of you at all. You've surpassed me in every way and I couldn't be more proud than I am now. You've made me very proud Naruto, my son." Were the last words of the greatest Hokage of Konohagakure's history. The doors began to close. Naruto watched as his father gave him a very wide smile. The doors shut close, sealing the Yondaime. Naruto just stood there as the gate disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Father." He whispered softly.

"Mizukage-sama!" exclaimed Genji. Naruto turned to see Genji running toward him. He gave him a warm smile when he began to blackout. The last thing he saw was the worried expression of Genji as he fell to the ground.

Glossary

Kai – Release

Move List

Katon: Gouka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Hellfire Technique – A powerful fire technique. The user can spit out a fire so hot it will turn everything into ash. It is only second to Itachi's Amaterasu.

Fuuton: Rasengan – Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere – A wind based Spiraling Sphere. It is more powerful than the spiraling sphere and the great spiraling sphere.

Kuchiyose: Rashōmon – Summoning: Rashomon – This technique needs two people in order for it to be summoned. When summoned. A demonic form of old Kyoto gate appears. It is the ultimate defense against every big attack. Orochimaru has shown that he does not need another person to help him summon this gate and he can do three at a time.

Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique – The main technique of the Nara clan. This technique allows the user to combine his and the opponents shadows together. When this is done, the user gains control of the opponent and make him or her imitate every one of his movements.


	13. Chapter 13: Return of a Hero Chapter 12

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 12

The Kiri ninjas and the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu walked as a group toward the hospital. They were in a big rush seeing that their kage was unconscious. He laid motionless on Shin's back, glowing a light reddish hue. A medic-nin checked his vitals as they walked. The group reached the hospital and moved to enter the building. Suddenly, members of the ANBU black ops appeared, blocking the path of the Kiri army. The one that stood out front looked at the assembled ninja and, hidden by his mask, glared at them.

"You are to leave this place immediately." He ordered. Confused, the Kiri shinobi looked at them. Sansei stepped forward and faced them.

"We are in need of your medical attention," he said urgently. "Though we have medics with us, they only have limited knowledge of certain medical areas. Please, we ask for your help."

"We refuse to help." the ANBU said, feigning indifference.

"What?" Sansei asked in a cold tone.

"We refuse to help any of you," the ANBU said, dangerously. "Now take that demon with you and be on your way."

That got a very negative reaction. Many of the Kiri ninjas, including Sansei and Shin, reached for their weapons. The ANBU also reached for their weapons but they were stopped when Kiba and Konohamaru stood in their way.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the renowned Sarutobi barked with forced cheerfulness. "Can we settle this is a peaceful manner? Please, steady your swords." Sansei looked to Sentaro and he gave a nod. Sansei removed his hand from his blade as did everyone else. The ANBU leader looked at the two.

"Captain Inuzuka, what is the meaning of this?" the man demanded in a barely respectful voice.

"I can ask you the same thing," Kiba growled, his fangs exposed quite broadly in his anger. "These people just saved us from destruction. Move aside so they can get the treatment that they need."

"Are you serious? Did you not feel the demon's chakra? He'll kill us all." demanded an ANBU member with a wolf mask.

"Hey asshole," Sayuri spat venomously. "He used that chakra to save you and every one of you ingrates. If it weren't for him, your village would have been ashes by now."

"How do we know that you won't attack us?" Asked another ANBU member.

"Are you questioning us?" Growled Genji.

"He's even more dangerous than before. Now he can control his demonic chakra. Add to the fact that you are his army, how can we trust you? The Sandaime was a fool to allow him to live." An ANBU in a tiger mask said. Konohamaru looked at the man with a serious glare. He walked up to him to ANBU member.

"I dare you to say that again," he said, his voice colder than ice.

"Fine," the ANBU said. Even from behind the mask, his sneer was quite evident in his voice. "Your grandfather was a stupid old man and a fool. As for you, you're nothing but a demon lover."

The blow he got from Konohamaru was so powerful that it broke his mask. As he hit the ground, Konohamaru made an attempt to pummel him but he was stopped by Neji. The ANBU member growled and pulled out a kunai. He made a dash to stab the restrained Konohamaru but he was stopped by a large wolf-like dog. Akamaru pinned the ANBU member, snarling and snipping at him. The kunai that he held was kicked away by Hinata.

"What were you thinking?" Hinata shouted. "Were you just about to kill a Konoha-nin?" He glared at her.

"You're just like the Sarutobi brat," he spat. "You're nothing but a demon lover."

There were some shouts of agreement from those gathered. One jounin picked up a stone and threw it at Hinata. Hinata felt the incoming attack and dodged it. She slipped into her Jyuuken stance and waited for someone to attack. Neji did not wait as Hinata did. Throwing aside Konohamaru, he dashed at the jounin and sent him flying with his Hakke Kusho. The ANBU drew their weapons as did certain Konoha-nins. Kiba also drew his weapon and Akamaru launched himself at another person. Before any blood was shed, a loud boom and a large crack in the earth stopped all fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" was the roar everyone heard. Everyone turned to see Tsunade and she was clearly unhappy. Wearing a hospital gown and her green jacket, she glared at her ninjas.

"You will explain this at once," She ordered.

"Hokage, I ask that Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Sarutobi Konohamaru be arrested for treason." Said an ANBU captain.

"What? Why you…" Konohamaru growled and made a move to slit the man's throat but he was stopped by two blurs. One was his aunt, Kurenai, and the other was Hanabi. He struggled against their hold as he faced the Hokage.

"Let me go! He won't get away for insulting my grandfather and refusing to help Naruto." Tsunade raised her eyebrow and noticed the Kiri army for the first time. She took a closer look and noticed the mass of blond hair that was draped across the back of one of his swordsmen.

She was quickly to his side and did a complete check on him. She all ready guessed that he was suffering from severe chakra depletion. As she moved to heal him, the light red wisps of chakra lashed out at her. It gave her a burn mark but she did not wince in pain. That's when she saw the burn on Shin's back. She knew that she needed to get these two inside for treatment. She turned to Hinata.

"Prepare treatment room three now." Hinata bowed and rushed off to do what was asked. Tsunade then noticed Sakura and beckoned her. Sakura ran up to her. "Assemble three medic teams, two teams to treat the injured Kiri ninjas and one team to search for survivors." She ordered.

"Hai, sensei!" Sakura said and took off. Tsunade then turned to the Kiri ninjas.

"I must get these two inside for treatment ASAP!" She said

"We thank you for your assistance." Sentaro said

"No, it is we who should thank you. You and your kage saved us from certain destruction." She said. She turned to Shin as she ushered them in. "If you would please."

Shin looked to Sentaro who had nodded. The two walked toward the entrance but before she entered, Tsunade turned to the assembled group of brawlers with a harsh glare.

"I don't know what happened and frankly I don't care. You are all a disgrace to those headbands. We have just survived a battle and you're squabbling like little children. As of now, consider yourselves civilians until an investigation is conducted. You are all detained until further noticed as well. Ibiki, Ino." She called. The two heads of the interrogation squad appeared with two dozen members of their division. Ino stepped forward.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Ino warned, sneering slightly. She loved her job.

"Drop your weapons, now." Ordered Ibiki. Neji, Kiba and Konohamaru acknowledged them and did as they were told as did some of the ANBU members. There were some who resisted but did as they were told...after Ibiki released a huge amount of killer intent. The group was taken away as Tsunade entered with Shin and Naruto.

Sentaro then faced the Kiri army. "Those that are seriously injured stay here and wait to be treated. Those of you that still have the will to fight will wait for further instructions." He ordered. Everyone acknowledged the command and waited for following orders.

Orochimaru and Kabuto moved through the trees, alone and fast. He knew that it was unlikely for a pursuit team to come after them but he wasn't going to take that chance. He was angry, that much was for certain. His plan was flawless. There was no way for the combined strength of Konoha and Suna could've defeated the army that he brought together. However he did not factor in Kiri into the mix because of the Yondaime's act of neutrality. But they did not stay neutral for long and, in the end, they sided with Konoha and Suna. It was all due to the fact of who the Yondaime Mizukage was.

He cursed that brat's name. He had thrown a wrench in his well laid plans. The Kiri army he knew was three times as big as the force that was sent. With great cunning, stealth and speed, a force of three battalions wiped out the great force of four armies. The new Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu was very powerful. Kabuto's tale against the descendent of the Yuri clan disturbed him. The news that the 'Shoujouhi Kijo' was also part of the swordsmen brought a groan to his lips. He knew of the demon scythe that their clan wielded and that could spell trouble if they were loyal to Naruto. Even with all those elements, it paled in comparison to Naruto.

The power that he produced was unlike anything he had ever seen. Not since the Yondaime Hokage had he felt such power. He wasn't even sure that he was going all-out in the fight with him and the other kages. Then there was the transformation. He would have never seen it in action if he was not trapped within the dome. The magnitude of that power scared him. Naruto wielded that power with ease. It would make him a serious threat to him. He growled in annoyance as he and Kabuto raced toward the border. The problems that were quickly arising would have to wait until he could regroup.

Those Iwa nins that managed to escape tried to move toward the border as quickly as they could. They had a very big problem though. That problem was the critically injured Tsuchikage. Imagine their surprised to find him alive, about fifteen miles from the west gate.

His robes and battle armor seemed to be burned off and there was a huge burn mark that covered all of his chest, torso and stomach. The medic-nin that was with the fleeing group checked him over. He couldn't believe that he was alive. His insides were badly messed up he reported. Some of his organs were destroyed. His whole rib cage was shattered. He had internal bleeding so bad that blood was coming out of his ears and eyes.

The medic had stabilized him as best as he could before they started to move. Every few minutes they were forced to stop to keep him stabilized. The medic was amazed by this man's will to live. If he survived the trip back to Iwagakure then he would have to undergo some surgery. He wasn't even sure that he would be the same ninja that he was.

In the mind of Berugu, he held on to that raft of life. He kept saying to himself that he would survive and he would avenge this defeat. He would kill the Shinku Senko and bring glory back to his name. He swore it.

The medic lifted the rock over. Sakura stood over them and gave a tired sigh.

"Is this…" one medic asked

"Yes, it is. It's the Raikage, Gashira Ikazuchi." She said. She knelt down along with the medic to examine the body.

"Do you think that it were all these cuts that killed him?" he asked\par

"I doubt it. I saw the attack that caused these cuts but I think it was because of his crushed lungs. Even a kage could not survived a building collapsing on him."

"So what do we do?" he asked her

"Wrap the body and take it to the hospital. The Hokage will make the decision about what we will do." Sakura explained. The medic nodded and began to prep the body. Sakura just sighed as she looked at the surrounding area.

_'That Naruto, he never could anything without a bang.'_ She thought. She moved on to look for more survivors.

Inside treatment room three, six medics sat into a circular position. They surrounded the unconscious Mizukage. They formed a barrier around the man as the red chakra was being sucked into the seal. Tsunade didn't take any chances despite how well the seal created by Naruto worked. She would not leave his side. Jiraiya had to watch the scene with an amused smile. He knew that Tsunade blamed herself for Naruto's banishment even though he reassured her that it was not so.

He looked at his one time student. He was very proud of him at the moment. He had forgiven the people of Konoha and came to their rescue, even if they did not deserve it. Jiraiya was also curious about this seal of Naruto's. He knew that the seal was not only keeping the red chakra from escaping but it was also converting some of it into his chakra. He couldn't wait until he woke up so they could compare notes. It was like being in school again or being taught by his other student, the Yondaime.

As Jiraiya's thoughts swirled around in his head, the red chakra had finally disappeared. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief and signaled everyone to deactivate the barrier. Once deactivated, Tsunade began to stand only to have her legs give out on her. Luckily for her, Jiraiya was there to catch her. He gave her a tired smirk.

"There you go again, pushing yourself too hard." He joked

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed. She turned to see the medic carefully place Naruto onto a stretcher. "I'm really glad that he's all right."

"We both are. So, let's get you two to bed so you can rest. Can you walk?" Tsunade attempted to but couldn't after a few steps. Jiraiya lifted her and carried her bridal style. Tsunade turned to the medics.

"Place him in recovery room one. I'll be right behind you." She ordered. They nodded and walked out with Tsunade right behind them. As they left, they ran into the Kiri swordsmen.

"Is he all right?" asked Genji.

"Yes, he is. He is suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion but he has begun to recover from it." Tsunade informed.

"That boy, he's always worrying us." Kagura muttered.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tsunade signaled the medics to continue their trip. They bowed and continued on their way. Sentaro looked at Shin and he nodded. He followed the medics. Tsunade looked at him with a sigh.

"You don't trust us, do you?" she asked.

"You, Jiraiya, and a few others we trust. Your villagers and your ninja, we don't. Trust me when I say this, Hokage-sama, we will kill any threat to Naruto including you." There was a tension among them. Tsunade just sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do what you wish. He is your kage after all. I'm tired Jiraiya." She said

"Yeah." He said and took Tsunade to the room where she would be resting. When they were out of sight, Kagura elbowed Sentaro.

"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his aching side.

"You just had to be serious, didn't you?" Kagura asked, glaring at him.

"It may have been harsh but it got our point across. When the villagers come back, the village council will be with them. They are not the greatest of supporters of Naruto." Genji explained

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So what are our orders, Sentaro?" asked Sansei

"For now, we'll set up a defensive patrol. You'll be in charge of that, Sansei." Sentaro ordered

"Understood." He said

"Jubei, Sayuri, I want you both to gather a small team of jounins and I want you to find the trails of Orochimaru and Berugu."

"You think that they are still alive?" asked Genji

"Yes, I do since no bodies were recovered."

"If we do find a trail?" asked Sayuri

"Hunt them down before they reach their respective borders. If we can end their lives here in Hi no Kuni, then we would be doing ourselves and Konoha a favor."

"And if they reach the border?" asked Jubei

"Break off pursuit and return. Get your teams ready and leave at first light."

"Hai!" they both said.

"The rest of us will be rotating with guarding the Mizukage. Genji, you'll be first. After five hours, take over for Shin. Kagura will be second and I'll be third." Everyone nodded at the orders that were given. They all walked toward the exit.

Ino sighed as she filled out the released forms. She had just finished her report of the investigation that was taken place with the fight outside the hospital. Usually an investigation would have taken days under Ibiki's command, but she wasn't Ibiki. The investigation went quite fast with the Jigyaku no Jutsu as part of her arsenal. The ANBU who she tricked into agreeing thought they could block that memory but Akimichi nee Yamanaka Ino was a master of the mind, even better than her father, Inoichi. It was one of the reasons that Ibiki had taken her under his wing before he released his position as head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation. She had heard what the members of the ANBU had done and was angry. She placed Kiba, Neji and Konohamaru under the same thing and found that they were telling the truth.

Knowing what her fellow shinobi had done had brought memories of the past. She had remembered that she herself had agreed with the masses and had called Naruto a demon. This caused a rift between herself and her two teammates. At first she did not care what they thought but then things began to change. First there was Sai. That went downhill after she found out that he played for the other team. Then there was Shikamaru's involvement with Temari. It crushed her heart since she was developing feelings for him. At her nineteenth birthday, she was reunited with her teammate Chouji. She used the word reunited because even though they were on the same squad in the Niju Shotai, he basically ignored her. She remembered the conversion she had with him at her party.

-Flashback-

Ino saw Chouji standing by himself on her balcony. It was the first time that she had seen him without his battle armor. He was dressed in a tan top with black pants. He had filled out nicely, no longer the fat boy from before. She walked up to him. She wanted to say hi but no words would come out. She had not spoken to Chouji or Shikamaru in seven years. What would be the right thing to say?

"So, are you just going to stand behind me all quiet?" Chouji asked. Ino snapped back into reality and looked at Chouji since he turned to face her.

"Thanks for coming to my birthday party. I was about to just give up on ever inviting you or him." She said

"Well, I came because of my dad. He couldn't make it."

"Oh." Ino said with a sad tone. "And Shikamaru?"

"He's had a mission in Suna." Ino looked even sadder at that. She sighed and looked at Chouji's handsome face.

'Where the hell did that come from? Well… it's kind of true.' "Chouji, do you hate me because of the Naruto thing?" she asked. Chouji looked at the girl with a serious face.

"I don't hate you," he said slowly. "I just don't know you."

"What?" was her confused reply.

"The Ino I knew may have been a flirt, may have been bossy, may have been a gossip but she was never one to just turn her back on a friend. That is what Naruto was. You just turned your back on him. That's not the Ino I know."

"But he holds the Kyuubi. You saw what he did to Sasuke."

"He had no choice or did you forget that Sasuke tried to kill him on two occasions?"

"Ok, I'll agree with that," Ino said, sighing in defeat. "but he holds the strongest of all the tailed beasts. That's not a power that anyone could handle or control."

"Did he ask for that to happen to him? He was an infant when that happened. He never asked for it. Besides, he's a hero."

"Hero?"

"Yes, a hero," Chouji said, making this the longest conversation with the blonde young woman in years. "He saved us from the Kyuubi by keeping it in him, he defeated a crazy Gaara, he brought back Tsunade-sama and he saved Sasuke from an eternal darkness. He's a hero in my eyes. I just wish you could see that."

The two just stared at each other after that. Chouji finally sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I'm sorry if I ignored you and I don't wish to force my opinions on you but that's just how I felt about it. I have to run...but before I go…" with that said, Chouji tilted his head and gave Ino a kiss on the cheek. Ino was surprised by his actions. He straightened up and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Ino. May you continue to grow more beautiful next year." Chouji left the blushing blond alone, her mind in a whirl.

-Present-

After that, Ino had thought about what Chouji said. She had to admit that he was right and she was wrong. She tried talking to Sakura about it but that didn't end well. She spoke some more with Chouji and the two became rather close because of it. A year later they were married and she has been happy ever since. Ino did not hate Naruto any more and was now saw what Chouji saw in him. He was a hero in every sense and she would not allow the narrow-mindedness of her fellow shinobi to tarnish it. She stood up and took her report to the hospital to inform Tsunade.

Move List

Jigyaku no Jutsu - Time Reversal Technique - This is an ANBU black ops genjutsu that uses a reverse hypnosis to get information from a person's past.

Hakke Kusho - Eight Trigrams Empty Palms - Neji's own attack. It is like the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin but instead of a large area, it only targets whoever Neji battles.


	14. Chapter 14: Return of a Hero Chapter 13

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 13

Kurenai sat at the side of her husband. He was gently berating him about pushing himself. Kurenai looked at another couple, Iruka and Anko. Anko was trying to feed her beau but she was actually making it worse by feeding him her own cooking. The poor man looked incredibly sick but he continued to eat. It showed that he really cared for her.

"He's digging his grave you know?" Asuma joked

"I think it's kind of sweet. He knows how to treat a lady." She said

"That's not treating a lady right. That's suicide mixed with denial." Kurenai hit her husband lightly. Just then, Hinata entered the room. She noticed Iruka position a convinced Anko to leave. One gone, she handed the jounin a throw up bag and hit a point on Iruka's body. The jounin immediately emptied the contents of his stomach into the bag. Asuma just chuckled at the man. He looked at Hinata.

"You just saved another life." Asuma said. The two women just giggled. Kurenai turned to her former student.

"So why are you here, Hinata? I thought you were going to see if you could talk to Ino." She asked

"Ino caught me on the way in. She has papers for Neji's release so I'm doing my part in the healing. Neji would want me to do that." Hinata explained.

"It seems you two have settled your differences." Asuma said

"Yes, we've lost out on a lot of time together but we will make up for it." She said with a small blush. The two adults smiled at her and were happy for her. They suddenly stopped hearing the sound of Iruka throwing up as he laid on his bed quietly. He turned toward Hinata.

"Hinata, have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked weakly. No one in the room was too surprised by the question. Naruto was like a brother to Iruka.

"I wasn't allowed in the room. A member of the swordsmen is guarding him at all times and Tsunade isn't allowing anyone in the room unless it is to give status reports. I'm sorry Iruka."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to thank him for saving us again. He's the hero that the Yondaime wanted him to be." Iruka said with pride.

"I'm glad that you see that. I just wish Shino would see it the way you do." Hinata said with a sad tone.

"Are you and Kiba still not talking to him?" Kurenai asked

"More like he is not talking to us. I just thought… I thought he would be the first to understand Naruto. In fact, I thought he would be the first to understand him."

"Why do you say that?" asked Asuma

"Shino has always been alone because of his family's abilities. It really isn't an appealing trait but Kiba and I accepted him. I just felt that he would relate to him but I guess that I was wrong." Hinata said

"Fear is a powerful thing, Hinata. Though I am surprised and a little disappointment by Shino's reaction, you have to understand that the Kyuubi killed many people from every clan. Some clans were totally wiped out that day. The village just needed a scapegoat of their fear and Naruto was it." Kurenai explained

"Yeah, but…."

"Answer me this Hinata. What were you always told about Naruto?" asked Iruka. Hinata thought about it for a minute and then it hit her. Iruka looked out of the window. "You were probably told that he was a bad kid and that you should stay away from him. You relatives probably had no reason why you should but you saw that they hated him so you follow their lead. You are the exception of course because of your former crush on him but many did follow in their parents steps. It is human nature to follow in the steps of their parents, so try and understand where Shino is coming from." Hinata nodded at the wisdom of his words and checked up on him.

Outside the room, Shino stood in the shadows as he listened to the conversation. From what Iruka said, he had to admit that his former teacher was right. He remembered a time when he was a witness to several of his clan members attack Naruto when he was just a boy. Though he did not attack Naruto, he did ignore him and stayed away from him. When he learned of the Kyuubi, he thought that his clansmen actions were just but could they have been wrong? Was he wrong about Naruto? He knew all too well of the loneliness that came with being an Aburame and I could actually relate to Naruto but they were different, right? He had to think about the words that were said by the people in the room. He turned around and left.

Genji watched as Tsunade spoke with the two women that were giving their reports. He had replaced Shin about five minutes ago and was calmly watching over his kage. He watched the Hokage's face as it went through several emotions but one emotion appeared more that most, anger. It was probably because of the incident that happened outside of the hospital. He heard the Hokage sigh and look at the two women in front of her.

"Sakura, get the names of those who died today. When we get up on our feet we will hold the funeral for them. As for the Raikage, we will send his body back to Kumo. Perhaps they would be inclined to back off." Tsunade said

"But won't that cause strife between Kumogakure and Kirigakure?" asked Ino

"I would not worry about us. Kumo will be to busy licking their wounds to fight us. Kiri is in the able hands of the people and the council." Genji said

"Ino, hand me the release papers for Neji, Konohamaru and Kiba." Tsunade ordered. Ino did as she was ordered and gave her the forms. She placed the forms on the make shift office that was made for her. She quickly signed it and gave her seal. She handed the papers back to Ino. "After you have released Kiba and Neji, tell them both to come here. Sakura, I want you to find Kakashi and bring him her as well. Drag his ass here if you must but he won't be late this time. After that you are to get me the proper forms to discharge some ANBU members."

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure that is wise? The council…" Sakura began but she cut off by a harsh glare.

"I'll deal with the council when they get here but for now, I'm in charge. I will not allow some arrogant fools to disgrace us because of past hatred. They will learn respect and if losing their position will teach them some, then so be it. I will not tolerate disrespect for our heroes. Is that clear?" Tsunade said with a frosty tone. Sakura only nodded and quickly left. Ino bowed and left as well. Tsunade sighed and she laid back on her bed. She turned to face Naruto. She gave a small smile as she watched him sleep so peacefully. Genji watched this with a smile.

"You truly care for him, don't you?" he asked

"When he left twelve years ago, I went stir crazy thinking about his safety. I wanted his sensei, Jiraiya, to go with him but we were stopped. Seeing him all right brings joy to me. I just wish I could change things. Then he would be Rokudaime instead of Yondaime." Tsunade said

"Are you planning on trying to convince him to come back?" was Genji's question. That was something that crossed her mind when she saw him again. She stayed silent for a while before chuckling slightly.

"You don't have to worry about it. He's your problem now." She said. Genji smirked and turned back to Naruto.

Konohamaru, Kiba and Neji walked toward the exit. Ino had released them, telling them that their status had been returned. She also told Kiba and Neji that Tsunade wanted to see them. They passed by the ANBU members that they had a fight with. One demanded to know why the traitors were released. No one answered their question and ignored by the guards. The three men exited the building and Konohamaru stretched out his muscles.

"Man, I glad we're out of there. I was starting to cramp up in there." He groaned

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kiba said. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of barking. He turned to see his partner run up to him. Kiba met his and gave the big dog a big hug. He ruffled its fur and played with him. Konohamaru thought that it was a bit too close of a relationship seeing that Kiba's wife was very hot.

"Hanabi-dono? What are you doing here?" said Neji. Konohamaru turned his attention toward her. He didn't know how he should act around her. It wasn't that he was angry with her for joining Sasuke's side but he was a bit disappointed in her views. The young Hyuuga noticed Konohamaru's look but ignored it for now. She turned to her brother-in-law.

"You do not need to answer to me in such respectful tone. I've told you to call me little sister. As for why I'm here, I was just in the area. Hinata-oneesan asked me to walk that monster dog since her teammate was on lock down." Hanabi said. Neji knew that she was telling half truths. He knew the real reason why she was here and debated as in to letting this little bit of information out.

"Thanks for walking him, Hanabi." Kiba said. He turned to Akamaru. "We've got a mission to do boy so we have to go." Akamaru barked in confirmation and the two headed for the hospital. Neji followed but stopped short and turned to her sister-in-law. He figured that he would tease his little sister a little.

"Just have him out of the compound by sunrise, little sister. I don't know if I could hold Hiashi back if angered." He said with a sly grin. Hanabi was a bright red as that and gave Neji a harsh glare.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating but I will not stand here and be insulted. You have somewhere to go, Neji-sama." Hanabi said flatly. Neji just smirked at his sister-in-law and disappeared with Kiba and Akamaru. The two stared at each other in the middle of the street for what seemed like a lifetime. Hanabi just sighed and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better. Have a bit of stiffness in my neck but it should pass by tomorrow." Konohamaru said

"I could help with that. Besides, I do own you dinner." Hanabi offered

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired and I was in that cell for most of the day. I think that I'll just go home." He said and turned in the other direction. Hanabi's mood fell at that. She knew that he was upset with her about what she said on the roof of the hospital. Her frown, however, turned into a small smirk when he wasn't looking. She knew the young Sarutobi's weakness and planed to use it.

"All right then. I guess I'll just have to go back to the compound that is completely empty," Konohamaru stopped in his tracks. "That big house all to myself." a small twitch went up his spine. "I take a nice long hot bubble bath, probably light those scented candles that one-chan gave me. You know the vanilla odor ones." A small bit of blood fell from his nose. "Then I probably place on THAT robe and go to bed. Yeah, that's what I'll do; just hang around the compound all alone with no parental supervision." Konohamaru turned slightly to see Hanabi stretch her muscles but in a very suggestive way. She turned and headed in the direction the Hyuuga compound. She swayed her hips making her all the more alluring.

"On second thought…" Konohamaru began. Hanabi had a small smile on her face. She quickly wiped it off and faced him.

"Yes?"

"I would have that dinner with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, you own me dinner after all?"

"And maybe we can talk about what was said on the roof of the hospital?" Konohamaru looked at her with a surprised look but he gave her a small grin.

"Yeah, I would like that. So can I walk you home, Lady Hyuuga?" he asked and offered his hand.

"Of course, Lord Sarutobi." She answered and took his hand. The two walked toward the Hyuuga compound for an owed dinner, a heart to heart talk and some dessert.

Tsunade looked out for her office window. She watched as her people were rebuilding the village. It was a hectic first day when the civilians and the council members were safely brought back to the village under Chuunin and ANBU guard. What everyone saw when they arrived was worse than the Oto-Suna invasion. The civilians who had people who stayed to fight were met by their loved ones at the entrance and some were reunited at the hospital. Then there were those who were reunited with the bodies of their loved ones. They cries of sorrow rang out through the village. A night time funeral was held for those who died in protecting the village. On the second day was a day of recovery. The people of Konoha began to rebuild what was lost. Gaara had sent for builders from Suna to help in the rebuilding. Tsunade knew that the rebuilding would be long and hard but she knew that Konoha was reviving itself.

Though there were problems. For one the Kiri ninjas had everyone on edge. Though they were placed to defend the villagers, they felt that they would turn and destroy them in their time of weakness. These thoughts were because of who led the Kiri, Uzumaki Naruto. The thoughts of the villagers were all the same. They thought that this was some ploy to lower their guard and he would strike. It made the tension very high. Another problem was the council. After the funeral, they ordered an issue to seize and contain Naruto. Three of seven swordsmen did not take it well when several ANBU members burst through the door. They were severely beaten and dealt with. Tsunade had these ANBU members discharged as she did the others. It was a decision that did not sit well with the council but they could do nothing to change her mind. Some villagers spoke out and even taunted some Kiri ninjas. Nothing happened because of Sentaro's order. Tsunade ordered an issue to all the villagers that if any action was taken toward the Kiri nins that they would be arrested. This caused uproar within the village. Some were demanding that she stood down as Hokage.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. How ignorant were these villagers? She wondered what the hell was she thinking when she took this job. Maybe Jiraiya or Naruto placed a genjutsu on her. Whatever it was, she was stuck with it. Suddenly the door opens to reveal Sakura.

"The preparations are in order, Hokage-sama." She meekly said.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Tsunade said without facing her. Sakura left and Tsunade placed went to grab her robe. As she put it on she wondered when Naruto would wake up.

As on cue, a pair of blue eyes opened. It was a blurry vision at first but after a few seconds it became very clear. He looked at the familiar ceiling with a tired and bored look.

"I know this ceiling." He groaned

"Well, you're finally up." Said a voice. Naruto turned to see a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, good to see you again, Lord Kazekage." He said

"Yes, it has been a while, Lord Mizukage." Gaara said

"I'm surprised that you're in here. I would expect one of the swordsmen to be in here." Naruto said. He attempted to sit up but found it difficult. Gaara used his sand to help him up.

"The one called Sayuri was watching you. She had to go to bathroom and I promised to watch you." He explained. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how bad is it?" Naruto asked

"Two days ago they tired to arrest you. It did not sit well with your ninjas." Gaara said. Naruto got a longing look on his face as he stared out the window. Suddenly, they both heard the door open. Sayuri entered the room and was shocked to see Naruto up.

"Mizukage-sama, you're up." She exclaimed

"Yes. Thank you for watching me Sayuri but I need to know what's going on. Gather the swordsmen for an important meeting." He ordered

"Hai." Sayuri said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned to his window and a ninja entered the window.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." A Kiri nin said.

"I want you to find a man. His name is Jiraiya. Start at every female bath house in Konoha."

"Hai." He said and disappeared.

"What's going on Naruto?" Gaara asked

"There is a question that I need answered and I feel that Jiraiya may have the answer."

Jiraiya walked toward the hospital room with a small frown. He was getting some great research when a Kiri nin appeared. He nearly beat the young ninja for spoiling his fun. He entered to see the members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and its Mizukage.

"Hey gaki, next time, don't send your lackeys to get me. He ruined some great research." Jiraiya said

"Did you know about it or was the old man the only one who knew?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about?"

"The connection between the Yondaime and me, did you know about it?"

"The only connection that I know of between you two is the Kyuubi. Now, what's going on here?" Jiraiya asked, starting to get frustrated. Naruto just turned to his hands.

"Why didn't the old man tell me?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Jiraiya was about to yell at the boy when suddenly understood. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What did he tell you?" he asked. Naruto stayed silent at his question. "You know, Minato had secrets that not even I knew about. I didn't even know if he had a girl friend or a lover. He was really hush-hush on that type of stuff."

"He told me that he was my father." Naruto whispered. To say that everyone was shock was an understatement. Jiraiya just got off the wall and left. He had some snooping to do.

Tsunade pinched her nose again. She needed a strong drink after this. The meeting was going just as she expected it to.

"Are you even listening Tsunade?" asked Koharu

"Do I have a choice?" Tsunade asked which cause the old woman to bristle with fury.

"This has gone on long enough. You disregard for the villagers needs and safety. Your attitude must come to an end. He is dangerous and has us surrounded at the moment. We must strike now." Danzo said

"You will do no such thing. The Kiri and the Mizukage have shown us no aggression and we will not show any. Do you really wish to start a war based on your prejudice and hate?" Tsunade growled. The council knew that she was right. If they showed any violent intension toward the Kiri, it would provoke a war. It would be a war that they could not win at this present moment.

"I think that we should convince them to become our allies." Tsunade suggested.

"Absolutely not. Do you know what you are asking?" Koharu shouted

"I'm trying to secure our future. What if we are attacked like this again? The Kiri will not be as kind to save us again." Tsunade yelled. The shouting match continued for what seemed like a few minutes. Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table, stopping all arguments. She stood up and began to walk out.

"Tsunade, we are not finished yet." Homaru said

"Oh yes, we are. I will not sit here and listen to this. Until you calm down and clear your heads then you could forget about talking." Tsunade said and stormed out of the meeting.

Naruto was standing and his kage robes. The swordsmen looked at their kage with concern.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" asked Shin

"I'm fine. My chakra is returning like normal as is my strength. I'm capable of walking around." Naruto said. Just then, Jubei appeared. "So?"

"They are getting restless. I don't think that Tsunade can hold out any more." He said

"Then we've over stayed our welcome. Sentaro."

"We are ninety-five percent ready but we will not be ready to move until tomorrow morning." Sentaro informed

"I guess that can't be helped. Sansei, report to the guards to stand down and form up. As soon as the sun rises, we leave for home."

_'Stupid old fools could never tell what a hero is.'_ Tsunade thought darkly. She stomped through the halls toward her office. She pushed the doors open harshly and walked in to see Jiraiya, sitting in her chair reading a scroll.

"Listen pervert, I'm not in the mood so get out of my chair and go do your research." Tsunade growled. Jiraiya stood up and looked at her with a serious face. Tsunade's anger was forgotten by that seriousness. "What is it Jiraiya?"

"Let's just say that I just learned something very important. We need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15: Return of a Hero Chapter 14

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 14

Naruto laid in bed. Though this was nothing new, there was a problem. He was bored, very bored. After getting reports from the swordsmen, he attempted to walk around. The two females of the swordsmen immediately placed him back in bed. They told him that until Tsunade said so he was going to stay in bed. He tried to get help from the males but two sets of warning eyes stopped them in their tracks.

So here he was, bored out of his mind. He looked out of the window and saw the rebuilding beginning. He smiled as he watched the reconstruction. If there was one thing that he could say about his old home village is that they were never dwelled on the pass and moved forward into the future. He sighed as he noticed the sunny day.

_'Oh screw this. I'm the Mizukage for Kami's sake. I think that it's time to show my swordsmen why I'm the most unpredictable ninja alive.'_ He thought. He grabbed his robes and prepared to leave.

Tsunade sat at her desk with a frustrated look. She looked over the note again and could not believe it. When Jiraiya, who was still in the room, had given her this scroll that he found among her old sensei's stuff, she thought that he was joking. Unfortunately, this was a dead serious matter when she recognized Jiraiya's students hand writing. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was the father of Uzumaki Naruto. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming.

"This is just what I need. I'm getting too old for this shit." She said

"I was just as surprised. I didn't even know that he got married. If I had known then…" Jiraiya said

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know and Minato must have not wanted you to coddle him."

"But he may have had a better life."

"You don't know that. Besides, he grew up well without the knowledge of his heritage. The question we must ask ourselves now is how we deal with this. If this gets out, Iwagakure will attack Kirigakure from sure." Tsunade said

"I wouldn't worry about them for now. What are we going to do? We banished the Yondaime's son. Don't you think we should make it up to him?" Jiraiya asked

"How do we do that?"

"Minato has to have a will. He must have left something for the boy. However, I could not find it in the archives." Tsunade thought about that. Then something came up.

"Konohamaru." Tsunade said and stood up. She grabbed her green jacket and raced out the door. Jiraiya soon followed her as the two walked in the halls.

"What does that brat have to do with it?"

"When he made jounin level, I allowed him access into sensei's scrolls. He may have taken it with out knowing." The two sennins walked out of the tower and walked toward Konohamaru's place.

Kagura walked toward Naruto's room. In her hand she held a case that seemed to be takeout. She opened the door without knocking.

"Hey, Naruto, it's me and guess what I brought?" she said in a sing song voice. Her answer was silence. She sighed and placed her hand on her hips. "Oh, stop acting like a child. So we told you that you could not go out. It isn't the end of the world." More silence. "Are you really the Mizukage? You're probably pouting aren't you?" Silence, silence and more silence. Kagura growled and threw aside the curtain. "Listen, you little…" she began but stopped when she noticed an empty bed. She was shocked but it quickly turned into anger.

"NARUTO!" she roared.

"Did you hear something?" asked a lovely brunette serving woman.

"I didn't hear anything Ayame-neechan. It was probably the wind or something." A man in Mizukage robes said.

"Well, ok. So continue your story, Naruto-kun." Ayame asked. Naruto continued to tell his tale as he ate. After his escape, he decided to visit the first place that ever accepted him, Ichiraku Ramen. The stand had not changed neither had Old man Teuchi and Ayame, who still ran the place. When he introduced himself, they were both so surprised to the Mizukage. He teased the two, when they did not figure out who he was. When he finally revealed himself, they were shocked again but were mostly happy. The two hugged him and offered him a bowl of Ramen on the house.

The three talked about old times and new things. As Naruto ate his eighth bowl, someone had pushed away the flaps and taken a seat. Naruto did not pay attention to the new arrival but he did noticed the blush on Ayame's face. He grinned as he downed the ramen broth. This guy was probably the crush she was talking about.

"Hello again Shino-kun." Ayame said. Naruto nearly choked on the broth.

"Are you all right Mizukage?" asked Shino.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured. He couldn't believe that Ayame was attracted to Shino. Weren't they like seven years apart in age? What was it about silent types that attracted women? He regained his bearings and looked as Ayame served Shino. After a few seconds of silence, Shino turned to Naruto, who was on his ninth bowl.

"It is good to see you up and about." He said

"Truth be told, I just escaped from my jailors at the hospital. I'm just out here remembering and stuff." Naruto answered

"So, I was wondering if you can answer a question of mine."

"Go ahead."

"How is it that you did not become like Gaara?"

"You must mean the Kyuubi." Ayame and Teuchi did not like how this was going. "By the way, how did you find out about that?"

"When you were banished, the council felt it fit to explain their reason behind it." Naruto just chuckled at that.

"I'm not surprised by that. So, you want to know why I did not end up like Gaara. May I ask why you asked that question?"

"I'm not as ignorant or unobservant as many. I have seen the way that the villagers treated you in the past. Even now, they look at you with hate and fear. How do you just ignore all of it?" Naruto looked at his bowl of ramen in deep thought.

"You know when I learned about the Kyuubi, I really wanted to run away with the secret scroll that Mizuki tricked me to steal. I thought that I would learn all those jutsus and then I come back and show you all. I was going to kick ass and take names then what would the village say about the dead-last? What would you do against me? I was about to do that and get my revenge but something happened that stopped me." He turned to face Shino. "Some one acknowledged me. Some one who I thought hated me, acknowledged me. You don't know what it's like. All my life, I've been alone and to hear that someone accepted me for whom I am and not what is inside of me, it erases all those thoughts. After that, I found more people to acknowledge me and it just got better. Does that answer your question?"

Shino looked at this man. This was not the same person that he knew. Naruto had grown up to be a humble, wise man. He felt a little envious that the Kiri had this man as their kage. His views of him began to change as did his hate. Naruto stood up and placed his hat on. He dropped some money on the counter. As he left, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It was good to see you again Shino." Naruto said

"It was good to see you again, Naruto. Thank you for being our hero again." Shino said

"Don't sweat it. I'll just add this to the 'you owe me one' file." He joked and left. Shino sat there and pondered the words of the Mizukage. Was acknowledgement all it took? He wondered if that was really it. He then looked at Ayame. She saw him looking and gave a small blush and turned away. Maybe Naruto had a point. He would have to test this sooner than later. Like he said, he was neither ignorant nor unobservant.

Tsunade had been pounding on this door for five minutes now and she was slowly starting to get pissed. Jiraiya just stood back and watched. He guessed that any minute now she was going to lose her patience and smash the door down. She was about to do as Jiraiya thought when they heard muttering. The door swung open.

"What the hell do you want?" Konohamaru shouted. That is when he realized who was at the door. "T-T-Tsunade? Jiraiya?" The two sennins looked at the young man who was clearly nervous.

"Why are you only clad in a towel?" Tsunade asked. She also took another look at him. "And why are you sweating?"

"Ah, well…"

"Ho, ho, ho, having a little fun with a pretty young thing Sarutobi?" asked Jiraiya with a lecherous grin.

"No, I was in the shower ok." He said in haste. Both sennins knew he was lying but they had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Konohamaru, I need to look through your scrolls." She said

"The ones you gave me? What for?"

"We think you may have taken something that wasn't your grandfather's. We need to check." Jiraiya said

"Can you give me ten minutes?"

"You don't need ten minutes brat. Now get dressed and move out of the way." Tsunade said and forced herself pass the door. Jiraiya followed her, giving Konohamaru an apologetic look. Konohamaru sighed and went to get dressed. He also needed to sneak Hanabi out of his apartment.

Naruto's next stop was the academy. He was hoping to catch Iruka since the school was closed. He entered the place and went straight to his old class. As he entered, he was expecting Iruka hard at work. He was working all right only not the type of work he expecting.

"What the hell!" Naruto said with surprised. Startled, the two people fell off the desk and landed in a heap on the floor. Naruto walked up to the pair and was in relief that they were still dressed. He bent down to their level and was surprised by who the two were. The male was definitely Iruka and the woman was that crazy lady from the chuunin exams. Popping his jaw onto his hand, he gave the two an amused look.

"The lessons sure have changed since I've been gone." He said amused. The two adult just glared at him.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had returned to the office. They had found what they were looking for and more. They were glad that Konohamaru had the smarts not to mess with the seals of those scrolls since he was not a seal master. They laid them down and search through them.

"Hey I think that this is it." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at the scroll and noticed the Hokage's seal on it. She carefully opened it and unrolled the scroll. She laid it out for both her and Jiraiya. It read:

_To the current Hokage,_

_I must be brief since the threat of the Kyuubi is upon us. I write this will for my son, Naruto, for when he comes of age. I leave for him two things. One will be my journal. I know that he would want to know who I and his mother were. I left a picture of her in the scroll so that he would remember her. Two, I leave with him my greatest technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I would put the Rasengan but for some reason I feel that he will learn it some how. I wish for my son to be seen as a hero despite the village's fear. I know that I place a burden upon him but he is a Kazama. He'll pull through it._

_Yondaime Hokage_

_Namikaze Minato_

The two sennins sat down and took all this information in. Jiraiya just looked at Tsunade with a serious look.

"You know that they would never let him take what rightfully belongs to him." Jiraiya said

"Personally, I don't care. I will honor Minato's wish. The council can not denied the will of the Yondaime Hokage

"Do you truly think that they would let you give Naruto one of Konoha's greatest techniques?" Jiraiya asked

"So are you saying that he should not get his birth right?" Tsunade sneered

"No but we must go at this with caution and a little bit of trickery." Jiraiya said. Tsunade raised and eyebrow.

"What are you planning, you pervert?" she asked. Jiraiya just smiled evilly.

Naruto continued his little tour of Konoha. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he was getting glares of hate and fear. He really didn't have anywhere to go. He had passed by his old apartment but the building was destroyed from his fight with the kages. He had met up with Shikamaru and was surprised that he was now a Suna nin. When he had asked about it, he blushed and told him that it was too troublesome to explain. After a short talk, he was on his way again and it wasn't too long when he saw a Hyuuga. She looked a little like Hinata in some ways. She introduced herself as Hanabi and asked that he come with her to the Hyuuga manor. With nothing else to do and avoiding the swordsmen, he agreed and followed her. They only walked for a few seconds before the reached their destination. He was greeted by Hinata and Neji at the door. They had invited him to stay for some tea. He agreed and he entered the manor. The three friends talked about old times and new. Naruto nearly had a heart attack to hear that they were married. Hinata explained the reason behind it and explained that she cared for Neji a lot. Naruto smiled and gave the two a blessing.

After he left the manor, he ran into Mogei and Udon. Again, he was surprised to here that the two were married and were now expecting. He was happy for the two but wondered where Konohamaru was. The two shrugged and said that his time as of late has been held up. As the sun began to set, Naruto had a place in mind to visit. In truth, he did not want to remember that part of his life but there was something there that he wanted to see. With his mind set, he walked toward the place.

Sakura said good-bye to a nurse as she left. Her shift was over and she was going to get something to eat. She could not decide on what to get and just walked aimlessly to find a place. She passed by many shops and many eating places but she did not feel for them. Sighing in disappointment, she decided to head home. She walked toward her apartment when she felt something tug at her. It was as if something was telling her not to go home yet. She tried to ignore it but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. She gave into curiosity and decided to follow this feeling. It led her toward the old training grounds that she used when team seven was still together.

_'Why would I come here of all places?'_ That's when she noticed a figure looking at the memorial stone. At first, she thought it was Kakashi but the person was a little shorter than him. Plus, there was the fact that the person wore robes. She stepped out to get a better look of the person. When she was close enough, she gasped which alerted the person. The two locked eyes.

"Naruto?" she whispered. Said man, stood up and looked at her. The look Sakura got was not a warm or friendly. It was a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. She saw him turn his eyes away from her and looked some degrees to her left.

"You can come out now." He said coolly. Sakura was confused but it was quickly answered when an ANBU member came out. The ninja had a mask that looked like a dragon. The ninja took steps forward, completely ignoring Sakura. He stood a few paces away from the Mizukage. Sakura could feel the hate coming of the two. Naruto just chuckled and removed his hat.

"Well, would you look at that? Never in a million years would I think that we would be together again. All we're missing is Kakashi." He looked at the ANBU member. "Don't tell me you're going to keep the mask on? You've been shadowing me since I left Ichiraku's so you must find me interesting, Uchiha Sasuke." The ANBU did not show his surprise that he was found out. Reaching up, the man removed the mask to reveal a pair of red Sharingan eyes. Naruto did not look intimidated by it. The wind blew gently as the two stared at each other.


	16. Chapter 16: Return of a Hero Chapter 15

As always I'll say that this isn't mine, the fanfic is the creation of Dragon6 and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Return of a Hero: Chapter 15

It was a tense reunion at the old training grounds. There was Uchiha Sasuke who was in a stare down the Mizukage. There was Uzumaki Naruto in a stare down at the 'Ne' captain. Sakura just stood silently and watched, too stunned to say or do anything. It seemed like an eternity as the two stared at each other.

"It is good to see you again." Naruto said after a long silence. Sakura noticed that those words were forced.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. How have you been all these years?" She asked

"Happy." He said flatly causing Sakura to flinch. He turned back to Sasuke. "You've healed nicely, Sasuke. Must have been that training Hanrou received. Love is a powerful drug I see." Sasuke said nothing and Sakura looked ashamed. His eye looked at the kage hat that Naruto held and snorted.

"Kirigakure, huh? Well, a dobe kage for a dobe country I guess." Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto didn't react to the jibe while Sakura looked at the Uchiha like he was stupid.

"Mizukage, he didn't mean anything by that." She said. Sasuke glared at her but she glared back at him. It was kind of amusing to Naruto.

"So you're in the ANBU. I'm surprised that Tsunade allowed you on the squad."

"I'm not part of Tsunade's ANBU." He said with a condescending tone. "I belong to the 'Ne', the elite."

"So you belong to Danzo now. Kind of a down grade for an Uchiha." Sasuke eyes glared at the man before him but it disappeared when he smirked. Naruto's and Sakura's were curious about that smirk.

"That will change soon. It will change after I become Hokage." Naruto eyes took a hard glance at Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a disappointed look. He just could not help himself but to hurt Naruto. Being Hokage was Naruto's dream and Sasuke was rubbing it in his face.

"You don't say. May I inquire whose decision this was?" Naruto asked

"It has been decided by the people and the council. Though she has done well, Tsunade is getting old and has been asked to step down soon. It is time for someone of status to take over." Sasuke explained. Sakura was expecting Naruto to explode not only for Sasuke taking his dream but for insulting Tsunade. She and Sasuke got the surprise of their lives when Naruto just grinned.

"Well congratulations, future Rokudaime. May you lead Konoha as greatly as the former Hokages. Now, if you would excuse me." Naruto said. He placed his hat back on his head and walked off. Sasuke was a bit upset that he did not take the bait. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and turned slightly to Sasuke. "There is one thing I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Sasuke said

"How goes the rebuilding the clan thing and the revenge of your clan?" He asked. Sasuke snarled a little but kept his emotions in check.

"That's really none of your business."

"Oh, I'm sorry for prying. It's just that I met Itachi and his partner about eleven years ago. You know, that whole getting the Kyuubi out of me thing."

"What are you trying to say?" growled Sasuke

"Well I was fourteen at the time and I didn't have so good control of that fox's chakra," Naruto said sheepishly

"What did you do?" shouted Sasuke

"He and his partner attacked and I defended myself during which I tapped into too much of the Kyuubi's chakra. Don't worry though, he isn't dead or anything. He had to retreat and I was wounded pretty badly with that Amaterasu technique of his. Though I did manage to injure him. So if you come across him any time soon, then don't underestimate him just because he's missing his left arm." He said in a matter of fact tone. It caused the reaction that Naruto wanted. Sasuke's Sharingan blazed in anger and he activated his Chidori without seals. The amount of chakra he poured into it kicked up the dust.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you?" shouted Sakura

"Did I say something wrong?" asked a calm Naruto.

"Something wrong? SOMETHING WRONG! YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared and charged at Naruto.

_'Shit!'_ Sakura exclaimed and pulled out a kunai. She raced to stop the mad Uchiha. Naruto just stood there and waited for his attack. Suddenly, as Sasuke was upon him, he found himself pinned to the ground in a familiar fashion. He also had seven bladed weapons to his throat. The man that held Sasuke, rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got lost on the road of life." He said

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in relief. Sasuke struggled against Kakashi's hold but Kakashi just twisted his wrist hard, undoing his jutsu. The swordsmen looked ready to kill him.

"Enough, stand down and put away your weapons." Naruto ordered. They hesitated but obeyed. Kagura was the first to move her weapon. She drove the shaft into the ground and walked to Naruto. Confused by her actions, he was not prepared for her right hook. Everyone, except Sentaro, was surprised by her actions. Kagura did not give Naruto a chance to respond as she grabbed him by his robe and was in his face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked. Naruto stayed quiet. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"Kagura." Exclaimed Sansei

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. She turned back to Naruto. "Was this the real reason you came back? To stuff your title in their faces? To finally be recognized by the village that shunned you? Are you really so stupid to think that they give a rat's ass about your title to recognize you? What about the villagers that have all ready acknowledge you? What about Kirigakure? Don't they mean anything? ANSWER ME!" She did not receive an answer. Naruto knocked away her hand and walked away. Kagura fumed but a hand stopped her from further talks. She turned to Sentaro who was smiling at her. He turned to the other swordsmen.

"We're going." He said and turned to the three Konoha-nins, mostly to Kakashi. "Next time, we will kill him." He warned and disappeared with the other swordsmen. Kakashi sighed and lifted Sasuke to his feet with relinquishing his hold. He turned to Sakura.

"You go home Sakura. I will explain it to the Hokage how you tried to stop him and stuff."

"Wait a minute! How long have you been here?" she asked while glaring at him.

"Well, I volunteered to be his watcher of sort. Tsunade's orders, now get going." He ordered. Sakura hesitated but nodded and walked away. He turned to his one time student. "Time to explain your actions to the Hokage." He disappeared with Sasuke not really noticing the figure with a mask.

Naruto stood in the hospital room that he was staying in. He watched the sun set giving Konoha a nice golden glow. He rubbed his jaw absently from when Kagura slugged him.

"She hit you because she cares about you." Said a voice.

"I guess. I hope you're not here to apologize for her because you don't have to. She did the right thing. I had forgotten the reasons I came here for." He said

"I'm glad to hear that. Though, I am curious about why these people's opinions of you even matter?" Sentaro asked

"Form the day I learned how to walk to the day they banished me, I've wanted to be recognized in my home village. My dream was to be Hokage so everyone would have to notice me and recognize my existence. On the way to that dream, I defeated many strong opponents and I even brought back the village's Uchiha. Even after that, I still wasn't noticed. I actually got blamed for his attempt to leave. In the end I was even denied my dream. When this war started, at first it was to say those I consider family but part of me did it so that I could finally be acknowledged. Kind of stupid huh?"

"Not really but you have to get over that and know that you have people that acknowledge you." Sentaro said

"I get that now. Besides, I'm going to need them to complete my dream."

"So you have another dream?"

"It is more like a life time goal. To achieve this goal I will need your help and the help of the people."

"So what is your goal?" Sentaro asked. Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Naruto

"We've brought what you requested Mizukage-sama."

"Thank you. Leave it outside and return to the group." Naruto ordered

"Hai!" Sentaro look at Naruto with a questioning glance.

"Something I had brought when I sent those ninjas back for the other battalion. So, you and the guys up for some guard duty?"

The doors of the Hokage office was thrown open and Sasuke hit the ground with a thud. His ANBU armor had dents and his lip was busted. The black eye wasn't flattering either. He stood up and was face to face with Tsunade. The woman grabbed him by the strap of his armor and lifted into the air.

"You stupid, arrogant little brat. Do you realize what your actions may cause?" She roared. In the background, Jiraiya just sat and watched and Tsunade cocked her arm back.

"That is enough Tsunade." Tsunade whipped her head around to see Danzo with two of his guards. She glared at the one eyed man. She gave a snort and threw Sasuke at his feet.

"Keep your pets on a leash." She said and walked back into her office. Danzo looked at the Uchiha as he stood up.

"We're going." He said. Sasuke didn't pay attention to him but obeyed any way. He took no more than five steps before his chakra spiked. Danzo was curious and turned. That's when he saw why. There stood the Mizukage with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. The low growl coming off Sasuke did not bother Naruto and placed his hand up to calm his people.

"We don't have time to worry about this." He said and brushed pass the group. The swordsmen followed him closely as they walked toward the Hokage's office. Danzo watched the man walk away with a serious gaze. This man would be a problem to his plans. He had read Hanrou Sakura's report of the battle between Naruto and the four kages and his battle of the revived Yondaime. Combined with the fact of the report of him mastering the Kyuubi's chakra, he was the most dangerous person in the ninja world. He cursed the Sandaime for shooting down his proposal to make that boy into a living weapon. He would have led Konoha in an age of rule.

For now, he could do nothing but he would soon rid the world of this man. He promised himself that.

Tsunade fumed and stomped around in her office. Jiraiya just waited until she calmed down. He didn't mind though since her breast seemed to dance when she was angry. Unfortunately, Tsunade caught him leering and was about to pound him when a knock stopped her.

"I'm busy. Go away!" she shouted

"Hey obaasan, open the bloody door. The only time I saw your cranky old ass was during the fight. I came to visit you so get off your rocker and open the door." The voice shouted back. Jiraiya tried to hold his laughter as Tsunade went red. She stomped over to her door and kicked them open. Standing there was a grinning Naruto. "Hey obaasan, I…" Naruto never got to finish as he was sent into the opposite wall. The swordsmen were surprised because she did it with nothing more that a finger flick. Naruto grumbled and walked up into Tsunade's face. "What the hell is your problem you old hag?"

"How many damn times must I tell you not to call me that?" she yelled

"Face facts, you're old. Get use to it. Pretending to be young is just childish." He shouted

"Why you snot nose little punk, I should bash you over the head for that."

"I like to see you try."

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!" The two stared at each other with fire in their eyes. Suddenly, the two snorted and grinned. Then the two laughed and embraced each other.

"Kami, I missed you Naruto." She said

"I missed you Tsunade-hime." He said. He looked at the woman and noticed that she looked stressed. "You look like you need drink." He said

Sakura stepped out of her bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her head and was wearing a long t-shirt. She fell onto her bed and sighed in relief. The last few days had been taxing on her. With dealing with injuries and an angry Tsunade, she barely had time to sleep. Plus tonight's events were just too stressful. She stared at the ceiling as her mind was occupied with two things or rather two people.

The first one was Naruto. Seeing him again, brought a lot of old memories most of them bad. Then there were his eyes. The brief second that they were alone at the training grounds she had saw a number of emotions flow through those eyes. Betrayal, anger, sadness, contempt, it was just rolled up in one. His forced words and fake smiles were not pretty. It made her wonder if he had been doing that since they knew each other. Then there was Sasuke. The little girls crush had died years ago as they got older. Even though she had nursed him back to health, he was still cold to her. The only time they spoke was when she treated him for injuries. Then there was a feeling that had not felt since the chuunin exam when thinking about him; fear. She was very afraid of Uchiha Sasuke. The darkness that he surrounded himself in had suddenly gotten darker and she began to question his sanity. He was still that power hungry and revenge driven boy at the age of thirteen only that it intensified as he got older.

She turned her head toward her nightstand and caught a glimpse of her team photo. It was the photo of the new team seven, which was now called team Yamato. She really didn't like this picture. Sai was a pain in the ass, Yamato was just creepy and Sasuke was Sasuke. She sat up and opened her draw. She dug inside it for a while until she got what she wanted. It was a picture of the old team seven. At first she had thrown away this picture because of her hate of Naruto but she realized that she was wrong and as for a copy from Kakashi. Though Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and vice versa, it was a somewhat happy picture. She laid back on her bed and stared at the picture.

"These times we will never get back, huh?" she whispered to herself. Sighing she placed the picture back and turned the other way to get some sleep.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade sat and drank as they talked. Their talks were not about business but about each of their lives for the past twelve years. The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu stood outside, ever alert should something happen to their leader. Jiraiya gulped down the liquid all in one go.

"Now, that's some good sake." He said

"The famous 'Bloody Mist' lives up to its name." Tsunade said in a semi-drunk state.

"You should have been there when I, Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu shared a drink. All though giving Gamatatsu any alcohol is a bad thing." Naruto joked. The three laughed and crashed cups together before swallowing it down. Tsunade looked in Naruto's direction.

"So, were you going to say good-bye before you leave?" she asked. Naruto didn't seem all that surprise. He had known about Kakashi monitoring of him and knew that he was reporting back to Tsunade about him.

"I think that I've caused enough trouble for you. My departure is the best option right now." Naruto said

"Still thinking of others, huh squirt?" Jiraiya joked

"You know me Ero-sennin. It's in my blood."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said suddenly. "I'm so sorry about everything."

"Don't start apologizing ba-chan. Sooner or later, it was going to happen."

"But you're the son of Konoha's savior and we treated you like trash."

"It's human nature. I know what my father wanted but people can't just forget the loved ones that they lost. It is not like breaking a favorite toy and getting over it the next day." Naruto explained

"How can you not hate us? Why would you save us?" Tsunade asked

"Because, you are my family. You, Iruka, Ero-sennin, old man Sarutobi, even my father saw me as something other than the Kyuubi. I could not watch you die. It would tear me apart." Tsunade smiled at him while Jiraiya grinned.

"This is getting too sappy for my taste." Jiraiya said

"You just had to ruin the moment, you pervert?" Tsunade scowled

"For once, the pervert is right. This is a drinking party, so let's drink until we can't drink no more." Naruto cheered

"Ha, you're still too young to out drink me, gaki." Jiraiya challenged

"You want to go, Ero-sennin?"

"Please, I'll drink you two lightweights under the table." Tsunade added

"It's a bet then. Line them up and gulp them down." Naruto said. The three poured their cups full of sake and held them up. With three quick gulps, the drink contest began.

Sai walked toward the noise that was being caused by one Uchiha Sasuke. He walked into the training room and saw a great deal of destruction. Wooden dummies laid on the ground either burnt up, ripped down or had holes through them. Sai just did not understand what the problem was. Was it because the Mizukage had critically injure his brother? He watched as Sasuke hunch over in exhaustion.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"Just watching you work yourself out." Sai said

"I've all ready told you that I don't swing that way. Even if I did, I'll rather kill myself." Sai just chuckled at the statement

"All this over your brother's injury? That's kind of pathetic."

"Shut up. This has nothing to do with you."

"I thought you would be happy since your ambition was all that much…" Sai was cut off as he felt the air leave him. Sasuke had the man by his neck and strangled his fellow 'Ne' member. He crushed Sai's windpipe only to watch him turn into ink.

"Such a temper you have there Sasuke. That won't help you kill him." Sai voice said as it rang throughout the shadows. Sasuke turned to the last dummy and charged up the Chidori. He looked at the dummy with hate in his eyes. All he could see was a spiky haired blond that came closer to killing his brother while he was here wasting his time. That blond, that stupid, meddling blonde. He jumped into the air charged at the dummy.

"CHIDORI!" he roared. The dummy was demolished by the technique. He took deep breaths and gritted his teeth. He would make him pay. He would make Uzumaki Naruto pay.

The sun raised over Konoha. The sun kissed the window of the Hokage office and shined on the face of Tsunade. She grumbled and tried to fight against it but it was something that she could not beat. She opened her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She was still in her office and not her room. She also noticed that there was a lot of sake bottles and a passed out Jiraiya. The final thing she realized was that her chest was a bit exposed. Quickly covering herself, she slowly stood and walked over to the window. She blocked the sun out of her eyes and caught the sight of a figure. He was wearing kage robes. She could have sworn she saw a smile as he disappeared. She turned back to her desk and saw a small piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it. She began to tear up as last night came back to her. She read the words.

_Good-bye._

She looked out the window and smiled.

_'Good-bye little brother, May we see each other again.'_

Glossary

Hime – Princess

Move List

Chidori – One Thousand Birds – This technique channels a large amount of chakra and focus it into the user's hand. The chakra is converted into lightning and is visible. The power of the attack relies on the user speed and power of the thrust. The only draw back is that it can be easily countered because the attack must be done in a straight line. Kakashi is the creator of this technique and he taught it to Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 17: Alliances Prelude

Wow, already a positive review congratulating me for obtaining the rights, thanks *NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD* (seriously, thanks AnonymousIncognito)

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Prelude

The cave had little light but the nine figures stood, unaffected. Their forms mixed in with the darkness of the cave. The darkness was calming to them for they were use to the darkness, use to the shadows. For the shadows was where they lived.

_"Have you located her?"_ asked a blurry image. From his blurry image, you can tell that his hair was spiky.

_"Not as of yet." "Where ever she is, it is well hidden."_ Said a part-man, part-plant person. He had yellow pupil-less eyes and green hair.

_"I see. What about the Gobi?"_ he asked, turning to a blond haired man.

_"That one is a bit tricky, yeah!"_ the man said. His head band of Iwagakure tied around his head.

_"The swamp he's in is hard to navigate."_ Said a man wearing an orange and black mask.

_"That is no excuse. Take Itachi with you if you need it. Kisame, you will go with Zetsu and Konan. Find Nii Yugito, the container of the Nibi no Nekomata."_ He ordered

_"Why are we wasting time with those two? Let's just get the one we know about. Let's get the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko."_ Said a loud voice. He was a well built man as you could see with his robes open. He had no head band on him but the symbol of a crescent moon craved on his chest gave off that he was from Getsugakure no Sato.

_"Here we go again."_ Said a woman. She had green hair and cobalt eyes. Her head band of Yukigakure no Sato was tied around forehead as well. Though covered by her robes, she wore one of the village's hi-tech armors.

_"Uzumaki Naruto will be the last one we will deal with."_

_"Kami, I thought this was one of the most dangerous organizations in the ninja world. Now, we're scared of taking care of one man. I shouldn't have joined."_

_"That's enough Genma. You have no idea how strong he has gotten over twelve years. The ability to fight and defeat three kages is not a small feat."_ Shouted Konan. She had blue hair with a white flower in it. She wore no head band on her to say where she was from.

_"Add to the fact that he defeated a reconstructed Yondaime and can control six tails of the Kyuubi's power, he has become a more serious threat. He's the reason that we have not been able to find the other three."_ Zetsu said

_"Screw the both of you. I say that we take this kid out before he becomes stronger."_ Genma shouted back

_"And how do you purpose that we get pass the swordsmen?"_ asked the Yuki konoichi

_"Three of the old swordsmen still are in the group and are of higher jounin rank. That is equall to one of the Legendary Sennin. If I remembered correctly, you fought one of them and were almost killed even in that form."_ Kisame joked

_"Screw you, scar fish."_ Genma roared. _"The next time I see that Hebi bastard, I'll rip that tongue from his mouth."_

_"Orochimaru will not be defeated by the likes of you."_ Itachi said

_"I didn't ask for your advice, cripple."_

_"Enough!"_ The members quickly kept quiet and turned to face the blurry image. _"You have your orders Genma. You and Ibuki are to find the Sanbi."_

_"Understood."_ Ibuki complied

_"Yeah, whatever."_ Genma said

_"Genma,"_ The image called. Genma looked at the image with a bored look. Suddenly, Genma grasped his head in pain. The pain was so intense. It felt like some force was crushing his brain. The others watched as he was on his knees clawing and grasping the floor while holding his head. Just as quickly as it happened, the image turned away from him. Genma was left on the ground in a quivering mess. He turned slightly toward him. _"Never question me again."_ He said and disappeared. The others also disappeared leaving Ibuki and Genma alone. Ibuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"Why am I partners with such an idiot?"_ she groaned

_"Screw you."_ Genma cursed.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hello everybody. Well here it is the new beginning of Mizukage with the answer to the question that everyone has been asking me. If you don't get it then I'll spell it for you. It the Akatsuki ladies and gentlemen and they have two new characters. Hope you like this prelude and the second version of Mizukage. Oh yeah, look out for the new addition that I will be making at the end of each chapter.

Glossary

Getsugakure no Sato – Village Hidden under the Moon

Yukigakure no Sato – Village Hidden Among Snow

Yuki – Snow

Hebi – Snake

Character Corner

Name: Sentaro Ashigochi

Age: 30

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Gray

Height: 6' 2

Weight: 215 lbs

Rank: Higher Jounin

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: Leader of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, can form swords out of chakra, can regenerate body parts.

History: Sentaro was a member of the swordsmen at the age of nineteen, the youngest ever to be a member. His skill were unrivaled and was going to be name the new leader of the swordsmen, when the leader, who was like a father to him, was killed by one of the swordsmen. After the old Mizukage attempted to kill him and the others, Sentaro, along with fellow member Kagura, fled and became missing nins. They met Naruto when he was sixteen and together they took out the old Mizukage.

Sentaro sword skills are a combination of his ninja training and training with samurais. His strikes are quick and accurate. He has chakra that is as big as Naruto's so but has much better control of it. Sentaro is a descendant from the Yuri clan. The clan had the ability to regenerate limbs that have been cut off. He is the most level headed of the swordsmen which is when he is in charge is Naruto is unable to. He is close with Kagura. Weather that goes further that friendship is unknown.


	18. Chapter 18: Alliances Chapter 1

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 1

Gaara stood at the entrance of Sunagakure as he watched his older sister say good-bye to her husband. He still did not understand what she saw in the lazy jounin but he was happy for her. He turned to Matsuri, his only student and jounin instructor, and her team and gave them some final orders. The group bowed and acknowledged his orders. When all farewells had been said, Team Matsuri and Shikamaru moved in the direction of Konoha. Gaara turned and walked back into Suna with his Temari close behind.

As the two walked in the village, some people sent greetings to the two siblings. Some bowed, while others wished them well. One little girl walked up to them and held out a rose to Gaara. He smiled, took the rose and thanked her. She hurried away so that he would not see the blush on her face. Temari chuckled at that.

Women, young or old, had an attraction to her little brother. She remembered the riot that almost happened when it was announced that he was engaged to the daimyo's daughter. How the council had gotten Gaara to agree to it was still a mystery. Yet she was still quite happy for Gaara. It took some years and an attack by the Akatsuki for the village to see beyond the cold killer that was her brother. They had finally gotten over the past and embraced him as the village's Godaime Kazekage.

As they walked to their destination, Temari couldn't help but wonder about this plan of her brother's. Sensing a question, Gaara spoke.

"Are you concerned, Temari?" He asked

"A bit. You do realize that this may dissolve the alliance that we have with Konoha. We do own them much." She said

"I agree with you but this must be done." Gaara explained. "Our forces are almost gone." Temari nodded at that.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was taking place and though things had settled into a stalemate, it was bound to spill into chaos. Already, Iwa had begun to mobilize its army. Kumo and Oto were keeping their actions secret. Not even Jiraiya's contacts could tell what they were doing at the moment. Also, the battle six months ago had a crippling blow to both Konoha and Suna. Nearly each country had lost over half of their forces. Suna more than Konoha because of Ame's sneak attacks. The Suna ninja force was mostly of genin rank. It was something that the council had brought to Gaara's attention. Hence, Gaara proposed a plan.

Many of the council members were shocked by the proposal and were against it. Gaara had explained to the council that Suna was in danger and he would do anything to defend it. That brought some to his side, but there were still a few who disagreed. Then Gaara used words that the late elder, Chiyo, said to Baki. It got him the full support of the Suna council, but they wanted to let Konoha know of their decision and perhaps join them. Temari didn't hold her breath about that though.

"I understand our position," she said carefully. "but for your idea to work he has to agree and he had sent word to every village that he is staying neutral in this upcoming war."

"He may say that but I don't think that Kumo and Iwa will listen, especially Iwa. Despite what he thinks, he must realize that he and his country is part of this war. He can't just ignore it."

"You have a point. Besides, as it stands, he currently has the most strength. I hope you make this alliance work, Gaara."

"I hope so too," Gaara said quietly, his gaze staring off into the distance for a moment. "I will be leaving for Umi no Kuni and I will seek an audience with the Yondaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade looked over the village of Konoha. She watched as the construction was going on within the village. It has been six months since the battle and the repairs were still being done. It was mostly a rebuilding action in the area where Naruto and the reconstructed Yondaime Hokage fought. She sighed at that. They were definitely family, neither one knowing the word restraint. It would probably take a year to rebuild that section.

A small cry brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and gave a smile at her apprentice and her baby son, Tuta. Shizune cooed and made baby faces at the small child and in response she got little gurgling sounds that sounded like laughter. Tsunade was happy for her. Not only was the baby successfully delivered but her husband, Shiranui Genma, had survived the battle. They were a complete family and Tsunade was very happy for her. Suddenly, the baby began to cry.

"Oh, sounds like someone is hungry," Shizune said. She began to pull back part of her kimono to feed her child.

"Shizune, perhaps it would be better to feed him outside of the office." Tsunade said

"Why? You never complained before."

"Because…" she reached out and grabbed something out of thin air. There was a simmer and Jiraiya appeared. "…you never know where a pervert lurks." She growled.

"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Shizune

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything!" He pleaded pitifully, his guilt sadly obvious.

Tsunade snatched his notebook before he could react. "'The young woman slowly pulled off her kimono starting with the right side,'" she read. Jiraiya grinned nervously and gave a small chuckle. Shizune stood in a huff and walked out muttering something vaguely about perverts and castration. Jiraiya gulped and gave a prayer that she didn't tell Genma. Tsunade released him and shook her head.

"What?" he inquired, becoming slightly annoyed.

"You have no shame, do you? What do you want?"

Jiraiya instantly got serious and looked at her. "Iwa has begun to mobilize and is planning an assault on Sunagakure no Sato."

"How much time do they have?" She asked

"Three months. Suna all ready knows about it and are taking precautions but with their depleted forces they will not hold out for long."

"And we can not spare any ninjas because our forces are also depleted as well." Tsunade said with a tired sigh. "What about Kumo and Oto?"

"I know nothing about Otogakure. It will take a while before I can even set up a spy network there but Orochimaru would probably be on alert. As for Kumogakure, they have their own problems."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that they are in the middle of a civil war. The Gashira clan attempted to put another of their members as Raikage. The daimyo didn't take well to that and now the two factions are in war with each other. They won't be much of a threat for now."

"Well that's good. I've gotten word from Hoshigakure and Takigakure. They have agreed to join us. Amegakure has surrendered to Suna and Konoha but have not joined any side."

"What about Kirigakure?" Jiraiya asked

"They're neutral in the matter but they will be dragged in some way or another. Despite his stand on the situation, Naruto has to realize that they are targets now." Tsunade said. There was a knock on the door that interrupted the discussion.

"Enter." Tsunade ordered. Sakura opened the door and stepped in.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but a team from Suna has just arrived and Shikamaru is with them. He has a message from the Kazekage and wishes and audience with you." She explained

"Shikamaru is here? A message from Gaara?" Tsunade repeated with slight surprise. She looked to Jiraiya and he gave her the same look. She turned back to Sakura. "Send him in." Sakura bowed and left. A few seconds later, she returned with Shikamaru. The jounin entered and faced the two.

"So, there is a message from Gaara?" mused Jiraiya

"Yeah but it's a troublesome task." the Nara said in his patented bored tone.

"Just get on with it." Tsunade snapped

"Yeah, yeah. Gaara is on his way to Umi no Kuni to speak with the daimyo. He hopes to seek an audience with Naruto with the purpose of forming an alliance. It is the wish of the council that you would join us in this alliance." Shikamaru said as if he was reading off a scroll. Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprised by this.

"You're serious about this." Jiraiya said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am," the young man said, nodding. "As it stands, Suna will not survive an attack from Iwa. With an alliance, it may get Iwa to back off."

Tsunade had to agree with Shikamaru. At least Gaara was thinking about his village: a force of genin was not intimidating. She had to act quickly. She knew that if she went to the council then they would rule against it. She sighed in frustration and didn't know what to do. She looked at the picture of the Shodaime, her late grand-father. She began to wonder what would he do. Then it hit her. She remembered something that was in the old scrolls. She was looking through them to find a way to bring Naruto back. She got a wild look in her eyes that scared Jiraiya.

_'Oh good lord, what is she thinking? She only gets that look when she's about to gamble.'_

"Sakura," Tsunade shouted. Sakura entered the office with a confused look on her face.

"I want you to send a summons to each and every clan in Konoha. Tell them that this is a priority meeting. I want all the clan heads here in three hours."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she said and was gone. Jiraiya looked at her.

"What are you planning?" He asked very seriously

"Something I should have done when Naruto was being banished but I didn't know about it at the time. Plus, I assumed that the clan heads were against Naruto as well but this time the council can't stop me. It is within my right to have this meeting and there is nothing they can do about it." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?"

"It is a law that my grand-father placed in the laws a long time ago before there was even a council. I have the right to call a clan summons."

"Clan summons?" Jiraiya said. Then it hit him. He gave his former teammate a wide grin. "You sly little minx." She just grinned.

Ibuki enjoyed very little, but what she enjoyed most was tea and crackers. It was soothing to her and it kept her sane. There was another reason for her enjoyment of tea but she would never say it out loud. So here she was, in a small tea shop, having tea and crackers but she could not really enjoy it. The reason was the grumbling of her partner. A small vein appeared on her head as the grumbling increased.

"Can you please stop your annoying grumbling? It is your own fault for your headache. Next time you would do well to shut your mouth?" She said

"Bite me, bitch." Genma growled. He sat there sulking and began to look around him. His eyes suddenly landed on his partner. He mind began to wonder on what was under those robes.

"It would be wise to get such thoughts out of your head. I would clean your head right off before I would ever let you touch me." She said. Genma just moved closer to her.

"As if you could stop…" his words were cut off as he felt the cold sting of a sword on his neck. The touch of the blade hurt a lot as if it was freezing his blood. Despite that, he gave her a smile. "The famous blade, Saihyousen," he then caught the movement of her other sword. "And it's brother blade, Herufaia. Both blades said to be made from the breath of two dragons, one of fire and one of ice. Your daimyo gave those to you for excellent service, right? It must have been a kick to get that close to her only to be stopped by that Kiri-nin. One of Yukigakure's best hunter-nins is now nothing but a common criminal. Isn't that right, Ajibana Ibuki?"

"Do not get us confused!" she snapped. "I had my reasons but I am anything but common, unlike you. You never even made it to chuunin before you went on your crime spree. Killing and raping hookers were all that you were good at. You had to run from Getsugakure no Sato in fear of death. Then you became Orochimaru little lab rat in order to becoming stronger but he turned you into a freak and you attempted to get back at him only to have him almost kill you. You're nothing but a wanted criminal in five different nations. So, if there is someone who is a common criminal it's you, Hiraga Genma."

She removed her blade from his neck and stood. She paid for the tea and crackers and started to walk away. Genma rubbed his neck and gave her retreating form a glare. He stood up and followed her as his wound began to heal. Unknown to each one of them, there was a shadow that watched them.

Tsunade watched as the clans heads walked into the room. She was calling on a big gamble but she knew that in the long run it would be helpful to the village. She looked at the clan heads again. She was surprised that there hadn't been a clan summons since the time of her grandfather's rule. It was called in time of great trouble for the sake of the village. The last time that a summons was called it was for something dealing with the Uchiha clan. She attempted to dig further but all records of it were destroyed. She put that on hold for now and faced the clan heads.

"Before this meeting can begin, I will ask what clan you represent." Tsunade said. Each clan head turned to her.

"I am Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan."

"I am Akimichi Choza, head of the Akimichi clan."

"I am Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan."

"I am Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan."

"I am Inuzuka Hana, head of the Inuzuka clan."

"I am Kurama Yakumo, head of the Kurama clan."

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, head of the Hyuuga clan."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, head of the Uchiha clan."

"Good. Be seated so we may begin this meeting." Tsunade ordered. Each of them took their seats. "I have called this meeting because of a situation that has arisen. As you know, our forces have completely been reduced. Even with Takigakure and Hoshigakure agreeing to help, we pale in comparison to Iwa's forces. Also, three months from now Iwa will attack Sunagakure. They can not withstand an attack from Iwa."

"That is understandable but we can not send soldiers to aid them." Said Shikaku

"I know. Gaara-san, however, has formed a plan. He has begun a journey to Umi no Kuni to seek an audience with their daimyo. He is hoping to for an audience with the Mizukage and Kirigakure."

"Are you saying that they are breaking our alliance?" asked Hana

"In a sense, yes."

"So should we consider them an enemy?" asked Choza

"No. Gaara is just looking out for the best interest of his village."

"So what is the reason for this summons Hokage-sama?" asked Shibi

"The Suna council has invited us in joining them with this plan of Gaara's. I believe that we should." She said. There were murmurs around the room.

"You can not be serious about this Hokage." Sasuke asked

"Yes I am. Truth be told, we need their help. The only reason that Iwa has become a threat is because they or rather Berugu wants the Mizukage dead. He's only eliminating what is in the path of his goal."

"But what you're asking from us is to form an alliance with an enemy." Countered Sasuke

"Kirigakure has issued a decree of neutrality and has upheld that decree." Hinata pointed out in quiet, yet firm voice

"True but how long will they uphold that decree?" asked Inoichi.

"Have we forgotten who the Mizukage is? It is too much of a risk." Sasuke explained

"Sasuke does pose a point. Naruto has the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed in him. From the reports of our clans, the seal has begun to weaken. He has uses too much of that demon's power. We all saw the destruction caused by the use of that power." Shikaku said

"We should just break off contact with Suna and let them deal with Iwa themselves." Sasuke added

"Are we sure that we can trust your word Uchiha?" asked Hinata

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke asked icily.

"How can we be sure that you're being objective with this decision? Twelve years ago, before he was Mizukage, he dragged you back to Konoha. Let us not forget that six months ago, you nearly started a war by attempting to kill the Mizukage all because he crippled your brother. How can we trust the word of a traitor and someone who let's his emotions get the better of him?" Hinata said

"Sasuke has been punished for his crimes, Hyuuga." Inoichi defended

"If you could call it a punishment." Replied Hana

"I agree with Hinata. How can we tell if this isn't because of the Uchiha's pride?" asked Choza

"I also agree. His Uchiha pride will not let this issue with Naruto sit." Shibi added

For the rest of the coming hour, Sasuke was seething yet he was still able keep his emotions in check. He didn't need the curse mark to act up in a room filled with people who would kill him. They argued for an hour about the situation. Finally, as Sasuke was about to say something else but before he could get another word in, Yakumo spoke.

"I believe that we should join Suna in this decision." She said quietly. Yet since this was the first time she'd spoken since her introduction, it attracted everyone's attention instantly.

"You know of nothing that we speak of." Sasuke said coldly

"I agree with you on that but I believe that we should consider the village and its villagers rather than one former Konoha-nin, a nin that I believe was a hero of the village." She said to Sasuke in an equally cold voice.

"Can you explain this decision?" asked Shikaku

"We can use Mizu no Kuni resources to aid us because as it stands they are the stronger nation. Also, with an alliance we could retreat to Mizu no Kuni and set a defensive front against Iwagakure or any other force. Besides I do not believe that they have shown their forces in full. From what my clan says, he only brought three battalions to aid us with four full armies. If history serves me correctly, Kirigakure has triple the amount of Iwagakure's forces. Add Umi no Kuni's naval power and Nami no Kuni's trade increase, we would be fools not to attempt to make an alliance work." Her words rang loudly with the truth in them. There were more murmuring and discussion going around the room. Hana turned to everyone in room.

"I say we vote on it." She said

"I agree. The majority of votes will guide our decision. Hyuuga Hinata, what is your decision?" Tsunade asked

"I say that we join Suna and make an alliance with Kirigakure." She said instantly

"I agree with Hinata-sama in her decision." Added Yakumo

"I also agree with Hinata-sama." Said Hana

"I also agree on the alliance." Shibi said

"The Akimichi clan is with the alliance." Choza said

"I feel that the dangers are too great. I disagree with the alliance." Said Inoichi

"I agree with the alliance. You have the full support of the Nara clan." Shikaku said

"I disagree with the whole idea." Sasuke said

"That is six to two. In two days, I, with a specially selected entourage, will make the journey to Umi no Kuni to meet the Kazekage and attempt to make an alliance with Kirigakure. I now call this clan meeting is adjourned." Tsunade said.

Everyone stood and walked out. The first to leave was Sasuke. He did not like the idea of this alliance and now had every intention to stop it. He made his way toward the 'Ne' headquarters.

He needed to talk with Danzo.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Sorry this took so long but I caught this wick case of writer's block so I had to take time to plane out this saga of Mizukage. I'll update in a timelier manner and I'm sorry to all the people who enjoy this story for taking so long. Also, I have recently got a myspace page so I've been working on that for about two weeks. Anyway, I hope that this answers some of your questions including the Genma issue. Happy reading.

Glossary

Takigakure - Hidden Waterfall

Umi no Kuni - The Land of the Sea

Saihyousen - Ice Breaker

Herufaia - Hellfire

Yukigakure - Hidden Snow

Getsugakure no Sato - Village Hidden Under the Moon

Hoshigakure - Hidden Star

Character Corner

Name: Kagura Enkai

Age: 28

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Emerald

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 145 lbs

Rank: Higher Jounin

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: Member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, able wield the demon scythe, Beni Akatokiyami, destructive Hijutsu, battle lust

History: Kagura is one of the first women to become part of the Kiri swordsmen. She left with Sentaro after the Sandaime Mizukage attempted to kill them. They met Naruto when he was sixteen. She is the closest to Naruto next to Sentaro. She has a sisterly relationship with Naruto since she never calls him Mizukage-sama and isn't afraid to hit or scold him if he does something stupid.

Kagura wields the demon scythe, Beni Akatokiyami (Crimson Moonless Dawn), a scythe which one of her ancestors got from Hoshikage. The scythe increases battle lust which doesn't concern Kagura at all since she loves battle. With Beni Akatokiyami, Kagura can unleash destructive Hijutsu which has something to do with the Moon. She is called the Shoujouhi Kijo (Scarlet Witch) because of her techniques and her crazy lust for battle. She seems to have something going on with Sentaro but that is just an unconfirmed rumor.


	19. Chapter 19: Alliances Chapter 2

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 2

The one thing about Sabaku no Gaara is that he hardly ever showed emotions. You could never tell how he felt because his face always had the same indifferent stare. Only those close to him could really understand what he was thinking or feeling. So when Gaara, with his personal guards, Kankuro and Baki, left Sunagakure two days after Team Matsuri and Shikamaru left, he expected to meet with Konohagakure's envoy on his way to Umi no Kuni. Unfortunately, Gaara did not encounter Konoha's entourage but instead with one of Shikamaru's summon deers.

Apparently, Konoha was with him in the idea of an alliance. Tsunade had used an old law to get the approval of the clans. While this was good and all, word of it had got out to the village population and there were many who were not happy with it. The note ended with that it was too troublesome to explain. Kankuro looked at his brother's face as he read the scroll. He watched as he threw the scroll away and walked on toward Umi no Kuni. The personal guards and Baki looked at Kankuro on what Gaara was thinking. Kankuro just shrugged and looked at his retreating form.

"He's annoyed," he simply said and followed Gaara's lead. The group continued their journey.

Tsunade sat in her office with a cup of sake. Tea would not do with the headache that was coming on. She figured that if she was piss drunk then this headache would go away. So far it wasn't working. She knew cause of this headache and their names were Danzo and Sasuke. She was not too surprised that the meeting had somehow gotten out to the villagers. With the way that Sasuke bolted out of the room, it was only a matter of time before Danzo got word of it. She knew that it was so when Danzo, Koharu and Homaru demanded to see her the next day. They argued over the decision but the law was law and they could not stop her from the decision of the clans. That's when it started happening.

It first started when the Inuzuka storage house were vandalized. Then someone had attempted to rape Hyuuga Hanabi, which ended very badly for the attacker who was a civilian. The Nara had almost lost their deers when someone raided their stables. Every clan had some bout with the villagers at some time with the exception of the Yamanakas and the Uchihas. Well, Inoichi was being ignored by his daughter after she found out that he was against the alliance.

Though with all the problems, she was still going through with the alliance. Neither the council nor the villagers could stop her. She had already assembled her entourage and would leave by tomorrow. She would be leaving leadership of Konoha to the former Hyuuga clan leader, trusted Hiashi for the reason that he would not bend to the council or the villagers. It was also an added plus that he hated Danzo more than she did.

She heard a knock on her door. Knowing that she sent Shizune away for the rest of the day, she was curious about who it was.

"Enter." She said. The door opened to reveal Danzo. She frowned as the old war hawk entered her office. She sat back in her chair and stared at him. Danzo looked at her with his good eye.

"So, you still plan to go through with this alliance, even at the displeasure of the village," he said levelly.

"Yes. I believe that this alliance will benefit the village, not destroy it as you believe."

"The man is a danger to Konoha."

"To Konoha or to you? Let's not kid ourselves, Danzo. You never liked the fact that sensei stopped you from turning Naruto into a weapon. You never liked the fact that he kept him alive afterwards. Now, you are threatened by him. Is it because he is a threat to your plans?"

"You make it sound that I'm up to something. I will do whatever it takes to keep the roots of Konoha safe."

"And I will do anything to keep Konoha safe as well. The difference is in our methods that are the problem. You believe that everyone is a threat and needs to be destroyed. You enjoy the view of conflict and war and watching people suffer. That is not what my grandfather envisioned. He envisioned a land of peace. Yes, he had to do a lot of things to gain that peace but they did not enjoy it as you do." She said. She saw as Danzo clenched his fist in anger.

"I see... If you would excuse me," he said. Tsunade nodded and he left her office.

Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose in frustration. Even though she was venting, she knew that it was not a wise decision to make Danzo angry but the man's life was nothing but blood and guts. He lived for nothing but fighting. Yet, she felt that a time of peace was coming and she thought that Naruto would be the key. She remembered when Sarutobi had explained to her and her team about the will of fire years ago. When she got to know Naruto a little better she began to see it in him. She saw it in all nine of the rookie genin with the exception of Sasuke. Yet Naruto seem to radiate it more than any one of them.

Sighing, she stood and walked toward the window. She looked out into a village that she did not remember as a child where they allowed the past to rule them. She knew that she would be hated for this decision. Hell, this may be the push Danzo needed to get her out of office. Whatever the future holds, she would make this work. Konohagakure no Sato was her village and she swore to a loud mouth little brat to protect it as Hokage. Tsunade, the slug princess, always kept her promises.

Danzo stormed into 'Ne' headquarters and toward his office. His nins moved out of the way least not to be killed by the elder. He entered his office and slammed the door. That blasted woman had some nerve, to talk down to him like that. In his view, she did not deserve to be a shinobi. The life of shinobi was one of blood and war. It had no place for a healer. The past four Hokage were like her in her idealism. Wars happened and peace was an illusion for narrow minded fools. Sarutobi, Minato and Tsunade were narrow-minded and two of them were dead.

He took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He had to plan a way to salvage this. An alliance with Kiri would be like opening the door to another invasion just like the Oto and Suna. He knew that Naruto only came to help those he cared about. He didn't give a damn about the villagers or Konoha. Such a person would have no qalums about attacking.

The Mizukage was one of the strongest in the land today. The Shinku Senkou was a name to be feared and he was once a Konoha-nin. Not just any former Konoha-nin but the container of the strongest demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko. He knew one of Konoha's most powerful techniques, the Rasengan. It also seemed that he has even made it stronger than before. Danzo had attempted to send spies into Mizu no Kuni. But the demon was smart and most of his spies came back with nothing to report. More over, that brat had managed to cripple Uchiha Itachi, a man who was an ANBU captain at age thirteen. The boy was becoming too powerful and dangerous so he needed to deal with him. He sat at his desk and begun to think.

Jiraiya slept in his apartment after a night of research. The girls at that one parlor were just so amazing. He chuckled in his sleep and blushed as he remembered last night's activates. Suddenly he was hit with a blast of cold water. He jumped up in surprise and looked down a small frog. He glared at the frog until he noticed a scroll on its back. Taking the scroll, he opened it and read it. His facial expression began to change as he continued to read.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered. He threw the sheets off him and went to get ready. He needed to meet Tsunade at the gate.

Tsunade stood at the gates. With her were four ANBU members, Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shino. She chose these two because they were very level headed and would not jump the gun. She turned to Hiashi who was standing with Shizune.

"I trust that everything will be in order when I return?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, I will allow no harm to come to us. You can be assured of that." Hiashi answered

"Do be careful, Tsunade-sama. Remember, you can not step into Umi no Kuni borders." Shizune explained

"I know and I will not step foot unless told." She said. She turned to her entourage. "Let's go." They began to walk but were stopped by the sudden appearance of Jiraiya.

"Hey Tsunade, you're looking more beautiful everyday!" he said, leering pervertedly.

"Cut out to cheap flattery and stop looking at my chest." She ordered. Jiraiya just grinned but his grin faded and beckoned Tsunade to come. Tsunade followed him a short distance away. When they came to halt, she said, "What is it?" Jiraiya handed her scroll.

"When you see Naruto, give him this. You, Naruto and Gaara are to read this." Tsunade looked at him in a questioning gaze. He leaned in next to her ear. "Beware of the Akatsuki. There are on the move again." Tsunade eyes went wide at that. She quickly composed herself and whispered in his ear.

"Gather more information and find out what they're up to."

"Yes, Hokage." He said. "Good luck on your journey."

"Be careful on yours." Tsunade left Jiraiya side and signaled her group to follow. Jiraiya disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Kazekage and his entourage were being led to the chambers of the daimyo. Gaara was completely calm as they walked. But his brother, teacher and the guards were a bit jumpy. They had a very good reason to be. The minute the group stood in Umi no Kuni, they had been watched and it wasn't by the guards that were leading them. These people were skilled at keeping their chakra hidden. If they had to guess, these were ninjas of ANBU caliber. It was no surprise to Gaara though as he figured that Naruto was also concerned about Iwa's coming attack. He decided not to start anything as it may cause problems for the alliance he wished to form.

The guards led the group to a moderate house, too plain to be the living space of a daimyo. As they waited to be seen, Gaara caught sight of something or rather someone. The person was a little boy with hazel eyes and raven hair. He wore a blue kimono that was held up above his knees. The small boy hid behind a wall, poking out only slightly. Gaara said nothing to the boy and turned back when the guard came out.

"Gantetsu-dono will see you now, Kazekage-dono," said the guard.

Gaara nodded slightly and entered. His entourage attempted to follow but was stopped by the daimyo guards. They were about to protest when Gaara silenced them. He stepped into the chambers of the daimyo and stood face to face with him. He was a well built man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore very simple clothing that differed from usual daimyo. The man stood to greet Gaara.

"Welcome to Umi no Kuni, Godaime Kazekage. My name is Gantetsu," he said. He noticed that Gaara was looking around the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"You do not have your ANBU in the room as you had following us when we stepped into your lands." Gaara said. Gantetsu chuckled at the young kage.

"The ANBU are merely here to make sure that Konoha keeps to the embargo."

"What about the fact that most of your naval boats were missing from the harbor?" Gantetsu looked surprised at that. "It is no secret that you have become part of Mizu no Kuni and combined you have one of the most powerful navy next to Kaminari no Kuni."

"You know much, Sabaku no Gaara." Gantetsu said. He ushered Gaara to sit and he took it. "It is a precaution that Naruto-sama suggested."

"So he is worried about an invasion?" Gaara asked.

"In a sense or he's just being careful. He is the Shinku Senkou after all. He has made enemies in Kaminari no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. Now, may I ask why you have made a personal journey out here?"

"I am here to ask for an alliance."

"My alliance is to Mizu no Kuni."

"The alliance that I wish to form is with Mizu no Kuni."

"Are you not allies with Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni?"

"Yes and we, as allies, have seen that it would be wise to join with Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni."

"So it is not only you but Konoha as well. You know if they cross into our lands we will have no choice but…"

"Yes, I know," said Gaara, cutting him off. "Tsunade knows this as well and assure you that she will follow the ruling of the Mizukage."

"The lady Hokage is coming here. You two must be serious about this."

"I'm asking for you to be our in-between with the Mizukage." Gantetsu rubbed is chin and stared at Gaara.

"I will send a message to the Mizukage but I would not hope for much. In the mean time, you and your people may stay here. I will have one of the hotels accommodate you."

"I thank you, Gantetsu-dono." Gaara said and bowed. Gantetsu led Gaara out of his chambers. Gantetsu turned to one of his people and told him what to do. Gaara stood in front of Kankuro and Baki.

"So?" asked Kankuro

"He will help us. Now, it is all up to luck." Said Gaara

"What are your orders, Gaara?" asked Baki

"I want you to go to the border and give Tsunade the news. After that, we'll have to wait."

"Understood." Baki said and left. Gaara looked toward the sea and hoped for the best.

Deep in the Oto no Kuni, Orochimaru sat in his chambers in deep thought. His thoughts were on how he could deal with Kirigakure no Sato and the Shinku Senkou, Uzumaki Naruto. Even though his forces were being restored, he was no way as strong as Kirigakure. As it stood, that Kyuubi brat had the most power. He was not a fool to believe that Naruto had showed his full strength. Naruto was becoming a very large thorn in his side and he needed to take care of it. It was then that Kabuto entered, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it Kabuto?" he hissed

"It seems that a problem is arising. Our spies are saying that Tsunade has left Konoha and is on her way to Umi no Kuni." Kabuto reported

"So? She knows that she can not step foot in their lands without risking a war. Have you forgotten that they have become part of Mizu no Kuni?"

"We also have received word that Sabaku no Gaara is in Umi no Kuni." Kabuto said.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" he asked. His eyes opened wide at that little bit of information.

"Damn that Tsunade. How did she even manage to get the council to agree to this?" he growled

"So you're thinking the same thing that I am?"

"And we must not allow that to happen. Summon Suigetsu."

Naruto sat at his desk, looking out the window of his office. He was finished with his paperwork for now and was just taking in some quiet time. He turned slightly to see the journal right next to him. There was an orange strip coming out of the book and it seems to mark a spot. It brought a smile to his face as he looked at it. The old hag and old pervert had managed this somehow because he knew that the council would have never given this up willingly. He even suspected that no one knew of his relationship to the Yondaime, his father.

Two months after the failed invasion, Gama, Jiraiya's most used summons, popped into his office. The bullfrog placed a medium size book onto his desk, saluted him and disappeared. He opened the box to find several scrolls, a journal and a letter. He opened the letter and read.

_Hey Stupid Gaki,_ (Old Hag)

_I know that you would have refused this but this is something that belongs to you and not Konoha. This is your inheritance. The scrolls are techniques that your father attempted to create and sealing scrolls. The journal belonged to your father. It was probably so that you could know him better. I know that isn't much for the son of a Hokage but it is enough. Know that I miss you and that we will meet again._

_With love and respect,_

_Tsunade_

He chuckled at the letter and took up the journal. He looked at the book for a few minutes before taking a chance and opened the book. In four months he learned a lot about the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. He was a genius but he never was arrogant. He was very mischievous but kind. The more he read, the more he felt closer to him. It made him happy to know the man that was his father. He figured that there was something about his mother but he hadn't reached too far.

Naruto reached for the journal to continue his reading when the door opened. The person was Sansei and he was holding a scroll.

"I have something very interesting for you to read."

Orochimaru sat on his throne and waited. Suddenly, a man of average height entered. He had white hair and shark like eyes. He wore a purple vest and light blue pants. He had two pike like swords strapped to his legs. He had bored look on his face as he faced Orochimaru.

"What do you want, snake face?" he demanded, in a very disrespectful tone.

"I have a mission for you. You are to take four of our ANBU and go to the border of Hi no Kuni and Umi no Kuni." Orochimaru ordered

"Are you serious? Why the hell should I go anywhere for you?"

"Because this is an assassination mission, Suigetsu. I want you to kill Tsunade," was the order. The man known as Suigetsu gave him a shark tooth grin.

"Okay, you have my attention."

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Well here it is. I've really got nothing to say but thank you to you guys for reading and reviewing. A special thanks to Tellemicus Sundance for his help and his advice with this story. For those that disagreed with Kagura's weight, I will change it. Also, go and see Die Hard 4 and Transformers. You miss these two movies and you'll kick yourselves for it.

Glossary

Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire

Oto no Kuni – Land of Sound

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning

Tsuchi no Kuni – Land of Earth

Character Corner

Name: Sanzouba Genji

Age: 64

Hair: Grey

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 220 lbs

Rank: Higher Jounin

Affiliation: Kirigakure

Skills: General leadership, can wield a zanbato with little difficulty

History: Genji is the oldest of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and has been loyal to Kirigakure even under the tyrant rules of the Nidaime and Sandaime. When the rebellion happened, he fought and lost to Naruto in battle. After that, he became very loyal to Naruto and his cause when he was given the title of Mizukage. He seems to know Maito Gai but from where is not known. He looks over Naruto like a grandfather and is another person who Naruto goes to for advice.

Genji is a master of war. Men under his command have never lost a battle due to his cunning and strategic plans. He can wield a blade that is much larger than his body with ease. It is not known if he knows any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu but he is not to be underestimated.


	20. Chapter 20: Alliances Chapter 3

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 3

Tsunade watched as Baki retreated back into Umi no Kuni. They arrived at the border two days after leaving Konoha. Baki was waiting for them as they reached. He explained the situation to Tsunade. She was happy to hear that the daimyo was going to was going to help. Left alone in the clearing, Tsunade surveyed her surroundings. She felt multiple chakra signatures that were at the border. She couldn't say anything about it because of the embargo. Sighing, she turned around and walked back to the camp that was being set up. As she entered their view, the ANBU guards were at attention and Shikaku and Shino gave her their ears.

"So, what is the situation Hokage-sama?" asked Shino

"Gantetsu-dono will be our go between. All we must do now is to wait and hope that Naruto responds positively." Tsunade said

"What do you think will be his answer?" asked an ANBU member

"While I would like the answer to be yes, Naruto is a kage. This decision does not fall on him only. The council would have to be involved. Since Kirigakure has stayed silent for so long, I have no idea how the country is run under Naruto's rule. What I do know is that they know how he was treated in Konoha."

"Then we should we expect a negative response?" asked Shikaku

"Not necessarily. Naruto is a kage and he knows that he could get something out of this. He's in the power position and he knows it. We just have to hope we have what he wants and that it isn't that big." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Well that's enough of that. Let us set up camp for tonight. We have a wait ahead of us."

"Hai!" everyone said and prepared camp.

Naruto sat with the council in the meeting chambers. The scroll that he received from Sansei was surprising at best. Sunagakure and Konohagakure wished to form an alliance with Kirigakure. What was surprising was that Konoha wanted to be part of this. He knew that there was no way that those old crones on the council would support this. He would have to ask Tsunade how she pulled this off. Now the question was that should he accept the alliance. It was no secret to him that most of the people of Kirigakure did not care for Konohagakure. Either it was because of past action or what happened over six months ago, the people did not like or trust the village.

"Well, it seems that the strongest of the great five nations are in trouble." Said Saito as he laid the scroll down.

"We're not considering this, are we?" asked Tazuna

"Why shouldn't we? It's clear that we are in the play of power here. As it stands, we're the strongest of the five. Maybe we should consider this alliance. Think of the resources we can get." Said Rugen

"Good Kami, this is not a business. We don't need money because we have a lot of that. Maybe you should go back to your trading."

"Maybe you should take your own advice, booze hound. What would a retired construction worker know?" The two glared at each other. Naruto knew that the two did not hate each other but just got on each others nervous. It was amusing to watch them argue.

"I'm just saying that we can extend our borders in their lands. We could have parts of the mainland which would improve trading. Let us not forget, that they have some skills that we could get. It would make our village the top of the other five." Rugen shouted

"What the hell makes you think that they would even agree to such outrageous demands?" Tazuna asked

"They would have no choice. They need our help more than we need them. Hell, we could use Naruto's relationship to the Hokage…"

"Enough!" Naruto said with a hard edge. Rugen realized that he had stepped over the line with that one.

"I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama." Rugen said.

"It's all right but what you are suggesting is close to piracy. We are more dignified than that." Naruto stated

"I suggest we go to Umi no Kuni." Saito said. It was the first time he had spoke since the beginning of the meeting.

"You're not serious." Tazuna said

"I'm quite intrigued by this alliance. Besides, Rugen has a point though not on such an outrageous scale. We may be able to get something out of this."

"So you are agreeing to the alliance?" asked Naruto

"I didn't say that. I'm saying let's lay the cards on the table and see what will happen." Naruto looked at him. Saito was the only one on the council that was a council member. Though he respected the man, Naruto couldn't help be wonder if he had other motives. Sighing, Naruto turned slightly to the left.

"Kaori, Tein," He called. Two ninjas, one female and one male, appeared in blurs. "Inform Gantetsu that we will be arriving in two days."

"Hai!" they said and vanished in blurs. Naruto ended the meeting and the council filtered out. He wondered what would happen at the meeting that he needed to prepare for.

Hiashi looked at the mountain of paperwork with no problem. He was used to such work when he was the former clan head. As he signed another form, a ninja appeared out of nowhere. He stopped what he was doing to give the nin his attention.

"What is it?" he asked

"Sir, during patrol, we encountered one of our post destroyed. The four man ANBU team was wiped out." The nin said. Hiashi was now giving the nin his complete attention.

"Where was this attack?"

"It was close to the Valley of End sir."

"Oto-nins," he growled. "Summon Hanabi and her team. I want them ready to leave at a moments notice. Also, summon Hinata to investigate the post." He ordered

"Yes sir." The nin disappeared to do what Hiashi said. Hiashi looked out of the window of the office. He knew why Orochimaru was not being so secretive and sneaky. He figured that he knew about the alliance that Konoha and Suna was trying to do. If so, then his target was Tsunade. He needed to act fast.

It has been a day since the decision of the Kiri council. It didn't take long for the Mizukage's personal ship to launch out of the harbor. With Naruto were the council members and Shin with a dozen members of the royal guard. Naruto stood at the point of the boat as the sun began to set. His robes whipped with the wind as the boat sped toward Umi no Kuni. He couldn't wait until he could see Tsunade and Gaara again. He began to wonder if he could make this alliance work. He also wondered what Saito's true intentions were.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mizukage-dono?" asked a voice. Naruto turned to see the person he was just thinking about. Naruto turned to Saito and gave him a curious look. Saito caught the look and looked confused. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto took a seat and gathered his thoughts.

"I'm curious about your decision. You've never had a high opinion of Konoha so I'm confused of your intentions." Naruto said. Saito nodded in understanding and gave a small chuckled. He made a motion to sit and Naruto urged him to. Now seated, Saito looked at Naruto.

"It is true that I do not have much of an opinion of Konoha and frankly I still don't but you need not worry. I have no hidden agenda toward this alliance." Saito explained

"So why are you interested?"

"It's this Tsunade that interest me. You seem to have a close relationship with this woman that you seem to forget your duties sometimes." Naruto looked a little ashamed about that but Saito calmed his fears. "It is all right Naruto. I know that you see this woman as the family you never had and I'm not judging you based on that."

"She's very dear to me. She's not the only one but she's one of the most important to me. If she was to leave this world, I don't know what I would do."

"It's only natural that you wish to protect her. I know that the situation for them is most grim and you have been quite worried about them."

"Have I been that stressed?"

"Kagura and Genji have been talking. It is the reason why I want to meet this Tsunade. I want to see what you see."

"Thank you Saito and forgive me for doubting you." Naruto said

"There is no need. You are very weary of politicians so it is understandable. Remember, it was you who returned to me my wife and sons to me. I am forever in your debt." Saito said. He patted the man shoulder and went into the cabin. Naruto turned out to the sea to watch as the last bit of the sun disappear into the horizon.

The Akatsuki leader sat on top of the statue that over looked a modern looking village. He was thinking about what had been going one in these past twelve years and it all because of the Kyuubi's container. The boy was much clever than originally thought. He had stumbled across the container of the Nibi by accident and managed to escape with her. After that the Sanbi went missing from his original ocean and the Gobi was removed from the mountain lair that he made his home. It didn't take much to figure out that Naruto had figured out their plans and decided to spoil them.

It angered him but at the same time he found the Kyuubi container interesting. The battle that Kakuzu and Hiden had with him was something out of a manga. According to the former members, he had showed much improvement since he crippled Itachi. He had actually managed to take out two of Kakuzu's hearts. A little excitement arose in him thinking about fighting him. Through out his ninja life, he had never loss. No one was able to give him a challenge and they were all easily disposed of. Then there was that one ninja who was from the former village of Tonbogakure. As he was about to die, he had told him that he would die by the hands of a man with the power of a demon. He also said that he was the revival of the greatest ninja alive. He had killed the foolish old man and ignored his words but it now returned with a vengeance. Could Uzumaki Naruto be that person? Who was the greatest ninja alive? He had all these questions and no answers.

He sighed and put the Kyuubi container in the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. It didn't take much focus to invade the minds of the rest of the Akatsuki.

_"Report."_ He ordered.

_"We have a lead on Nii Yugito. We are on our way there now."_ Said Kisame

_"The lair of the Gobi is almost within our grasp."_ Informed Itachi

_"The Sanbi's location has not been found as of yet."_ Said Ibuki

_"That is not acceptable."_

_"What the hell do you want us to do? The damn thing just disappeared without a trace."_ Argued Genma

_"Shut up fool."_ Growled Ibuki

_"Screw you bitch!"_ shouted Genma

_"ENOUGH! Complete your missions and return as soon as possible."_ He shouted

_"Hai!"_ they all said. The leader severed the link and stood to face his visitor. He could not see his figure for it was nothing but a shadow.

"Is everything going according to plan?" the deep, raspy voice asked

"Yes but it may take a while. I apologize for the delay master." He said

"It is quite all right. Though that boy has delayed our plans, he can not stop the inevitable."

"Yes, he can not win."

"Pein, you will have to take him on. Only you have the power to do so." The voice informed and disappeared. Pein looked back at the village. He had a small smile on his face.

Hinata looked at the destruction with a horrific expression. The men and woman stationed at the outpost were slaughtered. Limbs were missing from their bodies. It was as if they took some sick enjoyment in cutting humans up. She felt a presence behind her and appeared her sister.

"We have found a trail but we must hurry. It is leading in the direction of Umi no Kuni." Hanabi informed

"Go and make haste." Hinata ordered. Hanabi nodded and disappeared with her team. Hinata stood with her own squad as they began to collect the bodies and body parts.

Tsunade sat and watched the forest scenery as Shino and Shikaku were busy with other things. The ANBU guards stayed on alert for any movement. She had heard a while ago that Naruto and the council were on their way her to discuss terms for an alliance. It was a bit of good new that she needed. If all went well them a new alliance would be formed and she would have saved Konoha from certain destruction. She just hoped that the price for such an alliance was not that high. She knew that Naruto was not one to take advantage of people who were down but the council was another story. She didn't have much information on them. All she knew that he had a business man, a former construction worker and an un-exiled councilman on the council. She didn't know what they thought about Konoha but she knew that they held Naruto in high regard.

Suddenly Tsunade jumped out of the way of some kunai coming toward her. More kunai came out and everyone dodged. The rain of weapons stopped and everyone quickly got their bearings. One ANBU was nicked but it wasn't bad.

"Is it the Kiri ninjas?" Asked one ANBU member.

"No, that came away from the border. We're dealing with some other ninja." Shikaku said

"You morons missed them. Why that fag sent me with you useless pricks is beyond me." Everyone turned to see Suigetsu standing with several Oto-nins. By the look of them they looked like ANBU members.

"I really don't need to know where you're from but the how what I want answered is." Tsunade growled.

"It doesn't really matter because you're about to die here?" Suigetsu said with a shark like smirk. Tsunade growled at the smirking boy. The ANBU drew their weapons and surrounded Tsunade. Shino prepared his bugs while Shikaku prepared his shadow technique. Suigetsu just smirked and motioned the ninjas forward. They charged at the group with the intention to kill.

The boat docked at the harbor. When it was secure, Naruto, Shin and the council stepped off. There to meet them was Gantetsu and Gaara. Gantetsu's son ran up to meet Naruto. He ruffled his hair and walked up to the two men and their entourage.

"It is good to see you again, Mizukage-dono." Gantetsu said and took Naruto's hand.

"Enough with the formalities, I'm only twenty-five." Naruto said. He turned toward Gaara. "So we meet again, Gaara."

"Yes, I see that you have considered our proposal?" he asked

"I've considered it and that's why I and the council have come here to discuss your proposal."

"So do you wish to allow Tsunade and her group inside the border?" Gantetsu asked.

"Yes, if you send," he began but was cut off by the appearance of a ninja.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gantetsu asked in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry Gantetsu-dono but something has happened near the border. Tsunade and her group are being attacked but sound Oto-nins. Also, Hozuki Suigetsu is among them." The ninja informed. Gaara looked at Naruto and the blonde looked to a ninja on the boat.

"Bring my blade." He ordered. The ninja nodded and handed Naruto Hyorinmaru. He didn't fasten it before he was off with Shin right on his heels. Gaara also left to get Kankuro and Baki. Gantetsu lead the council members to their chambers.

Tsunade dodged another stab from Suigetsu and countered with a punch that did nothing but make him explode into water. She growled as she watched him reform. She was sported some burn marks on her arms. The man was able to conduct lightning through his body using the two rod pikes that he carried. Take in the fact that he seemed to be made of water; it intensified the lightning's power. Tsunade's group was not fairing well. One of her ANBU was injured and another dead. Shikaku was starting to tire as was Shino. They were still out numbered and out matched. She turned slightly to the border. She knew that there were ninjas stationed at the border. She figured that she would not be getting any help. A chuckle brought her attention back to the now. Suigetsu smirked at her which just infuriated her more.

"Expecting help? We know all about the embargo and your attempt of an alliance." He informed her. Tsunade looked at him in surprise.

"But,"

"You think that Jiraiya is the only one with a spy network?" Suigetsu said cutting her off.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you telling them this?" shouted an ANBU member

"Please, they're about to be dead in a minute." Suigetsu scoffed. "Well then, let's…" He words were cut off as a huge dragon made of water hit him with enough force that the boulder he was launch into split in half. Suigetsu reformed and looked at the group who was very confused. "Water, you hit me with water? How stupid…" Again he was cut off as his legs, left arm and half of his torso froze in a block of ice. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Hozuki Suigetsu of the Hozuki brothers, wanted for the attempted murder of the Sandiame Mizukage after Zabuza's attempted coup." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see the Mizukage standing in front of Tsunade. Shin and several ninjas appeared out of the trees and glared at the Oto ANBU. Naruto looked at Tsunade and grinned. "Maybe you should stay behind the desk back in Konoha. You're not as young as you look." He joked

"Maybe you should keep that smart mouth of yours shut before I shut it for you." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Naruto turned his attention to Suigetsu and friends. Suigetsu broke free of his ice prison and was reforming his limbs only problem he was regenerating a lot slower that usual. He grabbed a bottle off his belt and drank from it. After being fully reformed he glared hard at the Kiri nins.

"So, you're the Yondaime Mizukage." Suigetsu asked

"That I am. So, you're one of Orochimaru's lap dogs?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu growled at him but when he noticed the sword in Naruto's hand he suddenly got nervous.

"Hyorinmaru! That's not possible. No one should be able to wield that sword."

"Well, I was once known as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja and I've been able to make the impossible possible." Naruto said. His expression suddenly went cold. "Now, what is it going to be? You could surrender or you can die." Suigetsu pulled out the two pike-swords and gathered some lightning into him. Naruto just glared at them and got into a fighting stance. "Death it is." The two sides charged at one another.

Glossary

Hyorinmaru – Ice Ring

Oto – Sound

Tonbogakure – Village Hidden Under the Dragonfly

Sanbi – Three tails

Gobi– Five tails

Character Corner

Name: Shin Momochi

Age: 29

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Cobalt

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 220 lbs.

Rank: Jounin

Affiliation: Kirigakure

Skills: Sword master, Silent Killing Technique,

History: Shin is the younger brother of Zabuza Momochi. He idolized his brother and wanted to be just like him. He trained hard and long so that one day that he could take his brothers place among the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. He was heart broken when he learned of Zabuza's betrayal. He became a bounty hunter in order to bring his brother back, alive or dead. He learned of his brother's death at the hands of Konoha's Copy Ninja. He also learned that one of his former students was in Kiri and went to kill him. Pick-up his brother's sword, he attacked Naruto but was stopped. Later one after explaining the situation, Naruto and shin had a duel. Shin lost and was asked to join the new swordsmen. It took convincing but he agreed.

Sin's skills are similar to his brother's. They are both able wield large blade with ease and both can do the Silent Killing Technique. Since he was training to replace his brother, it is easy to assume that he knows some Suiton (water release) techniques.


	21. Chapter 21: Alliances Chapter 4

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 4

Naruto flipped and landed, skidding across the ground. He looked up to see Suigetsu charge at him with his pike swords. He parried the first strike and countered. Suigetsu saw this and blocked with the other sword. The two traded sword strikes with amazing speed and skill. Suigetsu was getting quite frustrated mostly because he thought that he would have killed Naruto much quicker than this. He felt that even with the swordsmen training him, he had much more of an edge in terms of experience.

The two locked swords and fought each other for dominance. Suigetsu just smiled as he made his arms bugled to an incredible size. He began to force Naruto down to his knees with his new strength. Sensing that he was in trouble, Naruto broke away from him and rolled to get some distance but Suigetsu didn't allow him. He was on him quickly and thrust his sword into Naruto's chest. Suigetsu smiled at Naruto's shocked look until he got a shock as well as Naruto turned into water.

_'Mizu Bunshin?'_ he thought with venom. He suddenly felt the rush of some hot air. He turned and saw a huge ball of fire coming toward him. He wasted no time in moving out of the line of fire as the fireball flew past him. As he tried to gathered his bearings, Naruto moved at a fast pace with Hyorinmaru in the stabbing position. Suigetsu moved the blade away from any vitals but he was run through his shoulder. Naruto slammed him into a tree. The affects of Hyorinmaru began to work as Suigetsu arm began to freeze. Out of desperation, he raised one of his swords and gathered some lightning. Naruto saw this and moved before the lightning struck.

The dust cleared and Suigetsu was fine. He looked at his frozen arm and growled. He shattered it and began to reform it.

"It seems that you're getting weaker. You're rejuvenating a lot slower than usually." Naruto commented. Suigetsu said nothing and grabbed a water bottle from his waste. He took big gulps before discarding it.

"I'll give you credit, you're much better than I thought." Suigetsu said

"I'm not going to give you any credit at all. I thought that one who was training by Momochi Zabuza would be more of a challenge. Not the mention the fact that you also wield the blades of Kurosuki Raiga. I've heard stories about him and yet you don't seem to use his blades that well."

"Trust me, if I wielded Zabuza's blade, you would not be standing right now."

"That's too bad but it's in family hands now so you'll have to make do." Naruto said and raised his sword.

"You're quite arrogant like Raiga and you'll fall just like him." Suigetsu said

"You have a point," he said and disappeared. Suigetsu barely registered the freezing slash of Hyorinmaru. He turned to see Naruto and gawked at him wide eyed. "Perhaps, I shall take this more seriously."

Shin split one Oto ANBU in half. He felt a presence from behind and dragged his blade through the ground. The speed combined with his strength caught the attacking Oto nin and he slew him in half as well. He turned toward the lightning strikes that he was seeing coming from away the battle that he and the Kiri ninja was having. He knew that Suigetsu did not have a chance with Naruto wield Hyorinmaru but he couldn't help but worry. He suddenly turned to the sounds of foot steps running away from the battle. The Oto ANBU were retreating and the Kiri were about to follow.

"That's enough, do not pursue." Shin ordered.

"Sir?" asked one ninja

"We don't have to worry. They will soon run into something else. Let us check on the Konoha nins."

"Hai!" they said. They walked up to the Konoha nins. Shin watched as Tsunade closed the eyes of one of her men. The others were taking care of their own injuries when Shin reached them.

"The Oto has retreated. How are you Hokage-sama?" Shin asked

"I am fine but shouldn't you go and help Naruto. That man…"

"We know all about Hozuki Suigetsu and right now Naruto is the only one who can take him. He wields Kirigakure's most prized sword, Hyorinmaru." Shin explained

"You seem confident in this sword. Does it only freeze your opponents?" asked Shino.

"Hyorinmaru was a sword crafted on Kyousha Island, one of the islands that surrounded Mizu no Kuni. The people of that island created it as thanks to the Shodaime Mizukage for protecting them. The sword was said to be bathed in the icy waters of the one of our holy places. From what I've seen, the sword has the ability to create massive amounts of water and ice but I've heard that it can also control the weather itself. It is truly our greatest treasure." Shin said

"How is it that the Sandaime Mizukage never wielded that sword?" Shikaku asked

"Hyorinmaru choose who it wants to wield him. It is a very temperamental sword. The only two to actually wield it was the Shodaime, Ito Atsuo, and Naruto. The Nidaime and the Sandaime were not able to wield the blade. When they tried they were almost frozen to death." Shin explained. Suddenly Shin reached for his blade but relaxed when he saw the group with Konoha ANBU mask.

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" asked a female voice with a sparrow mask.

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked

"Hiashi-dono sent me and my team when one of our outposts was attacked. We killed the rest of the Oto-nin but one as they were running toward us." She explained

"I'm glad I left him in charge. You are to return to Konoha and hand the prisoner to Ibiki." Tsunade ordered

"Are you sure? You seem hurt as does everyone else." She said and looked at Shin.

"The embargo was still in place when we arrived. I was actually on my way here to greet Tsunade with Gaara when I heard about the attack." Everyone turned to see Naruto walking toward them while Hyorinmaru was held to his side.

"Suigetsu?" asked Shin

"The slippery little water sprite escaped. I thought I had got him with my last attack but I guess I was wrong." He explained

"Should we pursue?" asked one nin

"No, let him go. I want this to be a message to that Hebi but we may need to beef up security. I want a message sent to Sansei and the borders on high alert while this meeting takes place." Naruto said. Tsunade was surprised by that statement.

"Does that mean…"

"Don't get all happy yet, Obaasan. You have a council to convince about this alliance. They are the ones you must win over." He said. He turned to the Konoha ANBU team. "As your Hokage said, you can return. You don't have to worry about their safety," Naruto snapped his fingers and three dozen Kiri ninjas appeared from the tree lines. "The ninjas of Kiri are very good protectors."

Deidara and Tobi followed Itachi as he led them through the swamp. The trouble that Tobi and Deidara were having was because of the genjutsu that was placed around the swamp. Itachi was managing but it became increasingly hard as they moved deeper in the swamp. Whoever placed this genjutsu did so well that it almost confused the Sharingan. His first thought went to Naruto but he was not a genjutsu type. He continued walking while Deidara and Tobi followed.

"Deidara-senpai, we sure are lucky to have Itachi-senpai. With out him, we would have never broken past that genjutsu. Though, I thought the reason you wore that eye piece was to break genjutsu. How come you couldn't see through it?" Tobi asked

"Shut up Tobi or I'll shut you up." Growled Deidara

"But didn't you train that eye so that you could beat Itachi-senpai's Sharingan from that defeat years ago when you were forced into..." Tobi was cut off when Deidara attempted to choke him out.

"We're here." Was Itachi's voice that broke up the fight. They stood in front of a huge cave.

"Well then, let's go get that demon. I'll take care of him with my one-hit punch." Tobi said with enthusiasm. He walked toward the cave entrance but was stopped by Itachi. Grabbing him, he jumped out of the way just as a giant ball of lightning streak through. Deidara also moved as the ball of lightning passed by him. As all three men stuck to the wall, a monstrous figure stepped out from the cave. His yellow eyes gleamed and his fur was as back as night. Five tails swished behind him as he stood facing the three members of the Akatsuki. He glared at Itachi and Tobi and then at Deidara.

_"Black cloaks with red clouds, so that boy was right. You three must be the Akatsuki."_

"H-He knows about us?" inquired Tobi. It just got him annoyed looks from his comrades. The creature looked at Itachi before realizing what he had.

_"So that's the Sharingan. It is no wonder you saw through the genjutsu. The boy warned me that they may send you so he placed seals around the swamp to warn me. You Sharingan is the reason that I was alerted."_

"This Naruto is starting to piss me off, eh. He's making our jobs harder than it is." Deidara snarled

_"I do not know why you are after us but it you believe that I would be made into a slave by you humans then you are mistaken. You may have caught the others but you will not get me. You wish to know why?"_ He unleashed his demon power and lightning surrounded him. The force of the chakra up rooted some trees and some of the earth. "_ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE HERE. THE GOBI NO OOKAMI WILL NOT BE TAKEN AS A SLAVE." _He roared.

Suigetsu growled as he limped across the border. He cursed that Mizukage that almost killed him. The fight had gone downward as Naruto stopped holding back. The man proved to be more dangerous than he thought. The speed that he witnessed was unreal not to mention his sword skill. They only reason that he escaped was because of the terrain that they were fighting on. Still his last attack froze the area which was why he only had half a leg, his left arm and most of his right side was gone. As he made his way toward the base, he saw a lake. He quickly rolled down the hill and hit the lake. He felt his body rejuvenate slowly. As he floated on the water, he made a note in his mental list. There was one thing on that list but now there was two. First was to get the sword of Hoshigaki Kisame and second; to kill Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi dodged the lightning strike from the wolf and countered with the Katon: Karyū Endan. The wolf shrugged the flame blast off with just a burst of his chakra. Deidara made some clay birds and threw them at the demon. The demon leaps back and gathered his chakra. He fired a stream of lightning that destroyed the clay bombs. Itachi ducked behind a rock as the blast passed by him. Deidara hit the ground in front of him.

"Damn dog, making this harder than it has to be." He cursed.

"He's had twelve years to ready himself." Itachi explained

"It's all that damn blondes' fault. Because of him, I have to use my level C2 clay." Deidara whined. Digging into his clay pouches, he meshed his hands together. He threw it into the air and appeared was a huge clay dragon. He jumped on top and made another hand sign and many medium size balls popped out of the tail of his creation. He turned to see Tobi dodging another lightning blast. "Tobi, get ready and set it up. I'm about to use my level C2."

"Right, senpai." Tobi cheered and began to dig under ground. Itachi watched as Deidara made a huge clay dragon.

"Sit back and enjoy the fireworks, Uchiha. I'll take care of this one." Deidara boasted. Itachi said nothing and stayed where he was. Deidara flew above the demon and made a hand sign. The dragon opened its mouth and spat a small pig-like dragon at the Gobi. The wolf dodged the guided missile but roared in pain an explosion ripped through his skin. He growled and fired a blot of lightning at the flying dragon. Deidara's dragon dodged the blast with ease and he used his clay dragon to counter with another guided projectile. Every time the Gobi dodged, he stepped on a mine that were severely hurting him. Growling, the Gobi leap toward the wall. Deidara laughed and fired a bigger pig-like dragon at the demon. The explosion was big and loud and created a lot of dust.

Deidara waited for the smoke to clear to see his handy work when the Gobi launched out of the smoke. Deidara was in shock so he did not have time to dodge the wolf's fangs as they clamped down onto the wing of his clay dragon. With a mighty tug, he ripped the wing clean off. As Deidara lost his balance of the dragon, the Gobi opened his mouth. The blast eradicated the clay dragon and most of the swamp. Deidara was sent flying as he abandoned his masterpiece. The bomb expert landed harshly next to his partner and struggled to get up. Itachi stood now in front of the great five-tailed demon. The demon snarled at him.

_"You are brave to face me but it is futile. You can not defeat me. This swamp with be your grave."_ Itachi just opened his eyes and his Sharingan came to life. Suddenly, the area began to change and a moon appeared. The two were surrounded by a red and black sky. The two stood on what seemed to be water. _"What is this?"_

"You are in my world, Tsukuyomi. Normally, you would experience seventy-two hours of horrific pain but I wish to end this trivial matter." Itachi said

_"Your arrogance is amazing. I will take great joy in eating you."_ The Gobi threatened and charged at Itachi. Just as he was upon him, an area blew apart, leaving a huge crater with black flames surrounding it. He heard another boom and saw another crater surrounded in black flames. He looked at the man that stood before him and for the first time in his long life, the Gobi no Ookami felt fear. Itachi used his only good arm and pointed at him.

_"Amaterasu!"_ he whispered. The last thing the Gobi saw was black.

Naruto stopped walking and turned to look in a random area. Something did not feel right to him. Tsunade was the first to notice Naruto's far away look.

"Naruto is there something wrong?" she asked. The question got everyone's attention as he did not answer her right away. Shin walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. It awoke him from his daze.

"Mizukage-sama, is there something wrong?" he asked

"No… no, it's nothing. It was probably just the wind." He said and walked on. Everyone was confused but did not question it and continued on there way to the village.

Deidara and Tobi gawked at the sheer destruction that was in front of them. What was once a swamp was now nothing more than a crater with a half dead demon in the center. The jet black flames surrounded the area, showing no sign of going out. Itachi just turn away from the scene and walked away from them. Deidara growled through clenched teeth as Tobi commented about his victory. When he far away enough, Itachi fell to one knee and spat out some blood. His sight was fuzzy and blurry. Taking out a pill, he put it in his mouth and sat against a tree. He closed eyes and allowed the pill to do its work.

Two days passed after the attack on Tsunade. Everyone agreed to postpone the meeting to rest and clean up. Tsunade walked toward the meeting hall in her tailor made Hokage robes. In truth, she was forced to take this with her by her assistant. She nagged her until she agreed and swore that she would pay for it. It was just that these clothes made her feel old. She was led by the Kiri ninjas to the hall. To either side of her, Shino and Shikaku walked with her. They finally reached and were led inside. As she entered, she noticed a huge table and a few scrolls. On one side, Gaara, Baki and Kankuro stood while Naruto and the Kiri council stood on the other. Gantetsu stood at the head of the table and ushered Tsunade and her entourage to sit. Tsunade took her place and sat.

"I call this meeting to order." Gantetsu said. Everyone was now focused at what had to be done.

"As it was stated, Konohagakure and Sunagakure wish to have an alliance with Kirigakure. As a member of the council, I do not hold Konoha in such a high regard and, as allies, we are weary of Suna. However, we have traveled here to listen to you pleas and perhaps we may have an alliance." Saito said, starting things off.

"Thank you elder. I will get to the point. We need your strength for the war that is upon us. Iwa has begun to mobilize their forces and is planning an invasion on Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Even with the alliance with Takigakure and Hoshigakure, we will still not be a match for Iwa massive forces." Tsunade explained

"We have made it clear to every one that we will not take part in this war." Tazuna said

"Neutrality is just an illusion. You know who is leading this campaign and why he leads it. Berugu is not concerned with us, he is concerned about you. Whither you like it or not, Mizu no Kuni is part of this war. Iwa, Oto and Kumo will not allow you to grow stronger." Gaara said

"While you do have a point Lord Kazekage, Iwa does not have a force to match ours. Also Kumo is in the beginnings of a civil war and Oto has not shown themselves in six months." Rugen said

"No disrespect elder Rugen but you were a merchant before an elder. You really have no idea of what is at stake. Do you truly know how long that civil war will last? Do you think that Oto has been sitting in their lands doing nothing?" Shino argued

"Also, there is the issue of the Akatsuki." Tsunade said. Naruto eyes widen at that. Tsunade pulled out a scroll and placed it on the table. Naruto took the scroll and opened it. He read the scroll carefully. When he finished he looked to Tsunade for answers. "This was supposed to be for yours and Gaara's eyes only but considering the situation I believe that you should all know. One of Jiraiya's contacts saw the two new members of the Akatsuki. Apparently they do not like each other."

"Ajibana Ibuki is part of this group." Naruto said. He glanced slightly at Shin who did not show any surprise.

"You know who this is?" asked Baki

"We are friendly with Kazehana Koyuki, the princess of Yuki no Kuni. Ibuki was one of her most skillful hunter-nins but it was a poly. Shin and I were there at the time. We were doing a diplomatic mission there when Ibuki attempted to assassinate Koyuki. We stopped her but she escaped. We still do not know why she did what she did." Naruto explained. Tsunade noticed the look that he was giving Shin but did not comment. Naruto continued to look at the scroll. "I don't know who this Hiraga Genma is but we can ask Hikaru if he has any information on him."

"I will send word to Sentaro." Shin said and turned to leave.

"Shin," Shin stopped and turned to Naruto. The two shared a look and Shin understood. He left the meeting hall with several confused people. Everyone turned to Naruto and he sighed. "It is a long story that is not my place to tell. Let's get back to the topic."

"Right, well the Akatsuki it would do good to form an alliance." Said Tazuna

"All we have is the information of two new members. Who are the other members of this organization?" Saito asked

"Should that really matter? All of these members are listed as S-rank criminals. While I do not like Konoha, I do believe that we can use there help seeing that they have dealt with them." Rugen said

"What I want to know is how you managed to get the approval of the council Tsunade? While the Akatsuki and this alliance are important matters, I am curious to know how you got them on board?" asked Naruto. In truth, Tsunade dreaded this question. She did not what to lose whatever ground she had with man she thought of as a brother. She sighed and looked at him.

"Before the end of his life, my grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage, created a law. The law gave the Hokage the right to veto any decision made by the council. It is called a clan summons, a summons that brings together all the clan heads to discuss and vote on a certain topic." She explained

"And you used this summons?" asked Tazuna

"Yes, it was a voted six to two on attempting the alliance." She said

"Did you know about this summons before I exiled." Naruto asked.

"I do not think that is the issue right now, Mizukage." Gaara said. Naruto ignored him and stared at Tsunade. She refused to look at him and it was all he needed. Naruto stood and walked out of the room without a word. Saito looked at Tsunade and noticed her mood had fallen.

"Tsunade, may I ask you a question?" Tsunade looked at him. "Why go to so much trouble to form this alliance? Is it truly for the sake of your village or is it to make amends for what happen twelve years ago?"

"I remember when I was still a genin. My sensei kept telling me about the 'Will of Fire'. When I became Hokage, I understood what he meant and I have seen in it our new generation but Naruto was the one who 'will' was the strongest of them all. He had this ability to make everything fine and make an enemy into an ally. He had a way of showing you that things would be fine. He has the power to bring peace to this world. Our village shamed ourselves by allowing such a treasure get away." She said. Shikaku and Shino looked ashamed as Tsunade did. Gaara had no expression as did Kankuro and Baki. Gantetsu coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I believe that we should end deliberations here, elder Saito." He said

"I agree. We will continue tomorrow." Saito said. The Kiri council stood and began to leave when Saito turned to Tsunade. "It is good to see that you care so much for him. Perhaps, we could make this work." Everyone looked at him in surprise. As he left, he said these final words. "He likes to look out to the ocean on the northern cliffs."

Jiraiya lay in the room awaiting the arrival of his lady of the night. He wasn't disappointed as a black haired woman appeared. Her silk red kimono seemed much too big for her frame as it seemed to slide off her shoulders.

"Well, such a vision of loveliness." He said

"Well, such a handsome man. My name is Aya and I'll be your… entertainment for tonight." She said. She closed the door and locked it. Jiraiya giggled as she began to slide off her robe when she got this annoyed look on her face. She threw the robe back on and glared at him. Jiraiya had a pout on his face.

"Aww, why did you stop?" he whined

"Look sensei, do you want the information or not?" she growled

"All right, all right, I'll behave. You haven't changed one bit Miyo." Jiraiya said with a smile

"And you haven't changed at all Jiraiya-sensei." Miyo said with a frustrated tone. She pulled out a booklet and handed it to Jiraiya. "It was a bitch to get. That Hebi-bastard is being very cautious since destroying the Fuma clan."

"You haven't…"

"No, as much as I wanted to but I think that they are on to me."

"Fine, disappear and keep tabs on Orochimaru's movements form a distance." Jiraiya ordered

"Understood." Miyo said. Jiraiya looked over the booklet and was amazed. That Kabuto was one slick bastard. The booklet had a picture and deep information on every member and agent of the Akatsuki. He would have to get this Tsunade quickly and hope that alliance was successful.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hey, what's up everybody? Sorry this took so long but coming back from Seattle had me all tired and stuff. The Expo was the best. I played Halo 3, Heavenly Sword and a lot more. I'll definitely think about going next year. Well here is the newest chapter of Mizukage and I hope you enjoy it.

Because my normal beta reader is overseas fighting for our freedom, I had to get some new help. So this is a thank you to Linden Wu, Southern Rose, Princess Koriandr of Tamaran and Sidney Francis raflores who I think goes by animefan for helping me with this chapter.

Glossary

Yuki no Kuni – The Land of Snow

Akatsuki – Dawn

Gobi no Ookami – Five-tailed wolf

Move List

Tsukuyomi – Moon Reader – Named after the Shinto moon god, this move sends the user and his/her opponent to and illusionary world where the opponent is tortured for set amount of days. Though days past in the Tsukuyomi's world, only seconds have past in reality. This move is one of the major attacks of the Uchiha clan when one obtains the Mangekyo Sharingan. So far only Itachi has this level of Sharingan.

Amaterasu – Shinning Heaven – This is another move of the Uchiha clan when one obtains the Mangekyo Sharingan. Though never seen, it is implied that it is a fire technique. It consists of jet-black flames that can burn through anything. Name after the Shinto sun goddess, it is said that the flames burn for seven days and night even on water.

Character Corner

Name: Jubei Hibachi

Age: 30

Hair: Raven

Eyes: Green

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Rank: Jounin

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: Silent killer technique, assassination specialist,

History: Jubei is a third generation ninja from the Hibachi clan. Thought they have no blood limit to speak of, they are a very dangerous clan in their ability of assassinations. Every member has been a part of the assassination squad and Jubei is the first of the clan to be a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu.

Jubei is a master in the silent killing technique like every member of his clan, Momochi Shin and Momochi Zabuza. His techniques are unknown but his style mostly focuses on kenjutsu and taijutsu. He wields a large blade that is connected to a bracer that is attached to his arm. This is used to perform quick kills combined with the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique). He respects Naruto and would do any thing for him. He is an in-law of one of the elders, Yamashima Rugen.


	22. Chapter 22: Alliances Chapter 5

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 5

Naruto sat and enjoyed the view over the cliffs. He had found the spot when he Saito and Genji came to Umi no Kuni to discuss an alliance. He was just wondering around d when he found this spot. He didn't know what compelled him to stop and sit but he didn't try to stop it. He had just sat down and enjoyed the view. Whenever he was in Umi no Kuni he would come here to relax and forget the issues and paperwork of the Mizukage.

Right now, he could not really relax. He had felt bad for leaving like he did. He knew and trusted that if Tsunade had a way to kept him in Konoha, then he would still be a Konoha-nin. Even though he was happy being Kirigakure's leader, there were times that he longed for the head-band given to him from Iruka. He sighed and looked out into the sunset. He did not turn to the presence that sat next to him or to the one that stood to the side. The three stayed silent as the sun continued to set into the sea. After minutes of silence, the stand person sighed.

"This is unbecoming of two kages." He said in a monotone voice

"So, how did it go?" Naruto asked

"I seem to have won over Saito. Now it is just to sort out details." The female said. She suddenly sighed and looked at Naruto. "Look, you know that I would have done anything to keep you within Konoha's walls. I just…"

"There is nothing to apologize for. I know full well why you didn't use that option. I don't hate you nor am I angry with you." Naruto said. Then he looked at Tsunade with a smirk. "Besides, with your bad luck, it would have never worked." Tsunade had an angry tick appear on her forehead.

"Excuse me!" she snarled

"What? You are known far and wide as the 'Densetsu no Kamo'." Naruto said while doing quote marks with his fingers.

"Why you snot nose little brat, I should smash your head in." Tsunade shouted

"I'll like to see you try. You had so much trouble with the water sprite I doubt you could even land a blow on me." Naruto boasted

"You want to find out small fry?" Tsunade said while rolling up her sleeve

"Bring it, you old hag!" Naruto said

"Shouldn't you two act more your age?" Gaara asked

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted. Gaara sighed and calmed himself before he crushed to two with his sand. After a few minutes of insults and glaring, the two returned to watching the setting sun. Naruto then turned to Gaara.

"What are you doing here Gaara? I could understand baa-chan," insert slap across the head. Muttering a curse, he returned his attention to Gaara. "So why are you here?"

"I came to thank you."

"Thank me? You mean the whole changing your path thing?"

"No, I mean the saving my life from the Akatsuki. You were in the area, weren't you?" Naruto just smiled while Tsunade looked confused.

"Wait a minute; I thought that it was elder Chiyo that sacrificed her life to bring you back?" Tsunade said

"She did but she had some help from chakra that was stored within me." Gaara explained. Tsunade remembered in the report that Kakashi felt a huge power surge from where Gaara was left while they fought the two Akatsuki members.

"So, why were you there Naruto and how did you hear about the abduction of the Kazekage?"

"I figured that if the Akatsuki was after me, then they would after the other tailed demons. I was on my way to Suna but I was too late when I came across the damaged entrance. After I reached the cave, I saw that blonde guy with the missing arm throw you into the water and flew away. I dragged him out and tried to revive you but you didn't wake up. Then that stupid bastard fox made a comment about your demon being removed. So, with my sealing training, I summoned and placed some of the Kyuubi's chakra in you then sealed the chakra within your seal. Any really good medic-nin would have seen or at least felt it." Naruto explained.

"How ever you did it, you saved my life again and I thank you." He said

"A friend doesn't abandon a friend that is the way I see it. Besides, the Akatsuki only see us as demons, not humans. Any change to piss them off is a blessing."

"Indeed."

"I guess we're all in agreement in that regard." Tsunade added. The sun finally sank into the sea and the night sky began to show. "This is a very peaceful place Naruto"

"Yeah, it makes everything seem all right." Naruto said. Gaara just nodded and the three watched the stars light up the night.

"Whoa, have you ever seen something like this in your life?" asked a ninja. He wore a headband with a symbol that looked like a question mark.

"Not in my life time. What ever the attack was must have been extreme." Another ninja said. He had the same symbol on his headband.

"But what type of fire is this? I've never seen black flames before." Asked a konoichi.

"What is surprising is the fact that it's still burning. We felt that tremendous power two days ago."

"That is true. Whoever or whatever fought here changed much of the landscape." Said a man with a jounin vest

"So what are we to do next sensei?" asked the female

"We report back to the daimyo at once." The three nodded and disappeared along with the jounin.

It took two days for the alliance to be made. The first day was mostly negotiations. Gaara requested soldiers to protect an attack from the water. Tsunade wished for the embargo to drop and begin trading with Mizu no Kuni. Both leaders also wished to do jobs within their lands and offered jobs within each of their lands. Rugen agreed but wanted sixty percent of all trades and jobs done within Mizu no Kuni. That did not sit well with Tsunade and the two went back and forth, slinging insults at each other like children. Even Kankuro was insulted by the outrageous amount. Saito managed to calm everyone down and Naruto warned Rugen. Rugen laughed it off and said that he was just kidding and was insulted that even his own elder members didn't trust him. Everyone calmed down and chuckled at his little joke. When they asked what he really wanted, he asked for fifty percent. By the end of the day, Naruto had one of the biggest headaches and Rugen supported a black eye. The second day went along much better than the first.

"Okay, thirty percent of all trades and missions that are done within Mizu no Kuni. That's my final offer, take it or leave it." Rugen said. Tazuna chuckled every time he looked at the former business man. That black eye, which he so rightfully deserved, was just too funny. Said elder glared at Tazuna but turned his attention back to Tsunade and Gaara. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"That is a fair offer." Gaara said

"So shall we make up the scrolls and get them signed?" Tsunade asked

"Not so fast Hokage-sama, there is still much to discuss." Saito said

"What do you mean? What else is there?" she asked. Saito looked to Naruto and he nodded. He turned back toward them.

"This alliance will only be for one year." He said quietly. Everyone was shocked by the elder's words. Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table, splitting the table is two. Gantetsu sighed again as he had to repair another table.

"What is the meaning of this Mizukage?" Tsunade said with clear distaste. Naruto looked at her, unfazed by her anger.

"There is one simple reason why I requested this. I don't trust Konoha." Naruto said

"I thought you let go of you grudge for us? Was that a lie?" Tsunade asked coldly

"Look baa-chan, I don't care if you're angry. You have to realize what type of risk I'm placing on the people of this land. I'm not saying I don't trust you but it is your council that I don't trust. Despite the fact that you have gotten most of the clans on your side, do you really think that Danzo, Koharu or Homaru will not use the opportunity to get into my lands and get any information on us? What about if someone within your council sends someone to assassinate me? Think about Tsunade and you'll realize that I'm right. Trust can not be gained just like that or because of our close relationship." Naruto explained. Tsunade stared at the man in front of her. She had to admit that he had a point. Koharu and Homaru would be a stretch but she wouldn't put it past Danzo.

"I understand Naruto's position and accept it. I do have a proposition." Gaara said

"Such as?" asked Tazuna

"We each choose a representative, in your case two representatives, to live in each of our lands for the year. It will be people that we all trust and will report directly to us." He suggested. The Kiri elders and Naruto mumbled at each other. After deliberating for a few minutes, Tazuna spoke.

"That seems like a great idea." Tazuna said

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Tsunade sighed

"It's nothing to extreme. We just think that the rep should be a ninja of particular skill. I don't think having someone within our governments would be smart." Rugen explained

"A ninja with skill, huh? What type of skill are we talking about?" asked Baki. Naruto turned to Gaara.

"No offense Gaara but we don't need a puppet army and we have many adapt wind users. A master of scrolls would be appreciated," He then turned to Tsunade. "If you don't mind Obaa-chan, I would like your representative to be a medic-nin, one with your skill."

"The only person close to that is Shizune and I ain't giving you her. Hinata is an option but she's the Hyuuga clan head. I guess I'll have to see when I return to Konohagakure. Does this deal go both ways?" she asked

"Yeah but you're not getting any of the swordsmen." Tsunade pouted when he said that. She really liked Kagura.

"Fine you cheapskate, how about someone close to their skill?"

"That can be arranged. What about you Gaara?"

"A water specialist, someone of Kisame's or the Nidaime Hokage's skill." He said

"Wow, I think we have some with such a skill but don't you live in the desert?" Gaara stayed silent and looked at Naruto with the same expression. Naruto just sighed. "All right, I'll have Genji look at some of our ninja ranks. So, are we in agreement?" he asked.

"I agree to these terms. Kazekage?" Tsunade looked at him. He stayed silent and gave the same impassive look. Kankuro turned to everyone.

"He agrees." He stated. Everyone had a teardrop on the back of their heads.

Orochimaru sat at his desk, plotting his next move. He was frustrated and angry at the recent developments that were occurring. Suigetsu return alone only made it more infuriating. The boy actually had the gall to place blame on him because of the Mizukage's ability to wield the scared blade, Hyorinmaru. Suigetsu was now recovering in his tank when Orochimaru had enough of his tongue. That was not the only problem he was facing. His request for alliances to Kumogakure went unanswered and his request to Iwagakure was refused. If it wasn't bad enough, but Takigakure, which was close to his borders, sided with Konohagakure. Words from his spies were just as useless. Mizu no Kuni was like a solid brick wall, no spy could get into the land. Sneaking in or using force to get in were met with deadly results. Trying to forge papers would only get you so far. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Naruto had thrown such a wrench into the situation that he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was wiped out. A knock brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Enter." He ordered. The door opened to reveal two people. One was Kabuto and the other was a red haired woman. Her hair was smooth on one side and spiky on the next. She wore a grey shirt that exposed her stomach and a very short black skirt. She also wore very leg high sandals and had on glasses. The two bowed to Orochimaru and stood before him. "So, what is there to report?"

"The member that was caught did not say any thing but he would have cracked soon if he was not dealt with. That Ino is becoming a very talented interrogator." Kabuto said

"He's dead then, yes?"

"Yes but our spy did such a sloppy job that he had to leave Konoha. I had taken care of him as well."

"That's not the point. Konoha will be on high alert now. It will be difficult to get another spy into the village. Is there anything else?" Orochimaru asked

"Tsunade and Gaara have left Umi no Kuni and are returning as we speak." Kabuto said

"So soon, I thought it would longer."

"Apparently not and it seems that it has gone well."

"Damn it, curse that demon. He has complicated things once again." He turned his attention to the woman. "What of my cursed army, Karin?"

"We are still having some issues but we should be ready in another two to four months." She said

"That is still too long. What have you and Amachi been doing?" he snarled

"L-Lord Orochimaru, you know how difficult it is to get the samples we need. Jugo is highly unstable and we need to…" Karin was cut off by the killer intent that was shot her way by the Hebi-sennin. His golden eyes bore into his very soul.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses. You and Amachi will increase the process now or you will be a sacrifice to Manda himself. NOW GO!" Orochimaru commanded. Karin quickly left as he released her. Once gone, he screamed in rage and smashed an artifact that was next to him. "CURSE HIM!"

"Who do you speak of Lord Orochimaru? Is it Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked

"No, I speak of his father. Even in death, he still annoys me."

"You know who his father is? I've been through the records and saw nothing."

"Who needs records when just one glimpse of that child could tell you." Orochimaru stated. Kabuto looked confused and began to visualize the older Naruto. He saw nothing special in his visualizing but if you removed the whisker marks he was a dead copy of the Yondaime Hokage. Kabuto eyes went wide in understanding.

"I understand now. Do you know of who his mother is?"

"Like I care, all I know is that wretched man's blood still lives in this world."

"I see. You know, it was quite a secret that the Sandaime kept. It would be a shame if it were to get out, especially to Berugu." Kabuto explained with a smile. Orochimaru turned to his second-in-command. He scowl turned into a smile. He began to chuckle before he blew into full blown laughter. Through out the castle, his laughter echoed.

It took two days for Tsunade to return to Konoha. She was sort of surprised to see the place in one piece. She was met by Hiashi and the council. They wished to know about the alliance and they would not wait. Sighing in frustration, she told one of the ANBU members to summon the clan heads. It took an hour before everyone was gathered. When they were seated, the layout of the alliance was placed before everyone. Tsunade waited for any reactions. She was not surprised when Sasuke spoke first.

"You can't seriously consider this?" he said

"I don't see a problem with this treaty. What is it that does not sit well with you?" Shikaku asked

"We are to pay them thirty percent of all trades and missions done with in their lands. Don't you find that a little too high?"

"I'm surprise that we only have to pay taxes. I thought that they would ask for land or some kind of resource." Inoichi said

"I agree, this is not so bad. Besides, it is a monthly tax. I'm sure that we can handle that." Yakumo added

"Yes but why does this say a temporary alliance?" asked Hana

"Do we really need to ask? He clearly doesn't trust that we will keep our end." Homaru said

"Actually, he doesn't trust the council." Tsunade interjected. "Your past events only speak for it self."

"That is understandable but…" Hinata began but was cut off by Tsunade.

"I know and it will all hinder on the representative that we send."

"Representative?" Koharu asked

"Yes, we have all agreed that we each send one ninja with two jonin bodyguards to represent each other. Should any of us betray the other, the alliance is void. If we make it through the year, then it will become a long time alliance." She explained

"Not a bad idea. Who would we be sending?" asked Yakumo

"I don't know but he has asked for someone with medical skills, someone at my skill level." Tsunade said

"That's outrageous. We can not send Shizune to Kirigakure." Said Inoichi

"Who said anything about that? Shizune not going anywhere and neither is Hinata." She said answering any other outburst.

"Then who will we send?" asked Sasuke

"I truly don't know but the decision will be mine. This representative will only answer to me, not the council."

"That a bit unreasonable, does he trusts us so little?" Shibi asked

"Can we truly blame him? We have all ignored the wishes of the Yondaime when he was to be seen as a hero and we are now paying for it." Hinata said

"Well said lady Hyuuga." Yakumo added. She then turned to Danzo. "You have been quite silent elder Danzo. Do you have nothing to add?"

"I still don't agree with this alliance but the terms are quite fair." He said. Some of the clan heads looked at him in suspicious but otherwise chalked it up as a win. The meeting came to a close and everyone left. Sasuke followed Danzo as the two walked toward 'Ne' headquarters.

"So what do you plan to do?" Sasuke asked

"For now, there is nothing that I can do. He has effectively taken our involvement out of the question. We will wait and see who she picks and proceed from there." He said

Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed. It was a rough week but he got through it no problem. He rested his head back and closed his eyes to get some rest. Unfortunately, some one had a different idea. He groaned and sat up to the annoying knocking.

"Enter." He called out. Kagura rushed in and was breathing very heavily.

"Naruto, thank Kami you're back." She blurted out

"Slow down Kagura, what's going on?"

"We've got a very big problem."

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: What's up everybody? Dragon's back and got a new chapter for you. Sorry it took so long but I had a huge block on how to write this chapter. Big thanks go out to Tellemicus Sundance and Sidney Francis Raflores for their help and ideas. I hope that you guys like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Later!

Character Corner

Name: Sayuri

Age: 25

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 feet, 6 inches

Weight: 145 lbs

Rank: Jonin

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, leader of the Kiri hunter squad, close combat specialist

History: Sayuri has been a ninja of Kirigakure since twelve. Her twin brother, Sansei, is the only family she has. All that is known about Sayuri is that she was once a captain of her hunter-nin squad. She became its leader when Naruto took the position of Mizukage. Though they dress alike, Sayuri's attitude is more carefree and social. She mostly hangs out with Kagura.

Sayuri is a close combat specialist. Her speed, strength and overall ability allow her to match up with fighters much bigger than her. Her blade can brake into a whip which she uses to take out multiple enemies. Her skill as a hunter-nin gives her amazing tracking ability and knowledge of the human body.


	23. Chapter 23: Alliances Chapter 6

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 6

Sakura sat in her office, looking over her work and making corrections. She had designed a new type a medicine for people with heart problems. She was making sure that there were minimal side effects and risk. She really had nothing else to do since she was left out of meeting that was going on right now. She wasn't too surprised by this action. Despite being one of the heads of the medical staff, Tsunade ran the place and with her in charge she would never get a chance. She knew about the conditions of the one year alliance and truth be told she would be the right person for the mission.

She did train personally with Tsunade along with Hinata. Though she did not give her so much attention to her as she did the Hyuuga heiress, she did improve by leaps and bounds. She even took time away from ninja missions and traveled Hi no Kuni to improve her skills. She even found her calling as an herbalist. It was during the mission to Sunagakure when she realized it. It was her who found the cure to the late Sasori's poison when Suna's elder could not do anything. After that incident and her yearly trip, she had become Konoha's top medicine doctor. Some were even going on that she would surpass the great medic-nin some day. Sakura never boasted about that, at least no where near Tsunade.

Even though Sakura was very confident in her abilities to complete this mission, she knew that two things stood in front of her. The most obvious was the Hokage. Tsunade did not respect her, even after she made jonin. The two just could not see eye to eye on anything. Even when Shizune was pregnant, the two were constantly arguing. Then came the main reason; Naruto. Naruto did not care for her. His return six months ago was a testament to that. He was cold and his vibrant blue eyes were gone. He would never accept her as the representative and the alliance would be void. Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair. All these thoughts running through her head were confusing her. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office. She needed some air.

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. All he wanted was to go to sleep. He had a very long week and a half. He fought a man made of water, made an alliance with two of the five great nations and argued with Tsunade-obaasan. It was tiring and he just wanted to lay in his bed and go to sleep. Instead he was sitting here, entertaining his most annoying and most crazy member of the swordsmen.

"So, do you see my dilemma?" she asked. She placed her hand on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Is there any way we can do this tomorrow? I'm really tired." Naruto groaned

"No we can't do this tomorrow. We need to do this now. This is a matter of life or death." She shouted

"It's just lipstick Kagura." He muttered. Kagura looked like a fish out of water when he said that.

"IT'S NOT JUST LIPSTICK, IT'S MY LIFE. How the hell do you expect me to be feared with out it? Without the enhancement to my beautiful smile, how will anyone fear me? Come on; just do this one thing for me." Naruto sighed and looked at the woman. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Naruto groaned some more.

"Come in." Sentaro and Genji entered the office. "Please tell me that you actually have something important to say." He begged. Kagura opened her mouth to talk but Sentaro spoke first.

"There is a rising development in Kawa no Kuni." He began

"Kawa no Kuni, isn't that bordered with Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni?" Naruto asked

"Yes, something has happened in the swamps in that area. It has cause strict checkpoints on the main roads." Genji answered

"Ok but what does this have to do with us?"

"Before we came back here, you placed someone in those swamps." Sentaro said. Naruto looked confused but then the discussion with Tsunade made him remember.

"Ookami no Gobi," he stated

"We're not sure about that but it could be a possibility. However, we can not step foot within Hi no Kuni and it would take too long by ship to investigate." Genji explained. Naruto sighed at that. The documents he had sent to the daimyo would take two days. Then there may be two days of deliberating before he signs. Next would be the documents return and lastly, he would send each representative with the documents to his allies. That would be way too long and if he had a feeling then the Akatsuki would be involved. He looked at Sentaro and Genji.

"I want a messenger hawk sent to Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Since they are closer, then they can investigate for us. Inform Sansei and Sayuri to meet with me early in the morning for orders. If it is what I think it is, then we need to be prepared." Naruto ordered

"Hai Mizukage!" the two men said

"Good, now that's over with we could get one with my important business." Kagura said.

"Sentaro, if you would please." Naruto groaned. Kagura was lifted onto Sentaro's shoulder and was being carried away. Kagura cursed and pounded Sentaro's back with her fists. Naruto sighed and soon walked out of his office. As he walked toward his room, he mentally connected with the Kyuubi.

"Oi, stupid fox, are you awake?"

"What the hell do you what now boy?"

"I know you've been listening. Do you believe that the Gobi was defeated?"

"Ookami isn't some weakling like the Shukaku. Those Akatsuki fools could not have defeated him."

"They may be getting impatient of waiting. I did throw a wrench in their plans."

"Whatever boy is this all you wished to talk to me about?"

"Why are you so afraid of the Uchiha clan? When we fought against Kisame and Itachi when I was fourteen, you gave me way too much power. At first I thought it was because of Kisame but when Itachi attempted to use his blood line, you freaked. Is there something I should know?" Naruto was rewarded with silence. He sighed for the last time and stripped out of his robes. There was a connection between the Uchihas and the Kyuubi. The fur ball was keeping it for him and he wanted to know why? It was way too weird to see the strongest of the buji showing fear. He laid down and closed his eyes.

Sakura stood in silence and stared at the three logs in front of her. Her walk had led her through many of Naruto's hangouts. The first place was Naruto's old apartment. It was schedule for demolition tomorrow because of its state. She carefully entered the complex and went to his apartment. As she entered she noticed that the place was ransacked and there was graffiti on the walls. Some of his clothes were still here to. She was surprised to see so many orange jumpsuits. What was his fascination with the color would forever be a mystery. He had many jutsu scrolls and had then neatly placed. She took a few before they destroyed the place.

The next place she passed was his favorite place, Ichraku ramen. The small stand that was ruined by an old man and his daughter was the only place that Naruto ever ate. Before she never understood why but after learning about the Kyuubi, she began to see why. This place was the only place that did not see Naruto as the Kyuubi. Currently, there were five people at the stand. Konohamaru and Iruka were gulping down their ramen while their girlfriends, Hanabi and Anko, looked on disgusted. Shino was also there and Ayame was tending to his every need. She looked at the hooded Shino with hearts in her eyes. Sakura was surprised by that seeing as she was seven years older than Shino but who was she to question that attraction.

Then there was the Hokage monument. She remembered that this was the place that he went to be alone sometimes. She looked at the monument for a while and looked at the Yondaime. Thinking back, Naruto could have passed for a young Yondaime. She shook her head of that. There was not way that he could be related to the Yondaime.

For the rest of the day, Sakura walked around and stopped at several places that Naruto visited. His training grounds, the place where he brought weapons and other places that he went. The sun was setting now and she was at team seven's old training ground. The memorial stone stood several feet away. The last time she was her, she had been reunited with Naruto. Though the reunion was interrupted by Sasuke's jealousy, it was still a very sad day. The Naruto who she met was a not the vibrant, loudmouth that was on her team. His blue eyes no longer shined brightly and his fox like grin was gone as well. Yet, she could not fault him for it. She was one of his tormentors. Suddenly, she found herself bound to the pole. She looked to find Kakashi standing in front of her with his eye smile. She glared at the man, her eyes demanding an answer.

"Well, I figured since I've done this to both Naruto and Sasuke, then you would like to see how it is." He joked

"Release me, NOW!" she shouted. Kakashi complied and did release her. Sakura punched her old sensei but it turned into a log. Kakashi stood on top of the pole in a crouched position.

"Now, now, let's not get angry. You are getting to be like the Hokage."

"Shut up." She growled and turned her attention to the memorial stone. "Do you think about him?"

"Most of time, it's mostly regret." He answered. "So why did you not see the Hokage about the mission?"

"She didn't summon me for it so I didn't go." Kakashi watched her but turned back to the stone.

"A long time ago, I lost my two teammates and my sensei. Their names are on the stone for there service to Konoha. It is one of the reasons of why I'm always late. Now, I come here to seek forgiveness from my teammates and my sensei. They would be ashamed of what I've done, especially my sensei. Naruto was his legacy and I treat him poorly. I guess that's one of the reasons that Tsunade did not summon you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Sakura, if you had the chance to apologize for all that you did against Naruto, would you take it?" He asked. Sakura spun around to look at him. She didn't think about the position that the mission would give her.

_'Kakashi-sensei is right. If I could just apologize…'_

"There it is." Kakashi said, stopping Sakura's train of thought. She looked at him with confusion. "Do you truly believe that everything would go back to the way it was? Naruto is not the same little knucklehead that you knew. Also, this is a mission of great importance and has no room for such petty personal reasons." Sakura looked down at her hands. "I don't mean to be mean to you Sakura but I wanted you to realize why Tsunade has not spoken to you. She is not as petty as you think."

"What about Naruto?" she asked

"What about him? As long as you do the mission to the best of your abilities, then you can forget about Naruto." Kakashi jumped off the pole and began to walk away. "Oh, one more thing you should know. Pack for the winter season. Kirigakure can get quite cold." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves before Sakura could speak. As she stood there alone, she began to think about what Kakashi said. Was her need to restore a friendship more important than the fate of Konoha? She left the training ground with much on her mind.

The next morning Tsunade called a meeting of all the jonins and medics. Tsunade was very nervous. She could not find anyone with the level of skill that Naruto wanted. There were a few who did not hate Naruto but their skills were below average. She would have no choice but to send Shizune to Kirigakure. At least Genma and her child would be with her.

"This meeting has been called to name the representative who will be going to Kirigakure no Sato. He or she will help our ally as they would help us. This person was chosen because of their skill and their integrity to completing the mission. Without further delay, Shizune…"

"Wait," shouted Sakura. She moved herself through the crowd and stood before Tsunade. "I wish to do this mission." Several people mumbled and whispered as Sakura stood before Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Haruno but my decision has been made." Tsunade said

"Your decision is bias and wrong." Sakura countered

"Excuse me, perhaps you would like to repeat that." The Hokage asked with a hard tone.

"You did not interview every medic. I was not even considered or informed about this and I want to know why."

"You have some nerve to demand something from me."

"If I demand something it is because you have overstepped your boundaries. Your grandfather was not known for that from what I know." Everyone looked at the pink haired woman like she had a death wish. Even Akamaru was fearful of what may happen.

"In my office, now!" Tsunade snarled and stomped out of the hall. Sakura followed her with much confidence. The two females entered the Hokage's office and Tsunade slammed the door nearly breaking it in two. "You want to tell me why you made me angry today? I could have you sent to the cells in ANBU headquarters for your insubordination."

"I'm not being insubordinate, I'm stating a fact. You didn't even consider me; you didn't even talk to me. I know that you don't like me and I know that it is because of Naruto but he is not the issue, Konoha is." Sakura shouted. That took Tsunade by surprise. The blond looked at Sakura carefully as if to see if she was just all talk. She found no deception in her words or in her body. She scoffed at Sakura and looked her in her eyes.

"Fine, you want a shot; I'll give you a shot. This is one of your most important missions and failure is not an option. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I will not fail."

"I want the names of the two jonins that will be going with you by tomorrow. Go!" she ordered and Sakura left. The blond sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "You better not be looking at my ass pervert."

"Nope, not this time. That girl is pretty brave to stand up to you. You think that she will succeed?" Jiraiya asked

"Perhaps, I just hope that Naruto won't be mad. So, how went your task?" Tsunade asked

"Good but I have some very bad news about it."

"Tell me later, right now I have a new announcement to make." Tsunade walked out of her office. After a few seconds, the door she slammed fell over in two. Jiraiya shook his head.

"So, what's this all about Naruto?" said Sayuri as she yawned.

"Sorry that I woke you so early." Naruto said

"Don't concern yourself with her Mizukage-sama. She needs to wake up early ever day." Sansei said

"Not everyone is as anti-social as you are brother." Sayuri growled

"Ok that's enough you two. Now, for the reason you were called in here. It seems that the Akatsuki are on the move again."

"Do you believe that they would come here?" Sansei asked

"No, not yet. The way it works is that they must seal each of the bijus in order, from one to nine, for them to accomplish their plans. We have rumors to believe that the Gobi may have been taken. We have no proof of it but Konoha and Suna will look into it."

"So, what will be our move?" asked Sayuri

"Sayuri, gather the special team that I asked you to develop and find Nii Yugito. We need to get her to safety. Sansei increase the security around the village and around the Uzu ocean fields."

"Understood!" they said and left the office in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and pulled out his father's journal. He felt that his father may have some answers for him.

Sakura sat in her office, filling out last minute requests. Tomorrow would be the day that she set out on her journey to Mizu no Kuni. She had submitted her request for Kakashi and Yamato to be her bodyguards which did not go over well with the council. Yet, it was her decision and her reasons for choosing the two were accepted. She sighed as she finished put the last note down and sat back on her chair.

"You've been busy." Said a monotone voice. Sakura jerked up and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, what brings you by?" she asked. She mentally cursed at what was happening. Three days ago she was approached by Danzo. Apparently, he was glad that she was chosen and offered the services of his 'Ne' as bodyguards. Sakura politely said that she would consider it. After she had made her choices, she avoided Sasuke and Sai like the plague. She would often hang with the Hyuugas or the Inuzukas. Now there would be not escape for what is about to happen.

"I wanted to know why you have been avoiding your teammates." Sasuke asked

"Avoiding, I have no idea what you mean?" she said ignorantly. Sasuke glared at her which made her gulp. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "Ok, I admit, I have been avoiding you and Sai because I knew you would come to for an explanation that you know the answer to."

"So you've become just like these other fools. I remember when you were cursing his name for what he did to me."

"Yes but two Chidoris in the chest area makes one think."

"I was defending myself."

"Let's just stop kidding ourselves. How stupid do you believe I am? I know why Danzo visited me and I won't allow you or him a chance to spy on him. In your case, kill him."

"So, you mean to tell me that this is all about the mission? Now, who is kidding themselves? Despite your increase of skill and maturity, you are still that gullible, annoying little fan girl who needs attending to." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura clenched her fists in anger.

"Get out Uchiha, I have much to do and it is more important that you silly little jealous spat with Naruto." She sneered. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura with his hand reared back. Sakura was surprised and could not raise her hand in time. Lucky for her, Sasuke hand never connected as Kakashi appeared and stopped Sasuke.

"That's quite enough." He said and to prove his point he applied pressure to his wrist. Sasuke growled and swiped his hand away. He stalked out of the office leaving Sakura alone with Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Sakura. She was a bit shaken about what almost happened. He looked back at the door and sighed. He would need to inform the Hokage of this.

Orochimaru walked through the massive hall that was the kage tower. He had to admit that this was beautifully designed. The tower was built underground to avoid attacks. The hall was big enough to hold several platoons and there were many paths to the kage's throne room. The room itself was guarded by several ANBU and was sealed by two giant doors that would take at least fifty men if the mechanism was destroyed. It was truly an impressive fort. The doors opened and Orochimaru was led in.

As he walked in, he had a small smile on his face when he saw Maguna Berugu or what was left of him. The giant kage was strapped to a breathing machine that was constantly monitored by several medics and machines. His bulging muscles were nothing more that flabby skin. It would also seem that his organs were no more. He was quite fascinated by how he survived the Yondaime's technique knowing the type of destruction it caused. He walked up to him and stood in front of the once mighty Tsuchikage.

"You look better Berugu. I am happy to see you so well." Orochimaru said

"Do not patronize me. What do you what?" Berugu asked

"I've come with a proposal."

"Another proposal, I believe that I learned my lesson in trusting you. Leave!"

"Do you truly believe that you can take on Konoha and Suna with your forces now that,"

"If you mean the alliance with Kiri, then we know and it changes nothing." A voice said. Orochimaru turned and saw two people. The first was a male and he was a carbon copy of Berugu. He wore black sandals, baggy grey pants and grey robes which hung off his waist. He had a net shirt that looked like it was going to burst from his massive form. He had black hair and brown eyes. The second one was a female. She wore a long red robe that was tied by a yellow sash. She also wore black hi-heels sandals. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and her black hair was tied into two braids.

"Sano, Shion, what do you have to report?" Berugu asked

"Nothing father, we were informed that Orochimaru was allowed into our village and we demand to know why?" Shion said

"You have some nerve to return here after what you caused." Sano growled

"I do take blame about the failure of the invasion but Kiri's involvement was not factored in. I had no idea that a former Konoha-nin was the Mizukage." Orochimaru explained

"Then that makes you a fool of a leader. Now, you heard our father. Leave!" Sano ordered. Orochimaru smirked and turned to leave. As he neared the door, he stopped and faced the Magunas.

"Oh, as a gift for seeing me, I will tell you something that may encourage most of your troops." He said

"Why do we need encouragement?" Shion scoffed

"Oh but this bit of information will surely push your troops harder than ever. It concerns Mizukage and the Yondaime Hokage." Berugu eyes lit up when the Yondaime was mentioned. His scans began to beep faster. His children got worried and Sano glared at the Hebi sennin

"Don't you EVER mention that filth's name again." Sano roared

"I apologize but it is important. It is a great secret that my sensei Sarutobi took with him to his grave."

"What secret?" Berugu demanded

"The legacy of Yondaime." He said

"Legacy, what legacy?" Shion asked

"Oh, I believe you will figure it out. I will take my leave. If you change your mind, you know where I am." Orochimaru said and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone was confused by Orochimaru words. Berugu thought back to what he said. If there was a legacy that cursed man left in the world, he would have known. What connection could the Yondaime Mizukage and he have? He did have an uncanny resemblance to that bastard. If he put then together, you could probably say that they were father and son. It suddenly hit him. His eyes rose in shock and he killer intent burst out in rage. Shion and Sano attempted to calm their father down as his pulse shot critically up. All they could hear was their father screaming.

"HIS SON, IT'S HIS SON!" On the outskirts of Iwagakure, Orochimaru felt Berugu's killer intent. He laughed as he walked away.

With the alliance set and a week gone, Naruto awaited in his office for the representatives to arrive. He has sent a note that they had left and were on there way. He knew that Konoha's representative would be her first. Naruto was curious about who they would send. Truth was he knew it to be Shizune. No one wanted to help the demon and the only two who did not see him as such were Shizune and Hinata. Hinata he knew couldn't come because of her duties as clan head so Shizune was her only choice.

_'Oh well baachan, guess you can't get lucky at all. Heh, heh, heh.'_ His train of thought was broken as his door opened. He watched as Genji opened the door. Kagura soon followed and had a camera in her hand. She had this goofy smile on her face.

"This is going to be so good." She said and pointed the camera at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked. Genji rubbed his head and ushered in the three Konoha shinobi. Naruto face was like a fish out of water when he saw who it was. Kagura took the picture and was laughing as she left the office.

"Yo, how's it been Naruto." Said the man with the mask

"It is an honor to serve Mizukage-sama." Said a man with a silver face band.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." Said the pink haired woman. Naruto's face went from shocked to annoyance. This was not amusing and someone had some explaining to do.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hey sorry that this took so long. I caught a bad virus on my laptop and it screwed up everything. Got it running a few days back and only managed to finish this chapter. Thanks for the help Xenowriter and Tellemicus Sundance. Enjoy the chapter.

Glossary

Uzu – Whirlpool

Kawa no Kuni – Land of the River

Character Corner

Name: Sansei

Age: 25

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 feet, 10 inches

Weight: 200 lbs

Rank: Jonin

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, leader of the royal guard, sword master

History: Sansei is the older of the twins. He takes his job seriously, so seriously that he does not have a social life. He has been a ninja the same time as Sayuri. There is not much about Sansei other than that.

Sansei only known skill is that he wields a blade that is seven feet long. Unlike Shin's and Genji's blade, his blade is more like a straight sword only longer. His skill with it is unmatched and can cut several men at a time.


	24. Chapter 24: Alliances Chapter 7

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 7

Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato were seated outside of the kage's office. After the shock and the disappointed look, Naruto asked them to wait outside. That was twenty minutes ago. There was no sound coming from the room and it worried her. She figured that he would her being here bad but not this bad. Suddenly, several footsteps were heard. She turned to see six of the Kiri swordsmen. They said nothing and stood across from them. Sakura got nervous as did Yamato. Kakashi was reading his orange book and stayed silent. He would look at the Zabuza look-a-like but he returned back to his book. Suddenly, the receptionist opened the door.

"He will see you now." She said. Everyone in the hall filed into the office. Behind his desk, Naruto gave everyone an annoyed look. Kagura just chuckled at him and blew a raspberry at him. He turned his attention to the three Konoha-nins.

"As much as I love to talk to you, I'm busy at the moment and I assume that you are tired from your long journey. When the representative from Suna arrives, I will discuss your duties. So, please, see the sites that our village has to offer. Shin, show them to the housing complex." He ordered curtly

"Yes Mizukage." He said. He led them out of the office without another word. Once out of view, Kagura turned to him.

"That wasn't very nice." She said

"Not now."

"I know that this is upsetting to you but you should act like a kage." Sentaro said

"Argh, of all the people to send, what the hell was that old hag thinking?" Naruto said and laid back in his chair.

"Oh for kami's sake, she was freaking thirteen. Thirteen year old girls are stupid at that age." Kagura informed

"You should know you still act like a stupid thirteen year old." Naruto whispered. It wasn't low enough and Kagura grabbed Naruto by his robes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she roared. It took all four of the males to pry her off Naruto.

"Well, that went well." Kakashi said

"Oh yeah, that went real well." Sakura sarcastically replied

"Well, it will give us time to get use to our surroundings. The Suna representative won't be here for two more days." Yamato added

"He does have a point. Getting a lay of the land would be good." Kakashi look at Shin's back. "I'm to assume that those ninja will be following us?" he asked

"Just for a few days, security is our top priority." Shin said

"Na… Mizukage-dono really doesn't trust us." stated Sakura

"Trust takes time to develop. It isn't given in such a short time, you have to earn it."

"Is that what must happen between us Momochi Shin?" asked Kakashi. Shin said nothing and stopped in front of a house.

"This place was reserved for you. The house next door is reserved for Suna. If there is anything else, please do not hesitate to ask." Shin said and took his leave. The three entered the house and were surprised at the size of the place.

"This is a mansion." Sakura said

"Well, he surely knows how to treat guests." Yamato added

"Right, let's get settled in." Kakashi suggested.

Tsunade looked at the report that was laid out in front of her. Jiraiya and Shizune were with her as she read the report about the Akatsuki. She knew better than to ask when Jiraiya got such information but his info was rarely wrong. If what she was reading was the truth, then they were in so much trouble. She had only heard of the Rinnegan in hush tones. She sighed and glared at her teammate. She did remember the three children that they ran into when they fought against Hanzo, the former leader of Amegakure. Jiraiya saw her glare and frowned.

"Don't give me that look. How the hell was I to know?" he grumbled

"Maybe if you had left then alone like I said, then we wouldn't have a problem." She growled

"Look, I thought that they were dead."

"That's no excuse. How do you think Naruto will take it if he finds out that you trained two of the Akatsuki? What's more, that they are the two top dogs of that group?" Suddenly, a frog popped into the Hokage's office. He was about the size of Gama, Jiraiya's toad, and was carrying a large scroll.

"Gamatatsu? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked confused. Gamatatsu looked at Jiraiya and smiled

"Hi Ero-sennin," he said. Jiraiya growled while Tsunade chuckled. "I was sent by Naruto. Can you tell me where the old hag is?" was his innocent reply. Jiraiya was now chuckling while Tsunade was seething.

"What do you want?" Tsunade growled

"Oh, I was just delivering this for Naruto." He said. He unhooked the scroll and laid it on the floor. The scroll opened with a blast of smoke. When it cleared, a copy of Naruto appeared in his full kage robes. He did not look happy.

_'Oh shit, he's pissed.'_ Tsunade thought

"I want an explanation Hokage-sama." He said in a calm voice

"Look Naruto, you have to understand that Sakura was not my first choice." She said

"So why was she chosen?"

"She was chosen because of her skills. Despite her short comings, Sakura is one of the best combat medics of Konohagakure. Hell, the council threw a fit when I sent her."

"I don't care about the council, I wanted your best."

"She is one of my best. She may actually surpass me one day." Naruto was stumped by that. To hear Tsunade admit that set his mind at ease, if only for a bit.

"And Kakashi, why was he sent?" he asked

"That was her decision. She gave a point about it." She explained helplessly. Naruto sighed and gave her a pleading look. "Naruto, I understand your feelings. These people have wronged you but you must put this behind you now. I did not send those two so you could make up. I sent them because they understand that this will help our future. We need this alliance." The two stared at each other for a while before Naruto chuckled.

"You sure have gotten soft at your age, obaasan."

"And you have become more of an ass, gaki." Tsunade said with a smile. That's when Naruto noticed Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Sorry if I interrupted your meeting. I'll be going now." He said and did a hand sign.

"Wait, Naruto…" Tsunade called out but he had all ready vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A kage bunshin, and from so far away. I have to say that he has improved." Jiraiya murmured. Tsunade sighed at the extra work she had to do.

Sano and Shion walked from the kage's office. It had been a week since their father's near heart attack and two days since the attack on the desert. Shion could not understand why her father hastens the attack. They were no where ready for an attack against Suna and with Kiri reinforcements it would make it much harder. Sano like always followed her father's orders like a good boy but out of all of the attacks he returned with failure. She had just convinced her father to wait for one month so they could replenish their lost forces. Even with that month, she knew that they would need at least two to face the combined forces. Her father was obsessed with killing this Uzumaki Naruto that he threw away all reason. She was intrigued by him and his impressive power. His destruction of Mt. Raikou base was a great lost to Iwa and it was for such a trivial reason. She needed to know more about him besides the fact that he was the son of Konoha's greatest leader.

"What are you plotting?" Shion's thoughts were stopped by her older brother.

"What do you mean?" she said

"You heard me. What are you plotting? I've seen that look on your face a thousand times." Sano said

"You act as if I'm planning some sort of betrayal."

"With your freaky experiments, I wouldn't put it past you."

"My experiments are not of talk for one so stupid." Shion said. Sano glared at her but she just shrugged it off. "If you must know, I was thinking of that man father wants dead."

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage, he'll be nothing but a memory soon." Sano said confidently

"Your head on tactics will not break through them. We need to learn more about who we are dealing with." Sano scoffed at her.

"I would not expect much from you dear sister. You would rather sulk in the shadows than fight. Go on with your thinking and leave the fighting to us." Sano walked off leaving a seething Shion. Her father and brother were such head strong fools. It was one of the reasons they lost the third great ninja war. She knew that she would need to outsmart this opponent and to do that she needed to know what she was up against. She walked to her housing and prepared for a trip.

Three days later found Sakura and the Suna representative, Tatsumaki. He was one of Suna's upcoming scroll master's. Naruto read over both of their scrolls and analyzed them. He placed the scrolls on the table and faced them.

"I'm glad that the Kazekage and Hokage sent their best. Your task shall not be easy." Naruto explained

"We are willing to improve ties with Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure no Sato by any means." Tatsumaki said

"As are we." Sakura added

"Good to see that you're spirited. I'll start with you Tatsumaki. I want you to work closely with Sansei. He is the head of our royal guard. You will be helping him and sharing techniques and defense tactics with each other."

"Understood." He said

"Sakura, I want you to improve our medical forces. I heard from Tsunade that you were one of the heads of the Konoha medical staff and a well known combat medic-nin."

"That is correct." She said

"Good, use your experience to help. I also want you to show some of the ninja that you think would make good combat-nins."

"At once, Mizukage-sama." She said.

"Sansei, Kagura," Naruto called out and the two swordsmen appeared. "Sansei, Tatsumaki is all yours." He walked up to Tatsumaki. He bowed to the swordsmen and Sansei returned it. The two disappeared. He turned to Kagura. "That just leaves you two."

"Why am I babysitting her?" Kagura asked with a frown.

"Let's see, she doesn't know where the hospital is. Maybe that's why." He said sarcastically

"Don't you take that tone with me. Besides, I hate that jerk Soujin. He's such a lecher."

"Next time, don't show the girls or better yet you could tell him that you and Sentaro are involved."

"How many times,"

"Just get going!" The two glared at each other before Kagura huffed and walked out.

"Hey pinky, get your ass in gear. I don't have all day." She shouted back. Sakura frowned but followed the swordswoman.

The two walked toward the hospital in silence. It was a comfortable silence as Kagura didn't seem to want to talk. Sakura just looked at the sights on the way to the hospital. Kagura looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't see what was so wrong with this woman. She carried herself like a professional and she looked like someone not to mess with. Curiosity got the best of her.

"So, you were teammates with Naruto?" Kagura asked. Sakura was surprised that she was talking to her.

"Uh, yeah, we were teammates." Sakura answered startled

"So, what was up with the bitchy act when you were teammates?" Was Kagura's next question. Sakura had a miss step and almost fell.

"WHAT!" she shouted

"Well that's how Naruto describes his past life. He said that Sasuke had a stick rammed up his ass, Kakashi was an unfair, and favoritism bastard and you were a know-it-all bitch." Sakura controlled her burning rage and willingness to unleash her inner persona.

"Ok, maybe I was a bitch when I was thirteen," she strained to say. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "But, I've grown up and I realized that I was wrong."

"That does include calling him a monster." Sakura looked at her in shock. After a while, she looked down in shame. Kagura just stretched her arms and cracked her joints. "Don't worry about it. Like you say, you were thirteen. We do stupid things at thirteen. I remember a time when I went peeking over the at the men's bath. Sentaro had such a fine ass, still does do." She said with a small blush. Sakura looked at her with a weird look. "What? Men can peek on us, so why can't we peek on them? Fair is fair, I always said."

"But…"

"Oh, you're one of those uptight women, aren't you?" Kagura joked

"I'm not uptight. I just don't think that two wrong make a right." Sakura said defensively. Kagura smiled and placed her arm onto her shoulders.

"You know, this might be fun after all." She joked as she and Sakura walked toward the hospital.

_"What do you have to report?" _asked Pein. He had called all the members of the Akatsuki to give their reports. Each of them were not physically there but instead projected themselves before the Akatsuki leader.

_"We have managed to corner Yugito Nii. We will be at the temple in a matter of minutes."_ Stated Kisame

_"Good, Ibuki report. Where is Genma?"_ Pein asked

_"He's currently occupied but we have not found the trail of the Sanbi."_ She said

_"Why is this taking so long?" _demanded Konan

_"We attempted to trace it back from the original body of water where he laid but all tracks have vanished. There have been rumors but they all turned out to be false leads. Then there is the other problem."_

_"What problem?"_ asked Itachi

_"It seems that we have become quite famous. All of us are in the bingo book, including you two, Pein and Konan."_

_"But how could they have known we've been declared dead."_ Explained Konan

_"Jiraiya!"_ Pein muttered. "He must have found out. This changes everything now."

_"What are your orders?"_ asked Deidara

_"You, Itachi and Tobi return with the Gobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Konan, capture Yugito and do it now. Ibuki, find the Sanbi now."_ Pein ordered

_"Yes."_ They all said and their images disappeared. In a small village, Ibuki opened her eyes. That technique that she was taught was very handy. She turned to the sound of footsteps. Genma appeared out of the shadows with a stupid grin on his face. He was fixing his robes and his messy hair. Ibuki glared at him.

"You missed the meeting. We are to find the Sanbi and fast." Ibuki told him hotly

"Who do you think you're talking to? I heard the call but as you know I was busy." Genma growled

"We have more important things than to feed your desires. We must be going." She said and walked off. Genma seethed but followed any way. Five minutes later, a scream was heard through out the streets as the body of a young woman was found dead.

Kagura and Sakura entered the hospital grounds. As they walked through the place, Sakura was observing. She noticed that place was a bit run down and there were very few clean areas. The doctors were using various old methods to tend to their patients. The medicine did not look top notch.

"So, what do you think?" Kagura asked

"I see some things that would need to be improved. Is it because of the budget? Is that why this place is so run down?" Sakura asked

"No, we have enough to fix the place up. The problem is just up ahead." The two stood in front of the door. Kagura did not knock, she just pushed open the door. In the room, there were two men. One was a woman wearing a lab coat. She also had glasses on. The other was a man. He also had a lab coat and a dirty look on his face. He looked up and saw who it was. A small leer appeared on his face.

"Well, what sends you to me Kagura?" he asked. Kagura just scoffed at him.

"The 'doctor' is Houzuba Soujin. The girl is his daughter, Houzuba Ayako." She introduced.

"Who the hell is she?" asked Soujin in a snippy voice.

"This will be your partner for the year. She was sent by Konoha to help you run the place." Kagura said

"Excuse me?" he growled. "Does the Mizukage think I need a babysitter?"

"Father," Ayako said

"Shut up!" Soujin shouted

"Hey, that's enough. Maybe you should calm down and listen." Sakura said

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted

"Haruno Sakura." She said. Ayako looked at her in shock.

"You're the Konoha no Chiyu Burossamu." She said. Soujin and Kagura looked confused

"Chiyu Burossamu?" Kagura asked

"I made a name for myself when I discovered a cure for one of the Iwa no Niseakashia poisons." She simply said

"Yes, they say that you could one day surpass Tsunade, one of Densetsu no Sannin. It is an honor to meet you." Ayako said and bowed. Sakura bowed as well.

"All fine and all but why is she here?" Soujin asked

"Like I said, she's here to be your partner. To help you improve the hospital." Kagura said once again

"I don't need any help."

"Not your decision. These are orders from Mizukage." Soujin growled but said nothing. "Well, now that's out of the way. I wish you luck Sakura. You'll need it." Kagura turned and left. Sakura turned to Soujin and Ayako. He held his glare at her while Ayako attempted not to be happy. Yep, she was going to need all the luck in the world.

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: This is the last chapter of this year. Next year, I attempt to update daily but hey shit happens. I would like to thank Xenowriter and Tellemicus Sundance for all there help. Without their input this would have never been as good as it is. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I never really expected this story of mines to blow up like that. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Freaking New Year EVERYBODY!

Glossary

Konoha no Chiyu Burossamu – Konoha's Healing Blossom

Iwa no Niseakashia – Rock's Black Locust

Densetsu no Sannin – Legendary Three Hermits

Character Corner

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 25

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 215 lbs.

Rank: Kage

Affiliation: Kirigakure no Sato

Skills: High speed, Kenjutsu, Futon (Wind Release) Ninjutsu, Summoning, Rasengan, Channeling Kyuubi's chakra, Fuin jutsu.

History: Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto was used to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His father wished for him to be seen as a hero but he was shunned, beaten and ignored for thirteen years of his life. After the Battle at the Valley of End, Naruto was banished for Konohagakure no Sato. He traveled the world for three years, in which he took Itachi's arm, met Kagura and Sentaro, and was known as the Shinku Senko (Crimson Flash). At the age of sixteen, Naruto returned with Kagura and Sentaro and overthrew the Sandaime Mizukage. For five years, he helped increase Mizu no Kuni's borders, income and ninja force. After that he was named the Yondaime Mizukage.

Naruto has improved greatly since leaving Konoha. Under Kagura and Sentaro training, Naruto has increased his speed to the point that he can keep up with the Yondaime while using the Hiraishin. He has created several destructive Futon (Wind Release) techniques such as the Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Great Tornado Destruction) and the Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Claws Technique). He has also knows various Katon, Suiton and Doton techniques. Naruto has mastered the Rasengan, something that Minato could not do, to the point where he adds his wind affinity to it. For one year, Naruto trained under a seal master and has earned the title of seal master. He has such skill that he reinforced his own seal with the Garan no Yojige Fukei (Four Dimenison Guardians of the Temple), a seal he created himself.

Naruto's trump card is the Kyuubi's chakra. He has learned to control and master the demon's chakra with the help of the seal and fellow demon container, Nii Yugito. He is even able to transform in his fox form with out going crazy. He has even created a new way to transform but what it is; is unknown.


	25. Chapter 25: Alliances Chapter 8

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 8

In Kiba no Kuni, in a hidden and remote part of a mountain, Nii Yugito walked with the leader of the temple. It was one of the few places that Yugito ever visited since her leaving of Kumogakure no Sato. This was place was very special to her. It was the place in where she gained some control over the Nibi no Nekomata. The man, who was the former leader of the temple, was a kind old man that treated her like a granddaughter. He taught her how call upon the demon's 1harka without really forcing it. It was also this place in where she brought Naruto for a year to help him control his demon's 1harka.

Unfortunately, the man that was like a grandfather to her was dying. The monks had gotten word to her about it and she made haste to the temple despite the danger of the Akatsuki. She only stayed for two days and was being led out to the temple gates.

"I'm sorry that I can not stay longer." She told the new head leader.

"It is quite all right Yugito. There is no explanation needed." He said. The two continued to walk and talk when they reached the main outside hall. The two were shocked at what the saw. Several of the younger monks were slaughtered and blood laid everywhere. Standing in the middle of the hall, stood three figures, each with a black cloak on. The cloaks had red clouds on them.

"The Akatsuki, what are they doing here?" Yugito said. She suddenly felt someone's 1harka coming from beneath her. She grabbed the monk and jumped away just as green jaws almost eaten them. Yugito faced down her foes and growled.

"So, she's the one who has the Nibi in her?" asked Kisame

"Yes, Nii Yugito, missing-nin of Kumogakure no Sato." Said Konan. Yugito snarled and was beginning to call on some of the Nibi's 1harka. Konan looked at Kisame and the shark man smiled. He moved with surprising speed to stop Yugito.

"Suiton: Suitaihou" was the loud cry. Kisame stopped and jumped out of the way of two man sized balls of water. When Kisame looked he saw two ninjas in front of Yugito. They both had hunter-nin gear that he was very familiar with. He turned and saw two more ninjas with the same clothing.

"I never thought that I would get to see those uniforms again after such a long time." Kisame said. Yugito looked at the two in front of her.

"_Who are you?"_ she asked in her demonic voice.

"We were sent by the Mizukage. He sent us to find you and bring you back to Kirigakure." He said.

"_Naruto sent you?"_ The man said nothing back as he looked at his teammates.

"Send the signal, we will need Sayuri-sama's help in dealing with Kisame." He ordered

"Right," was the answer and a red flare was shot into the sky from the other's. Konan narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"We do not have time for this. Kisame, Zetsu, let's finish this quickly before reinforcements arrive." Konan said as lines began to form on her face.

"Fine, I wonder how much Kiri have improved under the Kyuubi brat." Kisame said and charged again, Samehada drawn. Yugito and the Kiri-nins tensed for battle.

Deep with Otokage, Orochimaru was facing one of his most annoying enemies. This enemy was even more annoying than his old departed sensei. If it was not for that weak will daimyo of Ta no Kuni, them he wouldn't have to deal with all this useless work. He knew that building his own village would come with price but why come to him for something as trivial as land settlements. He was beginning to regret his decision of killing the daimyo.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. It was very faint but he knew that it was there. He was a bit surprised that someone had actually gotten pass his guards and various traps. He attempted to pinpoint the source by using his 2harka. He finally caught it and threw several kunai to the far left wall. They all seemed to hit nothing but the sound of soft laughter rang though.

"I'm not too surprised that you found me, all though it did take you a while." The voice said. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as a female materialized. He immediately recognized her.

"Lady Shion, to what do I own the pleasure?" he asked. The woman walked up and stood in front of the Hebi-sennin.

"I've come for some information." She said

There was much in the life that pissed Sakura off. Perverts, jerks or comments about her forehead, were among the few that would unleash the rage that was within her. She had one more thing to add to that list and that was small spaces. She knew that this Soujin would be a great pain in her ass but she did not expect this. After Kagura left her, she attempted to be friendly. Soujin destroyed it within five seconds. He told her off and said he needed no help from the likes of her. He even said her name meant nothing to him and he didn't need her advice. Ayako attempted to be peacemaker but her father shot her down. Sakura had enough and slammed her fist on his desk. She told him off and said that if he had a problem to take it up with Naruto. Soujin did just that but the next day he was forced to accept Sakura. When she inquired why from Ayako, the young woman told her that if Soujin didn't cooperate then he would strip him of his position. Sakura was satisfied and had asked the man for an office. He did but it was the size of a broom closet. She growled in annoyance but she neither did nor said anything. There was a knock on her door which interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter!" she said. The door opened to reveal Ayako.

"Hello Haruno-sama, I hope that you are well?" she said

"I could use a bit more space." She said

"I'm very sorry about that. I'm currently looking for better place for you Haruno-sama."

"The name is Sakura, Ayako. You needn't refer to me by such a title."

"But, that would be rude of me." Ayako said shyly. Sakura just smiled and stood up.

"So, is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have completed the task that you wanted. The files are in the research room."

"Thank you, would you like to help me?"

"O-Of course, I would like that Ha… Sakura-sama."

"It's a start. Show me to the research room." Sakura said and the two walked to the room.

Shion sat on one of the chairs. Orochimaru sat behind his desk and eyed the Tsuchikage's daughter.

"So, you came to me for information. May I ask what could I have that you want?" Orochimaru asked

"Let's not play games with each other. You are revered as a genius, so let us not ask twenty-one questions and get to the point. I know that during your flight from Konoha that you took several of their important secrets. Besides, you know why I'm here and what information I want." Shion said. Orochimaru smirked at this girl's boldness but decided that she was right.

"Truth is I can not tell you much. Namikaze Minato was a very secretive man. He takes after his sensei."

"I don't care about him. I want to know about his son, mainly the power he has."

"Ah, the Mt. Raikou massacre, I heard about that.

"Yes, the young Namikaze tore through that base like a hurricane. There were over five hundred men at that base and a sixteen year old teenager destroyed it in a matter of minutes. Such power is unheard of."

"Yet, you are not here about the attack, are you Iwa no Niseakashia? If we are going to be serious about this," he said with a smirk. Shion smirked as well.

"Fine, there were several survivors of that massacre. A dozen of them died within two months while the rest could no longer be shinobi. When I examined one of the bodies, I found a weird 3harka streaming through the body's cells. It destroyed the nervous system on such a molecular level. I have no doubt that it even destroyed the man's 3harka network. Such a poison, I must know what it is."

"You could have easily isolated it." Orochimaru suggested

"I attempted to but this 3harka could not be contained and destroyed many of my experiments. I had to destroy it." Shion said

"That is quite an interesting story." Orochimaru said. In the back of his mind, he was thinking of this new development. If what she was saying was true, then the Kyuubi's 3harka was very potent and could be very troublesome. He needed to know more about this. "I have an idea of why those men died but I have a request."

"What is it?" Shion asked

"I wish for you to be my voice within Iwagakure. Convince your father that an alliance would be fruitful."

"It depends on how good this information is. If it isn't good, then good luck on surviving the year."

"Agreeable, to better get the grasp of what I'm about to tell you, you would need to know about an attack on Konoha twenty-five years ago…"

Sakura took a sip of her tea that Ayako had gotten her as she looked over the files of everyone on staff. She was looking over various medics to train for Kirigakure's combat medic group. She had found several good candidates within the hospital. She picked up another file and read through it. She was surprised to see that it was Ayako's file. She read it over and was surprised by how good she really was. She had such amazing 3harka control and had much knowledge of medicine. She began to wonder why she was just an assistant to that bastard of a father.

"You look tired Sakura." Sakura turned to see Yamato at the door.

"Yamato-taichou, what brings you here?" she asked

"Just came to see how things were going? I heard that you are working with an annoying person." He said

"This Soujin is no great doctor. I believe that he only cares about how much ryou he can make. There are many changes that I see that must happen. Also, I'm going to need someone to help me. I could ask Ayako as she seems willing." Sakura said

"I could help with that." Said another voice. The two turned to see Genji standing in the door.

"Genji-sensei, it seems I'm getting visitors today." She said

"I could not help but overhear your plight. Nothing against Ayako but she won't go against her father anytime soon." He explained

"Trust me, I'll soon break that. She has such promise and I won't allow that snake to hold her back." Sakura promised which brought a smile on Genji's face.

"Well, there is another medic. He's quite the genius in the medical field. He's also an well rounded ninja." He said. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Do you know who he is?" she asked

"How about I take you to him when I have time? In fact, I'm going for my checkup at his clinic. I'll introduce you."

"Thank you Genji-sensei."

Naruto walked down the sewer that was his mind. He only retreated to his mind if things were beyond his understanding. When he read his father's journal he had learned much more about the seal that was placed on him. He had to admit that his father was a genius. Sealing only the Kyuubi's yang energy with in him and sealing its yin energy within the death god. Even if the Akatsuki was able to get him, they would never get a whole Kyuubi. From what he understood, the only one who was able to bring souls from within the death god was Orochimaru and there was no way that they were going to go to him. While he was relieved that Akatsuki plans seemed dashed, he was still concerned about something. He had finally reached the Kyuubi's cage.

"Oi, baka fox, you there?" he called out. Two red eyes and huge teeth appeared.

"What do you want, human?"

"Answers, if it's possible, I have a feeling you know more about this Akatsuki thing." Naruto said

"And what would I know anything about that? Are you getting afraid of them?" the Kyuubi joked

"I've always been afraid of them. Nine S-rank criminals are nothing to sneeze at."

"So why ask me?"

"Uchiha Madara rings any bells?" The Kyuubi's eyes rose when he said that name. "The name pops up several times within my father's journal. It is as if he actually met him when he was alive. Yet, it can't be possible seeing that Madara was defeated by the Shodaime decades ago, unless he has gained a path of immortality."

"You speak of things beyond your understanding." The Kyuubi warned

"Who is Uchiha Madara? Why do you fear the Sharingan so much? I want answers furball and I want them now."

"Do not presume that you can order me around boy. As for your questions, you are not ready for them. Despite your impressive growth, you are no match for Madara. His power dwarfs even my own. Even with your new technique, you will only stall the impossible. Take relief that you father was intelligent enough to separate my 4harka. I grow tired of this conversation." The Kyuubi disappeared within the cage leaving Naruto with more questions. He too faded away, leaving the confinement of his mind. Naruto eyes opened and he stared at the two people that were in the room. He stood up and faced them.

"Well?" asked Sentaro

"He still won't cooperate. He's 5harka of this Madara. Do you know anything about this Hatake?"

"If it's part of the Uchiha's history, then good luck getting it. Sasuke won't let you have it." Kakashi said. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Tsunade had sent him a report about the Gobi and it his fears were confirmed when he wasn't there. He prayed that Sayuri got to Yugito in time. He knew where the Sanbi was and if the Akatsuki found out where he was then they were in for a surprise. He looked at Kakashi.

"I would get word of this to babba if I were you. If Uchiha Madara is alive, then she would have more luck that I had seeing that she is a decedent of the Senju clan." Naruto said

"Understood, I will inform her." Kakashi said and left. Sentaro looked at Naruto. He had never seen the man so worried before.

"This bothers you a lot, Naruto." He said

"Yeah and the reason for it is that all there of them wants me dead." He joked. He turned toward the window and looked out to Kirigakure. "Not copy off a good friend but we have some troublesome times ahead of us."

The temple grounds looked like a war zone. The bodies of several monks and the four Kiri hunter-nin laid motionless, their blood flowing from their wounds. Kisame was barely holding his Samehada and it wasn't helping that Yugito laid on the tip of his blade. He had several cuts and his robes were a bit torn. Konan had just finished putting herself back together.

"This was a very annoying battle." Konan said

"Speak for yourself; I was very into this battle. That brat actually made some strong improvements to Kiri's forces. I'm actually winded." Kisame said

"It's because you kept fighting everyone." She said. Suddenly, she moved as three kunai almost impaled her. She turned to see a young woman with her hand on a short blade. The woman glared at her and Kisame.

"You will leave Nii Yugito if you value your lives." She said. Kisame smiled and was about to drop Yugito but Konan held her hand up.

"We do not have time or 5harka one of the swordsmen. We need to go." She ordered

"Fine." Kisame said dejected. The two jumped away with Yugito.

"Wait!" she said and began to chase them when she felt the ground beneath her shift. She saw two green stalks surround her and began to close. She jumped out of the way and landed away from the plant like enemy.

"You're fast." "But how long can you last when you can not find me?" he said as he sank back into the ground. Sayuri pulled out her blade and held it in front of her.

"You made be able to merge with the ground but I am still the worst person you can fight. Let me show you, Kurogane Otome Ke's, true strength. Ninpo: Otome Bara Hara!" Sayuri stabbed her blade into the ground. A loud rumble went through the ground. Suddenly, huge pikes of metal shot up from the ground. It surrounded Sayuri and moved outward, tearing up the ground as it moved. There was a loud scream as Zetsu launched out of the ground. The iron pikes stopped rising, forming a twelve foot circle. Sayuri glared through the field of pikes as Zetsu. The plant man glared back while holding her wounded shoulder. His glare stopped and he formed a smirk.

"You are indeed skilled. I will not forget this." Zetsu began to sink into the ground again while keeping his eyes on Sayuri. He completely disappeared but Sayuri did not release her technique until she was sure he was gone. After a few minutes, she undid her technique and pulled her blade from the ground. She looked at the destruction that was here. Her eyes saddened at the sight of her dead comrades.

"Sayuri-sama!" someone shouted. She turned slightly to see the remaining members of her team. They kneeled to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… and no, I must inform the Mizukage at once of what has happened. After we send out the message, we return home." She said

"What about the mission taichou?"

"We have failed our mission." She said dejected.

Shion walked toward the border of Ta no Kuni. She walked at a leisure pace as she was not heading home any time soon. The information that was given to her by Orochimaru was shocking but at the same time intriguing. Who would have thought that the Yondaime was so powerful? To actually call upon the death god to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his only child was such an amazing feat. Now, his only child was using the power of the Kyuubi. By the information that was given, he was able to control such a powerful 6harka to such a degree that he able to fight a revived Yondaime on an equal level. As impressive as this was, it was nothing compared to what she learned about that demon's 6harka. If she could harness that destructive 6harka, it would certainly tip the favor in Iwa's favor. She had a small smile on her face as she walked toward one of the docks in Ta no Kuni.

'_You have become much more intriguing Uzumaki Naruto. I believe it is time I met you face to face.'_

Dragon6: Authors' Notes: Hello everybody, Dragon is back and ready. Sorry that this took so long but I was just looking over colleges to study at and the research that I was doing took up much of my time. I only managed to finish this and redo the last chapter. I did it as a special request to a reviewer so I hope you like it. Any way, thanks to Tellemicus Sundance and Xenowriter for reviewing this for me. Well, enjoy.

Glossary

Kurogane Otome Ke – Maiden Iron Hair – Sayuri's blade

Techniques

Suiton: Suitaihou – Water Release: Water Shot – A small version of the Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Release: Water Bullet).

Ninpo: Otome Bara Hara – Ninja Art: Iron Rose Field – Stabbing her blade into the ground, Sayuri formed and raises iron pikes that will pierce anything and anyone with in twelve feet.

Character Corner

Name: Maguna Shion

Age: 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazelnut

Height: 5 feet, 6 inches

Weight: 125 lbs

Rank: Higher Jonin

Affiliation: Iwagakure no Sato

Skills: Poisons, Stealth, Assassination

History: Shion is the younger of two children of Maguna Berugu. Not physically strong, she is quick, intelligent and sneaky. Her passion is poisons. She loves creating them and finding new and more killer poisons to add to her arsenal. She has only been defeated once by Sakura or rather Konoha no Chiyu Burossamu (Konoha's Healing Blossom) and holds a small hatred for her.


	26. Chapter 26: Alliances Chapter 9

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 9

The cold winds of winter hit Sakura and Yamato as they followed Genji to his check-up. It was a ways away from the busy village streets. They walked up a path until they saw a two story house. When they were on top, the two saw that the inside was a clinic. Several people sat and waited to be seen. Genji motioned them to enter and they did. Sakura looked over the place and was impressed by how it was designed.

Suddenly, two girls busted through the double doors. Both girls wore matching nurses' outfits. They were carrying two rolling trays. One was carrying small paper bags with tags on it and the other was carrying small bowls of some type of liquid. The two girls coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everybody; it's time to get your stuff. I, Nagumo Aoi, am giving out prescriptions…" said the pink haired, red eyed girl

"…And I, Nagumo Rei, will be giving you your medicine." The blue haired, green eyed girl said. "Please line up and get your medicine." Some people got up and walked over to the two. Sakura followed and looked at the two nine-years-olds. Rei caught Sakura observing them.

"Excuse me, are you here for the medicine?" she asked

"Oh no, I'm just observing your medicine. By the smell of that potion, it eases chest congestion and harsh coughing, right?" Sakura asked. Both girls were surprised by that.

"You sure know your potions lady. Are you a medic?" asked Aoi

"Yes she is. In fact, she's a very famous medic. She was trained by one of the Sannin." A voice said. They turned to see a brown haired man with red eyes. He wore a medic's uniform but it looked more casual. He stood beside Genji and Yamato. The girls cheered and ran to Genji.

"Genji-otooji!" they cheered. Genji lifted the two in air. Sakura smiled at the three but turned to the doctor of the clinic.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Haruno Sakura, Konoha no Chiyu Burossamu, I know who you are." He said. He stuck his hand out and Sakura grasped it. "My name is Nagumo Benjiro. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"As I am you, has Genji-sama explained everything to you?" she asked

"He didn't go into much detail. However, I have other duties at this time including Genji-sensei's check up."

"Oh, then I should come at another time?"

"How about you show your skills?"

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to witness your skills. It isn't a test, if that is what you're thinking. You came all this way and it would be rude if I just said you away so how about you help out. It would only be for two more hours before I close." Benjiro explained.

"I suppose I can do that." Sakura said

"Great, it will be a pleasure to see you in action." Benjiro said. He led her to a desk. Sakura took a seat as Benjiro led Genji to the back for his check up. Sakura looked at the waiting people and sighed. She called up the next person.

"Listen, I said that I would paid you triple to get me take me to Mizu no Kuni." A very annoyed Shion grumbled

"And I told you that I won't do it. I'm not going to get myself killed." The boatman said. Shion frowned at the man. She had made good time in making it to the docks but that is where her problems began. No matter what she offered, no sailor would take her to Mizu no Kuni. This man would be the fifth person she had asked.

"Why won't or any sailor take me to that country?" she asked

"If you haven't noticed, there is a war going on. Just yesterday, I heard that Iwa began to march to the Suna border again." He explained. Shion cursed her bull headed brother and father. She also cursed those advisors for not keeping them in check. She turned her attention back to the sailor. "Also we are under the rule of Otogakure no Sato, an enemy of Konohagakure and Sunagakure who happens to be allies with Kirigakure. They will be watching for our boats and ships unless someone has a passport stamped by Kirigakure. Not to mention the sea monster… sorry lady but I ain't taking you any where near Mizu no Kuni. I would like to live to see old age." Shion huffed and stalked off. She did not realize a shadow that hid within the shadow of shack. She watched as Shion walked away.

_'So, Maguna Shion is looking for a way into Mizu no Kuni? Funny, she isn't a premiere assassin so what does she want with Naruto? And what did that sailor mean about sea monster? Could it be the Sanbi? So many questions, so little answers but a lead is a lead.'_ Ibuki meddled back into the shadows and went to get her partner. Honestly, why couldn't he keep it in his pants?

The sun began to set as Sakura help close up the clinic. She was very tired but satisfied. It felt very good to help these people and it reminded her of her year long training mission. She would give everyone check-ups and free treatment in whatever village she was in. As she helped Rei lock up, she was confronted by Benjiro.

"I have to say that the rumors don't do you justice." He said

"Thank you but tell me the truth. This was a test, wasn't it?" she asked. Benjiro chuckled nervously while Rei giggled. He face turned a little serious.

"I just had to know. The skill of medicine is the skill of saving lives. You also have to be true of heart and spirit to do what we do. People like Soujin, corrupt what we do when we use our skills for personal wealth and gain."

"I could not agree more. So I take it that you would help?"

"I didn't say that but I am intrigued in what your plan is. Shall we discuss more about this upstairs?" he asked. Sakura nodded and he led to the living room where Yamato and Genji were.

Sakura walked away from the house in high spirits with Genji and Yamato. Benjiro had agreed with her plan and agreed to help. She had learned quite a bit about the glasses wearing man. Before he was a medic, he was a Chuunin among the Kiri army. He was quite adapted with a sword by what Genji had said. It was when he lost the life of a close friend that he decided to save lives instead of take them. He learned what Kiri had to offer in the terms of medicine but he felt that they did have enough. So he set out on a three year learning expedition. When he returned, he joined the hospital. That was where his story ended. She felt there was more to his story but he had stopped talking. Despite that, she was happy and nothing could ruin this mood of hers. Suddenly, Kagura appeared in front of the group.

"Is there something wrong Kagura?" asked Genji

"No," she said. She turned to Sakura. "The Mizukage would like to talk to you."

"Right now?" she asked

"Right now!" Sakura nodded and walked over to Kagura. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was sitting behind his working when Kagura appeared. He looked to see that she was with Sakura.

"Thank you Kagura, you may leave." He stated. Kagura gave him a tiny glare before bowing and leaving his office. Naruto stood and walked to the front of his desk. He folded his arms and looked at her. Sakura did not like the look he was giving her. There was a tense silence between the two. Neither one of them broke eye contact from the other. Naruto sighed breaking the silence.

"I summoned you to ask what you are doing to improve the medics." Naruto asked

"I am actually going to announce my plan of action tomorrow to the entire staff." Sakura explained

"So, you have had your plan of action all ready but you haven't put it in action as of yet. What's the hold up?"

"I'm sorry for the delays but there were certain elements of my plan that were not there that I had to get in order for it to work."

"Now that you have these elements, your plan of action will work?" he asked

"Yes, I will still need you to agree to some things but I am certain that before the end of the year, you will have a very competent medical staff." She said

"That's good to here. I guess the old hag had made a good choice after all."

"So you do not trust me? You thought that I would sabotage this opportunity of an alliance?"

"In my honesty opinion, yes, I do think that. Just because we were teammates for a time doesn't mean I forgot that you were one of many who agreed with my banishment." Sakura flinched at that but did not say anything. "In fact, I want to know why you're really here. Tsunade failed to tell me that or she eluded to tell me. I do know that the council was not happy about it so it leads me to believe that you are one of their supporters."

"I do not deny that I was on the council's side for a time," she admitted

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here because Konoha is in a time of help. We are no longer the strongest and we need everyone to do there part. I am just doing that." Naruto looked at her with a critical eye. He sighed and stood up. He walked pass Sakura and headed to the door. He stopped as he reached the door.

"Know this Haruno; you can forget any chance of things ever going back to the way they were. You and Kakashi are nothing more than a memory. The sooner that you and him are gone the better it with make me feel. Jubei," he called out. The swordsman appeared from thin air. "See that Haruno-san get home safely."

"Yes Mizukage-sama." He said. Naruto left his office. Sakura stood there, stunned by Naruto's harsh words. Those words had hurt her more than any rejection she may have gotten. She thought back to how she had thrown away her friendship of Ino on a whim. Sure they were friends again but this was a bit different. She knew that there would be no fixing this.

"Haruno-san, it is getting late." Jubei sad

"Yes, sorry for delaying you." She said and followed the swordsman.

Shion sat in the bar that was in her hotel. She grumbled about the delay in her plans to meet the Yondaime Mizukage. She cursed these cowards for their spinelessness. She sighed and attempted to think of a way to get to Kirigakure. She felt someone sit across from her and it made her even more frustrated.

"Listen, I don't what you think but get lost. Trust me, I'm not a easy lay." She growled

"That's quite all right. I prefer males anyway." Shion turned to see a woman. She was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Well, a member of the Akatsuki. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked

"It seems to me that we have somewhat similar goals."

"Is that so? I highly doubt that."

"Perhaps but I think we can help each other." Shion snorted at the suggestion.

"Sorry but no thanks." She said and stood up. As she walked away, the woman spoke.

"The winter season is upon Mizu no Kuni. At this time, you will not get into Kirigakure for at least three months. Not to mention that Nami no Kuni is guarded by Kirigakure's elite assassination squad. I doubt that your impressive skill in stealth will help you in heavy snow." Shion stopped and looked at the woman.

"Ok, you have my interest. However, I will like to know who I'm working with."

"Fair enough, I am Ajibana Ibuki and I believe that we need to be in more private settings." She said

The next day, Naruto sat along with the elders as Sakura stood face to face with the entire hospital staff. Soujin and Ayako were also present. Sakura looked at every one of the people that she would be working with. She gave a friendly smile and began.

"As you know, I was brought here to help in improving your medic program. After observing you for two days, several things will be changed to keep this medic program running much smooth and efficient. The first thing that we will do is form heads of staff." Sakura said. Soujin eyes went wide at this.

"Heads of staff, could you explain that?" asked one doctor.

"Of course, I learned that all the power is all under Soujin-san. I feel that it is very inefficient. So, there will be eight doctors, including myself and Soujin-san, that will run the hospital." She explained.

"Now hold on for a minute," Soujin spoke

"Be silent Soujin." Naruto said. "Continue Haruno-san."

"Thank you Mizukage-dono. As I was saying, the role of the heads of staff will be finances, hospital policy and all around hospital things. As members, it will be mandatory to have meetings to discuss these things." Some of the crowd was nodding at such ideas. Sakura coughed to get back their attention. "Back on track, I will be forming a combat medic squad. Those who have had ninja training and have had medical training will be separated from the rest of the staff and would be placed in a special group that will train under me. Also, with the Mizukage's permission, I would like to select a ninja who will be running a medical academy. Are there any questions?"

"Who will you be choosing to run this academy?"

"You can come out now." She said and looked to her right. Benjiro stepped out from the back. Some were surprised that Benjiro was selected. No more than Soujin.

"I object to this. This is completely unnecessary." He shouted

"Can you explain yourself Soujin?" Saito asked

"The hospital does not need changing."

"Haruno-san thinks differently." Tazuna said

"She is an outsider and has no knowledge how we run things here."

"She is also one of the most important medics in the lands. Her name is well respected as well as feared." Rugen added

"Mizukage-sama," Soujin pleaded

"Soujin, the fact is that our medics are not that good. No offense to any one here. Tsunade is one of the world greatest medics and Haruno-san is one of her students. I say we give her way a shot." Naruto said. Soujin growled and glared at everyone there. He stalked off and left the meeting. After a few minutes, Naruto and the elders stood.

"I expect only the best from this." Naruto told her

"I shall not disappoint you Mizukage-dono." Sakura said. He and the elders took their leave. Sakura turned back to the crowd.

"So, is there anything else?"

It was mid-afternoon when Pein and the other members of the Akatsuki were summoned by Ibuki. She did it by the ring on her finger. So now, in a dark cave all nine members met. They were not physically there but their projection was.

_"Ibuki, why have you summoned us? Have you found the location of the Sanbi?"_ Pein asked

_"I am not sure but I may know where he is located."_ She said

_"Explain."_

_"There are sighting of a sea monster near a place called the Uzu ocean fields. From the information that I have received, it is a cross between a turtle and a dragon."_

_"That could be him. The Kyuubi container must have moved him to where he can keep an eye of him."_ Said Konan

_"Smart boy, the Uzu Ocean fields are one of the most un-navigable places in all of Mizu no Kuni. Some say that place is cursed. Not even our most powerful water manipulators could control the massive whirlpools that's there."_ Kisame is there

_"There is something else. At the current time we can not get the Sanbi."_ Ibuki said

_"Why not?"_ Pein asked coldly

_"It is now the winter season here. Getting to the Uzu ocean fields will be difficult without been seen."_

_"She's right leader."_ Kisame added.

_"There is some good news. We have a diversion when we make our move. We have the Iwa no Niseakashia to thank."_ Ibuki said

_"Very well, Ibuki, Genma, return so we can seal up the Nibi."_

_"Hai!"_ the two said. Everyone faded from view. Pein opened his eyes and looked out to the city. His thoughts were on what was said in that cave. Oh he knew about the Uzu ocean fields. That place was where he was under the orders of Madara. That order you the elimination of the people of Uzu no Kuni. The massive whirlpools would not be a problem for him since he stopped them before. However that was not what bothered him. It was who he had faced when he was there. He was the leader of the people there. He was an impressive ninja who had forced him to use two of his bodies. The man had an amazing ability with using water and wind. The man's name would forever be in his mind because he gave him a worthy fight.

_'Uzumaki Hiroyuki, I hope that you grandson will be as challenging as you.'_

Glossary

Uzu no Kuni – Land of the Whirlpool

Character Corner

Name: Ajibana Ibuki

Age: 29

Hair: Green

Eyes: Cobalt

Height: 5 feet, 6 inches

Weight: 125 lbs

Rank: Jonin

Affiliation: Yukigakure no Sato, missing-nin

Skills: Hunter-nin, swordswoman

History: Ibuki was once a member of Yukigakure's Hunter-nin squad. She was one the village's best. When Doto was defeat and imprisoned, Ibuki blamed it on Kazahana Koyuki. She hatched a plan to gain her trust so she would get close enough to kill her. Her plans were delayed however by the arrival of Naruto and Momochi Shin. Apparently, something happened between Shin and Ibuki, romantic or not is unknown. For her service she was presented with two swords, Saihyousen (Ice Breaker) and Herufaia (Hell Fire). Sadly, she turned on Koyuki but was stopped by Shin and Naruto. She fled Yuki no Kuni and later joined up with the Akatsuki.

Ibuki's skills lay with her swordsmanship. The Saihyousen and Herufaia wield the elements of fire and ice making Ibuki very dangerous.


	27. Chapter 27: Alliances Chapter 10

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 10

Danzo viewed the village of Konoha from an unknown balcony. He watched as the villagers celebrated the winter festival. The villagers ran around and the first snow flakes dropped on the ground. The Hokage was greeted by everyone. Everyone was happy and didn't seem to care about the troubles of the world. That disturbed Danzo greatly.

It seemed that the villagers were beginning to accept Naruto. This alliance had shown that the Kyuubi container was not bitter about the banishment giving upon him. He had imported metal ore and silk, two of Kirigakure top resources. The trading had done well for Konoha's economy, which fattened the wallets of the villager council. Those fat pigs were actually praising Tsunade for the alliance and gave her support in help making this alliance permanent.

Such action greatly angered him. That man was just like his father, his uncanny ability to change people's views. Danzo did not believe in alliances or in peace. Such things were nothing more than an illusion. A dream that fools wished for. Such things were not possible in the real world. He would show his village the errors of its ways. He knew that he would be looked upon as a traitor but some of the greatest traitors were looked as some of the worlds greatest patriots.

He turned his head slightly. A 'Ne' ninja appeared before him.

"You know what you must do?" he asked

"Yes Danzo-sama." He answered

"Then go!" The agent disappeared to do his mission.

"You're taking a big risk Danzo." A voice said. Danzo turned to see Sasuke step out of the shadows.

"It must be done in order for our plans to be realized. As of now, you could not hope to defeat the Yondaime Mizukage." Danzo said which caused the Uchiha to growl at him.

"These are plans of yours, not mine. What makes you think that he can help? Not even with two Kages could he beat the dobe."

"I believe that he can do it."

"You better be right. I will need that power to defeat him." Sasuke said

"Still on that quest I see."

"Of course, I will not rest until Itachi is dead at my feet. Naruto is just a stepping stone in that path. He will pay dearly for interfering with matters that doesn't concern him." With that said, Sasuke took his leave. Danzo just scoffed at the young Uchiha and went back to viewing the village.

Naruto sat in his office. A stack of documents sat on his desk next to him but he wasn't concerned with that right now. He looked into the night sky, deep in thought. In truth he was suppose to be at a meeting but didn't feel like it. He knew what went on anyway. He just had much on his mind.

First thing was about his parents, especially his mother. He had read a few pages in his father's journal and learned of his mother, Kushina. There was even a picture of her in her younger days. He saw what his father saw in her since she was very pretty. From what he read, she was one of the few survivors from Uzu no Kuni, which meant his ancestors from his mother's side were from here. There was just one thing that bothered him. His father's journal said he met her when he was around sixteen and she was Danzo's ward. Did that mean she was a part of Danzo's 'Ne' forces? It just couldn't be. Reading how his father described her, she was just like him. It made no sense.

The next thing that bothered him was Orochimaru. He was expecting a big sort of payback or a big disruption from the alliance with Konoha. He knew that the Hebi Sennin knew about the alliance yet he was surprisingly quiet. His spies have not gotten any word out of Ta no Kuni. Whatever he was doing it could not be good.

Next up was the Akatsuki. Sayuri had returned, her mission a failure. Naruto knew that it was too late for his friend Yugito. Sayuri apologized but Naruto waved it off. He informed her to be ready for them again. A day after she returned, a scroll arrived from Konoha. What he read was very surprising. It seems that Jiraiya trained the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner. Who ever this Pein or Nagato, as Jiraiya called him, was he decided that he should be ready for them. He had some of his best researches find information on Rokudou Sennin and the Rinnegan. While he had no doubt about Jiraiya's info on it, he figured that he would be prepared. Something told him that by the end of this winter, he would have to fight this Pein.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Naruto stopped his thoughts to greet his visitor. "Come in." he said. The door opened to reveal Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted. Naruto said nothing but motioned him in. Kakashi entered the office while reading his book. He looked up from it for a second before turning back to it. Naruto was a bit confused by that. Kakashi saw this and gave him an embarrassed eye smile. "I ran into you only a couple of minutes ago but you disappeared shortly after. I guess that the Kage Bunshin is an all purpose jutsu in politics as well."

"It gets the job done."

"I guess it does. It would explain how the Sandaime and sensei were able to do all that work and not loose it. You don't mind if I share this with Tsunade?"

"Go ahead, I have no problem with it but I believe you came here for more that idle chit-chat?" Naruto said.

"That is true. I came because I wish to speak to you about Sakura." Kakashi said as he placed his book away. Naruto kind of figured that it was about her. It had been two weeks now since the talk he had with Sakura. He grudgingly admitted that Sakura was the perfect choice. In the two weeks since her plan was announced, the hospital was doing amazing. Her idea to divide the power worked and she affectively silenced Soujin. There was also an increase of genins wanting to be medics. That was thanks to the combined efforts of Benjiro and Ayako. The combat medic unit looked very good and Sakura had wrangled help from Sayuri and Kagura to help. In all, he was quite pleased with everything. Naruto offered Kakashi a seat.

"So, what is wrong with Haruno-san? I hope that it does not affect her work?" he asked

"I guess I should start with a question. How long do you plan to hate her?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know that you don't like the fact that she is here and there is nothing I can do to change your mind about her, yet I don't think that she has to suffer like this."

"You make it sound as if I want to break her or something."

"Aren't you? Even your swordsmen are miffed about the way you treat her." Naruto frowned at that. He knew that Kagura and Genji were disappointed in him but not all the swordsmen. Kakashi sighed and looked at him with his one eye. "I can't express how sorry I was when you were banished. I just assumed,"

"That's the point! You assumed that everything would be fine. That the council had no merit. Guess what Hatake, I'm not a Konoha shinobi anymore and you want to know why? Because my so called friends and my so called teammates weren't there to defend me. Hell, Sakura gave testimony for my banishment.

"She was still a fan girl then."

"And that gives her an excuse? What about you? Where were you?" Kakashi looked at his hands.

"I have no excuse but you're wrong if you think it was because of Sasuke."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No but I don't wish for you to think that everyone deserted you because of Sasuke. Some were very angry with me and Sakura. It took me a while and a lot of hard work to gain any respect back. Sakura did as well and she still is." Naruto looked at his former captain with an unreadable expression. Kakashi stood and began to leave. He stopped and turned back to him. "If I could turn back time, I would change what I did but I can't. If anything, I can hope to learn from my mistakes and pray that I don't make them again. It's better to live for now than live in the past. Don't you agree?" Kakashi walked out of Naruto's office leaving the Mizukage to his thoughts.

Shizune watched as Tsunade stamp another form. She was quite impressed at Tsunade's commitment to her work. She wasn't trying to skip out as much any more. She even seems to complain less. She didn't really didn't know what brought about this change but she wouldn't jinx it.

"Lady Tsunade, you have done exceptional work this week. It's almost like you're a new person." Shizune said happily

"Thank you Shizune, guess you can say that the spirit of the past Hokages have entered me or something." Tsunade said. Shizune just smiled at her mentor. Suddenly, two people burst in her office. They were Koharu and Homura. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I know that we haven't been on the greatest of terms Tsunade but you have crossed the line." Koharu said

"Lady elder what do you mean?" asked Shizune

"Sending a Kage Bunshin to an important meeting is not the way a Hokage should act." Homura explained. Suddenly Iruka burst into the room. Behind him were Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru laughed at Iruka when they saw Tsunade.

"Told you that the old hag was really a Kage Bunshin. Hell, this one is a Kage Bunshin as well." Konohamaru stated. Shizune whirled around to face her. Tsunade just shrugged smugly and dispelled her. Shizune sighed at her mentor's childishness. At Tanzaku Gai, Tsunade had just gotten the information back for her clones. She frowned slightly as she knew that she would not hear the end of this from Shizune. She began to wonder if telling her that it was Naruto's idea would keep her out of a lecture. Shrugging, she figured that she had about three more bets before the ANBU came so she figured that she would let it ride. She took the dice and shook it in her hand.

Shion walked into Tsuchi no Kuni with a neutral look on her face. It had taken much longer to get home after her meeting with the Akatsuki member Ibuki. It seemed to her that Konoha had beef up the security around their borders. It took three weeks but she was finally home. As she walked she was thinking about what would happen in the next week and two months. She would finally be able to get in Mizu no Kuni and meet the last Namikaze. She was somewhat giddy at the thought of obtaining that chakra that was in him. Such things she could do with and not even that pink-haired bitch wouldn't be able to stop it. For now, she just wanted a nice hot soak. Too bad it would be delayed as she was strung up to a boulder. Four ninja jumped out and surrounded her.

"How dare you do this to me? Do you know who I am?" she roared

"You have been gone for quite some time dear sister." Shion looked straight ahead as her brother came into view. Sano looked at her with a bored expression as she glared at him. "I was beginning to get worried."

"You overgrown, muscle-headed neanderthal, release me at once." Shion roared

"Not until you tell me where you've been over a month." Sano demanded

"I don't have to explain anything to you. If you did not get the message from my assistant, I was on expedition. Father knew and everything."

"Do not play dumb with me. Where have you been? What are you planning?" Shion just laughed at him.

"Aren't we being a bit paranoid? You sound as if I'm planning to betray my country. Honestly, are you…?" She was cut off as Sano slapped her across the face. He grabbed her by the front of her blouse.

"Don't be coy with me bitch. We may be of the same blood but we are different in many ways. Just like that woman, you bring chaos where ever you go."

"She's called our mother Sano. Don't hate me because she loved me more than you just like father." She taunted. Sano growled and slapped her once more. This just made her look at him with much more defiance. Sano growled and balled his fist.

"I do not know what you are planning but I will be watching. The slightest mistake and I will send you to meet your mother." He said. He along with his entourage disappeared. The bindings loosen and Shion stood up. She put her hand to her face and it stung. She glared at the spot her brother occupied.

_'Stupid idiot, you will regret crossing me.'_

Sakura watched her students go through drills that were taught to her at the academy. She had to improvise a bit since most of the medics were swordsmen and swordswomen. She didn't have too much trouble since Kagura, Genji and Sayuri had helped her. She was very confident in these ninjas to perform very well in the field. She was planning on giving the Mizukage a report and hoped that he would allow them to go to active duty.

Speaking of the Mizukage, he had laid off her a bit. She noticed that he wasn't as overbearing or as demanding as he use to be. They still didn't talk and he went out of his way to avoid her but they managed to work to getting without that unnecessary tension. Sakura turned her attention back to her students just as they finished the drill.

"All right, good work everyone. Today, we are going to learn the art of Dokunuki. Most of the times, an enemy will use poison tipped weapons or use the Doku Kiri to give an opponent a very slow death. There are very dangerous people who use poisons as weapons. Maguna Shion and Sabaku no Kankuro are just to name two. So, in order to save your comrades life you would need to perform this technique, the art of Dokunuki." Sakura lectured

"Quite an advance technique." A voice said. Everyone turned to Naruto. The class turned and bowed to him. Naruto raised his hand and they stop bowing. He shook off some snow that was on his robes before giving Sakura his attention.

"Good afternoon Mizukage-dono." Sakura said.

"Good afternoon Haruno-san. I was just in the neighborhood and figured to see how you were doing." Naruto said

"Everything is going smoothly. I'm actually glad you came."

"You are?"

"I was going to give you a formal report but since you are here, I would like to request that selective students go on activate duty." Some of the students were happy to hear that for the Konoha medic.

"Are you sure that they are ready?" Naruto asked

"I assure you that they are ready." Naruto looked deep in thought. He looked at Sakura, his expression never changing.

"I don't think I can do that." He said. Sakura and the class look heartbroken. As she was about to protest, Naruto spoke. "I don't want you to think that this is personal. I think that you have done a remarkable job with the hospital, the medic school and the combat medic squad. Tsunade was wise in sending you." Sakura was amazed that he was showing her such praise. "However, all I have is progress reports and word of mouth from Kagura and Genji about how good they are. I can't base my decision on that." Sakura couldn't argue with that. He did have a point. However, Haruno Sakura wasn't one to give up that easily. After giving it some thought, she came up with an idea.

"How about a demonstration of what I've been teaching them. A spar if you would." Sakura suggested.

"A spar you say? I guess so but I won't be convinced unless it is one of the swordsmen." Naruto said

"I was thinking of someone a bit higher up."

"Higher up? Who are you talking about?"

"You." Everyone was now looking at her as if she had grown another head. She actually wanted one of them to fight with the Shinku Senko?

"You're joking right?" he asked

"No jokes, if you truly wish to see how my teachings have been going then a spar with you would be the perfect test."

"I'm impressed with you confidence in your students but don't you're going a bit far to prove your point? You're kind of setting a very high standard here."

"Oh you thought that I was going to send one of them against you? No, no, no Mizukage-dono, they are very good but not that good." That made everyone give a sigh of relief. "I was talking about me against you." That caused everyone to look at her. Naruto looked at her and wondered if medicine was all she learned from that old hag.

Kakashi and Yamato sat in a restaurant eating lunch. Kakashi had his book out which didn't sit well with some of the women in the restaurant. Yamato looked apologetic for him but it didn't help stop the glares. Suddenly, a student from Sakura's class burst in the place. She took a few breaths before looking at everyone.

"The Mizukage is going to spar with Sakura-sensei!" she exclaimed. All those who was shinobi was shocked at that. The woman looked at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for let's go." She said and everyone cleared out. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other before following them out.

Kakashi and Yamato arrived just to see a huge crowd.

"Hey guys," a voice shouted. They turned to see Sayuri and the other swordsmen sitting in a tree. The two jumped up to where they were. When they landed they saw Kagura standing in between the two. Yamato looked at Sentaro.

"What is going on? Why are they going to fight?" he asked

"From what I gathered, this is so Sakura can get her request past. She wanted a number of her students to go on active duty. While Naruto did give her a good reason, she still wanted to prove that some of them are ready." Sentaro answered

"So why aren't you stopping this?" Yamato asked

"It's better that we don't. I believe that they need to work some things out." Kakashi said

"But hasn't Naruto been toning down his treatment of her?"

"Though that may be true, there is still so much resentment there. Sometimes, fighting can get things out in the open." Genji explained.

Naruto was wearing his standard outfit that was under his robes. Sakura was wearing something similar to what she wore in that mission to Yuki. Kagura was grinning at the two as they stood across from each other.

"All right people, this is just a spar. So no killing blows. Other than that, you may mane each other until we have to drag you asses out on stretchers." She said. Both combatants looked at her. She just shrugged and raised her hand. Naruto stared at Sakura.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Absolutely." She answered. Seeing that there were no more words, Kagura dropped her hand.

"HAJIME!"

Glossary

Hajime – Start

Technique List

Dokunuki – Poison Removal – A medical skill used by medics. Channeling their chakra into liquid, they will infuse into the body and remove any poisons. The medic can then analyze the poison to make an antidote.

Doku Kiri – Poison Mist – This technique allows the user to expel a poisonous gas from within them.

Character Corner

Name: Hiraga Genma

Age: 35

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Height: 5 feet, 11 inches

Weight: 196 lbs

Rank: Genin

Affiliation: Getsugakure no Sato

Skills: Unknown

History: Hiraga Genma was once a Genin of Getsugakure. He was a bully and enjoyed seeing others in pain. At the age of eighteen he began to rape women and killing those he considered weak. His crimes were so sereve that he had to flee his village for fear of being killed. Along the way he had a run in with Orochimaru. The Hebi Sennin gave him strength but had done something that changed him. He attempted to get revenge for Orochimaru's betrayal but was almost killed. He is now a member of the Akatsuki.

Despite being a Genin in rank, he isn't one lacking in skill. While his skills have not been shown, what ever Orochimaru did makes him quite dangerous. More later.


	28. Chapter 28: Alliances Chapter 11

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 11

Sakura charged with amazing speed as soon as Kagura said go. Naruto watched as Sakura ran up to him. The pink haired shinobi was upon him in seconds and threw a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto simply raised his arm and blocked Sakura's kick. Naruto was surprised by the force of the kick as he had to brace himself. Sakura didn't stop and threw a punch to his face. Naruto jumped back to avoid the fist. As he landed away from her, he observed his hand. He watched as his hand trembled and then pain shot through his arm. The young Kage howled in pain and attempted to cool his burning arm. Sakura took this opportunity to charge at him. As she raised her leg into the air, Naruto's danger sense began to tingle and he used a Shunshin to escape. Sakura's foot hit the ground and cause a small tremor as the earth beneath was uprooted. Naruto watched the damage with a bit of concern.

_'If she lands a couple of blows like that, I'll be recovering for days.'_ He thought. He then frowned at who could have taught her such a thing. _'Damn you, you old bat.'_ He turned his attention back to Sakura as he dodged her fist. Sakura threw punch after punch but Naruto just danced around them. Sakura saw that he wasn't even trying and it pissed her off. Her face turned into scowl as she tried to knock his head off.

"Wow, that's some real power she has there." Commented Sayuri her eyes wide at the damage she was causing

"Yeah but doesn't matter if she can't connect. Naruto knows this after that kick he blocked." Genji added

"While I agree, Naruto better start taking her seriously. Sakura is getting mad and there is nothing scarier than that." Yamato said sheepishly

"Come on, it can't be that bad?" Kagura joked. Kakashi and Yamato remained quiet. "You can't be serious." The two just remained quiet. Kagura looked back at the match with a little worry on her face. _'Perhaps Naruto should take this a bit seriously.'_

Naruto landed a few feet away from Sakura. The woman stood in a crater created by her fist. She was breath a little heavy but the scowl on her face made his day.

"What's wrong Haruno-san? You look out of breath." He asked smugly. This just pissed her off more.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" she growled out.

"It's just a spar, not a full fledge battle. Besides, why should I go all-out? So far, all you have done is throw punches like an untrained gorilla. If this is the extent of what you're teaching them, then I made the right decision." Naruto joked with a smug look on his face. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

Kakashi had his face in his hand as he heard Naruto's words. "Oh dear god, he didn't just do that."

"I think he did. This may have been a spar before but now it's going to be a funeral." Yamato added with a bit of worry.

_'Gorilla, gorilla, GORILLA!'_

_'I'll show him a gorilla, hah!'_ Inner Sakura roared. Sakura took a deep breath before her eyes flashed white. Naruto took a step back after that look. He knew that look, he had been at the end of various looks and they didn't end well. Sakura was on him again and Naruto dodged but this time he had to block her kick. The force felt ten times stronger than her first kick. Naruto stopped himself with his chakra and moved quickly to avoid her axe kick. Naruto landed a few feet away from the crazed woman.

_'Note to self; never piss her off!'_ The dust cleared and Sakura was no where to be found. Naruto cautiously took a step when two hands popped out from under him. Naruto turned to see two feminine hands glowing blue. Naruto attempted to get free but he didn't need to since Sakura was kind enough to do it for him. Naruto flew through the air and landed in a heap. The crowd winced at how it hit the ground. A second Sakura popped from the ground and dusted herself off. Naruto also stood up and wiped the little blood that was on his lip.

"Fine, you want a fight, you've got one." He said with a feral grin. Naruto did some seals in rapid succession before taking a deep breath. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto blew out a large gust of wind that blew across the two Sakuras. Naruto stopped his technique when he realized that the wind wasn't strong enough. Normally, any wind attack he did would destroy every thing in his path. The two Sakuras smirked at him.

"Thanks for the breeze." She said. Naruto frowned but moved when he sensed danger approaching. A third Sakura appeared where he was just standing. He landed and ducked a kick from Sakura's Kage Bunshin. The other two attacked Naruto quickly and did not let up against the young Kage.

"What the hell was that?" Kagura shouted. "Is he taking her seriously or is he playing the fool?"

"I don't think that it is a matter of why he isn't finishing this. I think it's a matter of what she did to him." Sentaro said

"What?"

"Through out that whole exchange, Naruto had the edge in speed. Now, he has slowed down greatly." Genji said

"I know that Sakura used the Chakra no Mesu to cut the muscles in Naruto's calves but that should have healed right away." Sayuri added. The others nodded in agreement at that. Shin turned to Kakashi.

"What else did she do Hatake?" he asked

"That punch Sakura connected with didn't only hurt but it is causing Naruto's chakra to go crazy. Have you ever heard of the Ranshinshou jutsu?" Kakashi said

"I've heard of it. It is a direct attack on an opponent's nervous system." Jubei answered

"Sakura has always had great chakra control. In the years of her training, she didn't only study the human body but the human's chakra network as well. To do that, she stayed with the Hyuuga clan under Hiashi's hospitality. It took her almost two years but she was able to create a jutsu similar to the Hyuuga's Juuken."

"Wait a minute, are you actually saying that she has devised a way to attack a person's chakra network without the use of the Byakugan? Is that even possible?" asked Genji

"Like I said, Sakura has great chakra control, almost as good, if not better, than Lady Hokage. This is a variation of the Ranshinshou and it has won her some battles." The swordsmen were in awe at this woman's skill. To be able to create something like that, that was just skillful.

"Impressive but she will have to finish Naruto off now." He said

"What do you mean?" Sansei asked

"She knows that this is just a temporary advantage. Sooner rather than later, Naruto's chakra will go back to normal and his healing factor will kick in." he explained

"I see what you mean. The way that she attacking him only confirms what Sentaro has said." Genji added

"Naruto should have taken her seriously at the beginning." Kagura sighed. "Let's just hope she knocks him out before that happens."

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato

"How do you think he will act after the beating he's receiving from her? You think he's going to smile and say good job?" she asked

"If she doesn't finish it, then you will see what Naruto is truly capable of." Sentaro said

Naruto cursed under his breath as he blocked Sakura's punches. He had managed to destroy the two Kage Bunshins but he was still at a disadvantage. Whatever Sakura had done to him had made his jutsus worthless. He couldn't even do his Shunshin properly. How far had she come from the stuck up fan girl he remembered? All she cared about was her hair and Sasuke. She had to be popular with everyone, she gossiped and she shopped for the latest fashion. That was not the actions of a shinobi but the actions of a pre-Madonna. Now, she was standing on her own two feet. She had skills now and she was using them to school. She was no longer weak, she was no longer a fan-girl and she was no longer in the background. It pissed him off.

"You shouldn't let your thoughts wander." Shouted Sakura as she duck down and kick Naruto in the jaw. The kick sent him upward. Naruto saw how she was position and growled.

_'Did she get training from 'bushy-brow' too?'_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt someone leveling him out. He turned to see Sakura under him. His eyes went wide in recognition. _'This move, it's not Lee's. It's…'_ Sakura spun and landed a back fist which stopped Naruto thinking and pushed him ahead of her. Using her momentum, she threw a punch to the gut. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Sakura spun against and hit her with the heel of her foot just as he hit the ground. The impact blew the ground apart. When the dust cleared, Sakura stood at the edge of the crater, looking at a downed Naruto. She was breathing hard and had her hands on her hips. The fight took a lot out of her but it was worth it. She capitalized on her former teammate's arrogance and was able to pull a win. Sure, it was kind of harsh to use Sasuke's Shi Shi Rendan but it got the job done. Or so she thought.

Amazingly, Naruto began to stand. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. What the hell did she have to do to put him down? She geared herself for another round when a strong and very violent blast of killer intent washed over the whole village. Sakura stood in place as she looked at the source. Naruto's chakra whipped wildly and was completely visible. His cold blue eyes bore into Sakura as if he wanted to freeze her.

"You're going to pay for that." He snarled. The sky darkened as he did a few hand seals, ending it with the 'tatsu' seal. "Fuuton: Kami Ryuuja no Mai!" Sakura watched as several tornados came out the sky. Each one had the head of a dragon on it. The tornados bore down on her with amazing speed. Sakura moved as fast as she could as the attack hit the ground. The destruction of the attack left her speechless which caused her to receive a nasty kick to her head. The force behind it sent her flying toward the crowd. Naruto appeared in front of them and kicked her in the air. He appeared next to her again and punched her harshly to her jaw. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He threw a spin kick to her ribs and sent her toward the ground. He did another set of hand seals and slapped his hands together.

"Fuuton: Reppushou!" A powerful wind shot from Naruto. The attack made Sakura's descend to the ground faster. She hit the ground with a crushing thud. Everyone winced at the impact. Naruto landed and walked toward her. Sakura struggled to stand so that she could face him. She reached for something in her pouch. She pulled out a yellow pill. She popped it in her mouth and did the 'hitsuji' seal.

"She's using that pill. Naruto has forced her into a corner." Kakashi said

"What the hell is that? It looks like an ordinary soldier pill." Sayuri said

"It's a special food pill that Sakura made. It gives the properties of Lady Hokage's Souzou Saisei and the Celestial Gates." Yamato explained

"Wait a minute, the celestial gates? Is she insane?" Genji said

"The pill doesn't open the gates. It focuses her chakra to its highest point which gives the illusion of the Celestial Gates." Kakashi said

"And this Souzou Saisei?" asked Sansei

"It is a personal technique of the Hokage, so I really don't know much about it."

"Don't you think we should stop this now? It is getting out of hand." Yamato asked

"I agree. This has gone way beyond a spar. They could hurt each other badly." Shin added

"No, we stand here and watch." Sentaro ordered.

"But…" Sayuri began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"They need to work this out. If they don't get this out now, they will never forget their past history."

"What if they end up killing each other?" asked Sayuri

"I doubt it." Kagura said. Sayuri didn't look convinced. "Fine, if they do look like they are about to kill each other, we'll stop them." They all turned their attention back to the fight.

"You should give up now. Whatever you're planning won't work. You had your chance with that stunt you pulled and now I won't give another." Naruto said

"You sound worried. Is the great Shinku Senko actually concerned about what I'm planning?" Sakura asked smugly. Naruto just smirked

"Look who's found a spine. You're acting kind of big for someone who only got trained by the council's good graces."

"So I had help? Nothing wrong with that, considering that you have had help all your life."

"You can throw the Kyuubi in my face all you want but the point is that I did my work on my own. I didn't need the help of old fossils to force my way to the top." Sakura growled as he said that. "What's the matter? I hit a nerve?"

"You don't know what I went through after you were banished so don't you dare." She shouted

"What you went through pales in comparison of what happened to me. I grow tired of this. Let's finish this." He snarled

"Fine!" She released her chakra which became visible. Naruto watched as all her wounds began to heal.

_'What the hell is this? She was down for the count and now she producing an incredible amount of chakra.'_ Sakura charged at him and delivered a kick. Naruto blocked her kick and countered. The two went into a full out taijutsu match. Everyone was amazed at the sheer skill they were seeing. Some were so shocked that this Konoha ninja could even keep up with their Mizukage. After a few minutes of punches and kicks, Sakura got her opening. She kicked Naruto in the air with everything she could muster. She then jumped after him. Naruto leveled himself out but Sakura got behind and hit him with a crushing blow. Naruto went flying to the ground. He looked to see Sakura coming at him with a large amount of chakra surrounding her fist. Naruto knew that he had no choice in the matter. He needed to use that technique. He did the necessary hand seals.

Sakura saw what her opponent was doing and didn't worry about it. The amount of chakra she was pouring into her fist would bust through any jutsu he was about to use and still have enough to end this fight. She was closing in on him when he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash. Sakura was confused until she heard the sound of chakra. She turned and saw Naruto behind her and in his hand was the Rasengan. Her eyes went wide as he thrust the compact ball of chakra into her back. Naruto roared as he pushed his hand forward and sent Sakura into the ground, spinning wildly. The woman hit the ground with such impact that it blew a crater about five feet deep. Naruto landed, standing above Sakura. He turned her over and grabbed her blouse. He reared his fist back to deliver the final blow when Sakura opened her eyes.

The two stared at each other. Fierce blue eyes met with sad green eyes. Her eyes held so much grief in them that it stayed Naruto's fist. He struggled against it. He told himself that she was one of the ones who caused all his suffering and here she was, just staring at him with those eyes of her. It was as if she was apologizing and asking for forgiveness. He told himself why should he? This match was his and he could end it. Naruto went through his eternal struggle but in the end he couldn't do it. He released Sakura's blouse and allowed her to slip into unconsciousness. Naruto walked away from her and out of the crater. The swordsmen, Kakashi, Yamato and his ninjas all watched him. He turned to Sakura's medic unit.

"See to her." He commanded. They all nodded and jumped into the crater. Naruto walked off the field, everyone giving him room to leave. He only got to the edge of the field before he passed out from injuries. Sentaro was there to catch him and Kagura barked out orders to the medics. The fight was officially over.

Shion sat and waited for the war council to commence. She had called a meeting of all the generals of Iwa's forces. Her father and her brother were also present for this meeting as they were curious about what Shion was planning. Sano kept a very close eye on his sister. Shion just ignored him and formulated her plan. If it worked out right, not only would she keep her end of the bargain between her and Orochimaru but she would have free reign to leave in two months time. Once everyone sat down, Berugu looked at his daughter.

"What is so important that you had to call this meeting Shion?" he asked

"Father, brother, members of the war council, I have come to ask that we re-evaluate Orochimaru's request." She began. Everyone began to murmur at that declaration. Sano stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He glared at his sister.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you actually saying that we need the help of that Konoha-nin?" Sano roared

"Former Konoha-nin brother and the reason I am asking for this is because we won't be able to win this war without their help."

"Are you doubting our strength?" asked one general. "Where were you when we could have used your help?" he accused

"Like I said, I was on a research mission." She explained calmly

"Like hell, what are you really planning?" Sano shouted

"ENOUGH!" roared Berugu. The man looked at his daughter with a calculating eye. "Explain yourself Shion and it better be good."

"If it wasn't for the interference of Kirigakure, we could have taken Kaze no Kuni within a matter of months with our great numbers. Yet, that is not the case and Kiri has sent aid to Konoha and Suna. Their skilled swordsmen have cut through our numbers like paper not to mention that the water manipulator within Suna's ranks have made it quite impossible to send in reinforcements when he is constantly causing floods. Kiri has also sent some of its naval fleet to stop a beach assault that we could have used. The more we send the more we lose and with each lost, Suna and Konoha increase in strength." She explained. Some of the generals looked at each other sheepishly as her words sunk in. One general looked at her.

"What about your poisons? It could help turn the tide of the war." He asked. She was about to answer but Sano beat her to it.

"It's because she fears Konoha no Chiyu Burossamu. She's quite a beauty from what I've heard. You have yet to defeat her in combat or poisons." Sano said smugly. Shion controlled her rage and her desire to slice her brother's throat. She didn't like to be reminded of her failures against the pink-haired whore. Those who did met a swift and painful end at her hands.

"It is true that I have not defeated her in the past but I have come up with a new poison. It is quite deadly and when I can control it, we will become unstoppable." She said with confidence.

"An empty promise is all that I hear. Gentlemen, we do not need an alliance with that snake. We are doing fine on our own." Sano said to reassure everybody.

"And why haven't you been able to break passed them yet, dear brother? From what I have heard, your last defeat was at the hands of a lazy Nara. Quite an embarrassing lost." Sano growled at the smug grin on her face. He attempted to move when their father spoke.

"Enough of your senseless bickering, Shion, you have yet to given a reason as to why we should even consider this." Berugu spoke. Shion smiled at her father and pulled out a scroll.

"This scroll was given to me by Orochimaru himself." She said

"What was that snake doing in our lands?" asked a general

"We met during my research mission. He still wishes for us to join him in his quest to destroy Konoha and in return he will help you in the destruction of Kirigakure and the death of Namikaze Minato's son." She said.

"So the scroll is for what exactly?" asked Sano.

"He wishes to give you a demonstration of what he is planning. One month from now, he will unleash his secret weapon and wishes for us to witness it." She said

"Secret weapon? What type of secret weapon? Where and who is he planning to unleash it on?"

"On one of Konohagakure's allies, that's all he said." Everyone looked at the woman in front of them. She looked quite confident in what Orochimaru had been telling her.

"Very well, we will see what Orochimaru has planned."

"Father, you can't be serious?" Sano said with shock.

"He is revered as a genius of the highest caliber, even I know that. If what your sister says is true, then we will at least see how powerful this weapon is."

"Thank you father." Shion said and bowed. Sano was seethed in his seat. He asked to be excused and quickly left. Shion had a small smirk on her face.

Naruto looked out into the snow filled village. Usually the sight of snow would be a calming effect on him but he didn't feel calm. It has been a week since the fight took place. He had healed up within a day and a half while Sakura took three days. Since then, the two avoided each other. Naruto had nothing to say and vice versa. Everyone stayed out of their way, not wanting to be the path of their unstable emotions. Naruto was just replaying the last part of the fight in his head. He was in great position to end the fight and he hesitated. He looked at his fist and began to wonder.

_'Why did I hesitate? Why didn't I finish her? I would have been freed of her if I had just ended it. Could I still care about her after all she has done to me? No, it just can't be.'_ A knock brought his thoughts to a halt. He turned to face the door. "Come in." The door opened and revealed the last person he wanted to see. Sakura looked much better than before; only a few bandages were on her. She closed the door and walked up to him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to say the first word. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"So, is everything settled between us yet?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered

"Please Naruto, let's not do this. Not this way."

"Then what way do you want this? Am I supposed to be sorry for what happened? Am I supposed to just forget the past?" Naruto asked, his voice beginning to rise

"You and I, our lives are not rooted in the past." Sakura said softly

"That may be so but we learn from our past. You want to know what I learned from my past. I learned that I was a fool. I thought that I had a family with you, Sasuke and Kakashi but that was nothing more than an illusion." He said harshly

"I assure you that wasn't the case. I know that I hurt after all you after all you have done for me. I was still blind to everything. I thought that I could love Sasuke and that he could love me but he got much darker. His soul was so far out of reach that everything I did was a failure. After a few more years, I began to realize what I had done. I chased away the only one who encouraged me during our first Chuunin exam, the one who brought back a medic to save his teammate and the one I once cherished, the one who risked even death to save a lost soul. Knowing that I was responsible left a deep dark pit in the middle of my heart. I wish I could change everything but I can't. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Sakura said. Naruto could hear her crying behind him. His head lowered as her words sunk in. he could hear nothing but what was coming from her heart. He sighed and looked back out to the village.

"I cared for you, you know." He finally said, catching her attention. "I would have done anything for you. I know that I was annoying always asking for dates and stuff but I couldn't help myself. I don't know if it was love, lust or just childish feelings but I would have done anything to make you notice me, anything to make you smile. When I brought Tsunade back to the village and she healed Sasuke, I saw how happy you were when he was all right. It killed me inside that you could never be like that with me but you were happy. From then on, I promised myself that I would do anything to see you smile." He said and turned around to face Sakura. She gave him his full attention. "You may wish to go back to how things were between us but that's never going to happen. Too much time has passed for that." Sakura looked depressed at that. "Yet, I'm not a man to hold a grudge. I forgive you Sakura." Sakura felt like the world was off her shoulders. She smiled at him which caused his heart to quicken a little. He quickly crushed that feeling.

"Well, I guess there is just one thing left to do." Sakura said. Naruto watched as Sakura held out her hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura, chief medic of Konohagakure. It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto looked at the hand and gave a fox like grin.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Mizukage of Kirigakure." He said. The shook hands as a symbol of a new relationship.

Orochimaru read the scroll with a smile. Shion had convinced the war council of Iwa to agree. With the final stages of his plan in order, he would soon show Iwa what power he wielded and would solidify an alliance with Iwa. He was happy that everything was going his way. He suddenly felt a presence in his chambers but did not react. He knew the presence since it carried some of his own. He turned to the shadows as two red eyes appeared out of nowhere. The figure had three tomes in each eye. Orochimaru chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and let himself be seen. The man looked at the man with his red eyes.

"I was told that you could give me power. Power to defeat my foes." He said

"Yes, I can give you power of your wildest dreams. You do know what the deal is, don't you?" Orochimaru asked. The man just scoffed at him. He got down to one knee and bowed to him.

"I know of the deal and once I get my revenge, my body is yours."

"Then rise and let us begin your training, Sasuke!" he said and walked off. The last Uchiha followed the Hebi Sennin into the shadows.

Glossary

Hitsuji – Ram

Tatsu – Dragon

Technique

Fuuton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough – A wind technique that will level anything in its path. This move can also be used as a fire technique

Ranshinshou –Chaotic Mental Collision – a medical technique. The user converts her chakra into electricity and forces it into their opponent. The electric charge disturbs the person's nerve system, sending the wrong signals to parts of the body.

Chakra no Mesu – Chakra Scalpel – a medical technique. After doing the necessary hand seals, the user's chakra will become visible around their hands. The chakra can be used to cut veins and organs but because of it chaotic nature the wielder must be precise.

Fuuton: Kami Ryuuja no Mai – Wind Release: Dance of Divine Dragons – A wind technique. The wielder will end a series with the 'tatsu' seal. Several tornados will form with the tips forming dragon heads. The attack rains down on the opponent. If you don't avoid it, you're going to die.

Fuuton: Reppushou – Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm – a wind technique. The user sends a strong gust of wind toward their opponent. When used with weapon, it will increase its lethal force.

Shi Shi Rendan – Lion Combo – A taijutsu move created by Uchiha Sasuke. After copying the movements of Rock Lee, he sends his opponent into the air. He appears behind them and feints an attack into drawing his opponent attention. After several attacks, Sasuke will end it with a shot to the opponent's chest.

Souzou Saisei - Creation Rebirth - A personal move of Tsunade. After releasing the seal on her forehead, Tsunade will speed up cell divison in her body making it so that all her wounds are healed and she can not die in battle. The downside of this technique is that it shortens her lifespan.

Character Corner

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 25

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Height: 5 feet, 5 inches

Weight: 130 lbs

Rank: Jonin

Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato

Skills: Combat medical ninja, genjutsu, freakishly inhumane strength

History: Sakura was a member of team Kakashi when she was thirteen with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Through their time together Sakura began to grow into a confident ninja but reverted back into a fan girl when Naruto returned with Sasuke. She blamed Naruto for Sasuke's condition and called him a monster. She was also part of Naruto getting banished. She joined the medical academy but she was not a favorite among her peers and Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. As the years rolled by, she became a well known medic and is one of the heads of staff at Konoha's medic unit. She also began to realize that she was wrong about her treatment of Naruto. Currently, she working on amending that relationship

Sakura has improved greatly and has several jutsus in her arsenal. She learned and created several variations of several medical techniques. She also has Tsunade's quick temper and inhumane strength. She has also improved her taijutsu that she can keep up with some really good taijutsu fighters.


	29. Chapter 29: Alliances Chapter 12

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 12

Orochimaru looked at the scroll with a smile. Karin and Amachi had worked very quickly to have the project ready by the end of the month. Since it was ninety-eight percent done, he knew that he had lots of time. The past three days for the Hebi-sennin had been the best of his life. Besides the alliance and his greatest weapon, he had finally gotten his hands on the Sharingan. It would take some time before he could take Sasuke's body, most because he wished to mold him into the perfect vessel. So far, he had a positive response to the drugs he implanted in him. It had been a very good three days indeed.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. The door opened to reveal Kabuto. The medic walked up to his desk.

"Has he left?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes, Danzo sent one of his lackeys to get him. He said that he would send him within a week. I must say that he has adapted well to the treatments." Kabuto said

"Danzo was never one to be light to his soldiers." Kabuto noticed the scroll with Iwa's seal.

"It seems that you have received a positive response from Shion."

"Yes," Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and smiled. "You don't believe that I should do this, do you?" Kabuto smirked and fixed his glasses on his face.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Tell me your thoughts Kabuto."

"My concern is both Danzo and Shion. Both are ambitious and both are not known for keeping promises. I feel that they will betray us. Then there's Sasuke,"

"Accurate, as always Kabuto. Each one of them can not be trusted but neither can I. I have played this game much longer than either Sasuke or Shion. Plus, I'm much more vicious than Danzo. Once I have what I want, I will eliminate them all. None is a greater predator than the snake." Orochimaru said

Sentaro walked through the snow cover Kirigakure. His destination was the great library of Kirigakure. The library was designed by the Sandaime as a vault to keep the wealth for himself. When Naruto took over, he converted the vault to a library. All of Kirigakure's history, laws, clan histories, you name it was in this vault. When several asked as to why he did such a thing, Naruto simply told them that to move forward into the future we must place our past behind us. Sentaro walked up to the two guards that were stationed there. The two bowed to him.

"Is Mizukage-dono here?" he asked

"Yeah, he's been in there for five hours without rest." Was the answer. Sentaro nodded and showed them the seal. The guards nodded and each did a series of hand seals. They slammed their hands on the door. The door slowly opened as Sentaro walked through. He walked the halls slowly to his destination. It took a while but he made it to the center of the library where Naruto was surrounded by scrolls. Sentaro noticed that this clan was the Uzumaki clan. He knew very little of this clan seeing that they were so small. The Uzu ocean field is where they made their home. He was quite surprised to hear that they were all wiped out. Breaking out of his thoughts, he approached him.

"The council is getting very worried about you." Sentaro said

"They can handle things without me. Right now, I need to know something." Naruto explained

"May I ask what this is about?"

"It concerns my mother's family, the Nidaime and this Pein."

"So, it is the Rinnegan again? What is it about this dojutsu that has you worried?"

"So far, none of the Akatsuki can touch me. At my current level, I can take just about any one of them on even Itachi. This Pein however is the leader. The Rinnegan is even greater than the Sharingan and the Byakugan. If Jiraiya is taking this seriously, then I should as well. My gut tells me that I won't be fighting someone human." Sentaro looked at Naruto and stayed silent. He could understand what he felt. He walked to one of the shelves and looked. He found something that looked important. He grabbed it but was suddenly electrocuted. Naruto looked up to see his friend grab his hand. He quickly went to check on him.

"I'm all right. It seems that scroll was only meant for an Uzumaki to open." Sentaro said. Naruto stood up and reached out to the scroll. He grabbed it and was glad it didn't shock him. He noticed that it was a big scroll with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He also noticed the blood seal. He pricked his finger and smeared it across the scroll. It unsealed and it had a lot of writing on it.

"Let's see here, the last rights of Uzumaki Hiroyuki…"

A young woman walked through the halls of the underground tower. She wore a very elegant kimono and slippers. Her face was done up so that it would enhance her beauty. She reached a door that was blocked by two big guards. She said a few words and the guards allowed her to pass. She walked into the room and looked in amazement at the space of it. She was suddenly embraced from behind and felt something warm against her neck. The warmth left her neck as the figure spoke.

"Did I surprise you, my dear?" he asked

"A little bit but I knew it was you Sano-dono." She said

"I am so glad that you trust me." He said. He kissed her neck again which caused her to sigh. "You smell nice and you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, my lord. I tried my best to please you." She said

"Very good, now, about my sister, what is she planning?" he asked while pulling her kimono off her shoulders.

"I don't really know." She said raspy voice. "She has been researching mostly about seals and the history of the Biju."

"The Biju, what do you know about them?"

"The nine great demons of the world, many have fought over the power that they contain."

"And my sister is researching them?"

"Yes," she moaned. "I'm sorry that I don't know more."

"No, you have done well. Now, for your reward…" he said

Shion turned off the transmitter after she heard moans and grunting. She really didn't need such disturbing sounds keeping her up at night. She patted herself on the back for placing a transmitter on all of her servants. She was never one to trust people and it had kept her ahead of the game for most of her life. She wasn't to surprise by how Sano got someone to do his bidding for him. He always had a way of charming young, stupid women. She wasn't worried however. It would be too late for her brother to stop her plans. She went back to reading about the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_'Once I complete this, nothing will stop me. Not my brother, nor my father. My ambitions will not be stopped.'_

Naruto sat at his desk in deep thought. This whole week had been very taxing, especially when he had learned so much. The first thing he learned was about his mother's half of the family. Who knew that they were so important? It explained the most important question that he had been wondering his whole life. He knew that his father's reason was much different and he would never do what he did because of the Uzumaki blood that ran through his veins but the fact that the Uzumaki clan had the ability to fully bring out the power of the Biju was amazing. It would explain why many sort to get an Uzumaki back in the Second Great Ninja war.

Then there was his grandfather, Uzumaki Hiroyuki, one of the few ninjas of Uzumaki clan. He had asked Saito if he knew anything about the man. Saito did not have much on him but what he did know was that he was considered a traitor of Kirigakure by the Nidaime Mizukage. However, what he read in his grandfather's last rites told a very different story. Whoever this Nidaime was wanted to keep a secret that his grandfather discovered. His researchers had found the order given by the Nidaime for the elimination of the Uzu no Kuni and everyone who lived there. He attempted to find so more information on this Nidaime but anything and everything about him was gone or destroyed.

Last thing was this Pein guy. This guy made Sasuke's quest for power look like a kid fighting over a piece of candy. He was surprised by what this man did to gain the Rinnegan. Naruto thought that the man wasn't a human do such a thing to a friend. From what the last rites said, it was this man who killed his grandfather and destroyed Uzu no Kuni under the orders of the Nidaime. He sighed and turned his chair until he was facing his sword. He stood up and walked over to it. Picking it up, he pulled the blade out and gave it a quick observation.

"I wonder how long it's been since I used you Hyorinmaru?" he muttered

"Do you wish to be alone Mizukage-sama?" Naruto whirled around to see Sakura. She had a very amused look on her face. It had been almost two weeks since the fight and their friendship was going well. They got to know each other again and what the other had been doing. It had been going so well that the two were able to joke with one another, which is why Sakura had the amused look on her face.

"How long have you been there?" he asked

"I just got here but I'll leave seeing that you and Hyorinmaru need your alone time." Sakura said with a snicker

"Very funny, is there a reason that you've come to see me?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone

"Just dropping off the hospital reports and a list of field medics that I want to go on active duty."

"Leave then on my desk and I look over them later. I'm taking a little break and I'm going to take Hyorinmaru to get check out."

"Oh, do you want me to give him a check-up while I'm here?"

"Need I remind you that I wasn't the one who was always on a 24-7 period?"

"I wasn't on my period, so stop saying that." Sakura growled. Naruto just smirked

"See what I mean." He said sarcastically

"You're asking for a beating."

"Like you could beat me, so are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done. So where are you taking your sword to be worked on."

"Black Metal Alley, it's a village that is a mile away from the main village. There is a woman there who is from the tribe that made Hyorinmaru. We're… very close friends." Sakura noticed the hesitation when he said that. She also noticed the fact that his cheeks got a little pink. She was a little curious about that.

"So, this woman, is she really that good of a blacksmith?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, she's the one of the best in the village." Naruto explained

"Well, do you think she can make me a better combat kunai?"

"I don't see why not. She does custom orders."

"Good, let's go then." Sakura left his office before he could ask her any questions. Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

Danzo and Sasuke walked through the village. Everyone gave them room to past, few greeted them. Sasuke scoffed at them and looked away.

"You should be more mindful about how you act in the village. You will be Hokage after all." Danzo explained

"Like I care about that position, I just want to avenge my clan. That is all I care about." Sasuke said with conviction. Danzo sighed at this boy.

"How was it?" He asked in a hushed tone

"All he did was release the seal that was around my curse mark and pumped me full of drugs. The true training will not begin until tomorrow." Sasuke answered

"Good, I have a mission that will keep you out of the village for a while without suspicion. I get the feeling that Tsunade made place tabs on us soon."

"Why don't you just kill that bitch and be done with it?"

"It will bring the force of Konoha down on us, not to mention Jiraiya and Naruto."

"The dobe will not be that much of a problem."

"I remember that 'dobe' dragging you back after you left. He has gotten much stronger and as of now you are no challenge to him. For now, we wait." Sasuke scoffed again and continued walking with the 'Ne' leader.

It didn't take too long for the two to reach Black Metal Alley. It was a small village that seemed to be always covered in grey skies. Sakura asked if it was going to snow but Naruto explained that there were many forges in this village. He explained that this was where most of Kirigakure's weapons came from. Sakura made a comment that Tenten would love it here. The two were greeted by blacksmiths, ninjas and children as they walked to their destination. Some of the women gave Naruto cat-calls and were inviting him over. Sakura frowned at that though she didn't know why? Sure Naruto had grown up to become very handsome but he was still the same guy she knew before he became Mizukage. She gave Naruto a small glare that he did not notice as he just blushed and waved. The two finally reached a large warehouse. Outside the place were people who were selling weapons and other stuff. One of the salesmen saw Naruto.

"Mizukage-dono, how have you've been?" he asked

"I've been well. I just need to get out of the office and see if Mika can give Hyorinmaru a look. My friend here also needs a custom order on a combat kunai." Naruto said

"Well. Go in and talk to her. She'll be glad to see you." Naruto smirked and walked into the shop with Sakura. There were many weapons inside than out. Sakura looked on in awe at the quality of the weapons in the shop.

"Well, look what we have here?" said a sultry voice. The two turned to see a raven haired woman. She wore a very revealing kimono that showed her ample chest and very smooth legs. Her green eyes danced with mischief. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled. "Been a while since you came my way." She said

"Sorry that it has been so long Mika." He said

"Time away makes the heart grow fonder or something like that."

"You always had ways with words."

"I can do much more without them." Sakura watched with a small glare and utter confusion. She couldn't believe that the two were flirting with each other. Who the hell was this woman? Having enough of being ignored, she coughed to get their attention. Naruto and Mika turned to her. "Oh, I didn't know that you brought guests." Mika said. Sakura just smiled at them.

"Sorry about that, this is Haruno Sakura." Naruto introduced

"The new head of the hospital, I've heard stories about you." Mika said

"Good stories I hope." Sakura replied

"All of them were good and you are quite pretty as one of my workers put it."

"Thank you, I heard that you do custom orders and was wondering if you could make a new combat kunai for me?"

"That I can do. What about you Naruto-kun?" she asked playfully. Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Just a check up on Hyorinmaru." He said.

"Here I thought you came to see me."

"Well, seeing you is a bonus."

"Aren't you a flirt?" Mika said and pressed herself to him. She let one of her finger do little circles on his chest. Naruto just grinned at her. Suddenly, he felt a small spike of killer intent. He turned to Sakura seeing that it was coming from her direction. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped and controlled herself. Confused, Naruto turned to her.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" he asked

"No, nothing is wrong. Look, can I do this later? I just remembered that I have to do something at the hospital. If you'll excuse me," Sakura said and quickly left the store. Naruto attempted to stop her but she was all ready gone.

_'What the hell is going on with her? She couldn't be…'_

It had been three days since the visit to Black Metal Alley and Sakura had been avoiding seeing Naruto. She wasn't mad at him just at herself. She didn't know why she was acting like that. It reminded her so much of when she and Ino fought over Sasuke. That wasn't a very proud moment in her life. She was brought out of her musing when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out. She was surprised to see Naruto. "M-Mizukage-sama, what are you,"

"Can't I visit a friend even if they had been avoiding me like the plague?" Naruto said

"Naruto, I'm really sorry but I've been really busy." Sakura said

"I can see that." Naruto said and looked at her empty desk. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Look, is something bothering you? Did I do something three days ago at Mika's shop?"

"No, you didn't do anything." She quickly said. The two stayed silent for a while before Sakura spoke again. "Hey Naruto, is Mika your girlfriend or something?"

"Mika, no she isn't my girlfriend. We did have a thing a while back but that was six or seven years ago."

"Thing, what thing?" she asked a bit hotly

"Well, it was before I became Mizukage and I was really drunk," Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura in shock. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"What? Of course I'm not jealous." She shouted

"I may have been slow when I was thirteen but I've grown a bit to know when someone is jealous."

"You're crazy." She stood up and faced the window. Naruto stood up as well.

"I went too far and I'm sorry. Accept this as my apology." He said and placed something on her desk. Sakura looked out from the corner of her eyes and saw a kodachi. It had a very beautiful handle. She turned just as Naruto left her office.

"Naruto, wait." She said. Naruto stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry too. Maybe I was a little jealous. I will admit that I am a little attracted to you. You have grown up to be quite handsome and maybe I didn't like how you two were flirting. Yet, that is none of my business and I apologize." Naruto looked at her and then suddenly grinned.

"So, how long have you been attracted to me?" he asked smugly. Sakura got a tick mark on her forehead and grabbed the nearest object which happened to be her chair.

"GET OUT!" Naruto ducked the chair and ran for his life. Sakura was breathing hard as she released her anger. She promised herself that she would spar with the annoying kage again. She huffed and grabbed the kodachi. She pulled the blade out and looked it over. She could tell that it was a great quality. It wasn't what she wanted but it was something that she would treasure. She smirked at placed the blade back. "Stupid Naruto,"

Naruto walked into his office with a smile on his face. When he entered, he was met with Sayuri, Tatsumaki and Kagura. The three turned their attention to him.

"So, what's going on?" Naruto asked off-handed. That rose Kagura's eyebrow a little. She knew that Naruto was a bit stressed as of late because of this Rinnegan that Sentaro had been telling her about. He had also told her about what had happened between him and Sakura three days ago. She knew all about Naruto and Mika. She was the one who found the two naked on her work table. She knew that they were just friends now seeing that Mika didn't wish to be tied down. Sakura's reaction was surprising to her seeing that they were just friends but perhaps there was more to the two. So immersed in her thoughts, she missed Tatsumaki explaining his request to Naruto.

"It's a good idea and I'll approve it. How long do you think it will take?" Naruto asked

"Shouldn't take too long, a week, maybe two. The ink to place the seals on the swordsmen will take a while. I sent a message to my wife to supply me with the ink." Tatsumaki explained

"Good, if you need help then ask Tazuna. I'm sure that he'll help you." Naruto told him. Tatsumaki nodded and left. Naruto turned to the other two and motioned then to talk.

"I just have to drop off my reports." Sayuri said lazily

"Fine," he said but then he remembered something. "Oh Sayuri, I need a favor."

"What's up?" she asked

"I need you to teach Sakura-chan how to wield a kodachi. You're the only one I can ask since anyone else she could probably hurt." Sayuri and Kagura looked at him in confusion. Naruto was getting very uncomfortable. "What?"

"Uh… nothing, I'll just talk to Sakura about it." Sayuri said a little quickly and left in a flash. Naruto was confused but when he turned to Kagura he suddenly felt scared. She had a very evil grin on her face.

"Sakura-chan?" Kagura asked giddy. Naruto cursed at his slip of the tongue.

"Don't even Kagura, whatever you're thinking," He was cut off as Kagura was in his face, her smile not leaving her face.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto was now sweating bullets as Kagura's let out a high pitch giggle.

"Oh this is just delicious. I have to tell the others." Kagura jumped around like a child and left via smoke.

"Damn it, get back here Kagura!" Naruto shouted and left the same way.

Iwa's war council had met in the great hall. The time had passed and Orochimaru had told them the time and meeting place. It would take about two days to get there, mostly because that Berugu had to be wheeled there. As they were moving out, Shion appeared before them. She got down to one knee and bowed to her father.

"I came to apologize on my not being able to accompany you father but my research is very important." She said

"I will be expecting your report Shion upon my return." Berugu ordered

"Of course father." Shion said. Berugu and the war council left, leaving Shion alone. Suddenly, Shion fell to the ground but she was quickly retrieved by a mysterious ninja. When they were out of site, the mysterious ninja touched their neck.

"Lady Shion?" the voice called out

_'Is it done?'_

"Yes, the war council, your father and brother have begun to leave."

_'Do they suspect anything?'_

"No, your plan worked. This is a very useful technique that you discovered."

_'Orochimaru's second is the only one who can use the dead. You did well.'_

"Thank you my lady. What shall I do with the body?"

_'Leave it for my dear brother. I will return within the week. Inform Chie to act in my stead until I return. Is that understood Kahori?'_

"Understood!" Kahori said and cut off communications.


	30. Chapter 30: Alliances Chapter 13

Jeez, a lot more reviews than the last time I said some things up here. Mainly praise and thanks for obtaining the rights for this story. One thing that immediately popped up though is the spelling and grammar. People, if you read the top of Chapter 1, you would have seen me say that this the original word for word fanfic written by Dragon6. Don't let the mistakes bother you too much. Besides, he's in the process of re-vamping this story. Keep in mind that I will also put up a second more revised version of this story. I'm putting up the original because if I immediately did the revised version, then I'd get hate from the fans who liked the original version.

Well enough ranting about clearing some things up, on with the story.

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 13

Hoshigakure no Sato was created when a meteor landed more than two hundred years ago. The villagers used the power of this stone and created the Kujaku Myouhou, a style of Ninjutsu that was very powerful. However, the risk of the training caused several people to die and the Sandaime Hoshikage banished the training. His decision caused his death and his assistant, Akahoshi, took over and started the Kujaku Myouhou training all over again.

Twelve years ago, Konoha had sent a team to investigate the meteor. Tsunade feared that Orochimaru would go after its power. The team that was sent was team Gai. During their stay, they uncovered Akahoshi plots. With the help of Sumaru, Natsuhi and every ninja, they were able to defeat Akahoshi and destroy the meteor.

After that, Konoha helped the village get back on its feet. The people also asked the daimyo of Kuma no Kuni for assistance. They sent a representative to run the village and the daimyo gave them jobs to do. They implemented Konoha's academy system just like Suna did and it increased their numbers.

Now the village was twice as large and they're the personal ninjas of Kuma no Kuni. They were still not recognized as one of the great ninja villages but they were not under-estimated, especially their leader.

The sun rays shined down on Hoshigakure no Sato. It alerted everyone that the day was beginning. One man laid in his bed as the sun shined through his window. He tried to cover the sun's rays by turned to his left. He was surprised however when he did not feel a certain body. He opened his eyes to find his bed empty. He was confused but them the smell of food caught his nostrils.

The man got out of bed and reached for his robe. He grabbed it and tied it closed. He walked down stairs and saw his wife at the stove. Behind her, a small basket laid on the counter. He walked up to the woman and embraced her from behind. He placed kisses on her neck which caused her to giggle. She shrugged him off and went back to her cooking.

"That'll be enough that. Little Natsuhi is still too young to be seeing such things." The woman said

"But I was only kissing you. She's seen us kiss before." He said

"It was where you were kissing. You know what that will lead to." She said with a devious smirk. The man just smiled and walked over to the basket. He looked at his daughter and lifted her from the basket.

"Little Natsuhi, why is mommy being mean to daddy?" he asked and made a stupid face. The baby gurgled in laughter at her father. Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Both parents reached for something and threw it at the door. The sound of metal hitting wood stopped any advancement. The woman reached for a sword that she hid and the man placed his child back in the crib. He then joined his wife and summoned a purple chakra. It looked like feathers.

"W-Wait a minute Lord Sumaru, Lady Hotuko, it's me, Renji." The voice shouted out.

"Renji," Hotuko asked. A man with raven hair peeked inside the house. Hotuko glared at the ninja. "What the hell is wrong with you? We could have killed you."

"I'm sorry but there is an emergency." He said

"What's wrong Renji?" Sumaru asked seriously

"There is a force that is attempting to cross Poison Gas Crevice." Renji informed. Sumaru eyes went wide at that.

"What happened to our patrols?" he demanded

"We found them dead. Those that killed them looked to be Jonin-level. Right now, they are building some sort of bridge. Also, we have identified who we are dealing with."

"Who?"

"It is Oto sir." Sumaru glared hard and looked toward the crevice. He then turned back to Renji.

"Summon the ANBU, have all our Genins and villagers evacuated, tell all Jonin and Chuunin to be prepared for battle and send word to Konoha. They are the closest to us. Send our fastest messenger hawk. Do it now!" Sumaru ordered. Renji bowed and disappeared. Sumaru looked to his wife and gave her a look. She nodded and took her child away. Sumaru turned toward the stairs to get prepared for the battle ahead.

Shion leaned on a tree. She was at the meeting place that Ibuki had told her about. It was about five miles away from Degarashi Port. She sighed in boredom and was kind of pissed. How long were these people going to keep her waiting? She had important research to do. Chie could be her double for so long. Suddenly, she felt several chakra signatures. She stood straight and awaited the arrival of these signatures. Fifteen people came out of the trees and revealed themselves. They all had on cloaks with red clouds on it. Shion recognized Ibuki as the former Yuki ninja moved to meet her.

"You're late." Shion said

"Do you really think that we can move through the lands so callously?" Ibuki asked annoyed

"And here I thought you were such a fearsome group." Shion said with a bored expression.

"Great, she's as bitchy as you and Konan." Genma said

"That's enough, Ibuki where is your contact?" Pein asked

"He's been here for quite a while. Cano, time to come out." Ibuki ordered. Shion was confused until a white haired man landed right next to her. Shion was startled but she quickly composed herself.

"I was enjoying the view. I am surprised that the great Iwa no Niseakashia didn't sense me. I guess it was all just rumors." Cano said with smile. Shion glared at him which did not faze him. He just smiled at her and looked her over.

"And you are?" Shion asked

"Cano, at your service. Better known as Konpaku no Cano, feared pirate." He introduced

"Pirate? You trust our missions to a pirate?" asked Shion

"Cano has been a great help. So, what is plan?" Ibuki asked

"When you contacted me and said your plan, I thought you were losing your mind. Attacking Kiri's port is insane." Cano explained

"When has that ever stopped you? You sound like an old man." Ibuki joked

"Low blow, I'm just being careful that's all. If we attack the port, we'll have every ninja on us. That's including the ANBU, royal guard and Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu."

"So how much time can you give Shion to get in the village?"

"Ten minutes, after that you're on your own and we won't be coming back for you."

"I'll be fine thank you." Shion said

"And the Uzu ocean fields?" Itachi asked

"ANBU and lots of them. We're at least talking about twenty to thirty strong. One of my boats can get you about five miles away from the base that's there." Ibuki turned to Pein. He nodded and Ibuki took a bag from out of her robes. She threw it at Cano who caught it. He giggled it a little before his eyes lit up. "You guys are really serious. Well then, shall we be off?" Cano asked. Everyone remained silent and Cano had a sweat drop behind his head. He shook his head and let out a whistle. After a few seconds, five small boats appeared. Everyone got in and the boats left the shore.

Sumaru, who was in his Kage robes, walked into the sick bay and was shocked to what he saw. Several of his ANBU that went to meet the invading force were wiped out. Those who returned were slowly dying or could never be ninja again. He turned to his commander.

"What happened?" Sumaru demanded

"We managed to defeat several Oto ninja but then we faced off against Orochimaru's second in command. His skills are not overrated. There was one other who was there. He had the ability to change into some sort of fish-man. He was not as strong as Kabuto but the other one had the ability to heal wounds with her chakra." He reported. Sumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long do we have?"

"We only delayed them for a short while. They will be at our entrance at dawn. I'm sorry Lord Sumaru." The captain said with his head down.

"Do not worry about it. We will meet them at our entrance and we'll show them the error of their ways." Sumaru stated. He turned to Renji. "Have the villagers been evacuated?"

"Yes, all the villagers have been moved to the hill side pass. They will travel through the night as you ordered. We have our best ANBU with them." Renji reported

"Good, what about the message to Konoha?"

"It was sent two hours ago."

"We'll have to hold them off until then. Tell everyone to get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll need all of our strength."

The moon illuminated and skipped of the surface of the ocean, enhancing the beauty of the night. Not even the six ships that flowed through the water disturbed the beauty. Shion stood at the edge of the boat and took it all in. She rarely got out of her lab and even so, she never cared about beautiful scenery. Yet, she had to admit that this was a beautiful site. She felt Cano coming up behind. She had to admit that he was not just a lowly pirate. He was quite intelligent and just as crafty as her. She learned that he was a former navy captain and the youngest one in Umi no Kuni. When she asked what happened, he simply said that he superior could keep his wife happy. Cano appeared next to her and offered her a mug.

"It'll help warm you up." Cano said

"That's such a lame line." Shion said. She took the mug and drank. Cano just chuckled at her.

"Don't worry about me. Something tells me that it wouldn't happen even if I tried." Cano said

"Smart man, I guess Ibuki was right about you." The two stayed silent for a while.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" Cano spoke again

"You can ask it but I may not answer if it's not worth my time." Shion said snidely. Cano scoffed at her but asked her anyway.

"What is your ambition?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's not very often that someone goes into the belly of the beast just for kicks. Also, there are your eyes. Such ambitious thoughts run through those eyes and it promises death if anything or anyone who tries to stop you. I've only met few people like you and it always peaks my curiosity. So I figure you could let this lowly pirate peek into that beautiful head of yours." Cano explained. Shion was shocked that he was able to see such things. She narrowed his eyes at him. Cano held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, I don't care either way. I'm just curious that's all." Shion looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"I want everything." She said

"Everything huh?" He asked

"The only thing that rules is wealth and power. With enough wealth, you can buy power. Nations, men, whatever you can think of can be ruled if you want it bad enough."

"But you're the daughter of a Kage. Don't you all ready have those things?"

"For someone so smart, you sure are deaf. I want everything. I'm not content with just being a Kage's daughter. I want to be Tsuchikage, hell I want to be daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni. All that power, all the wealth, I want it all." Shion said excited. Cano looked at the woman with awe and fear. Whoever tried to stop this woman, would be dead quickly.

"Well, I wish you the best. I'm heading back to my quarters." Cano said and walked away but he was grabbed by Shion a few seconds later. She suddenly pushed the man against the mast and kissed him. It wasn't passionate but filled with lust. The two came up for air and Cano gave her a confused but amused look.

"I thought it was never going to happen?" he asked

"I've changed my mind. Let's just hope you're not a disappointment." Shion said with a smirk. The two made out from the mast to Cano's room. For the rest of the night, nothing could be heard expect the grunts and groans of the captain and the princess.

Tsunade watched Konoha from her window with a worried expression. Shizune had come to her in the middle of the night and had told her about the message hawk from Hoshigakure. She read it and was shocked at the bold move that was made by Orochimaru. She had heard nothing from him for months and now he decides to eliminate one of Konoha's allies. She immediately called an emergency meeting of all shinobi. She sent four ANBU combat squads to help and placed Konoha on a level two alert.

She had sent for Jiraiya but the pervert was not in Konoha. She had all of his favorite peeking spots searched but he wasn't in any of them. Where could that pervert had gone? She didn't remember needing any spying done. She promised to hit that man extra hard when he came back.

Tsunade sighed and continued to stare out of the window. The missing Jiraiya and the attack on Konoha's ally was the least of her problems. What really worried her were the two threats from within Konoha; Danzo and Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't know what those two were up to but they had been acting very suspiciously. Sasuke's private missions that were authorized by Danzo were beginning to piss her off. Yet, she could do nothing about it. Sasuke, as well as every 'Ne' member, were under Danzo command and without the backing of the council members she could not shut Danzo down.

Tsunade remembered her talk with Jiraiya and his warning about the old war hawk and the last Uchiha heir. She decided that she would keep tabs on the two, just to make sure that they would not betray Konoha. For now, she needed a drink.

Sumaru stood clad in purple samurai armor that was covered by white robes. The word 'comet' was on the back. He stood ready with the other ninja of Hoshigakure, awaiting the invading forces. Suddenly, Sumaru felt someone near him. He turned ready to strike but he was surprised to see his wife.

"Hotuko, what are you doing here?" he asked

"What do you think? Am I not a ninja under your command?" Hotuko asked in mocking surprise.

"You know what I mean. Why are you not with the villagers and Genins?" he demanded. Hotuko fixed him with a glare which made the Kage shrink back.

"If you think that I would just sit back and baby-sit, then you've have another thing coming. Through good and bad, I will stay beside you." She shouted

"But what about Natsuhi?"

"I don't plan on dying and neither are you. We're going to beat back these bastards and we're going back to our daughter. Simple as that." Sumaru sighed but smirked at her. This was one of the qualities that he loved about this woman. Suddenly, five wagons appeared at the entrance and the ninjas of Hoshigakure tensed for battle. They stopped several yards away from the village. They watched as ninjas jumped on the wagons and released the locks. All five wagons opened and hit the ground with a bang. The ninjas then sat on the wagons and focused their chakra. The chakra molded around each wagon and then faded. Everyone tensed and waited for whatever was in the wagons. Suddenly, several shadows popped out and charged the entrance. The Hoshi-nin was shocked at what they saw.

"What the hell are those things?" shouted one ninja. Sumaru jumped in front of the group and gathered his chakra. It took the form of purple peacock feathers.

"Kujaku Myouhou – Zan!" The feathers shot out at the attackers and pierced right through them. They all dropped to the ground dead. Sumaru watched as more of these monsters shot out of the wagons and charged the village. Sumaru turned to his ninja. "This is no time to be surprised. We have to hold out until our allies arrive. Defend our home because we will be returning to it soon. Are you ready?" Sumaru asked loudly. A loud roar gave him his answer and the Hoshi-nins charged at the rampaging monsters. Sumaru gathered his chakra for another Zan and prayed that Konoha got here soon.

Sasuke sat in the middle of his apartment in a meditative position. He was mostly using his chakra to heal his body. It was something he taught himself after his defeat thirteen years ago. It would not be as effective as Naruto's healing ability but it helped to improve his training. He had returned from his training with Orochimaru and had returned with a sword. The sword had the ability to convert chakra and element through it. He was being trained in Orochimaru's personal sword style. He preferred it better than what Danzo's little soldiers knew. It would also give him equal ground if he fought Naruto again. The dobe had to learn swordsmanship from the new Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Orochimaru had even told him of Naruto's sword, Hyorinmaru.

He felt several chakra levels surround his apartment. They were unknown to him so he knew that these people were not a part of 'Ne'. They stayed quite a distance but he could feel them any way. He knew that this was the work of the Hokage. The blond must be getting suspicious of his activities. He didn't care however. She could do nothing but watch as he had done nothing wrong. He stood and looked out his window. He didn't see the ANBU members but he knew that they were there. Sasuke then looked out to the village. To think, that he was chosen to lead these weaklings. He had no desire to rule as Hokage. He didn't even want to be in Konoha. All he wanted was his brother's head on a pike. That was all he wanted. He turned away from the village and went back to meditating.

Sumaru dropped eight more monsters. He fell to one knee as he found it hard to breathe. He knew that the Kujaku Myouhou was draining him not only of his chakra but of his life. Tsunade had told him that using the power of the meteor for long periods of time would result in him dying. It would claim him just as it claimed his mother and father. He stood up and whipped out a kunai. He ducked the razor like claw and rammed his kunai into its throat. He turned to the scene. It didn't look like the Konoha ANBU would reach in time. He had gotten word that they were only two minutes away. He knew that this battle would be over by then. For every one of these monsters they killed he lost three ninja. There numbers were dwindling and Sumaru knew that the fight was not in their favor. He turned to the nearest ninja.

"Tell everyone to fall back to the village, now." Sumaru roared. The ninja nodded and left to tell everyone. After a few minutes, every living ninja began to fall back to the village. Sumaru watched as they ran pass him. He stood and faced the army of monsters chasing them down. Hotuko looked back at her husband as he stood against the army. He turned back to her and gave her one of those smiles. Her eyes rose in shock and she was going to run back to him but Renji stopped her. Sumaru looked at the army before him and gathered his chakra. "Kujaku Myouhou – Yoku." Sumaru took to the air and climbed high into the air. As he reached his limit, he dove to the ground at amazing speeds. He gather his all his chakra. It was like a purple star descending to the ground. Sumaru speed increased as he pushed his body to produce even more chakra.

_'Mother, Father, Mizura, I will join you shortly. Hotuko, Natsuhi, forgive me for my actions.'_ Were his last thoughts as he called out his attack, "KUJAKU MYOUHOU – BAKUDAN!" Sumaru hit the ground and the explosion was enormous. It wiped out everything within a hundred yards. All the monsters within that radius were completely wiped out. A huge mushroom cloud was what could be seen and it did not clear.

The Oto-nins and any remaining monster were in awe at the attack and it cost them. The Konoha ANBU had arrived and began to slaughter everyone and thing that was still alive. One ANBU looked at the huge cloud and rushed toward it. He didn't need to worry about his team doing there job. He needed to get to Sumaru and fast.

Orochimaru and his three subordinates watched as the village was saved. Yet the object of this was not to destroy Hoshigakure no Sato. This was mainly a demonstration. He turned to the Berugu, Sano and the Iwa war council.

"So, what do you think? Quite a demonstration." Orochimaru said with a smirk. The Iwa ninja stayed silent. Sano then faced him.

"This is your ultimate weapon? What the hell are those freaks?" Sano asked with an edge.

"Those freaks are prisoners from my southern base. I branded them with the cursed seal." He explained

"Wait, are you saying that they are actually human?" asked one council member in shock.

"No, they were human. This was a different type of seal. Whoever gets this seal will forever stay like that."

"How did you control them?" Berugu asked

"Did you notice the collar on their necks? It is a seal that I used when using my Edo Tensei. It is a bit different from it but it will give you control of them." Orochimaru looked at Karin and nodded. She walked up to Sano and presented a scroll. "That scroll explains everything and even tells you how to create the seal plus collar. Consider it a gift for our new alliance." He said sweetly. Berugu looked at the scroll in his son's hand. He then faced Orochimaru.

"How soon can you have more of these men?"

"Two months, you just have to select who you want and I will do it." Orochimaru explained.

"How can we trust you? You've stabbed your allies in the back before." Sano commented with a frown.

"Perhaps but without each others help, we will never conquer our enemies." Sano had to agree to that. He should have broken through Suna's defenses by now. Berugu looked at one of the council members. She nodded and handed Orochimaru a scroll. After it was in his hands, the Iwa convoy turned and left. Orochimaru looked at the scroll and began to laugh.

The sun began to set over Hoshigakure. Sumaru laid on his bed, his breathing was steady. The ANBU member had managed to get Sumaru to one of the medics that were sent with him. They managed to get his heart start again. Hotuko stayed at his side as well as two ANBU members. She turned to them and gave them a sad smile.

"Neji, Tenten, it is good to see you again." She said

"I'm only sorry that we could not get here sooner." Tenten said sadly

"No, you got here just in time to save my reckless husband from dying." Hotuko looked at him as he slept peacefully. "You and I are going to have words buster." She joked somberly. Tenten and Neji smiled behind their mask. Suddenly, two ANBU came in the room. One was a medic and the other was a fighter.

"What's going on?" asked Neji.

"Godaime-sama is sending Hinata-sama to watch over Sumaru-dono. However, you must come and see what we have discovered." The fighter explained. Neji followed him and walked outside. The two walked out to the entrance of the village. They walked up to one of the dead enemies. Neji looked at the body and then at ninja. "Doesn't this remind you of Uchiha's cursed form; level two?" he asked. Neji used his Byakugan to check the coils. The man was right about his theory but something didn't make sense.

"He or she should have changed back to normal." Neji said

"I know what should we do?" he asked.

"We'll wait until Hinata arrives. She will know what to do. For now, station our men around the village."

"Hai!"

A group of ninja stood on a longboat. They look into the mist with bored expressions. They were wondering when their shift was going to be over. Suddenly, every one of them thought they heard something. They looked around and found nothing but they did notice that the mist was thicker than usual. That's when they felt something around their necks. They were too late to remove whatever it was as they were strung up. They struggled to escape but died soon after. They were dragged up onto the deck of a ship. The crew looked at the dead ninja. Cano walked up to one of them and smiled. Shion looked from behind.

"So, this will be my entrance into Kirigakure?" she said.

"Yeah, she'd about the right size. I should know. So, are you ready?" he asked. Shion stood and waited for it. Cano made a signal to one of his men. A big man stood in front of her and reared his hand back. Shion sighed and closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Anything for her ambition.

Glossary

Hoshigakure no Sato – Hidden Village Among the Stars

Hoshikage – Star Shadow

Kuma no Kuni – Land of Bears

Konpaku no Cano – Cano the Ghost

Techniques

Kujaku Myouhou - Mysterious Peacock Method – A style of Ninjutsu that is native only to the Hoshigakure shinobi. Gaining the power from the meteor that landed near their villager 200 hundred years ago, the ninja trained with it, their chakra mixing with the meteor's power. The special chakra they developed took the form of peacock feathers. While they gained amazing powers, the use of the meteor's power was very hazardous to the user's health and resulted in death. The Sandaime Hoshigakure banned the training but was killed by Akahoshi, who reopened the training. After his defeat, Sumaru is the only one alive who can use the Kujaku Myouhou.

Kujaku Myouhou – Zan – Mysterious Peacock Method –Destroy – The chakra 'feathers' shot out at on-coming enemies, piercing them.

Kujaku Myouhou – Yoku – Mysterious Peacock Method – Wing – The chakra 'feathers' combine to make butterfly wings. It gives them the ability to fly for a short time.

Kujaku Myouhou – Bakudan – Mysterious Peacock Method – Bomb – Sumaru personal technique. He uses his chakra to fly up. Once at his highest point he will descend at incredible speeds while gathering his chakra. When he hit's the ground, it will cause a huge explosion, killing everything for yards. It could be considered a suicide move if Sumaru uses the Kujaku Myouhou for too long.


	31. Chapter 31: Alliances Chapter 14

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 14

The guard yawned and smacked his lips. He had been on duty all night and was beginning to get sleepy. He couldn't wait for the shift change so he could go home. He looked to his left as he heard the door open.

"Hey, about time you got here." He said tiredly

"Oh, suck it up. You have two more minutes before you go." The man joked. The ninja smiled and looked out the window. That's when he saw something in the water. It was a longboat and on it was a kunoichi.

"Hey, look at this." He called out. His replacement looked out the window as well and saw what he saw. The two rushed out the lookout tower and jumped onto the water. They ran to the boat and looked over the woman. She had bruises on her face and neck.

"What the hell?" one of them asked. He checked her pulse and found that she wasn't dead. He nodded to his comrade and he pulled out a radio.

"This is tower three. We need immediate medical assistance. I repeat, we need immediate medical assistance." He radio in. The two men lifted the woman and dragged her back to the harbor.

Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital with several doctors surrounding her. She was going over their charts as they were asking her for a second opinion. She gladly gave it and gave her own advice to them. One by one they left her alone until she was by herself. She looked out the window and watched as the snow was melting. She was kind of sad to see that as she had got use it.

She walked back to her office to do some reports and rest for a little while but the faiths were against her. Two people ran up to her just as she neared her office. She turned to face them.

"Haruno-san, I know that you're busy but can you take a look at someone?" the medic asked

"What's the problem?"

"We received a call from one of the watch-towers near the harbor. We have an injured kunoichi that had bruising on her face and neck. We think that she may have been attacked by pirates." The medic explained

"Pirates?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Yeah, they sail the seas but none of them are stupid enough to come this close to Kirigakure. The fact that she came out of the Mist Wall on one of our longboats makes us believe that she was attacked by pirates." Sakura pondered this but something was wrong. She didn't know Sansei personally but she knew that the man was all about security. Something told her that if one of the longboats were attacked, then there would be an alert. Even if the pirates may have been ninjas, Sansei's security measures would have taken effect.

"Show me to this woman." Sakura ordered with seriousness. The medics flinched a little but complied. The three walked to the room where the woman was being kept. They reached the room and entered to find no one. The medics began to look around franticly for the patient.

"I-I don't understand. She was right here." The medic said. Sakura growled and left the room. She looked around for the nearest guard. She found one in the lobby. She called out to him.

"Sakura-san, do you have a problem?" he asked

"Yes, you may have an intruder in the village. I need you to alert your superiors." Sakura said

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously

"Yes, it is a female or it might be a man henge'd to be female. She entered by acting like a Kiri shinobi. Alert your superiors and alert the Mizukage." Sakura ordered

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed. She watched as he got on the radio. Sakura ran back to her office. She threw her robe off and hospital shoes. She placed on her long leg shoes and combat gloves. She grabbed her kodachi and fastens it to her back. She leaps out her window and into the streets. In an alley way, Shion threw away her disguise. Her bruises were gone with help of medical jutsu. She pulled out a head set and put it on.

"Cano, it's time for your attack." She said

_'Will do. It was fun while it lasted.'_Shion scoffed and took the headset off. She threw it away and left the alley.

Tatsumaki has had better days. The cause of his problem; Enkai Kagura. While the other swordsmen had the seals he placed on them in uncompromising places, Kagura wanted hers on her well developed chest. Now, any man would get their kidney to be in his position but he had two reasons to worry. One was his wife back in Suna who had the uncanny ability to know that he was doing something he shouldn't. Two was Sentaro because of the rumors that they were an item.

Tatsumaki sighed and applied some ink on Kagura's exposed breast. She giggled and it caused her boobs to jiggle. Tatsumaki blushed and sighed again. Genji, Sayuri and Sansei looked on annoyed that this was taking so long.

"Damn it Kagura, can you please stay still, stop teasing him and let him finish your seal." Sansei growled.

"What, it tickles. My girls are very sensitive." Kagura pouted. Sansei placed his face in his hand while Genji and Sayuri chuckled. Tatsumaki placed the last part and sighed in relief. That was until Kagura leaned forward and placed her body close to his. "You've touched me it ways that no man ever has." She whispered seductively in his ear. Tatsumaki fainted right there.

"You have no shame, do you?" asked Sayuri

"Shame? I've never heard of it." Kagura joked and placed her boob back in place. Suddenly, a ninja entered in the room. He was about to talk when he caught site of Kagura fixing herself. He stopped and watched as her breast jiggled. A loud cough from Sansei broke him of his viewing.

"Apologies Sansei-sama but there is a report that we have an intruder with in the village." He said

"Intruder, when did this," Sansei began to ask but was cut off by a loud explosion.

In the Mizukage's office, Naruto, Shin, Sentaro and Jubei heard the explosion and felt the vibrations of the impact. Suddenly, there were more explosions, each one louder than the next. A ninja burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded

"Sir, pirates are attacking the harbor. The ships belong to Konpaku no Cano." He shouted. Naruto was shocked by that what he was hearing. He knew Cano was brash but he must have a death wish. He turned to the remaining swordsmen.

"Get to the harbor and bring Cano to the shore, dead or alive." Naruto snarled. He turned to the ninja who burst in. "Get some ANBU and get some medics to the harbor. I want every villager out of there and I want crowd control. Get going now!" They all nodded and disappeared. He turned to the intercom on his desk. "Masami, I want a damage report now!"

'Hai, Mizukage-dono!'Naruto sighed and began to wonder what was going on.

Shion hid in the darkness and watch several ninja run by. Once gone she darted out and ran due east. Cano had told her that the tower was in the middle of a lake and there were three main entrances. He said that it would be due east from the hospital. She pressed herself against a wall and peeked out. She saw the tower and marvel at its design. She saw that it would be very hard seeing that the attack tighten the security around the lake. She stopped looking and did hand seals.

"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu." Shion whispered. She disappeared and walked toward the tower.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Some Kiri-nin shouted. Several huge vortexes charged at the ships. They plowed through the haul of one ship.

"Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori!" Kagura roared. The tornado ripped right through another ship. On Cano's ship, he sliced through on of the ninja that boarded his ship. His crew repelled the ANBU that attacked. Cano looked on as another ship was destroyed and two of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu jumped off the ship. His first mate walked up to him.

"Captain, ten minutes have passed. If we stay any longer, we'll be wiped out." He said

"All right, order a full retreat." Cano ordered. The first mate nodded and left. Cano looked at the village with a small smile. "Good luck on your ambitions Lady Shion." He moved from the railing to give commands.

Shion walked through the halls of the Mizukage tower. She was stilled hidden by her jutsu and she moved unseen. She continued moving up until she reached the top floor. She walked through the hall and reached an area that looked like the office of the Mizukage. She smirked and moved toward the door when she saw a woman standing in front of the door. She was scanning the area and had a kodachi out in a defensive position.

"I know that you're out there. I will not allow you near the Mizukage." She declared. Shion was shocked by this. How the hell did she know she was here? She cursed as she realized that if she knew then the swordsmen knew as well. Wasting no time, Shion charged at the woman. She never saw it coming as Shion dug her knife into the woman chest. Shion disengaged her jutsu and pulled her knife out. The woman fell over dead. Shion looked at the door that had the symbol 'water' and reached out to open it. Suddenly, she was hit from her side. Shion was flung out a window. She quickly took the knife and stabbed the object, which happen to be a desk. Confused, Shion attempted to push the desk back when she felt a spike of killer intent. Shion quickly pushed off the desk just as it was reduced to wood splitters. Shion covered her eyes to avoid any thing getting in her eyes. When she took a peek, she was shocked to see who it was.

"You!" Shion shouted. Sakura smirked and gathered her chakra into her fist. The two females hit the water.

The Akatsuki moved on the water, not masking their presence. The ship had let them off five miles away from the Uzu ocean fields. They walked until they came in contact with a floating fortress. They watched as Kiri's ANBU patrolled the place. They continued on even after the ANBU saw them and raised the alert.

"Kill them all, they serve no purpose alive." Pein said without turning around to the others. They neared the fortress when the doors were thrown open by white… hair. The long hair wrapped around the entire Akatsuki.

"What the hell is this?" Genma shouted. Everyone struggled to escape except Pein, Konan and Itachi. Everyone watched as a figure came out followed by the ANBU. What the Akatsuki saw they were not prepared for. The man looked half-man, half-frog. On his shoulders were two small toads. The Akatsuki wondered who this man was but Pein answered that question.

"It has been a while, Jiraiya-sensei?"

At the same time, Tsunade called a meeting of all shinobi. She had received word from Hoshigakure from both Neji and Hinata. She was very disturbed about what they reported. All shinobi, Chuunin and higher, waited for Tsunade to speak. She, along with Koharu, Homura and Danzo, sat in their seats. Tsunade took a deep breath before beginning.

"All right, here is what we know. Yesterday, Orochimaru attacked Hoshigakure. At first, we believed that he wanted to eliminate one of our allies but we believe that it was nothing more than a test." Tsunade explained

"A test for what?" asked Kurenai

"A test for his new curse seal." Tsunade answered. There were mutterings going around. Tsunade called for silence. "By what Hinata sent in her report, this curse seal makes the victim becomes permanently stuck in the second form."

"You mean that they are unable to return to normal like the Uchiha?" asked Kiba.

"No, they are unable to return to normal. Hinata sent back samples and we learned that everything from bone structure to chakra coils is changed. We can run more tests once Hinata returns with a body." Tsunade informed.

"So, Orochimaru has created a cursed army? This is not good news." Homura muttered

"How bad was the destruction?" asked Danzo.

"More than seventy-five percent of Hoshigakure's forces wiped out. Not to mention that Sumaru will be bed-ridden for quite a while. I have sent requests to their daimyo to aid them but we will send aid of our own." Tsunade said.

"We should cut our losses and leave them to fend for themselves." Sasuke said uncaringly.

"Not surprising that you would say that Uchiha. You don't believe in friends or loyalty." Konohamaru said snidely. Sasuke turned to him and glared but Konohamaru was unfazed by it. Tsunade slammed her fist down.

"That's enough! This isn't the time for this." She shouted. Konohamaru apologized but Sasuke didn't.

"So what will be our next move, Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten

"For now, there is nothing we can do. Orochimaru has won this battle. All we can do now is inform our allies and defend our borders. This meeting is over." The shinobi nodded and left. Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kami, she needed a drink.

Another boom was heard through out the village. Several dust cloud appeared and followed a trail toward the middle of the village. Shion jumped out of the ally and ducked the flying trash can that was thrown at her. She pulled out some shuriken and threw it in the ally. She heard something but it didn't sound like flesh it sounded like wood. She dodged to her left as Sakura appeared from above. Her punch missed her and left another crater.

"Still using your gorilla strength? You'll never hit me and you know it." Shion taunted. She pulled out her knife just as Sakura charged at her. Her kodachi clashed with her knife. Sakura pushed forward and slammed Shion against a wall. Shion growled and glared at her.

"Been a while hasn't it? So, what are you doing here bitch?" Shion snarled

"I could ask you the same thing. What do you want with Naruto?" Sakura demanded

"Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry, but I have business with the Mizukage so why don't you just die." Shion said and spat some needles. Sakura bent back to avoid the attack and raised her arms to block Shion kick. Sakura did a back flip and blocked Shion's slash. Sakura threw several quickly strike that made Shion spit out blood. Sakura then kicked her through a building. Shion popped out and did some hand seals when she saw Sakura charge at her.

"Doku Kiri!" she shouted. Sakura stopped and covered her mouth as the poison mist surrounded her. Shion smiled but it was short lived when the mist started to look less purple. The mist blew away and Sakura stood in the middle, surrounded by wind, leaves and a white mist. Shion growled at her.

"I don't know why you're so angry. You seem to forget that I have the perfect counter for every one of your attacks." Sakura boasted.

"Don't get cocky. I won't make the same mistake twice. Doton: Kousen Kasui!" Several stone spikes shot out of the ground and moved toward Sakura. Sakura roared and punched the ground causing a fissure. It split apart the spikes causing them to miss her. Shion jumped away with Sakura hot on her heels. Shion looked back to see Sakura after her. She frowned and turned to see a red blade coming toward her. She did a quick Kawarimi and the log was split in two. Shion landed and stuck to the wall. She turned and saw the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. She was about to reach for something when she felt cold steel on her neck.

"You have caused quite a ruckus in my village. Now, pull your hands out of your pouch and raise them." Naruto ordered. Shion complied and raised her hands. She turned slightly to get a look at Naruto.

"Well, aren't you handsome? My name is Maguna Shion." She introduced

"I know who you are." Naruto said

"As I know you, Uzumaki Naruto or are you going by Namikaze now?" Shion asked. She got surprised looks from Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto just pushed his blade closer to her throat. "Hey now, that's not how you treat a lady."

"You've been anything but a lady. Now, how do you know that name?" Naruto asked with a small snarl.

"Who do you think? Orochimaru ran off with much of Konoha's secrets. He probably didn't think of you as too much of a threat. Perhaps he thought you may have been killed. I've heard how well you were treated in your old home." She said with a smile. It was more directed to the Konoha's ninja. Naruto growled and made a note to deal with the snake.

"Is that why your father has been pushing his forces? Stupid move on his part since he can't beat me." Naruto said

"Yes, I was quite surprised when they brought him back." Shion said calmly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She was acting way too calm considering the position she was in. She smirked at him. "Now, what's with that look? I traveled all this way to meet you and to give you some information."

"What information would you have for me?"

"Why the new alliance my father has made. I'm sure that Orochimaru's new weapon will certainly impress him. Especially if his weapon destroys Hoshigakure no Sato." She told him. Kagura glared at her and looked ready to kill but Sentaro steadied her.

"What weapon? Answer me!" Naruto spat.

"Now, I'm not going to answer you with such a tone." Shion joked

"You're attitude is starting to piss me off. Now, I want to know what that weapon is or I'm going to turn you into a block of ice." To prove his point, he allowed Hyorinmaru to touch her shoulder. She shivered and flinched at the cold sting.

"I don't know what his weapon is." Shion called out quickly. "He didn't tell me when we met. But I would worry about your own problems."

"What problems?"

"Your Akatsuki problems. They know that you have the Sanbi and are at the Uzu ocean fields as we speak." Naruto didn't trust her for one minute and attempted to freeze her some more when a voice yelled out in his head.

_"Boy, why are you using my chakra?"_ roared the Kyuubi

_'Not now and I'm not using your chakra.'_ Naruto shouted in his head

_"Then why do I feel my chakra leaving me?" _Kyuubi shot back. Naruto was confused and focused his chakra. That's when he felt it and looked to his leg. He saw the seal. Shion saw that he noticed and acted. She pushed the blade away and tried to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto saw it and flipped over it. He watched as Shion pulled off the seal from his leg and got some distance. Naruto ran at her but Shion threw smoke bombs at him. Naruto jumped out of the smoke with his mouth covered and Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Fuuton: Chiyu Kaze!" she shouted. She blew out a white haze that mixed in with the smoke. The two landed on the roof. Sakura looked at the smoke and cursed. "Shit, there was no poison in that. It was a regular smoke bomb."

"Doesn't hurt to be sure. Thanks, by the way." Naruto said.

"You're welcome; now let me do a diagnostic on you."

"Now right now, swordsmen," Naruto shouted. They appeared right next to him with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Do you believe her about the Akatsuki?" asked Sentaro

"No but I ain't going to take the chance. We're going there now." He vanished and appeared next to a Kiri ANBU. "I want the harbor secured and I want Shion found. Also hunt down that pirate Cano and bring him back alive. He may have some answers for us." Naruto ordered. They nodded and were off. Naruto nodded to the swordsmen and they were off. Kakashi, Sakura and Yamato followed them.

Jiraiya and the Kiri ANBU looked at the trapped members of the Akatsuki. They were still struggling to escape from Jiraiya's hair. Genma glared at the man the looked back at Pein.

"So this guy is the Gama Sennin?" He growled. "He doesn't look like much. Ugly as hell too."

"You would be wise to keep your mouth shut. He is the strongest of the Densetsu no Sennin." Itachi said.

"It's been a while Nagato." Jiraiya spoke for the first time.

"I do not know that name. My name is Pein." He said. He then looked at Jiraiya's appearance. "It seems that Orochimaru is not the only one who has a second form. Does Tsunade have one as well?" he asked. Jiraiya chuckled and looked at Konan.

"You're grown up to be a beauty Konan." He said. She stayed silent at the compliment. "So, what should I do with you? You've been doing some bad things for Madara that I can't over look." That caused everyone to look at him shocked.

"How does he know?" whispered Zetsu. Pein didn't answer but instead made a move. Jiraiya growled and made his hair stab each one of them. He didn't get any one of them as he stabbed nothing but logs. Jiraiya cursed and made his hair return to normal. The Akatsuki stood and faced him and the Kiri ANBU.

"How do you know of that name?" Pein demanded.

"Well, I got a reaction out of you. You were always so quiet." Jiraiya said. Pein frowned at him and began to move forward. Suddenly, several Kiri ANBU shot out from out the water and flew toward the group. The ANBU at the gate charged as well. The Akatsuki awaited the attack.

Naruto ran along the water at a fast pace. The others were right behind him.

"How long do we have to go?" asked Yamato

"It's three miles to the fields. We've covered about a mile and a half. We should get there soon." Sayuri said

"Why would they be there?" asked Kakashi

"We moved the Sanbi there. It was a just in case thing and I placed him in a place that no one would sail. I don't know how they found out but we have to get there now. We can't allow them to take the Sanbi." Naruto said seriously

"Hai!" they said. They continued to run to their destination.

Out of the mist, a longboat moved along the water. The current moved the boat, where it moved was up to the sea. On it, Shion laid. She was very tired and was in pain. Her shoulder was numb and her ribs were bruised. She used a healing jutsu for the ribs so she could breathe a little easier. She then looked at the seal. It was glowing red. Even though she was in pain, she had gotten what she wanted. She realized that her ambition was close to being complete. She chuckled at how close she was. Her chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

Glossary

Gama – Toad

Techniques

Fuuton: Chiyu Kaze– Wind Release: Healing Wind – A medical technique. The medic converts her chakra into a healing white mist. The user can blow the wind from their mouth or make it surround their body.

Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori– Hidden Technique: Dance of the Crimson Moon: Kagura special move. Spinning the scythe at a high speed, Kagura forms five or more typhoons. Bringing them together, she charges at her target. The winds will shred anything in its path.

Doton: Kousen Kasui – Earth Release: Underworld Spikes – An earth attack that raises sharp spikes of earth. It with impale anyone in the attacks path.

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique – A water attack. After a series of hand seals, a circle of water will gather in front of the user and then shoot out a large quality of water at the opponent at high speeds.

Meisai Gakure no Jutsu– Camouflage Concealment Technique – A technique used only by the ninja of Iwa. The technique grants the ninja a near perfect form of invisibility. Only the Sharingan can see through it.


	32. Chapter 32: Alliances Chapter 15

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 15

The Kiri ANBU descended on the members of the Akatsuki. They all dodged and moved out of the way but more ANBU members shot out from under the water. Kisame welcomed the challenge and stuck out with 'Samehada'. The ANBU reacted by blocking the famous blade. Kisame smirked and used his superior strength to throw them across the water.

Konan took to the air after she used her ability to take to the air. She watched as the other members were fighting the ANBU. She noticed the movement out from the corner of her eye and used her wing to block the in coming shuriken. She batted them away and flapped her other wing. Several pieces of paper flew at the ANBU. They dodged as best as they could. Three members did hand seals and a black mist surrounded them.

"Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu!" they shouted. The black mist shot up in the air and dark cloud formed over Konan. The woman looked to sky just as she got hit with a drop of black rain. She went wide when she recognized that it was oil. The dropped became harder as the oil soaked her. She fell to the water. Two other ninjas did hand seals.

"Katon: Hibashiri!"

"Fuuton: Kamikaze!" The attacked combined and ignited the oil. The towering inferno burned on the water and incased Konan in its fiery trap. Suddenly, one of the ANBU was run through with a spear. The other's turned to see the blue haired woman standing with her neutral face. They drew their swords and charged at her.

Jiraiya, Ma and Pa watched as two of six Peins charged at him. Jiraiya got down on all fours and channeled his chakra into his hair.

"Senpou: Kebari Senbon!" He shouted. A rain of needles flew toward the two charging ninja. They both jumped to the air to avoid and allowed it to pass under them. Meanwhile, the long ponytail Pein slammed his hands to the water and a large panda appeared. It was used to defend the other Peins. The robotic Pein pulled out his arm and aimed it at Jiraiya. Several missiles shot out at the Sennin. Jiraiya did another set of hand seals.

"Hari Jizo!" Jiraiya's hair surrounded him and the two elder toads and encased them in a sphere. The other Pein charged his punch with chakra and plowed through the sphere. To his surprise, there was no one there. All the Peins were searching for him when Jiraiya appeared from behind the other four Peins.

"Ma, Pa, lets go. Senpou: Goemon!" Jiraiya spat out oil, Ma shot out fire and Pa shot out wind. The result; a very powerful looking fire attack that streaked across the water. It evaporated the sea water that was in its path. It looked to be over when the fat Pein appeared and held out his hands. Jiraiya watched as the attack connected but was shocked to see that his attack was being absorbed. 'These bodies have there own unique abilities. How am I to fight them and why did that ability seem so familiar?' he thought. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his head. It was the Pein that broke through his sphere. He suddenly began to fell weird and cold. It was as if his soul was being taken form him. With a loud roar, Jiraiya broke the hold. The tall Pein was impaled by Jiraiya hair. He watched as the body sink to the bottom. Using his speed, he charged at the spiky haired Pein.

The spiky haired Pein was impaled by a huge sword and nailed to the stone panda. Jiraiya saw the robotic Pein and the ponytail Pein jump at him. He formed two Rasengan, one in each hand. The ponytail Pein got it first as Jiraiya's Rasengan ripped him apart. The robotic Pein pulled out a spear and attempted to stab Jiraiya. A quick substitution with the dead Pein, the spear missed him but Jiraiya Rasengan didn't. It connected but Jiraiya decided to add more chakra into it. It got bigger and absorbed the Pein. Jiraiya watched as he was killed and turned his attention to the last two remaining Peins. There were just two problems. One was how was he going to kill the fat Pein and the second tall Pein was missing.

"Looking for someone, Jiraiya-sensei?" a voice asked. Jiraiya spun around to see the spiky hair Pein behind him. He slammed his hands together.

"Reppushou." He said calmly. Jiraiya was sent flying by the fuuton jutsu. He felt he world explode in pain as the Pein that was impaled by his hair caught him with a knee to his bad. He spun and kicked Jiraiya in his ribs. The Gama Sennin crashed into the stone panda. He stood up shaking and just in time to see a giant ram coming at him. Biting his finger, he smeared his blood on his palm and slammed it on the water.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called out. The Ram made impact with a shield. A fork like spear stabbed the ram in the head, killing it. The toad, which was wearing a gi, looked up to look at Jiraiya.

"You know that we hate sea water!" the toad whined

"Sorry Gamaken-sensei but I had no choice. My opponent is very tough." Jiraiya watched as all of Peins stood in front of him. He sighed as he watched the ponytail Pein summoned a giant bird. _'Great, now what do I do?'_

Tobi watched from on top of the floating fortress. He was quite pleased by what he saw. His Akatsuki forces were having their way with the Kiri ANBU and Pein had Jiraiya on the ropes. He knew that he had chosen right by selecting such ninja into his organization. He was surprised by how well they were doing however. It seemed that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was not sitting on his hands when he took over as leader of Kirigakure. He gave an amused chuckle at that as it didn't matter what the blond did. In the end, he will end up just like the others. First, he had to retrieve the Sanbi. That Buji had caused him a great pain to deal with. Suddenly, he felt a blade pass through him. He looked down at the blade sticking out of him and then turned to the ANBU that had sunk up on him.

"That's not nice. Tobi is a good boy." He said and turned to face the ANBU member. He jumped back and pulled out a wakizashi as Tobi pulled the blade from his stomach. Suddenly, the ANBU looked at him hard as if he noticed something. Then he noticed the one eye that was shown and dropped his blade in fright.

"No, that can't be true. How is this possible?" Tobi looked at him confused. The man was retreating very slowly. "How are you alive? The Nidaime has been dead for over two decades." He roared. It would be his last as his blade went through his throat.

"That's quite a shame. You're ancestors must have told you about me. Now you can join them." Tobi said as the ANBU fell off the fortress and into the sea. He sighed and turned to the Uzu ocean fields. He had a troublesome Buji to get.

Jiraiya was on one knee and clutching his now missing right arm. The fight was just going down hill after Pein's summons took out Gamaken. Luckily the toad would survive or else he would have to explain his death to Gamabunta. After that, all the Peins had attacked him relentlessly. Jiraiya was forced to defend against a six way assault with ended with him losing his right arm. The Peins faced him, each had their spears out. The all had no expression or remorse for what they were about to do to him.

"This is the end." Each of the Peins raised their spear and charged at the fallen Sennin.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki!" a voice shouted. A large vortex of water appeared and attempted to attack the Peins. They all scattered to avoid the large vortex. Suddenly, a blur came out from the water at hi rate of speed. The Pein that was targeted was the second tall Pein that brought all the Peins back from the dead.

"Ryusenka!" the Pein was stabbed in the cheat and was turned into a giant block of ice that was in the form of a spear. The spear was sliced apart and fell into the water. When it was all over, the Pein were now in the presence of the Mizukage. Naruto held Hyorinmaru in front of him in a defensive position. Sakura was also there as she was at the side of Jiraiya. The Peins looked at Naruto with no expression.

"So, the powerful Yondaime Mizukage has come." Said the spiky haired Pein

"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, descendent of the Rokudou Sennin and user of the Rinnegan." Naruto said evenly

Kisame shaved another man to ribbons as the others stepped back. Kisame smirked at them, showing off his large jaws.

"Come on, my blood has just gotten riled up. You're doing better than I expected. Come on, I'm waiting." He taunted. The ANBU growled under there mask.

"That's enough, stand down." Said a voice. They all turned to see Sentaro walking toward them. In his hand, he was carrying a sword.

"Sentaro-sensei." One called out and Kisame smiled even more.

"Well, if it isn't the young pup." Kisame said amused. Sentaro stood in front of Kisame. Kisame looked at the blade he was carrying and smirked. "You're carrying that relic. To you plan to avenge the old man with his blade? You know that it's against the law to remove a man's sword from his grave. You'd be killed you know."

"Kirigakure has changed since your leaving. We follow our own nindo, which is the ideal that the Yondaime has given us. Besides, considering the event, you have no right to be quoting old laws to me." Sentaro said with a hard edge. Kisame chuckled at him.

"It seems to have hit a nerve. Are you still sore about me killing your father figure?" Kisame taunted again. Sentaro remained still and didn't take his eyes off of Kisame.

"ANBU, retreat back to Kirigakure and get reinforcements. Take the injured to the medics."

"Hai sensei!" the shouted and disappeared. Kisame and Sentaro faced off. Sentaro gathered his chakra and made a blade.

"Bad move, Samehada will absorb that blade." Kisame said

"I think you'll be in for a surprise. You will die here today." Sentaro said

"Good, good, finally a worthy challenge. Let's go." Kisame said and charged at Sentaro. He followed his move and charged at him.

Konan finished the last ANBU member. She didn't stay to see him sink to the bottom. She had felt a large chakra appear and one of the Pein's died. What was weird was that she didn't feel the chakra signature return. She began to think that who ever was there had killed the most important of all the Pein. She began to move when a violet blade streaked toward her. She sidestepped it but was cut it half as a red blade sliced her in half. Konan just floated away and reformed her legs. She stared at the person that had stopped her.

"Well, you don't die so easily. I'm going to have so much fun." Kagura said with a smirk.

"I have no time for you." Konan informed

"Why, you worried about your boyfriend fighting Naruto?" she asked

"You may have confidence in your kage yet Pein has not been defeated."

"Funny, I've heard the same about Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke and yet they were defeated by Naruto. Your boyfriend will just be another notch on his belt."

"I grow tired of this. I will just have to remove you, Shoujouhi Kijo!" Konan said and formed a paper spear. Kagura just smirked and got ready with her scythe.

Tobi stood at the edge of the great whirlpools that surrounded the former land that was Uzu no Kuni.

"It has been quite some time since I've been here. There is almost a nostalgic feeling in me. Don't you agree, Genji?" asked Tobi as he turned around to face the aged man. Genji just stared at the masked Akatsuki member. He remembered his time under this man. He had personally picked him when he created the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Back then he would have died for this man and his ideals no matter how much he disagreed. He stood along side him when he created such atrocities during his rein as Mizukage. Tobi chuckled at the man's seriousness. "That's unlike you, you were so courteous."

"I haven't changed at all, as have you." Genji answered with a neutral tone.

"I did offer you to follow me in my ambition."

"My duty was to Kirigakure. With the state that you left it in," Genji started but stopped himself. He knew no amount of speeches will do anything. He got into his fighting stance and faced off against him. Tobi's one eye narrowed at him.

"Do you truly believe that you could defeat me?" he asked. Genji channeled his chakra to cover his body.

"Perhaps, perhaps not but in the defensive of my village and my kage I will kill you, Uchiha Madara." Genji roared and charged at him.

Zetsu ate another ANBU member whole as he watched the others back away in fright. Suddenly, everyone heard a voice. They all turned their attention to a running Sayuri and Sansei. The ANBU jumped away as Sayuri pulled out Kurogane Otome Ke.

"It's her again and she brought someone else. Good, more for us." Zetsu two sides said. Sayuri unleashed her blade upon him but he quickly dodged the three strike attack. He jumped over Sansei's swing at his legs and threw some kunais. Sayuri blocked them with her weapon. Zetsu landed and took off toward a nearby island. The twins followed him.

"So he can't do his little trick on water. He must need solid ground to do it." Sayuri said to Sansei

"It seems so. We will be at a disadvantage." Sansei added

"Perhaps but he is going to that island." She explained. Sansei looked ahead and saw that she was right.

"Well this is a surprise. It will be nice to go back." Sansei said amused

"Yeah, home sweet home." Sayuri said equally amused

Deidara lazily threw clay bombs at the Kiri ANBU below him. He was very uninterested with them as they provided little effort to show his art. Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound. He down to the water and saw that the ANBU was gone and in their place, a lone ninja stood with his hands together in the 'mi' hand seal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" He shouted. Deidara watched as a bunch of large branches shot out from the water. They attempted to ensnare Deidara but he quickly moved out the way. However, the branches did encase him. It gave him almost no room to move. Deidara cursed and hopped off the bird as it was impaled by a wooden stake. He did a hand seal and called out 'katsu'. The bird exploded and destroyed the stake but he did not dodge the knee to the gut and the punch to his jaw. Deidara flipped onto another branch but he was ensnared by a wooden man. A man landed on the opposing branch and faced him. Deidara looked at the man and noticed the Konoha symbol.

"Konoha, what are they doing so far out here?" he asked

"We are the new allies of Kiri and we will defend the Mizukage from you guys." Yamato said

"Is that so, hmm?" he asked amused. He broke out of the wooden man grip and blew it up. He jumped away and put his hands in front of him. Huge amounts of clay came from out his mouths and took the form of a dragon. Yamato prepared himself as Deidara jumped on the dragon's head.

Itachi finished off the last ANBU ninja. He didn't turn to go as he felt a familiar chakra. He turned to see Kakashi standing in front of him, his favorite book in his hands.

"It's been a while hasn't Itachi." Kakashi said evenly

"Not since that time at the Kaminari no Kuni. So, Konoha has joined forces with Kiri?" Itachi asked

"It isn't set in stone. Call it a trail run if you will."

"I see Naruto doesn't trust you or rather the council. He has grown up much since our last meeting."

"I heard about that. I heard you almost burned him alive."

"Are you angry about that?" Itachi asked. Kakashi just closed his book and pulled up his headband up. Itachi stared at him in. "You are taking this seriously."

"You didn't think that I would take you lightly with one arm and fading eye sight?" Kakashi asked while pulling out a small dagger. Itachi knew that dagger and knew that Kakashi was not joking around. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again. Itachi Sharingan flared and he faced Kakashi for what could be their final battle.

Genma punched through another ANBU member and through him away. He glared at the others as they back away in fright.

"Come on you pussies, let's see what you're insides are like." Genma shouted with glee. That suddenly ended when someone slit his throat. Jubei appeared in front of the ANBU members. They took a breath of relief until they heard a laugh. They all watched as Genma stood up and faced them. He glared at Jubei. "Nice try asshole but you won't be able to kill me that way." Jubei waved away the ANBU members and left him alone. Genma scoffed at him and gave him a sinister smile.

"What are you? Some sort of big shot?" He asked

"You are in Mizu no Kuni un-welcomed. Not only that, you are an S-rank criminal and because of that you will not leave here alive." Jubei informed. Genma laughed at that.

"You think that you'll kill me?" he asked laughing. Jubei stayed silent and readied himself. Genma saw this and just smirked. "Well, aren't we serious? You think you can kill me? LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Genma roared and charged blindly at Jubei.

The Akatsuki robe sank to the bottom of the ocean. Ibuki stood in her combat armor, the same armor that she escaped with all those years ago. Shin stood across from her, in his battle armor. It was the armor that was left behind by his brother. The two just stood across from each other, neither saying a word to the other. Shin sighed at her.

"We don't have to do this." He said with concern

"You sound as if I will die here today." She said playfully

"This isn't a game Ibuki. You know what I must do. I can not protect you if you continue on this path." Shin said with earnest

"What makes you believe that I need protecting? You are still the same sap that I met all those years ago." Ibuki spat

"And you are still a stubborn woman. I will kill you if you challenge me." He growled while pulling the Kubikiri Hocho from his back.

"You think you can kill me. Just try it!" Ibuki snarled as she released Herufaia and Saihyousen from their scabbards. The two faced off for an intense battle.

Formerly Rikudou Pein stared down the Mizukage as he stood in front of Jiraiya and Sakura. Naruto didn't once look back at his former master or former teammate. It was a lesson that both Sentaro and Kagura beat into him; never take you eyes off your enemy. He sighed and lowered his sword but not his guard.

"You must want baa-chan to kill me. You know how she feels about you and she'll blame me for this. I just know it." Naruto said annoyed. He heard Jiraiya chuckle then groan in pain.

"I think that she'll understand the situation. I did give you your name after all. It took me a while to remember that bit of information." Jiraiya said

"You and baa-chan need to retired from the field. You're way too old. Let the new generation handle it."

"Smart ass. Just like your father." Jiraiya groaned out.

"You need to stop talking and moving. It will make your condition worse." Sakura chided

"Just like Tsunade-hime," he said with a grin. Sakura huffed and continued to stop the bleeding.

"I can stop the bleeding but only for a short time. To complete stop the flow I'm going to need to do surgery. I won't lie to you, it will hurt." She explained to Jiraiya

"I'm used it. Come one, we have to get out of here." Jiraiya said and stood up. Sakura helped him up and slung his left arm over her shoulders.

"I warn you, I'll end your life if you try anything." Sakura threatened

"Yep, just like Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya muttered. He noticed that she was watching Naruto's back with a worried expression. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"He's not the maverick ninja for nothing. Let's go before we get in the way. I really don't feel like dying." Sakura nodded and the two took off.

Naruto made sure that the two were safely away from the battle field. He knew that they successfully made it around Pein but was cautious as to why he allowed them through. Sensing his question, the spiky haired Pein answered him.

"It will not matter how far they go, I will finish them eventually." He said

"You seem very confident consider the position that you're in." Naruto said evenly

"You have me at lost for words. What position have you placed me in?"

"The Jigokudou is dead so you're little revival jutsu will not work this time." This time the Peins looked at him in shock. "I know all about the powers of the Rinnegan. You don't only get control of all five major elements but the six element, space and time itself. It's a very powerful ability the six realms." Naruto explained

"You know much about me."

"My grandfather did his research on your dojutsu when you first attacked, Nagato."

"You have me confused,"

"Stow it, I know that it's you. Your mind might be many miles from here but I know that it's you. I also know what happened between you and Madara all those years ago. It was when he was the Nidaime Mizukage. He commissioned three ninja from Amegakure to do him a little job, the death of the Uzumaki clan. You however were defeated by my grandfather, Uzumaki Hiroyuki. I believe he took your comrade, Konan, hostage but returned her to you and she told you that you were deceived. In a rage, your friend, Yahiko, went to find Madara and make him pay. In the end it cost him his life. Seeing him dead, you attacked as well, using your Rinnegan. You would have killed him had he not used Konan to distract you." Naruto finally finished the story and Pein looked a little put out by it. "I just have to ask why, why help this mad man? Don't you hate him?"

"I would have soon dealt with him but at the moment, he is the only one who can help me with my ambition." Yahiko Pein said

"Do you truly believe that you can control the combined powers of the Buji? You would have killed yourself and everything around you." Naruto explained

"You are wrong for I am a God and Gods don't die. I will live to see a world without suffering and without pain. You and the Sanbi are the only pieces left." Yahiko Pein explained

"Is it what Yahiko would have wanted?" Naruto asked seriously

"I grow tired of talking. Prepare yourself, Uzumaki Naruto." The five Peins pulled out their black spears and got into their stance. Naruto just shifted into his stance with Hyorinmaru at the ready.

Glossary

Jigokudou – Hell Realm

Shoujouhi Kijo – Scarlet Witch

Techniques

Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu – Water Release: Black Clouds Technique – A water element jutsu. After forming the necessary hand seals, a black mist will emit from the users body and rise into the sky. Black clouds will form, releasing a flammable rain of oil onto their targets.

Katon: Hibashiri – Fire Release: Running Fire – A fire element jutsu. A technique which generates jets of fire which will race towards the target and surround them. Another use is to generate a rotating ring of fire, which can be launch towards the target.

Fuuton: Kamikaze – Wind Release: Hair Wind - A wind element jutsu. A technique which generates pillars of spinning wind.

Senpou: Kebari Senbon – Hermit Art: Thousand Needle Hair - After entering Sennin mode, Jiraiya will harden his hair and launch it towards his opponent as a torrent of needles. This jutsu is Jiraiya's fastest over a wide field of attack.

Hari Jizo – Underworld Guardian Spikes - After forming the needed hand seals, Jiraiya's hair will grow in length to surround and protect his body. In this form it also becomes ridged and spiked, forming a layer of protecting from direct strikes and blows.

Senpou: Goemon – Hermit Art: Boiling Oil – A fire and wind combination attack with Ma and Pa toad. After entering Sennin mode, each Sennin will form a hand seal and then expel their own unique substance. Jiraiya will emit oil, mother toad will emit fire to ignite it and father toad will emit wind to fan the flames.

Reppushou – Gale Wind Palm – A wind element jutsu. After forming the needed hand seals, the user will send a strong gust of wind towards their target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique - A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows him to summon different size and skill levels of creature.

Mizu No Tatsumaki – Tornado of Water - A Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a spinning water vortex around the ninja. The water acts both as a barrier and attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious.

Ryusenka – Hail Flower Dragon – A technique used when holding Hyorinmaru. A simple stab that incases anything in ice. Once frozen, Naruto can shatter the block of ice, killing his opponents.

Mokuton: Jukai Koutan – Wood Release: Birth of Dense Woodland - Mokuton Hijutsu ~ Jukai Koutan is a Ninjutsu technique unique to the First Hokage which uses the Wood Element. The First Hokage does the necessary hand seals and a dense growth of forest and branches grows from the ground to entangle his target.


	33. Chapter 33: Alliances Chapter 16

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 16

The sounds of water splashing and steel ringing let those around the area know that the battle was intense. The crash of Shin's blade and Ibuki's blades were intense. Shin brought his blade down on her but she blocked the powerful strike with Herufaia. She tried a stab with Saihyousen but Shin side-stepped it and pushed Herufaia away. The two broke apart and prepared themselves. It was a short rest as Shin charged at her again. Ibuki met his charge and the two were engaged in an amazing sword fight. As their blades clashed, Ibuki's thoughts drifted.

_'He's gotten better. He doesn't rely on brute strength as much as he use to. His speed had increased in his footwork and swordplay. Damn it, he's not making this easy.'_ She thought viciously. Shin was having similar thoughts.

_'She hasn't changed too much. She's a bit faster and a bit more graceful but she hasn't changed, just the way we met.'_ He thought with a smile. Ibuki saw this and got very curious.

"You seem happy about something." Ibuki said as she stabbed Saihyousen toward his chest. Shin countered by batting the stab away and brought his blade down in an overhead strike. Ibuki jumped away as the blade hit the water. She slid into her stance.

"Just thinking, you're still fun to spar with." Shin told her. The comment did not sit well with Ibuki. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Shin. Herufaia was blazing when she appeared and did a spinning slash. Shin channeled water onto his blade and met her slash. The force of Ibuki's attack sent Shin back-peddling. Ibuki didn't give him any time to recover. She jumped in the air and began to spin like a twister. Shin raised his blade to block. The Kubikiri Houcho took several gashes on the flat of the blade before her attack stopped.

She landed and hooked Shin's lead foot. She swept it out from him and caught him with a vicious kick to the chest. Shin spat out some bile but that did not stop her attacking. She slashed Saihyousen through the water. She raised it upward at Shin. Saihyousen's ability took effect and Shin was encased in a large block of ice. Ibuki lifted Herufaia above her and focused her chakra through the blade. Shin saw murder in her eyes.

"You think that this battle is fun? Are you truly serious? You disgust me. I thought that you were a warrior that I respected but it seems that I was wrong." She snarled. The fire grew larger and wider, making one huge fire blade. "Die!" Ibuki brought the blade down, slicing the ice block in half. As the pieces felt into the water, she found no trace of Shin.

_'Damn, a Mizu Bunshin.'_ She cursed. The sound of water and a large roar alerted her of an attack. She just stayed in her spot just as the water dragon hit her. Shin watched as the dragon disappeared and revealed an unharmed Ibuki. She glared at Shin and swung Herufaia in a wide arc. A huge ball of fire was launched at Shin. He cut of his chakra and dove into the water. He watched as the fireball passed over him. Suddenly, he realized that it was suddenly get colder. He looked around and saw the blade of Saihyousen in the water and cursed.

Ibuki watched her handiwork with a smile. She removed Saihyousen from the water and stood on the glacier that she had just created. Shin had drowned or he was in his icy grave, it didn't matter to her. She turned to leave but heard a rumbling sound coming from under her. She tuned just in time to see a blast of water coming toward her. She dodged but she had to dodge again to avoid the other spray of water. Just then a huge blade shot up from under her. Ibuki flipped backwards. Shin burst out of the ice and attacked.

Ibuki countered and the two continued their dance however Shin was losing and losing badly. Ibuki managed to get several slashes and kicks through his defense. A spinning hook kick sent him skidding across the ice. Ibuki wasn't even breathing that hard but she was snarling like a beast.

"What is this Shin? Why aren't you taking me seriously? I know that you're better than this." Shin struggled to get up but he looked at her in her eyes. She caught that look. "Don't look at me like that. I told you before that I didn't like that look. When are you going to get it through that skull that I don't want your help?" Shin just stood and got into a defensive stance. Ibuki roared and rushed Shin. She unleashed a barrage of stabs and slashes at Shin. All the while, Shin gave her that look.

"Get off your high horse Momochi. You can't save what doesn't want to be saved. I chose this path and I'm glad I did. You can't save me and your never will!" Shin watched her as she said those words. He remembered those words.

-Flashback—

Footsteps and hard breathing flowed through the air. A green haired woman ran through the snowy ground in an attempt to get away. She was tired and ached but she knew that it wouldn't be long before the royal guards caught up. She found herself at the edge of a cliff. She could jump it but in her depleted state she wouldn't make it.

"Ajibana!" someone shouted. The woman turned to see a man with a huge sword strapped to his back.

"I had a feeling that you would find me first." She said amused

"Do you realize what you have done?"

"It was a mission, abet tingly it took longer than it was suppose to be done."

"Your mission was to kill Koyuki? But, you looked so happy serving her." He said in clear shock. She laughed at him.

"It's called acting. I have and always will be loyal to Yukigakure and to Dotou-dono. Despite his death, I will always be loyal to him."

"And now, because of your betrayal, Yukigakure will be erased. Are you okay with that?"

"Mistakes happened and things don't go as they plan. I didn't expect Uzumaki Naruto to be here." She said. He looked her in shock but it changed into a look that caused her to frown.

"Don't give me that look. I hate that look." She took Herufaia and stabbed it into the side of the cliff. She split off the piece off the cliff and felt into the darkness. He ran to the edge just to see her fall. She gave him and amused look. "You can't save me and you never will." She disappeared into the dark abyss.

-Present—

Shin caught Ibuki's blade with his hand, shocking her. The sound of burning flesh didn't bother him. He stood and faced her.

"You're right; I did try to save you. When we first met, you looked like you needed a way out." He gripped Herufaia tighter and pulled Ibuki toward him. The two were face to face. "I thought that I could help you out, give you a way out. You just had to let me. Why did you… WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SAVE YOU!" He kneed her so hard that she thought her ribs were broken. Shin didn't let up. A spinning side kick sent her flying. Ibuki flew through the air and landed hard on the icy surface. She struggled to stand but she had to block Shin's attack.

Shin raised his blade again and brought it down with much more force. Ibuki rolled out of the way and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Shin caught the sweep and stomped on her in the chest. She spat out some blood. Shin stabbed his blade to her neck. She moved Saihyousen to block just in time. The Kubikiri Houcho slid down and cut the power nerve of Ibuki's armor. Ibuki reared her feet back and kicked him in the chest. Shin slid on the surface but used his blade to stop himself. Ibuki stood up slowly. She coughed up some blood.

"So, you've finally gotten serious," she said while wiping her mouth. "About time, you wouldn't have lasted longer."

"So you say, but it only took me three minutes to have you spitting up blood. How long did it take you?" he asked smugly

"Smug bastard,"

"Tell me the truth Ibuki, did you mean what you said the last time we met." Shin asked seriously

"Every word," Ibuki told him.

"You're lying."

"So you say but enough talk." She said and got in her stance. Shin sighed but he looked at Ibuki seriously. He did a few hand seals.

"Katon: Dai Endan!" Ibuki watch as huge fire balls came at her. Ibuki stabbed Saihyousen into the glacier. A huge wall of ice rose and protected her.

"You have to do better than that." She yelled

"Fine, Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Shin said from behind her. She turned to see a shark coming at her. She cursed as she knew her armor would not protect her this time. She moved out of the way and stood up to face Shin. She watched as he stood in a familiar position. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he whispered. The mist rolled in quickly and covered the both of them. She cursed under her breath but it turned into a shriek of pain as she felt herself get cut on her back. She spun and cut through the mist. That got her another cut on the back of her thigh.

"God damn you Shin!" she roared. She then felt a cut on her wrist, causing her to drop Saihyousen. She reached out for it but it suddenly disappeared within the mist. Another cut, this time along her arm. She could no longer hold Herufaia and, like Saihyousen, it disappeared into the mist. Ibuki looked around franticly for a way out but she was cut off by a strong kick to her gut. She flew into a hard surface and spat out some blood. She slid down into a sitting position. The mist disappeared and Shin stood in front of her. She coughed up some blood and faced him.

"I guess… I should have… learned some Ninjutsu… like you said." She said jokingly however she was struggling to breathe. Shin just looked at her and she sighed in frustration. "If you're going to give me that look again, then just finish me off. Come on, don't leave me like this." Shin raised his sword and looked like he was going to take her head off. She gave him a smile. "If it means anything, thanks for trying to save me."

"Sorry Ibuki." He whispered softly. His eyes flashed and he gave a loud roar as he swung his blade.

Jubei dodged another sloppy punch by Genma and hit him with a palm strike to the chest. Genma grunted but continued his assault on the elusive ninja.

"Stand still, you asshole!" Genma exclaimed. Jubei did not comply and dodged another punch. He gave him a ridge hand to the throat, a punch to the gut and knee to his chin and finished it with a flipping axe kick to his crown, forcing the Akatsuki member to his knees. He roared and tried to take Jubei's head off with one punch. Jubei spun out of the punch and countered with a hook to his head. Genma growled and turned to face him but Jubei was all ready in his face. He placed his palm on his chest.

"Raiton: Shougekiryouhou!" he called out evenly. Genma roared in pain as he felt like thousands of volts of electricity went through his body. He fell to his knees but that didn't stop him from attempting to slash him. Jubei knocked the kunai out of his hand and hit him with a vicious knee. Genma skid across the water before stopping himself and facing the Kiri ninja. Jubei disappeared and appeared on his back. He brought his blade down and plunged it into his throat. Genma roared in pain but managed to fling Jubei off him. Genma's wound began to heal but that didn't make him any happier.

"You little shit," he snarled

"You seem surprised about what's occurring. Despite your incredible strength, you are still a Genin. No jutsus, no real Taijutsu form, you aren't even considered a major missing-nin. You're nothing but a common criminal who the Akatsuki took pity on."

"You talk just like that one armed Uchiha. Despite your attempts, I'm still alive."

"A gift from Orochimaru I assume?"

"More like a curse. That bastard told me that I would become strong with his treatments but he turned me into a freak." He roared

"You got into bed with him. You should have known what would have happened." Jubei answered unconcerned

"Shut up! You are the most annoying bastard I've met. I'm done with you and it's time I showed you that Hebi-bastard's work. Get ready to die!" Jubei watched as a dark purple chakra surrounded him.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large fireball flew straight at Kakashi. He did some hand seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" The two techniques cancelled each other out, causing steam to arise. Two figures popped out from the steam and ran along each other. Kakashi reached for the small blade on his back but Itachi didn't give him the chance.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" A few dozen fire balls flew at Kakashi. Kakashi did some hand seals again and spat out some mud.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" An earth wall appeared and the fire balls hit the wall and destroyed the stone dog faces.

"Raiton: Ookami Kiba!" A wolf made of lightning charged at Itachi with deadly intent. Itachi just drew a small fan from his sleeve.

"Dai Kamaitachi!" Itachi said and swung the fan creating a lot of cutting winds that sliced the wolf and the wall into pieces but there was no sign of Kakashi. That's when a hand surrounded by lightning punched through his chest. It looked like the end but Kakashi felt a spike of chakra. The clone exploded, causing water to churn and to erupt. The water fell and the smoke cleared to reveal the two ninja.

"You've improved with the Sharingan Hatake." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Even with one arm and fading eye sight, you are still the true heir of the Sharingan." Kakashi replied in a bored tone. Then they both felt and evil chakra but didn't turn to face it. Kakashi looked at Itachi. "One of yours?"

"Naruto must have skilled ninja to force Genma to use Orochimaru's help." Itachi replied

"Orochimaru?"

"He is nothing but one of his failed experiments." Itachi placed his hands in a seal and closed his left eye. "It is time to end this."

Jubei looked at Genma with a neutral expression. Genma's body had changed into a half-man, half-snake body. The five snake heads hissed and snapped at him. His skin was tan with dark brown spots. Saliva dripped from his fangs. Jubei did know what to think. Then he heard a dark chuckle coming from the creature.

"I know that look all too well. I usually get those looks from my victims. I'm glad to see it!"

"You are a disgusting man. You sold your humanity for power and paid for it. It is divine justice." Jubei spat.

"Like I care, you will just be one of the many that will die by my hand. If I kill you then I know that I'm ready for Orochimaru."

"That won't happen. You will die for your crimes." Jubei said and slid into a fighting stance. The human snake man charged at the ninja with amazing speed and bloodlust. Jubei watched as the five snake heads extended at Jubei. Jubei had to increase his speed to dodge all of the snaps but he saw an opening. He disappeared and reappeared and thrust his palm forward.

"Raiton: Shougekiryouhou!" he shouted. Just as the attack was about to land the body twisted around the attack. Jubei's arm was caught and restrained just as he felt five bites.

"My body is just like a snake. Your attacks are useless. Now, I'll rip you apart." Genma's heads reared back, taking pieces of Jubei with him from him to only turn into water. Genma hissed angrily but it turned into a hiss of pain. Jubei stood across from him with a snake head in his hand. He watched as the neck just suddenly went dead.

"The only way to kill a snake is to take its head. Let's see if that holds true." Jubei said and disappeared. Genma snarled and dodged a slash at one of his necks. He lashed out only to miss. Jubei appeared above and dropped in on him. He stabbed his wrist blade's point into one of necks. He raised it up and severed the head. He dodged the snapping snake head that attempted to bite into him. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Genma. Genma dodged it but Jubei used his superior speed to move behind the kunai and cut another head off. Genma hissed loudly and used his last two heads to get at Jubei. Jubei got in a stance and began to spin.

"Kaiten Kenbu!" Jubei's spin speed increased, not giving Genma not chance to dodge. The remaining two heads went flying. There were no screams as the body began to fall on the water. Jubei stopped spinning and looked over his fallen victim. He felt no remorse over his death. The man was vile and deserved whatever hell he was going to. He turned to go but he didn't get a few steps before he got bit in the neck. Jubei roared in pain and moved his eyes to see what was going on. It was snake and its eyes looked at him in mirth. He growled and focused his chakra.

"Raigeki no Yoroi!" Lightning surrounded Jubei and blasted Genma away.

"Heh, heh, surprised you didn't I? The base of Orochimaru's experiment was to create a nine headed snake. He only managed to give me six heads before I escaped." Genma explained. Jubei growled and looked ready to move but he suddenly dropped to one knee. He spat out some blood and was surprised to see it was black. His vision was beginning to fade. Genma laughter made him give him his attention. "The venom is working faster than I thought. I use it on my victims. It is quite potent and deadly. You will die a painful death. I hope you enjoy it." Genma roared in laughter. Jubei was breathing hard as he looked at the laughing snake man. He could fell his life fading away but he had a duty to uphold. Being one of Naruto's swordsmen was a pleasure because Naruto saw him not as a killer but as a friend. He would gladly but his life on the line for him. Jubei took a deep breath and did a one handed seal. Genma saw this and chuckled darkly.

"What do you think that you are going to do?"

"I have no regrets of what I am going to do. To protect Kirigakure, to protect Naruto, I will lay my life down. Get ready for the next world, for those who have seen this technique is granted instant death. Ninpou: Ankokuseiun Garandou!" A black ball appeared and attached itself to Jubei's stomach. A strong wind picked up and was being sucked in by Jubei. Genma began to shift ever slightly toward him.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Genma hissed.

"One of my clans Kinjutsus, it is a void of nothingness. My body is the medium and you will be sucked into me. When I die, you'll die."

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU ARE WILLING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"To protect my village, to protect my Kage, to protect the dream of Uzumaki Naruto, I would gladly die for it all." The winds picked up and got stronger. Genma was picked off his feet and he flew toward Jubei. Half his body was in the void when Genma latched on to Jubei's shoulder.

"I WON'T DIE, YOU HEAR ME, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WON'T BE THE ONE TO END MY LIFE!" Jubei took his blade and placed it under his shoulder blade. With a primeval roar, he cut his arm off. Genma hissed but he was sucked into the black ball. Jubei placed his good hand and shoved the ball into his stomach. Once done, Jubei felt to his knees.

"Naruto… keep to… your nindo…" he said and took his last breath. Jubei fell into the water and began to sink.

Kakashi dodged the black fire and ran toward Itachi. Despite his bloody eye, Itachi forced the black flame to come to his aid. Kakashi hopped away and dashed backward as the fire came at him. It was just as Naruto had told him. The fire was immune to water and could be controlled by the user. Kakashi knew that he could not longer hold back. He channeled his chakra as well and closed his left eye. When it opened again, it revealed his Mangekyou.

Technique List

Katon: Dai Endan – Fire Release: Great Fireball - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire element. The ninja will first gather their fire into the mouth and then spew a giant breath of fire constantly at their opponent.

Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Shark Projectile Technique - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals which then causes a column of water to rise from the water and then strike their target.

Raiton: Shougekiryouhou – Lightning Release: Shock Treatment – A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. The ninja does a few hand seals and converts their chakra into lightning. The user can then channel an electric current into their opponent, shocking them inside and out.

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Encampment Wall - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

Doton: Doryuu Heki – Earth Release: Earth Style Wall - A defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack. Kakashi can also use the jutsu by placing his hands on the ground. This causes an earthen wall marked by canine heads to rise.

Raiton: Ookami Kiba – Lightning Release: Wolf Fang – A personal technique of Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. After creating Raiton in his hand, Kakashi will send out a wolf made of lightning to attack his target. Lightning will run from Kakashi's hand to the wolf itself, limiting its range.

Dai Kamaitachi – Great Cutting Whirlwind - a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Sand ninja Temari. Named after a mythical creature, Temari uses her fan to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with her chakra. This technique is a bigger version of the normal Kamaitachi no Jutsu, having the ability to cause a great amount of cutting damage to the nearby area.

Kaiten Kenbu – Spiral Sword Dance – A Taijutsu technique of Hibachi Jubei. Jubei will spin at incredible speed, forming into a twister. The wrist blade attached to his arm combined with the speed rotation, creates a twisting saw blade.

Raigeki no Yoroi – Lightning Strike Armor - a Ninjutsu technique used by Kurosuki Raiga. One of Raiga's many lightning based jutsu, this technique is used in conjunction with his two swords. Drawing his two swords together, Raiga spin the blades to generate a disk of lightning which will then pour down to cover his body and his swords. This electricity will envelope his body in a protective armor which will harm anyone who dares strike him directly.

Jubei can also use this technique by converting his chakra into lightning and release it with out hand seals.

Ninpou: Ankokuseiun Garandou – Ninja Art: Dark Nebula Void – A Kinjutsu of the Hibachi Clan. A Hibachi member uses a one handed seal and focuses their chakra and life energy and create a dark ball. The ball will suck anything into the center until their opponent is completely inside. Then, they will push the ball back into their bodies, killing themselves and their enemy.


	34. Chapter 34: Alliances Chapter 17

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 17

Itachi looked at Kakashi in shock. He did not know that he had acquired the Mangekyou. He did not show the ability the last time the two met. He winced a little as his eye bled and it began to hurt. He sucked it up. He needed to end this despite not knowing what Kakashi's Mangekyou did. He willed the flames to attack Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the flames coming and stood his ground. He activated his eye's power. As the flames neared, the space around it began to shimmer. Suddenly the area began to collapse on itself. Itachi watched as the flames looked like they were being sucked into something. The black flames began to disappear. Kakashi looked on and pushed himself more but the chakra was too much. He closed his eye and dove into the water. The remaining flames crashed into the water.

Itachi also closed his eye as the blood stung him and his chakra was fading. He wiped his eyes and searched for Kakashi. His vision was somewhat blurry as he could not find any trace of the ninja. Suddenly, he was dragged into the water. Kakashi held Itachi in a strangle hold and swam toward the bottom of the sea. Itachi elbowed him several times before Kakashi released his hold on him.

Itachi swam quickly to the top and broke through the surface. He used his chakra to kneel on the water and coughed up some blood. He struggled to stand when he saw several small whirlpools appear around him. He eyes widened and he jumped into the air as small water drills tried to take away his legs. He landed a few feet away and skid across the water. He looked up in time to see Kakashi charging at him. He did some one handed hand seal before taking a deep breath.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi said. He blew out a huge fireball that streaked across the water. Kakashi was engulfed by the fireball. The explosion caused waves the rise. He looked for any sign of Kakashi and saw none. He knew that was not the real Kakashi and prepared himself. He turned to his left when he heard the sound of screeching birds. Kakashi had his Raikiri in hand and began to rush the Uchiha heir. Itachi attempted to prepare another jutsu when several shadows popped out of the water and latched onto him. It was Kakashi's nin-dogs.

Itachi snarled in pain but kept his focus on Kakashi. He ran at him, full speed, in an attempt to end Itachi's life with his signature jutsu. He was just a few inches away. He reared his arm back to finish it when Itachi opened both his eyes and sent out a spike of chakra.

Genji hit the side of the floating fortress with a thud. He got back up and got into a fighting stance. Madara chuckled before disappearing. Genji waited for it and raised his blade to block Madara's punch. Genji was forced to use his chakra to keep him rooted in the water. He parried Madara's fist and raised his blade. He brought it down on him but Madara caught the blade with no problem. Genji's world flashed as he was hit with multiple blows by Madara's free hand. He was sent sailing into one of the towers and crashed through.

Madara decided to turn back to his task when he felt the sudden blast of chakra. He recognized it as Itachi's and he also knew what he had used seeing that he used the same technique at one time.

_'What is Itachi thinking? Is his opponent that strong?'_ he wondered. He was brought out of his thoughts by the shadow flying toward him. Genji thrust his blade at Madara's chest. The man raised his arm to block. His black metal bracers stopped the attack but the old warrior wasn't about to let up. He channeled some chakra and brought his blade down causing an explosion. The blast sent the former Mizukage skidding across the water.

Madara caught his bearings and looked at his bracer. That attack actually dented it. He turned to see his former comrade and glared. That blast had actually stung. He was going to make the old man pay for that.

Kakashi stood weakly and wondered what had just happened. He looked around and saw that his dogs were sinking into the water and injured. Fearing for their lives, he quickly dispelled them. Making sure that they were gone, he turned to find Itachi. That's when a shadow loomed over him. He turned and saw Itachi. Gone were his Akatsuki robes and in its place was a skeletal form that surrounded him. He watched as the skeleton took form. The bones were disappearing and armor took its place. A shield appeared on the left hand of the beast and a sake gourd hung off the waist. After some time, Kakashi was now facing some sort of summon with Itachi in the middle of it.

"Another technique of the Mangekyou?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, this is the third and final technique of the Mangekyou, Susanoo." Itachi said. Kakashi sighed and looked at the summons in frustration.

"Why couldn't you make it easy on me?" he asked tiredly. He made a hand seal and his Mangekyou appeared again. He focused it on the Susanoo and widened the area he was going to use. The space around the creature began to crumble.

"I do not think so." Itachi said evenly. The Susanoo moved the shield to protect him. Suddenly, the vortex around the Susanoo disappeared and reappeared around Kakashi. Feeling himself getting sucked into another dimension, Kakashi stopped the attack and jumped back a few feet. Confusion was written on his face as he wondered what just happened. Itachi looked at him and decided to answer him.

"This shield, the Yata Mirror, will defend against any attack that is thrown at Susanoo. It can even reflect attacks." Itachi explained in a monotone voice. Kakashi decided to put that to the test. He did a few hand seals and pulled down his mask.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" The large jet of fire flew across the water toward Susanoo. The beast placed the Yata Mirror in front of it. Kakashi added more force to the jutsu, making the water boil beneath it. The shield did not melt or budge and Itachi remained unharmed. Seeing that it wasn't working, Kakashi stopped his attack and did some more hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A large dragon made of water rose from the sea and boar down on Susanoo with great speed. The attack hit the shield with amazing force but it still did not relent and the water just fell off the shield. Kakashi was not a stranger to fear but this was something that gave him chills. He did several jutsu in his arsenal. Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton and Raiton, whatever he did had no effect of the shield. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion and took several raspy breaths.

Itachi watched as Kakashi forced himself to stand and he did some familiar hand seals. He looked to the sake gourd and Susanoo reacted. Grabbing the gourd, Susanoo threw the contents out of it. The liquid that spilled from the gourd took the form of a sword. Meanwhile, Kakashi held his Raikiri in his hand. He pushed his body some more and opened the first gate of the Haichimon. The power caused the water around him to kick up. He saw the blade but he did not think the beast would be quick enough to get him with it. He took off like a shot. The water parted as he ran toward the Susanoo. He reached the base and took to the air. He reared his arm back and Susanoo raised his shield.

The Yata Mirror and the Raikiri met in a flash of light. Kakashi tried to push pass the shield with his ultimate attack but the shield didn't even crack. He tried to add more chakra but he was at his limit as it was. After a while, the attack began to die down until there wasn't even a spark. Kakashi eyes were half closed as he began to fall. The Susanoo moved the shield out of the way to get room for the blade. Out of chakra and nowhere to go, Hatake Kakashi was run through with Susanoo's blade.

Sakura looked up from her healing patients. She couldn't place it but her heart began to hurt. It was as if someone had ripped it out of her heart. She swallowed her agonizing pain and returned to healing the injured. It was all she could do for now.

Naruto was having the same feeling. It wasn't as if some put a kunai in his heart but he did feel hurt for some reason. It was the same feeling he got when he sensed Jubei's chakra disappear only on a smaller scale. He turned slightly as the feeling was coming from a certain direction.

_'Kakashi…'_

"Are you sad by the lost of your comrade?" asked Pein. Naruto turned back to the Rinnegan user. Pein turned slightly to the battles that were going on. "You've all ready lost one precious warrior and whoever faced Itachi is slowly disappearing. That feeling, that painful feeling that is the scar that I will heal."

"And you know about that feeling?" Naruto asked

"You know of my past, as Jiraiya-sensei has probably told you and of what you read from your grandfather's notes. I plan to heal that scar that never seems to heal."

"By killing innocent people?"

"There are no innocents in our world. Even now, wars are started for petty reasons. Those with good heart can easily be swayed when they have felt the sting of pain. Even you can not escape it. I plan to change that. I will show the world my pain and it will be the end of wars, the end of death. As I am a God, I will bring the world true peace." Pein said with conviction. He looked at Naruto. "But first, everyone must feel pain before that peace can be realized."

"I disagree! If you have the strength to get pass your pain, to move forward, then that scar can begin to heal. Only the weak live in the past and try to change the world with force. It will be nothing more that a revolving cycle. What makes you think that the people will see you as a savior? You are nothing but a mad man who was too weak to move on. I believe that once we release our pain and suffering, we can attain a true peace." Naruto yelled at him. Pein looked at him neutrally.

"A difference of opinion, I can respect that. However, I will not be stopped by you. My world will be accomplished." Pein said and the remaining five got into their fighting stance. Naruto slipped into his as well.

"I don't think so. Before this day is over, you be nothing but an S-rank ninja on the 'I Got My Ass Handed To Me By Uzumaki Naruto' list."

Blades clashed, making a loud ringing sound. Sentaro formed a chakra blade and tried to stab Kisame in the head. The missing-nin tilted his head and spun with Samehada to cleave Sentaro in half. Sentaro jumped over it and countered with a slash. Kisame blocked the attack and brought his blade down on Sentaro. Kisame used his strength and pushed him in the water. He then did some seal and placed his hand on the water's surface.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame!" Five sharks appeared and dove after Sentaro. Sentaro did the same and thrust his hands out.

"Suiton: Mizu Kyousha!" Several spears of water formed and rushed through the water, piercing through the five sharks and out of the water. Kisame did not escape the attack as he was cut on his forearms. His Akatsuki robes were shredded as well. He tossed off the remains to reveal a chest plate that looked a lot like the Samehada. Sentaro burst out of the water and slashed his chakra sword against the plate. He watched as it was absorbed but it did stop his other slash with his sensei's blade. Kisame dodged just in time to avoid it. He felt that his cheek was cut and licked off a little of the blood.

"Good but we have a long way to go Sentaro. A long way to the way you were." The shark man said with an eerie smile. He roared and charged at him.

Kagura charged Konan like a bat out of hell. She brought her scythe down onto the female Akatsuki member. Konan dodge and quickly threw some Kami Shuriken. Kagura shredded the projectiles and sliced downward, hoping to split her in half. Konan created a Kami Bunshin to avoid the attack. When Kagura destroyed it, Konan used her skill to control the paper to surround Kagura. Kagura slashed at the flying paper but it just seemed to create more ammo for Konan. Kagura felt several stings across her body and decided to do hand seals. Konan watched carefully as Kagura finished and reared her scythe back.

"Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu!" Konan watched as the tornado began to such up everything including her. Using chakra would not help and if she turned herself into paper she would be killed. Konan just crossed her arms and got sucked up into the tornado. Kagura watched as the tornado shredded the paper up and Konan. She stopped her attack and let the paper fall like snow. Konan landed on the water. She was sporting several cuts, her Akatsuki robes were all gone and the paper rose on her head was destroyed. Kagura looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, don't you have quite a body? I can see why your boyfriend never discarded you." She joked. Konan glared at her but it just made Kagura smile more. She then noticed the several cuts so she began licking the blood off. She did it in a way that made Konan look at her in disgust.

"You're a vile creature." Konan spat

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say since I allowed you to live a little while longer." Kagura cooed. She disappeared and reappeared right by Konan. "Kagura punish!" she swung his scythe at Konan's head.

Deidara dodged the swipe of Yamato's kunai and threw two clay birds at him. Yamato ducked behind a branch but the birds followed him. Deidara jumped back before they exploded. He dug his hands back into his pouch and noticed that he was getting low on his clay. This ninja was starting to annoy him. As they began there fight, he realized that he had a very big disadvantage when he fought in this tree. It only took Yamato two minutes to destroy the clay dragon. He detonated it causing several branches to fall into the sea. He tried keeping this a long-distance fight but Yamato proved to be too quick and managed to get in a couple of slashes.

Deidara jumped back as he came for behind. Yamato he was about to throw some more of his clay birds when Yamato threw several shurikens at him. The metal projectile hit the explosive clay and detonated it. Deidara growled in pain as he was too close to the blast. Yamato used this distraction and thrust his arm forward. Several wooden pikes came out of his arm and pierced Deidara in the chest. Yamato watched as he the truck of the tree with a thud. Suddenly, he saw the body turn into clay. He looked up just in time to see a dozen clay spiders from above.

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted. Yamato covered his eyes and that was a mistake as a giant clay spider latched on to him. He looked on it shock and Deidara repeated the action and Yamato was gone in a flash. Deidara let a smile grace his face as he watched him get blown to bits. A sudden flash of pain wiped the smile on his face. Yamato continued his assault on the former Iwa-nin and ended his attack with both hands locked in a hammer move. Deidara hit the branch hard but he jumped away in time to avoid the shurikens. The two jumped and dashed at each other, explosions and flashes of steel the signs of their battle.

Deidara led the fight toward the top. Yamato saw this and tried to stop him from breaking through. Deidara saw this and threw a kunai at him. Yamato dodged but he saw an explosive note attached to it. He jumped away before the explosion, giving Deidara the time to escape. He broke through and threw a clay owl for him to stand on. He took a large clump of clay and ate it. Yamato broke through the tree as well to see Deidara spit out some clay. Yamato watched as the clay formed into a large version of Deidara.

"This looks bad." Yamato muttered. Deidara placed his hands in the 'mi' seal and the bigger Deidara exploded.

It was a beautiful field full with grass and trees. The sun still managed to shine through and shined down on the two that were there. One was a man with silver hair and two eyes, one red and one brown. He had a face mask on that was connected to a blue form fitting long sleeve shirt. His head was in the lap of a woman who looked the same age. She had brown eyes and auburn hair. She wore a black dress that went down to the top of her knees. She stroked his hair as the sun shined on them.

"You know, you're going to be late again." She said

"Give me five more minutes. It's nice here." He told her.

"Pervert, you just like lying on my lap." She said with a giggle.

"Maybe, can you really blame me?" He asked with mirth. She giggled some more before she gently stroke his hair. After a while, she just sighed.

"You can't break this promise Kakashi." She told him

"Rin,"

"I know that you feel happy here. Hell, I happy too but you know that this isn't real. You're trapped here and you need to get out and back to Naruto. You made that promise to me remember?" Rin asked

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten. It's just… I miss you so much. You, Obito, Minato-sensei, father, mother, I miss you all." Kakashi said sadly. Rin leaned down and looked at him in his eyes.

"I know I miss you too but it not your time yet. Well will meet again but for now, sensei's son and all of Konoha needs you." Rin said. She suddenly faded away along with the scenery. Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that if he stayed any longer he would die. He knew about the powers of the Totsuka Long Sword and knew that if he stayed here any longer he would die in this dimension. He had an idea but it was a risky one.

_'Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained.'_ He thought. His eyes opened, his Sharingan in the Mangekyou form.

Itachi was on his knees coughing up blood. The Susanoo had disappeared and Kakashi along with it. He groaned it pain as the jutsu took such a toll on his body. He knew that Madara would not longer have any use for him. He figured that it was time to go away when the area in front of him changed. The area collapsed on itself just like Kakashi's eye ability. After a while, something happened that made Itachi look on in shock. The shimmer was gone and in its place was Kakashi. He couldn't believe it.

Kakashi dropped to his knees and pulled his mask down. He spat out a lot of blood and bile. He was breathing very hard and felt that his heart would explode. It was very risky, creating a dimensional wrap to escape. It damn near almost killed him but he was back. Placing his mask back on his mouth, Kakashi stood on his feet weakly and faced off against Itachi again. Itachi followed his opponent's movements and was on his feet as well.

"It seems that not even the ultimate technique can keep you down." Itachi asked with mirth.

"Well, it seems that Naruto's personality wore off on me. You know, that never say die attitude." Kakashi said

"Yes, I know it all to well." Itachi pulled out a kunai. "We are out of chakra and we are at our limit. One last pass?" he asked. Kakashi pulled his family tanto from its scabbard.

"One last pass!" The two ninja stood across from each other and waited for the right moment to strike. A small splash was their signal and the two, using every ounce of strength, charged at each other. The met at their center, a streak of white flowing from the Hatake tanto as Kakashi strike met Itachi's. The two stood with their backs facing each other. A small smile graced Itachi's face.

"It seems that you were off." Itachi said

"It is not my destiny to kill you. If I did end you life, I would have to hear Sasuke's bitching." Kakashi explained. Itachi chuckled at that.

"My foolish little brother, he was always spoiled. I hope Danzo trains him well." He said. Kakashi turned to him and sighed. He gave him a look like he was bored.

"When you two do meet, I hope you kill each other." Kakashi said before blood sprayed out from his shoulder and he fell into the water. Itachi just scoffed at the idea before blood sprayed from his chest and he too feel in the water.

Sansei and Sayuri were in one hell of a jam. They had clear underestimated how powerful Zetsu was. The plant man didn't just hide in the ground when he hit the island. He confronted the two and showed a skill with his personal jutsu. To the twins, it looked like the plant man was a descendent of the Shodaime Hokage but it just turned out it that because of his genetic makeup he could control vines. These vines of his were very dangerous as they had thorns on the side of them. Some of them even grew a head that looked like a Venus flytrap. He used the vines as distractions or direct attacks to lead either one into and ambush where he would pop out of the ground and try to devour them. It was because of the twin agility and swordsmanship that were able to survive for so long. Without it, they would not survive.

The twins were standing back to back as they hacked away at the vines that came at them. Sansei felt Zetsu coming and tap his sister's shoulder. The two jumped away as the large Venus mouth of Zetsu appeared. Sayuri landed and glared at the man. She stabbed her sword into the ground.

"Ninpo: Otome Bara Hara!" Several metal spikes shot through the ground and toward Zetsu. It ripped all of the vines to shreds that were in the way. She stopped her attack to survey the damage but did not see Zetsu on one of her pikes. Suddenly, she turned when she felt something flying at her. It was another vine and it had a head on it. She couldn't turn in time to cut it off and save herself. Luckily Sansei cut the vine in two to save his sister. That's when the jaws appeared. Knowing that they could not dodge in time, Sansei kicked his sister out of harms way. Sayuri landed on her butt. She looked up and the sight horrified her. Her brother was getting eaten alive.

Glossary

Tanto – A dagger like sword

Mi – Snake/Serpent – One of the twelve hand seals in Naruto

Katsu – Detonate

Techniques

Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Great Fireball Technique - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it. Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.

Susanoo – God of the Sea and Storms - Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield.

The sword is formed out of the sake in the gourd it holds, meaning the sword has no true physical form. This legendary weapon, known as Totsuka's Sword and the Sakegari (Sake Cutting) Long Sword, utilizes the main ability of the jutsu. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time. It is said the sword is thus the ultimate counter to Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword. The shield is known as Yata's Mirror. It is said this shield can defend against any attack. Together the sword and shield will make the Susanoo user nearly invincible. Like other Mangekyou techniques, usage of Susanoo will damages the eyes and health of the user.

Raikiri – Lightning Blade - A Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe. Later, Uchiha Sasuke used his Sharingan and the training of Kakashi to also learn the technique. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi and Sasuke's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.

After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi and Sasuke use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.

Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.

Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.

Goshokuzame - Five Sharks Eating - A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. Kisame will form the needed hand seals and then place his hand to the surface of the water. A shark of condensed water will emerge from each of his fingers to attack his opponent who is in the water below.

Mizu Kyousha – Water Spear – A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After a string of hand seals, several spears made of water will form. The user will thrust his/her hand out, sending the spears flying at their opponent.

Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu – Great Tornado Destruction – A Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After a string of hand seals, a tornado of incredible rotation will suck up anything within 10 to 15 miles or more depending on the chakra output. It will destroy anything within the users range.

Ninpo: Otome Bara Hara – Ninja Art: Iron Rose Field – A special technique used but Sayuri. Stabbing her blade into the ground, Sayuri formed and raises iron pikes that will pierce anything and anyone with in twelve feet.


	35. Chapter 35: Alliances Chapter 18

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 18

Sayuri watched, still shocked at what had just happened. She saw Sansei's hand disappear. His sword lay on the ground as he dropped it The Venus fly trap parted and the head of Zetsu appeared. He wiped his mouth and looked at Sayuri with a smile.

"Shame we didn't get to taste him. He will take longer to digest because we had to swallow him!" He said. Sayuri's eyes flashed with rage. She roared as she charged at him. Zetsu motion two vines with Venus fly traps to attack. The two plants were almost upon Sayuri but she suddenly disappeared. She reappeared behind the plants and continued her charge, not even checking to see them ripped to shreds.

Sayuri attacked furiously with her blade. Zetsu dodged and attempted to get some distance. Sayuri whipped her blade around but could not connect. Zetsu proved to be very elusive even for her. Two vines shot out of the ground which stopped Sayuri's attack. Zetsu used this moment to sink into the ground.

Sayuri jumped over the vines and stabbed the ground where Zetsu once stood. She was going to use her sword's ability but she was stopped as several vines shot out from under her. Sayuri managed not to get skewer by the vines but she did not escape unhurt. The thorns on the vines ripped into her clothes and skin, spraying her blood on the ground. Sayuri landed but was quickly brought to her knees by her injuries. Zetsu emerged from the ground, a twisted smile on his face which made Sayuri glare at him. She noticed something but kept her glare on Zetsu.

"You may glare all you want but it will not save you. You greatly underestimated us and now you are paying for it." Two vines with Venus fly traps grew on either side of him. "Now Die!" The vines launched themselves at Sayuri. The hunter-nin leader threw two smoke bombs to the ground as the vines attacked.

The smoke cleared to find that the vines bit into a log. Not too far away, Zetsu saw a blood trail leading into the forest. He chuckled darkly as he sank into the ground.

Deidara landed on one of the remaining branches of the once vibrant tree. About 55% of the tree was floating on the water. He jumped off the clay bird and began to search. While he knew that his Guarda had done its job but it didn't hurt to find out if he was truly dead.

He searched until he saw what looked like the remains of a person. He looked closer and saw the face plate that Yamato was wearing. He allowed himself to breath as he knew that Yamato was dead. This had been a very annoying battle to him and he realized that he used up all of his clay. He looked to the sky as if he saw a sign of Sasori was lecturing him about being prepared. He sighed and moved back to his clay bird.

Upon his arrival, he found his bird missing. He knew that he landed on this branch, so where was his bird? He looked around until he looked over the branch and saw his clay bird, the head separated from the body. He was so confused that he didn't notice as several branches creeping up behind him. Deidara realize it too late as the branches grabbed him. They dragged him back toward the truck and slammed him into it.

He was dazed by the force that he thought he was seeing things. In front of him, something grew from the branch. If he had to guess, it took the form of a man. When he cleared the cobwebs, he saw that it was a man, the man that he thought he killed.

"That's not possible! There was no way you could have escaped!" Deidara exclaimed in deep shock. Yamato just smiled at him.

-Flashback—

Yamato fell toward the sea. The big smoke blast confused him and he lost his footing. He caught himself and landed on one of the lower branches. He ran back up toward the top when he felt a stabbing pain through out his body. He stopped to see what was wrong and saw a piece of his shoulder missing. He looked all over his body and saw that every part of his body was decaying. It also felt as if his organs were being attacked from inside.

Yamato stayed calm. He stripped and hid his clothes. He began to focus his chakra, essence and life energy. Once he felt that he had channeled enough and the pain was getting too great, he ran toward the stem of the tree and slammed his palm into the tree. A tiny seed sank into the tree.

-Present—

Yamato did a hand seal and Deidara began to sink into the tree. Deidara struggled but could not free himself from the sinking into the tree. He was sucked in until only his face was visible. Yamato watched as he winced in pain.

"What have you done to me?" he growled in pain. It felt as if hundreds of needles were stabbing him.

"Nothing much, I just made you part of this tree." He said. He did a set of hand seals before slamming his hands onto the branch. Red marks that looked like human veins ran slowly across the tree.

"What did you just do?" Deidara asked in worry.

"I just used a Katon. Because of the lack of chakra, you won't feel it just yet but once these streaks make it to the roots," Yamato closed his hand and opened it again. "Up in flames you go." Deidara eyes went wide as Yamato turned away from him. He jumped off the branch and dove into the water. He surfaced shortly and began to swim away. He could hear the cursing of Deidara as he moved away from the tree. A branch floated in front of him and he used it to keep afloat.

He continued his swim until he saw something coming toward him. It got closer to him and it turned out to be a boat.

"So you are alive? I wasn't too sure since I couldn't feel your chakra." Someone said from the boat. Yamato looked up to see that it was Shin. The Kiri swordsman helped him on the boat. As he climbed on, he saw two people in the boat. One of them was Kakashi.

"He's stabilized but it is only a temporary fix. We need to get him to Sakura or else he'll die. Think you have the energy to row?" he asked. Yamato grabbed an oar without fail and the two began to paddle, shin leading the way. After tem minutes of rowing, Shin turned to Yamato. "Hey, are you going to leave that guy alive?" That's when the two saw a huge flash of light in the distance. It was the spot that the tree was rooted. Shin looked at Yamato who just smiled. "Forget I asked."

Sayuri tied the makeshift bandage tightly. She knew that her opponent was close by and watching her so she began to move again. She moved through the trees until she got to a clearing. She jumped out of the trees and looked around. She noticed a broken down house and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Good to be home." She whispered. She landed on the ground but it suddenly caved in from under her. She managed to grab the edge before falling in. She looked down and saw a lot of plants with vicious teeth. She began to climb out when the mouth of a Venus flytrap appeared in front of her. She quickly flipped up before the mouth ate her. She landed and stabbed her blade into the ground. She pulled it up to see if she caught him but there was no sign of blood.

She heard something coming from out the hole. The teeth wielding plants burst out from the hole and descended on Sayuri. Sayuri tried to hack her way out but she was overtaken by the numbers. Zetsu appeared out of the ground and walked to the plant pile. He waved his arms and the vines parted. Sayuri was on her knees, various plants had sunk their teeth into her.

"It was a good chase but now it's over. It is now time to eat!" he said

"Sorry to disappoint you but this chase is far for over." Sayuri said with a smile. He watched her in confusion until she began to swell. He quickly sank into the ground but noticed that he was not sinking into the ground quick enough. Sayuri exploded and several kunai, shuriken and other sharp objects shot forward. Zetsu was hit several of the projectiles but was not killed in the explosion. Sayuri watched from her perch as Zetsu roared in pain. She had noticed Zetsu's ability was reducing. She smirked as the plan was working. She continued her trek to a place that would put the battle in her favor.

Kisame and Sentaro clashed with their weapons. Each tried to overpower the other. Their chakra caused the water to swell. Both men pushed away from one another. Neither looked much winded or a dent made within their chakra pool. Sentaro began to gain position on Kisame but that made the blue-skin man happy.

"You're pushing me back much easier. That's good; you're getting that part of you back. I'm starting to get excited." Kisame said happily

"I think you're overestimating yourself. Even if, I turned back into that thing I once was, you would have never beaten me." Sentaro sated

"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see now, won't we?" Kisame said and charged at Sentaro with Samehada raised. Sentaro met his charged and the two swords clashed again, sending a wave of water away from them. Kisame managed to push Sentaro back. Sentaro skid across the water but Kisame followed. He brought Samehada down to crush Sentaro's head. He raised his blade to block but the power behind the strike almost placed him on his knees.

"Look at you, where is the killer that I called my brother? Bring him out!" Sentaro pushed back and stabbed at Kisame's chest. He parried the stab and tried to take off his head. Sentaro blocked with his chakra sword that was soon absorbed by the Samehada. The two swords clashed three times before they were locked again.

"The killer you knew is dead. He perished many years ago." Sentaro stated loudly

"Oh no, he's still there. You just need to bring him out." The two broke apart and clashed their weapons again. "The old man is to blame for this."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"He deserved to die! Who was he to change how we did things?"

"He tried to make us apart of the world. We were nothing more than mind-less killers who killed for no purpose."

"And what's wrong with that? Blood, guts and mayhem, that is what we, the ninja of Kirigakure, were all about. We didn't need the world, the world needed us!" Kisame roared and slashed Sentaro across the chest. Sentaro grunted in pain and held his hand over his wound. He glared at Kisame and the shark man smiled.

"Yes, that's it. Come on Sentaro, let it out. Show me the eyes of the killer that killed not only those Kumo ninja but his own. Show me the eyes of the slayer of that took on several members of the former Kaguya clan and made them run in fear. Bring him out, bring out Kiri no Chigatana!" Sentaro harden his glare at his former comrade. His hand began to shake in rage. He closed his eyes to calm himself. When he reopened them, Kisame noticed something different. His eyes had an eerie glow in them. Kisame chuckled but it soon turned into full blown laughter. "He's returned. The Kiri no Chigatana has returned. Now, let the true battle began!" he cheered as he rushed at Sentaro. Sentaro just stood there waiting for him. He had a sinister smile on his face.

Kagura stopped her attack when she felt a familiar murderous intent. It was near the area where Sentaro was fighting Kisame. She knew her former friends bloodlust anywhere but the really familiar one was the one that made her stop. She looked on with worry.

'Now, why did you go and do that you idiot?' she thought sadly

"You must be confident if you turned you back to me." Konan said, cutting into her thoughts.

"So why didn't you attack? I'm giving you a perfect opportunity." Kagura said jokily.

"Do not assume that I am stupid. Ninjas of our caliber can not be underestimated." She stated

"Ninjas of our caliber? Boy, you're a bigger prude than Sakura." Kagura joked. She turned to face Konan and noticed that the clouds were shifting. "Well, I think it's time to end this, right?"

"I couldn't agree more." Konan answered. Kagura began to spin her scythe at a very fast pace while Konan began to use her ability to form paper wings. Kagura watch her left off the water and hover in the air. It just seem so funny to her.

"Oh, so you're an angel huh? I guess we were fated to fight because I'm a witch. Let me show you my magic." She said with glee. Konan watched as the area began to change. The area changed into a star-lit night. Konan looked at Kagura and saw a large whit moon appear behind her. "Hijutsu: Kurisutaru Getsuei no Genkaku!" Kagura said softly. Konan realized that this was a special Genjutsu so she attempted to break it. No matter how much chakra she put into it, the illusion would not brake. She turned when Kagura started to laugh. "No, no, no, the technique will not break unless I'm dead."

Konan glared at her and attacked. The mini paper shurikens went right through Kagura cause the Kiri swordswoman to shimmer away. Kagura began to laugh softly causing Konan to become more agitated. She formed her spear again and spun around quickly. He spear ran right through Kagura who attempted to attack her from behind. She too shimmered away. Konan noticed two more Kaguras coming from the air.

'They are nothing more than Bunshins.' Konan thought and searched for the real Kagura. Her thoughts were dashed when her wings were cut off by the two supposed Bunshins. Konan landed on the watery surface and the two followed with the intent to kill. Konan threw two paper shurikens at them but they shimmered away as well. This annoyed the female Akatsuki member to no end but it amused Kagura as her soft laugh still rang out through out the area.

Suddenly, several copies of Kagura surrounded Konan. She still could not tell which the fakes were. They all charged at her and lashed out with their weapons. Konan avoid the attack by breaking apart into sheets of paper. She reformed and unleashed a volley of paper shurikens at the group, wiping them out but none were the real Kagura. That's when two more Kaguras charged at Konan from either side. She spun her spear.

"Enough of this, it is time to finish this. I've seen through your spell." Konan shouted. She turned to the on coming from her right. She ducked under Kagura's swing and stabbed her in the chest. The other one just fazed out. Kagura looked amazed at what happened.

"It's over, Shoujouhi Kijo." Konan said evenly. Suddenly, the sound of metal piercing through flesh reached Konan's ears. Her eyes were wide and she felt as if something was impairing her breathing. She looked down at the red blade that was sticking out of her chest. The Kagura in front of her dissolve into water.

"I never liked this Hijutsu of mines. It's just plain sneaky. I like seeing the face of my victims when they have lost. Gives me such a rush, you know." Kagura said

"B-But h-how," Konan choked out

"I wasn't placed on the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu because of my scythe's capabilities or my Hijutsus. I'm a very observant person. So much so that I noticed that one paper that seems to differ from the others. You know the one that I've just pierced."

"You… knew…"

"Like I said, I'm very observant."

"It can't… end… like this. Nagato…"

"He'll be joining you shortly. With a jerk, Kagura pulled her weapon out of Konan. The woman jerked back and forth before falling on her knees. Kagura switched her hands of her scythe and reared it back for the killing blow. "For what it's worth, I enjoyed this fight. Allow me to send you on your way." If Konan heard her, she did show it. He eyes were dead and she looked up to the sky as if she was expecting something.

"Nagato," she whispered as Kagura swung the scythe at her. "I… love… you…" All you heard was the sound of metal cleaving flesh apart.

In a hidden area near the battlefields, a loner figure felt as if something stabbed him in the heart. The pain was mind-numbing. Tear rained down from his eyes and his breathing quicken. He attempted to feel the truth for it couldn't be the truth. He searched and searched but she could not feel her. He roared out loudly in pain.

Naruto watched curiously as the five Peins held their heads. It was as if they were in extreme pain. Just as it happened, they returned to normal. They all looked at him and Naruto could see that they were pissed about something.

"You have caused us pain." Tendou Pein said. He looked at the Ningendou. He nodded and began to turn. Tendou Pein turned back to Naruto. "As you have caused us pain, I will do the same to you."

"What are you talking about? I know damn well that you could care less about everyone of the Akatsuki just as long your goal is fulfilled." Naruto said

"She was to be with me." Naruto eyes went wide at that. "Now you understand. That woman, for taking her life I will take hers!" he stated. The Ningendou shot off in the direction of where Kagura would be. He didn't get five steps before Hyorinmaru pierced through his chest. All the Peins were shocked at the speed that Naruto had showed. They had kept there eyes on Naruto the whole time so how did he stop him? The Ningendou was frozen solid. Naruto spun on his heel and cut the block of ice in half. He faced the remaining four.

"You're going to have to go through me first." Naruto said with a cold edge. The Peins glared at him and charged at him. Naruto did the same.

Sayuri climbed to the top of mountain and looked down into the pit of black sand. She had finally made it to her destination. She looked behind her to see if Zetsu was behind her but she would not be able to find him. She jumped into the pit but half way down she felt an attack. Two vines shot out from the wall and shredded her arms. She screamed in pain as she hit the sand. She struggled to lift herself on her elbows as Zetsu appeared from the sand. He was coming out slowly and the sand fell off his head. She could see the wounds from her little bomb. She crawled to attempt to get away from the Akatsuki member.

"It's over. There's no one to help you now. You have caused us much pain but it will be repaid in full. Now, YOU DIE!" Zetsu said and charged at Sayuri. He charge was stopped however with a strong kick to his stomach. He was sent flying back and he rolled around in the sand. When he looked up he was surprised. "That's impossible!" Standing in front of him was Sansei, alive and well.

"You sure took you sweet time." Sayuri said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but it took a while to damage his cells." Sansei explained. He then got on one knee and held his back straight. "Get in; some of you wounds will heal."

"We haven't done this in years." Sayuri said and placed her arms on his back. There was a glow and Sayuri sank into Sansei. She complete infused with her brother. Sansei stood up and did some seals. Holding his hand out, his sword appeared in his hand. He faced off against Zetsu.

"So, you and your sister have that ability, the Souma no Kou." Zetsu asked

"Yes, we are of that clan. You could say that we are outcast. In fact, this island is where we drifted on and we lived here until we left and became ninjas. Since Kirigakure was in a state of destroying kekkei genkais we stayed separate to avoid death." Sansei explained. He did not miss Zetsu sinking into the ground as he spoke. He knew that he crippled that ability of his which is why he was sinking into the sand. Sansei swung his sword and slashed the ground beneath him. Suddenly Sansei jumped out of the pit as the sand exploded. It was nothing but fire when a blazing figure jumped out of the pit. It shot into the waterfall that was at the bottom.

The figure burst out from the water and stood on it. It was Zetsu and most of his body was burnt to a crisp. He felt someone coming and turned to see Sansei standing on the water.

"Damn you!" Zetsu growled. He held his left arm up but a sudden explosion took it right off. Sansei stood next to him as the arm went flying into the water. Zetsu was roaring in pain and tried to you his other arm. Sansei brought his blade down and smashed the other arm which exploded. Zetsu cried loudly and Sansei sent him flying with a spinning kick. He slammed into tree as Zetsu appeared and slashed his shoulder causing it to explode. Zetsu watch as a big chuck of his flesh was missing. He glared at Sansei. "How are you doing this?"

"My blade, Okibi Kousei, is made with that gun powder I set off earlier. With the right amount of chakra, I can make the explosion as large or as small as I can." He said. Sansei then slashed at his legs, blowing chunks off. "There, I'll leave you to you fate." Sansei said and turned away.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Like you said, my twin sister and I have the Souma no Kou. While you thought you swallowed me whole, I was busy messing up your cells, muscles and nervous system. You've probably noticed your slow reaction time. The wounds I inflicted with not heal. I'll give you five minutes before you bleed out." He said and jumped away. He jumped through the trees on his way to the shore. He needed to get Sayuri to a medic.

"You were kind of vicious back there." Sayuri said. Sansei looked to his left slightly to see her head on his shoulder.

"When it comes to an S-rank criminal, you must show no mercy." Sansei stated calmly

"I thought maybe because I was so injured," she said

"Of course that was my main reason. We are blood even if we're different. I would kill anyone who hurts you." He said. Sayuri smiled and rested her head on his neck.

"Thank you, brother."

"No thanks needed, sister."

Genji lay on the wall, bloodied and battered. Madara looked at him with a smirk and walked away from him. Genji struggled to stand which Madara saw. He spun and lashed out with a kick. Genji was sent flying through the wall of the floating fortress. Genji flew toward the water. He looked back at Madara with his blacken eye. Suddenly, Madara changed into the man he knew before, the Nidaime Mizukage.

Glossary

Okibi Kousei – Blazing Fire Star – Sansei's sword

Tendou – Deva Realm

Ningendou – Human Realm

Kiri no Chigatana – Bloody Sword of the Mist

Techniques

Hijutsu: Kurisutaru Getsuei no Genkaku – Hidden Technique: Illusion of the Crystal Moon – A hidden jutsu of Enkai Kagura. It is a very complex Genjutsu which confuses the sense of sight. Kagura changes the area into a star-lit sky. She will then create clones and use jutsu to confuse her opponent. Once her opponent is confused on her position, Kagura will strike.

Souma no Kou – Attack of an Evil Spirit Pair - Souma no Kou is the blood inheritance limit of the brothers Ukon and Sakon. This ability allows the brothers to break down their body at a molecular level and merge with each other. Ukon has advanced this ability with his gaining of a cursed seal. When he enters his cursed seal level two form, he can break down his body at a molecular level and fuse into the body of his victim. This assassination technique is known as Kisei Kikai. This allows him to strategically rip apart the cells of his target from the inside.

While in his level two cursed seal form, he can freely disassemble and reconstruct these cells with his chakra. When done he can use his power to reconstruct himself back to the way it was as he leaves his targets body. Unfortunately because this fusion makes him and the ninja share the same body, he can be damaged by any harm their body takes if it was not done by his careful manipulation. Though not confirmed, it appears Sakon may be able to do this in his level 2 form as well.

The brothers use their ability in their Taijutsu fighting style as well, with one brother leaving the main body to attack an unknowing victim from a blindside, or an extra arm sprouting from a spot on the body to get in an undefendable strike.


	36. Chapter 36: Alliances Chapter 19

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 19

_A man wearing a standard Kiri Jonin uniform walked toward the Mizukage tower. He was called from his squad by request of the Mizukage. He didn't understand why he was called in by the shadow. He wasn't that important of a person in his mind. He had no blood line, no clan of his own and he wasn't famous. He was just an ordinary man who had made Jonin a few years ago. His only one skill was that he was an incredible leader. He had led various men into battle in this Second ninja war. He may have loss a few of those battles but he had very few deaths._

_He reached the entrance of the Mizukage's office and waited to be seen in. The receptionist nodded and walked in the office. She returned seconds later and led him in. He walked in and stood in front of his kage. The man behind the desk stood and walked up to him with a folder in his hand. He walked around the Jonin, who was very nervous._

_"Name: Sanzouba Genji. Age: 20. Genin at 13, Chuunin at 15 and Jonin at 17." The Mizukage said. He didn't look up at the Genji and kept on going. "Given various medals for bravery and leadership, been a member of the Kiri no Hogosha during the finally years of the Shodaime," He stood in front of him and looked at him in the eye. "A very impressive resume,"_

_"Thank you, Mizukage-dono." Genji said_

_"I called you here to meet you and the other two but I've decided to meet you all separately. I know that you and the other two comrades were very close to the Shodaime. I just want to let you know that I will keep to the former Mizukage's ways despite me being an outsider."_

_"Mizukage-dono, despite the fact that you are an outsider you are the Nidaime and my leader. I swore an oath on my blade that I will be your faithful Hogosha." Genji said. The Mizukage chuckled at that._

_"Well, I feel that you and I will get along just find. You may return to your duties."_

_"Thank you Mizukage-dono." Genji said and bowed_

_"Please, call me Madara. Mizukage-dono makes me feel old._

_It had been a year since the Nidaime had taken control of Kirigakure no Sato and Genji had kept his promise to be the Nidaime's faithful Hogosha. However, he did not keep his word as Kirigakure was on the decline. It started with when his old comrade and friend, Mazuka Noboru, suddenly disappeared. There wasn't even a trace of him. It was as if he never existed. His other comrade, Uzumaki Hiroyuki, left the group of three and took his whole clan with him. Hiroyuki gave no reason for such action, not even to him. This move angered the Mizukage greatly but he did nothing about it._

_Then there was the change of the academy requirements. He watched in horror as the Nidaime announced the change to the future Genin. Genin who learned, trained and bonded with one another were forced to kill each other to pass. Even the villagers who had children enrolled had to watch as their loved ones fought and died. The Nidaime gave no reason for it._

_Genji just sighed as he took a gulp of his warm sake. Adding the fact that now the Kiri no Hogosha were now changed into the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. What were once three were now seven and Genji couldn't say that he enjoyed working with them. Suddenly someone burst into the bar. She instantly ran up to Genji._

_"Genji-sensei, Genji-sensei!" the female shouted out of breath._

_"Calm down, what is so wrong that has you so out of breath?" Genji asked_

_"It's the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan had been wiped out!" she said. Genji looked at her in shock and he lost his grip on his sake cup. It crashed onto the ground and the liquid flowed into the cracks._

_Nine years later and Kirigakure was worst than ever. A civil war had broken out among the people. Since the change of the Genin exams, the civilian noticed that those with bloodlines were much more superior to regular Genin. They grew jealous of them and began to hate those with a Kekkei Genkai. There was no mercy as those with bloodlines were killed by the dozens. Some attempted to hide their abilities while others left the village all together. Then there was the bloody battle against the Kaguya clan. Every last member was killed when they attempted to kill the Nidaime._

_The events were starting to take its toll on the seasoned warrior. He had not aged well over the years. Yet, he was still very loyal to the Nidaime. That was until he heard of the Nidaime's disappearance. Immediately, the leader of the swordsmen took the mantle as Sandaime Mizukage. Genji knew that it was impossible for the Nidaime to just up and disappeared so he retraced the Nidaime's steps._

_He found his kage on the top of a cliff out looking the sea. He walked up behind him. Madara didn't move or show any surprise when he sensed him._

_"My most loyal ninja, I knew that you would find me." Madara said amused. Genji wasn't as amused as him and he reached for his sword. "Are you sure that is what you want to do? I was Mizukage for a reason."_

_"All of this, you planed all of this didn't you Uchiha Madara?" he asked_

_"Well now, how did you know that I am an Uchiha?" Madara asked_

_"I found some notes that Noboru had hidden. You murdered our Shodaime, killed my comrade and you have led out village, no, our country into ruin and for what? ANSWER ME!" he roared. Madara didn't face him._

_"If I had to be honest, it was to prove my point, to prove why I should have been Shodaime of Konoha. Sadly, I guess I pushed it too far."_

_"Why you,"_

_"Come with me Genji." Madara asked stopping Genji in his tracks. "Leave this place with me and be my Hogosha. We can rule this world the way it's supposed to be ruled."_

_"What?" Genji asked in shock._

_"I have a plan, a great plan but it will take time. So, how about it Genji? Will you join me on my journey?" he asked. Genji looked at him with rage. His hand gripped his blade hard that his hand was bleeding. He wanted to cut this man in half for his words. He had used him, his comrades and his people all to prove something to another land. He should end his life right here so why was he hesitating? Madara then chuckled at him. "I guess I'll take that as a no. If it pleases you, you have been one of my most trust-worthy and loyal Hogosha." Madara suddenly disappeared leaving Genji by himself. Genji roared and drew his blade. He slammed it into the ground making a deep fissure. He roared again this time toward the heavens._

Genji pushed himself up onto the surface of the water. He didn't know why he was even thinking about that but it helped him gain some sort of purpose. He held on to the blade just as Madara landed on the surface of the water.

"Still standing I see? Glad to see that you age has not made you weak." Madara said

"You are still the same. I bet you have been using these people as well." Genji said

"They are nothing but a means to an end. I will us anything and everyone to get what I want."

"Just like you use us? Just like you used the people of Mizu no Kuni?" Genji shouted and threw his sword at him. Madara side-stepped the blade and then vanished. He reappeared next to Genji and slammed his fist in his gut. The veteran spat up some blood but it didn't stop him from making a seal. Suddenly, his blade stopped in mid-air and quickly shot forward. Madara was curious as to why Genji suddenly grabbed him until his blade ran right through the both of them. Genji coughed up more blood while Madara gave an amused snort.

"Well, that was useless. I can't die you know." He said. He was beginning to phase out when he found out that he wasn't able to. Genji gave a bloody smile at his confusion.

"It seems that you have a knack for underestimating the members of the Namikaze. Like his father, Naruto is a much better at Fuuinjutsu than his father ever was. He even created several more Fuuin with time, including the one that is keeping you from escaping with than time/space jutsu of yours. Now let's see how much of an immortal you really are." Genji said. He roared as he challenged all his chakra and life force. Madara growled and reached for Genji's sword. The minute he touched the handle his arm received a huge shock. Genji grinned devilishly and just continued to push his limits. Madara growled and pulled out a kunai. He stabbed him in the chest but it didn't stop the aged warrior. He repeated the attack but it didn't even faze him.

"NO, I SHALL NOT BE STOPPED BY YOU!" Madara roared

_'Sentaro, Kagura, Naruto, I will watch over you as you continue to lead Kirigakure into greatness.'_ Genji thought happily. With one mighty shout, Genji unleashed everything he stored. Everything went white for the two which was followed by a huge explosion. The mushroom smoke could be seen even from Hi no Kuni shores.

Kisame and Sentaro crashed blades again. Both men had sick smiles on their faces. They both pushed away from one another and skid across the water. They charged at each other and clashed blades again. Sentaro formed a chakra blade and thrust it toward Kisame's head. He moved but got a cut on his cheek. Sentaro didn't stop and kneed the swordsmen in the gut despite the armor. Kisame felt the air leave him but was able to raise his sword in time to stop the twin slash. He watched as Samehada absorb the chakra blade but was left to absorb a kick to the face. Sentaro then brought his old master's blade down across Kisame's chest, cutting through the armor. Kisame swung his blade as well and ripped into Sentaro's torso.

They both took steps back away from one another. Kisame's armor fell off, leaving his chest bare. The blood from the wound he received flowed freely. Sentaro didn't even bother with the blood flowing from his wound; even the missing pieces of flesh didn't bother him. Kisame stood up and looked at his former comrade.

"Now, isn't this fun? Don't you feel alive?" he asked with a smile

"I have to admit, this is fun. I did miss this." Sentaro said with a smile as well. Kisame looked at the wound he received and saw that the blood was not stopping.

"You cut me pretty deep. I probably have another five minutes before it starts affecting me. That's plenty of time to kill you." He said as he stood

"I wouldn't count on it. In those five minutes, I'm going to make you dead." Sentaro answer him

"Let's see if you can." Kisame roared and the two charged at each other again. Their blades crashed into each other. Kisame caught Sentaro with his elbow causing his nose to spurt blood. He then kicked him away. Sentaro stopped himself and dodged just as the Samehada came down on him. Sentaro charged forward and tried to stab him. Kisame parried and attacked. They traded slashes, parries and stabs. Some attacks got through from both sides but they were nothing but scratches. Kisame caught Sentaro with another elbow causing him to lose his balance. Kisame brought his blade down on Sentaro shoulder. The force broke the bone causing the leader of the swordsmen to scream in agony. Kisame was not done as he raked his sword across the broken shoulder, ripping it off, showering the water with blood and flesh.

Kisame didn't let Sentaro use his Kekkei Genkai and attempted to end it. Sentaro moved with amazing speed and spun out of danger. His spin led him to Kisame's back and he slashed the man's back open. Kisame growled and swung his blade. Sentaro ducked it and slashed up again. Sentaro didn't stop and he used his one arm with amazing speed. Kisame stepped back as he was cut up. Blood sprayed out of those wounds. Kisame ducked one of Sentaro's slashes and raked Samehada across Sentaro's chest. Sentaro ignored the pain slashed through Kisame's arm which held his blade. He then slashed the blue man's throat and ended it by stabbing through his heart.

Sentaro twisted the blade to make sure that wound didn't close. Kisame spat up blood but the smile never left his face. Sentaro pulled out the sword and was hit in the face by the spray of blood. Kisame fell to his knees and awaited the final blow. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, if it isn't little sister." He gurgled out. Kagura stepped out in between them.

"Get the hell out the way Kagura. I'm going to," Sentaro's words were cut off by the hard slap that Kagura gave him.

"That's enough out of you. Now, wake up!" she shouted and slapped him hard again. Sentaro seemed to change right there in front of them. Kagura looked at him and sighed. "I told you, all those years ago, that you didn't need to be that person any more. How could you let that piece of sushi goad you into being him again? You are in a better place now. I'll be crazy for the both of us so just stop." Kagura said softly. Sentaro looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said and placed his forehead to hers.

"It's all right but you're still an idiot." She said with a grin. Suddenly, the two heard a laugh.

"About time, glad I witnessed this." Kisame said

"How've you been fishcake?" asked Kagura

"I've been wonderful. I've just had one hell of a fight and I got to see my family together. It's been one hell of a day." He said. He coughed up more blood and his vision started to fade. "Well, would you look at that, the monster of the mist has finally been cut down. I don't regret anything I've done and it was way fun to do it."

"Kisame," Sentaro said softly

"Now, don't be going softer than you all ready are. You have to lead these jokers for what is about to come." They watched as Kisame's eyes began to close. "Looks like the shadows are coming to get me. I wonder… what hell… is like. I… bet… it's… fun…" were the last words that came out of his mouth and he fell forward. They watched as his body sank into the sea. After a few seconds, Sentaro pitched forward but Kagura was there to catch him. She quickly lifted him and ran across the water to where she sensed Sakura's chakra. In the water, the body of Hoshigaki Kisame sank. He sank with a toothy grin on his face.

Sakura sighed as she finished stabilizing Kakashi. She was happy that he would not be visiting the Shinigami any time soon but promised herself to give her sensei a piece of her mind when he awakens. She looked around the island where several injured ANBU members and swordsmen laid. Those who were not too injured protected the island. Some of the members had actually come to her classes that she had offered and were a big help in dealing with the minor stuff.

She walked over to Jiraiya's cot. Yamato had made them for the ones who were injured the most. The old pervert was stabile and he would live. She knew that Tsunade would be happy with that as well as Naruto. Speaking of the blond kage, she looked out to where she felt his chakra. He was the only one fighting at the moment. The one that she felt before had just disappeared and she knew that the kind old Genji had given his life to defeat his enemy. She knew of the suicide technique that he used. She looked out and felt two more chakra's being snuffed out at where Naruto was battling. She sighed and her heart was heavy. She couldn't help but think about him and worry about his safety.

_'Please, just please, come back alive, Naruto.'_ She prayed. Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts as Kagura arrived with an injured Sentaro. Sakura quickly put on her professional face and ran to where they were.

Naruto cleaned the blood of Hyorinmaru with a flick of the blade. He looked on as the Gakidou Pein sank to the bottom of the sea, his head removed from his body. Now, there were only two bodies left, the Tendou Pein and the Shuradou Pein. He had killed the Chikushoudou Pein minutes before he killed the Gakidou Pein. The other two began to back away as Naruto took steps forward. He knew that the Tendou would be the hardest to kill with that ability to repel and suck in objects. So he decided to get rid of the robot.

Pein growled as he could not understand how he was doing this. No one had pushed him this far. There wasn't even a person that managed to kill even one of his bodies. Yet, standing before him, was a man who was pushing him to a limit he had never experience. The question still remained, how was Naruto doing this? He seems to find a way to move so fast that even he couldn't keep track. He had never seen such a technique as he knew it wasn't a Shunshin.

Suddenly, Naruto made his move. He rushed the two with his blade behind him. Shuradou Pein pulled out his arm and shot several missiles at him. Naruto dodged each explosive projectile and kept on charging. He jumped into the air and posed his blade to cut when the Tendou Pein raised his hand toward him.

"Bansho Tenin!" he shouted. Naruto was suddenly pulled in, moving much faster than he planned. The Shuradou Pein ripped his robe off to reveal a six armed, three headed mechanical monster with a jagged looking tail. He placed the tail right in the path of Naruto. Naruto saw this and did a seal. The two Peins saw this and watched as he disappeared. He reappeared with his sword out. Tendou Pein watched as the Shuradou Pein exploded into pieces. Now there was only one. Naruto wasted no time and charged; his sword poised to strike. Tendou Pein thrust his hands forward just as Naruto's blade came down on him.

"Shinra Tensei!" the invisible force met Naruto's slash and threw the young kage across the water. Naruto landed on his feet. He slashed his blade forward and an ice dragon rushed him. Tendou did another Shinra Tensei to stop the attack. Naruto appeared behind him and slashed at his back. He managed to nick him but Pein still managed dodge. Tendou Pein faced Naruto and pulled out one of his energy pikes. "You are become very troublesome." He growled

"Shikamaru use to say the same thing." Naruto joked. The two blades clashed and they engaged in battle. After a while, Naruto managed to push back Pein and unleashed another dragon. Pein jumped to avoid the attack and saw that he sent another dragon. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the other dragon turned toward him. He thrust both his hands out.

"Shinra Tensei!" he said and both dragons were destroyed. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Pein with a ball of chakra.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"Fuuton: Akuma Kaze Bakudan!" Pein shouted. It was a complete surprise to Naruto when he saw a ball of wind collides with his attack. The two blasted away from each other. Naruto looked at Pein as if asking a question.

"Jiraiya was my sensei as well as yours. While he didn't teach me the Rasengan, I did develop a technique just like it." He said

"Impressive but you had to use twice the chakra to match my attack." Naruto informed

"That's true, then perhaps I should up the ante." He said while he jumped up into the air. Naruto watch him and felt him gather a lot of chakra. Wasting no time, Naruto bit his thumb and used his blood to write something on Hyorinmaru. Meanwhile, Pein gathered his chakra and prepared himself. 'This will shorten my life span but in the end it will be worth it. It is time to end this battle,' He looked at Naruto and thrust his hands forward. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto looked up as the attack was called. He was suddenly hit by something heavy. It pushed him toward the bottom of the ocean and caused the water form a crater. Pein watched as the water fell on the Mizukage's body. He sighed as he had to hurry before he drowned. He knew that it would be a while before his power would return so he had to get Naruto out before he drowned.

Suddenly, something flew out of the water with amazing speed. Pein managed to block with a kunai but was surprised when the sword split into several other swords that surrounded him. That's when his vision was cloud by various yellow flashes. It was over in seconds as Pein was facing a very uninjured Naruto. He was holding Hyorinmaru as the copies of the sword disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto stood with his back to him. He turned his head to look at the shocked Pein.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu! It's over Pein, you've lost." Naruto said. The Tendou only looked on in shock just as the wounds opened up and spray his blood all over the water. Naruto watch sadly as the body fell into the water.

"No!" Nagato shouted as he lost the connection with the last Pein. How could he have miscalculated this man's strength? Then he used that technique, a technique he assume was lost to the world with the death of the Yondaime Hokage. How could he have done that technique? "Damn him, he is ruining my plans for peace. I will not allow it. My dream will not be erased." That's when Nagato summoned all of his power. He knew that he would not die just yet for gods did not die.

_'Konan, Yahiko, I will finish what I started.'_ He promised. His Rin'negan flashed brightly.

Naruto landed on the water's surface and gave a sigh of relief. That had to be one tough battle for him to fight. He knew that Pein would be tough but he didn't know how tough. He was luck to make that Kage Bunshin when he did or else he would have felt the power of that technique. Well, it was over and he decided to check of his people. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw something that seemed to be out of a horror movie. He watched as pieces of the fallen Peins began to merge and take shape. Suddenly a white light hit the merged creation. What stood before him now was a black haired man who was wearing Akatsuki robes. He looked up at him and Naruto saw the Rin'negan eyes.

"Nagato?" Naruto whispered in shock

"This fight is far from over." Nagato said.

Glossary

Hogasha – Guardian

Kiri no Hogasha – Guardian of the Mist

Tendou – Deva Realm

Gakidou – Hungry Ghost Realm

Chikushoudou – Animal Realm

Shuradou – Asura Realm

Rin'negan – Transmigration Eye

Techniques

Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique - A Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them.

Fuuton: Akuma Kaze Bakudan – Wind Release: Demon Wind Bomb – A Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element and created by Nagato. This move is similar to the Yondaime's Rasengan. The user will use an element to form a sphere and use it in the similar way the Rasengan is used. The only difference is the power within the two techniques. This technique is very similar to the Suiton: Hahonryuu.

Rasengan – Spiral Sphere - A Ninjutsu technique developed over the span of three years by the Fourth Hokage. The technique was taught to his sensei Jiraiya, who then passed it on to the young ninja Naruto years later. Like Kage Bunshin, Naruto would adopt the technique as a signature move and make it all his own. The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any hand seals, it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.

Thus the technique was pure shape manipulation of chakra, unlike most elemental techniques which are shape and nature manipulation. Hatake Kakashi stated the technique was unfinished for this reason, as the Fourth Hokage did not get a chance to add some form of nature manipulation to it and it was even unclear whether it is even possible for an elemental nature to be added. Naruto dedicated himself to this task though, in the hopes of fusing his Wind elemental nature with the Rasengan's shape manipulation. He eventually succeeded after long and hard training, which took advantage of Kage Bunshin's memory absorption capabilities. He was able to finish the jutsu in the span of a few weeks what would have taken a normal ninja numerous years. The new Wind Element version was thus named Fuuton: Rasengan.

Shinra Tensei – Divine Judgment – A Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pein. This ability allows Pein to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to repel objects or elemental Ninjutsu and deflect any attacks that are launched against him. The force requires a short interval to recharge.

Deva Pein is also able to utilize a large-scale version of the technique, in exchange for a portion of the life force of his original body, that of Nagato. Nagato will drop control of all other bodies except for Deva. Deva will launch himself above his target area and hover using the gravity manipulation ability of the jutsu. Upon activation, the large-scale version is capable of obliterating large villages.

Bansho Tenin – A Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pein. This technique is the complete opposite of the Shinra Tensei. Instead of repelling objects and people, this technique draws in objects and people. This technique work very well for breaking a person balance opening the person for an attack.

Shunshin – Body Flicker Technique - A basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.


	37. Chapter 37: Alliances Chapter 20

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 20

The two ninjas faced off against each other. The newly revived Nagato stared down Naruto as the young Kage tried to get a grasp of what just happened. Nagato gave Naruto no warning and charged at him. Naruto broke out of his trance and attempted to remove his head. Nagato ducked it and slammed his palm into his gut.

"Shinra Tensei!" he said evenly. To Naruto, it felt as if his whole stomach was being caved in. The force of the jutsu sent Naruto flying across the water. He was sent almost three miles before he hit land but even that didn't stop him. When he finally did stop, there was a deep trench on the land.

Naruto began to climb out of his man made trench on to be slammed into the ground. He looked straight at Nagato and felt him gather his chakra.

"Shinra," he started but Naruto was gone in a flash and reappeared behind Nagato. He swung his blade to take the Akatsuki's leader head again but Nagato caught his wrist. With a jerk, he twisted Naruto's wrist causing him to drop Hyorinmaru. He moved his arm out before blasting him with a kick to the chest.

Naruto crashed into a boulder. He tried to shake the cobwebs out as he stood. He looked up to see another boulder coming at him. It was coming at him fast so he had no time to react. The boulder smashed into him. Nagato watched patiently as the boulder he threw sudden split in two, clean pieces. It reveal no Naruto.

Nagato ducked the attempt by Naruto who tried to kick his head off. He also dodged the sword slash right after. Nagato jumped back several feet to get space but Naruto wouldn't allow him. He did several hand seals for a jutsu.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Naruto roared and spat out a huge jet of fire at Nagato. Nagato did nothing and allowed the fire to consume him. That sent out warning signs to Naruto who stopped his attack. He watched as the fire was being absorbed. When the fire was all gone, Naruto came to a conclusion.

"So, you've not only made yourself a new body but you've taken their abilities as well." Naruto stated. He slipped into a defensive stance.

"Do not be afraid Uzumaki, while I have the ability to bring back my bodies, I will be your opponent." Nagato said. He looked straight at Naruto and looked to be analyzing him. "The Hiraishin must take a great toll on you. Teleporting from place to place, it must take a lot of chakra."

_'He's right. I've probably got two more in me. I should have listened to pops warning.'_ Naruto just stayed in his defensive stance with Hyorinmaru. Nagato slipped out one of his black chakra spikes out and charged. The two charged at each other and their blades clashed. Both men tried to gain the upper hand on the other but they were in a deadlock.

Naruto gain a slight edge and used it to sweep Nagato's leg. Nagato caught himself and redirected with his hand to kick Naruto. The blond blocked his kick with forearm and countered with another sweep. Nagato pushed himself into the air to avoid the sweep and brought his heel down on him. Naruto kicked the attack away with a kick of his own and used his momentum to stab at Nagato. The Akatsuki leader felt the cold sting of Hyorinmaru on his cheek but it was only a small cut. He spun and kicked Naruto in the chest.

_'Not only does he have there abilities and skills but their experience in fighting me.'_ Naruto skid to halt and reared Hyorinmaru back. He slashed in a wide arc, unleashing a huge dragon of water. Nagato held up his hands to absorb it when Naruto appeared next to him, Hyorinmaru ready to strike.

"Predictable," Nagato stated with a smile. Just as the attacks were about to connect, Nagato used his Shinra Tensei to stop the attacks. Naruto went flying back and crashed into a boulder, exploding in a puff off smoke.

"Sending a clone to attack me, a good but a very old tactic." Nagato opened his mouth and a weird light was coming from it. Nagato faced a direction and shouted. A beam of light shot out from his mouth. The beam burned everything in its path. When it died down, there was a very deep trench and scorched earth.

Nagato stood and waited for Naruto's attack. He was not disappointed when Naruto attacked. Nagato caught the blade and held Naruto in place. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the real Naruto coming at him with a very big Rasengan.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato shouted. Both the real Naruto and clone were blown away by the attack. Naruto landed with a thud, yards away from Nagato standing spot. He tried to stand but Nagato stopped him by driving four of his chakra spikes into his limbs. Naruto hissed in pain as he felt the blades sink into him. Nagato stood over him.

"I would advise that you surrender." He said evenly. Naruto growled at him and began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra. Nagato saw his eyes change and that he was making the blades crack.

"Is this your decision?" Naruto didnt answer him as the fox shroud began to take form. "So be it." Nagato did some hand seals and slammed his hands together. He pulled them apart and a small black ball appeared. He tossed the ball into the air and moved out of the way.

Naruto looked up into the air from his position. He looked on at the earth began to rise and gather around the black ball. The earth gathered and grew large. Naruto shattered one of the chakra spikes and formed the Rasengan. He added the Kyuubi's chakra to it for an added affect. He shot his free hand forward.

"Rasengan Dangan!" he shouted and the red ball of chakra was shot through the air. The attack was moving fast and in no time, impacted with the growing mass. There was a big boom but when the dust cleared, the attack didn't even make a dent.

Naruto used more of the Kyuubis chakra and transformed into his six-tailed form. He focused his chakra and formed a dense ball of destructive chakra. He fired it at the growing mass. The explosion was much greater than before and it looked like in work. However, the attack was futile. Suddenly, Naruto was pulled in by the strong gravity of the attack. He hit the ball and was stuck. Suddenly he was covered by the earth and buried alive.

Naruto stood before the Kyuubi. The demon was smiling from ear to ear looking at him. The smile looked like he had just won the lottery.

"It seems that you have been forced to do that technique. Well, I guess that I will help you like always." The Kyuubi said smugly. Naruto glared at him but the fox just roared with laughter. "Face it boy, you are nothing without me. All your life, I have been the one who has kept us alive. Your large chakra, your healing and your power, all of that was because of me. Now, lets do this so I may live another day!"

Naruto glared harder at the demon lord but he knew that this wasn't the time. He waved his hand toward the four guardians. Each warrior bowed and faded away. He tool steps toward the cage. The Kyuubi was grinning with glee until something stopped Naruto or rather some one.

"You!" the Kyuubi roared. The beast trashed against the cage to get at the person that stood between him and Naruto. Naruto faced the Yondaime, his father. The two stayed facing each other for what seem like an eternity. It was Minato that began to speak.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? I can strengthen the seal, you can find another way to defeat him." He said

"Even if you do strengthen the seal, I still would have to use the Kyuubi's chakra to keep up. I'm not so sure that with the bastard fox's chakra I would be able to survive." Naruto informed. Minato still looked very worried.

"Are you really sure that it will work Naruto? If it doesn't then the fox will be freed and have even more power in its grasp."

"I'm very sure. In fact, I would be killing three birds with one stone." Naruto said with a grin. His confidence made Minato smile. Naruto looked at his father with a reassuring smile. "Believe in me father, I will not fail."

"Of course I believe in you. All parents believe in their children." Minato said with a smile. He patted Naruto's head who slapped his hand away with a childish pout. He looked at Naruto with so much pride. He suddenly began to fade away. "It looks like my time is up." Minato looked at his son. "Know that I will always be watching over you and that I am so proud at how youve turned out. Good-bye, my son." Minato vanished, leaving Naruto and the Kyuubi alone.

"Good-bye, father." Naruto said softly. He turned to the Kyuubi with a fierce look. "All right you stupid fox, lets do this!" Naruto began to channel his chakra. It surrounded and towered over him. The Kyuubi just smiled and followed Narutos action. The water began to churn and splash around the both of them. Naruto noticed that the fox was adding a bit too much of his chakra.

"Hey, you stupid fox, we need to be in sync for this to work." Naruto shouted

"Do not blame me boy. I am a demon lord after all." The Kyuubi roared back

"Just do it!"

'I promise you boy that you will not be so confident.' The Kyuubi thought viciously. Naruto had just reached his limit and the Kyuubi was just at his level. Naruto did a long series of hand seal. It looked like he did almost a hundred seals. He slammed his hands together and the two chakras began to merge.

"FUUINJUTSU: HEIGOU REIKON NO TSUURO!" Naruto roared.

Nagato looked at his 'moon' as he called it. He learned that the Rikudou Sennin created the moon itself at one time. His was not as big but it did the job. He walked toward his created mass when he was stopped suddenly as a wave of chakra came from the moon. The wave washed over him and stopped him in his tracks. He watched as the moon suddenly cracked all-around. A red glow seems to come out of each crack.

_'How! Perhaps I should make it larger.'_ His thoughts were cut off as the moon exploded. The chunks of rock fell to the ground, kicking up dust. Once it cleared, Nagato looked up to see where Naruto was. However, what he saw was not longer the person he was fighting. The figure landed on one of the destroyed rocks of the moon. Nagato couldn't believe what he was seeing. The figure that stood before him was a cross between a human and an animal or rather a fox. He watched as nine tails whipped behind him.

The figure just looked at the changes and flexed his claws. He then turned to Nagato and narrowed his crimson eyes. Nagato looked at him and did not even flinch at the glare. He was however very curious.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man did not answer and jumped off the rock. He was now face to face with him. "You have the feel of Uzumaki Naruto but you also have the feel of that of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Could it be that you two have merged? If so, which one of you is in control at the moment?" The man still said nothing and whipped out one of his tails. The tail wrapped around the hit of Hyorinmaru and removed it from the ground. The tail flicked it to him and he caught it. He placed the sword in front in him and stood in a loose stance. Nagato slipped out one of his chakra spikes from his robes.

"If you were the Kyuubi, the blade would have frozen you to death. The fact that the sword has not means that you are Naruto. I'm curious about this new transformation." He said

"So am I." Naruto said in a deep voice. "Lets see which new body works best." The two charged at each other.

"Ok, I want to know what the hell that was? I'm still shivering." Kagura muttered out as she attempted to warm herself. A minute ago their position was washed over with a familiar chakra. It brought everyone to attention.

"It felt like the Kyuubi but it also felt like Naruto." A bandaged Sayuri said.

"It seems that Naruto has been forced to use that technique." Sentaro informed.

"But does that mean that the seal." Sansei began but he was cut off by the arrival of several ANBU members. They bowed to the swordsmen.

"Sentaro-dono, reinforcements have arrived." One of them said. Sentaro nodded and stood up with Shin's help.

"All right, I want all of the wounded moved back to the village. We also have a prisoner with us so act accordingly. Coordinate with Sakura on how to move the wounded and get ready to move." He ordered

"Sir, Haruno-san isnt on the island." The ANBU on the left said.

"What?" shouted Kagura

"Yes, she ran right pass us and was heading toward the island where we felt that weird chakra. She was moving at incredible speeds that we had not time to stop her."

"That love-sick woman, she going to get herself killed if she gets in the middle of that fight." Kagura growled

"Kagura, Sansei, follow her and drag her back to the village. I don't care how you it." Sentaro ordered

"Hai!" they both said and took off after Sakura. Shin helped Sentaro to the boats.

The two clashed again and it sent stone and dirt flying away from them. Nagato and the new Naruto attempted to gain an advantage on one another. They both pushed off each other and slid away. They both looked at each other.

"You've improved greatly with this form but it makes no difference. You are still you and your moves are still readable." Nagato said while raising his spike

"You're right and I have to apologize for that. Lets take this up a notch." Naruto said and shot his hand forward. A red ball of chakra quickly formed and shot a Nagato. The man dodged to his left only to come face to face with Hyorinmaru. He raised his spike quickly but Naruto's swing shattered the spike easily. The blade did not stop as it sliced right through Nagato only for him to turn into log. Naruto turned slightly and swung Hyorinmaru causing a huge dragon of water to race at the hidden Nagato. Nagato jumped out from behind the rock as the water dragon demolished it. He landed and turned to face Naruto who appeared again, Hyorinmaru posed to cut him in two.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato shouted. Naruto began to fly back but he thrust all of his tails into the ground to anchor himself. He pushed forward and brought Hyorinmaru down on Nagato. A large glacier appeared when it hit the ground. Nagato flipped away but some of his robes were shredded. He watched as nine tails came flying at him. He managed to dodge all of them but Naruto appeared. He kneed Nagato in the gut making him spit out some blood. It also sent him flying into a large boulder. Naruto stabbed Hyorinmaru into the ground and did some hand seals.

"Katon: Zukokku!" he roared. The flames shot out of his mouth and burned the ground as it moved toward Nagato. The flames consumed everything in its path. Naruto waited to see the result of the attack when he saw a flash of light. He brought his tails to surround him as a laser beam hit him. When the dust settled, both men only had minor wounds. Naruto's were staring to heal quickly while Nagato had small burns on his hands which Naruto noticed.

"So there is a limit to how much you can use your former bodies powers. You barely absorbed that attack." Naruto said

"Perhaps but it does not mean that you will win. My path of peace will not be stopped by you." Nagato informed him

"When is it going to get through to you are being used?" Naruto asked. Nagato said nothing and charged at him. Naruto met the charge and clashed blades with Nagato. Nagato managed to knock Hyorinmaru out of Naruto's grip and launched him back with a Shinra Tensei. Naruto crashed into a boulder but was quickly back on his feet and smashed Nagato's pike with his fist. He whipped his tails to attack but Nagato jumped back but Naruto was right in his face with a Rasengan.

"Banshou Tenin!" Naruto's Rasengan crashed into a huge boulder, destroying it into bits. Nagato landed and slammed his hand down to the ground, summoning a large Dog with several heads. Naruto watched as the dog summon attacked him. Naruto summon his Kaze no Soodo and shredded it into pieces or so he thought when they split apart. They all attacked for every side. Naruto smirked and unleashed his chakra. The huge blast ripped the skin from the bones and eliminated them. Nagato watched and glared at him. Naruto disappeared and reappeared with his claws reared back. He unleashed a blast of chakra when he brought his hand down. The dust settled and Nagato was missing his robes. There was a claw mark across his chest. The blood oozed out of the wound.

"You're getting slower and desperate. Give it up." Naruto warned. Nagato glared at him and did some hand seals.

"Doton: Ryuusha!" Naruto felt the ground turn to sand and he began to sink into the ground. Naruto used his chakra to jump out of the trap only for Nagato to appear and kick him to the ground. Nagato didnt let up and was standing over him and thrust his hands onto Naruto's chest. He used the Shinra Tensei again and pushed Naruto into the ground, creating a huge crater. Nagato took to the air again and used a more powerful Shinra Tensei again, driving Naruto more into the ground. Nagato was beginning to breath hard as he floated in the air. When the dust blew away, Naruto was standing unharmed. Nagato was starting to get angry.

_'Why aren't any of my attacks working?'_ Nagato thought furiously

"It's because you weak." Naruto said from behind him. Nagato turned but he was hit with a spin kick that sent him into the ground. Naruto landed a few feet away from him. Nagato was struggling to stand. "You were in a weakened state before you merged with those bodies. Did you really think that creating a new body would negate your frailty? Its over, you've lost."

"I've lost? You are way too confident. Do not think that you are invisible just because youve merged your power with the Kyuubi's. I am a God among men." Nagato snarled. Suddenly, he felt a blast of pain as Naruto cut across his chest with his Kaze no Soodo. Nagato grabbed his chest as the blood flowed from the wound. "You demon,"

"You are no God just like I am not demon. While you may have noble goals, you went about then the wrong way."

"Don't you dare lecture me! My dream will be realized. YOU WILL NOT BE THE ONE TO STOP OUR DREAM!" Nagato jumped high into the air and did several had seals. Naruto was amazed at the chakra output that Nagato was giving. Nagato thrust his hands above him and Naruto watched as a huge orange ball of fire appeared above him. "My ancestor didn't just create the moon but he also created the sun. NOW, WITNESS THE POWER OF A GOD! TSUIRAKU AMANO TAIYOU!" Nagato roared and threw the blazing ball at Naruto. Naruto growled and summoned his chakra. He made a Rasengan, twice as big as his Oodama Rasengan. He jumped into the air and charged at the attacked. He used both of his hands to push his attack into Nagato's.

The two attacks collided, causing the earth to rise around them. Naruto pushed with all his might. He thought of every one he had to protect. The villagers of Kirigakure no Sato, the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, for his idea of a true peace, Sakura, he had to protect them all. He gave it all that he got and gave the attack more power. With a demonic roar, he pushed his attack into the big blazing ball. The two attacks imploded and the earth was showered with embers of flames. The two ninjas landed on the ground and dropped to their knees. Naruto's demonic features faded and he returned to normal. Nagato's body looked broken and decayed. He looked like he was when he was in his machine. Naruto looked at the fading Nagato.

"You have got to be one of the biggest pains in the ass Ive ever had to deal with." Naruto blurted out tiredly

"I... will... not... be... stop..." Nagato coughed out

"I think that you all ready have been." Said a new voice. Both men turned and saw a man sitting on the head of the Sanbi. Half of his mask was missing and his lone Sharingan was exposed. "Amazing fight by the way but I think that we should wrap this little battle to a close."

"Madara, what... are... you... doing... here?" asked a weakened Nagato. Naruto didn't have the energy to look surprise.

_'So, he is alive.'_ Madara jumped off the Sanbi head. With a wave of his hand, the great Buji went to sleep. He walked up to Nagato and stood near him.

"I'm so disappointed in you. Perhaps I should not have made you the leader. This is the second time youve failed me." Madara said

"I... am... not... done yet. I will... realize... my vision of... peace. Nothing... will... stop me."

"Yet, how can you realize your vision when you're dead." With that statement, Madara kicked the weakened man hard. The force sent Nagato flying. Madara did hand seals and blew out a fireball. He summoned something, which turned out to be a huge war fan. He swung it with little effort and the fireball triple in size. Nagato held his hands out to absorb it but the size was too much in his weakened state.

_'Konan, Yahiko, I'm sorry that I could not complete our dream.'_ Nagato was consumed by the fireball and was no more. Madara sighed as he placed his war fan to his back.

"He had such talent to. Yet, he was going to betray me anyway. After all, I did kill his friend. Now," Madara turned his attention to Naruto. "What shall I do with you?" Naruto struggled to stand which made Madara chuckle. "Come now, I'm not here to kill you. Well, not yet anyway."

"So, the true leader shows himself. It's an honor to meet one of Konoha's forefathers. The fur ball doesn't speak of you much but he fears you a great deal. Now, I can see why." Naruto said

"You mean my ability to control the Buji? It is a simple skill, one that every Uchiha can do with the right training. Itachi can do it and I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke learns it. I heard he hates you with a passion." Madara said

"It must be that Uchiha pride of your clan. You know, you guys are known for being sore losers."

"Oh, a jokester, your father was a jokester as well. Too bad he died and I wasn't the one that killed him. He placed quite a halt of my plans when he sealed my pet into you."

"So it was you that sent the Kyuubi to Konoha?"

"No, I had nothing to do with that. The Kyuubi is a prideful beast and did not like the fact that it was forced into fighting. It also didn't like being sent away to the other realm. I take the blame for forcing him to fight but much of the blame goes to Senju Hashirama for sending him to that prison. My clan isn't the only one who had the power to control the Bujis you know." Madara explained

"So why attack Konoha?" Naruto asked

"My guess is that the Kyuubi came to kill all the members of each clan. He did manage to destroy several Senju clansmen to which I'm very grateful for. He would have killed many of my clan but your father stopped that. You are just like him you know. He shouldn't have meddled in the destruction of my clan the first time."

"Sour grapes because they banished you for being too much of a radical?" Naruto taunted. Madara just smirked and was now standing next to the young Namikaze.

"Stick and stones boy but the game is finally over. You've loss." Madara said. He reached out to grab Naruto but he was suddenly struck from his left. He went sailing into a large rock face. Naruto looked to see his savior.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. His legs buckled but Sakura caught him. "You shouldn't be here?"

"You're a mess. Dont worry; I'm going to get you back to Kirigakure." Sakura said

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sakura turned to see Madara standing and unharmed. His mask was completely gone and his face was shown. The years were not good to him. To Naruto, he looked more wrinkly that old man Sarutobi.

"That's not possible. That punch should have caved your head in." Sakura growled

"Well, it didnt. You hit like Hashirama's little princess. How is she doing these days?" Madara asked

"You won't live long enough to find out." Sakura charged at him, Naruto too weak to stop her. She gathered her chakra into her fist and threw it with all her strength. She connected, sending dust and rock flying around the two. When it settled, she was met with a very big surprise. The Akatsuki member had caught her punch.

"Nice punch but your follow through was a bit off. Now, say good-bye." Madara whipped out a kunai so fast that Sakura only caught a look of it when it was near her skull. Madara stopped when he felt someone coming at him. He raised the kunai to block but it was cut it half and the blade sank into his shoulder. He felt another stab of pain as he looked down to see a blade sticking out. He looked to see Kagura and Sansei before his head pitched forward. Kagura sighed and looked at Sakura.

"You are a great pain in the ass." She said with a little bit of mirth. Sakura silently thanked the both of them. Naruto saw this and got worried. He quickly got to his feet and faced them.

"Get away, all of you. He's not dead." Shouted Naruto

"Too late," Madara said and grabbed his war fan. He roared as he brought the great fan down to the earth. The huge winds blew all three back, cutting them as the fly through the air. They all hit the ground hard and were unconscious. Naruto made a move but he was held by the throat by Madara. "Enough of these games. First, I'll deal with my friend that is inside you as a safety issue." Madara squeezed Naruto's neck in order to get him to open his eyes. The blonde tried as hard as he could be his eyes were forced open. Madara looked at him and activated his Sharingan. Naruto tried to call out but it was no use as the former clan leader had invaded his mind.

Techniques

Tsuiraku Amano Taiyou - Crashing Celestial Sun - A Ninjutsu used by Pain. Summoning all his chakra, he creates a large blazing ball of fire. The size of the attack is almost like that of the sun. This attack will destroy everything and everyone in its path. It can even destroy a village and beyond, leaving nothing but burned earth.

Doton: Ryuusha - Earth Release: Quicksand - A Ninjutsu ultizing the earth element. After doing the hand seals, the earth behind the opponent will begin to drag him/her into the ground.

Banshou Tenin - All Creation Attraction - A Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pain. This ability allows Pain to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to attract and draw in objects or opponents. The force requires a short interval to recharge. To utilize the technique, Deva will raise one of his arms, which will send out the attraction force. If the person drawn in is able to anchor themselves to a nearby object, they can counteract the force. This can be overwhelmed though by a stronger pull.

Katon: Zukokku - Fire Release: Head Mincing Pain - a Ninjutsu technique ultizing the fire element. After doing the hand seals, the ninja will release a large flaming mass from their mouth. This mass will quickly spread along the ground and race towards its target, burning anything in its path.

Fuinnjutsu: Heigou Reikon no Tsuuro - Sealing Technique: Pathway of Merging Souls - A forbidden sealing technique used by the Uzumaki Naruto. This technique was created by Naruto to merge his chakra and the Kyuubi. It creates a whole new form for Naruto, a demon form. The other affects of the technique are unknown as Naruto leads on that there are some.

Rasengan Dangan - Spiraling Sphere Bullet - A Ninjutsu used by Uzumaki Naruto. After forming the Rasengan, Naruto can shoot the ball of chakra at his opponent. The Rasengan still maintains its shape and power.

Chibaku Tensei - Bursting Earth Celestial Earth - a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pain. Utilizing a form of his attract and repulsion force, Deva will create a compressed dark sphere which can draw in surrounding matter as a massive source of gravity. By launching the sphere into the air, it will begin to draw in the surrounding area, including both rock and natural matter. This allows Deva to imprison a powerful opponent. Due to the high chakra requirements to perform the jutsu, Nagato may need to have Deva within a close range to maintain it.

A powerful enough force, such as a Kyuubified eight-tailed Naruto, can act against the attack and free itself from the rubble prison. When Nagato's ability to maintain the jutsu ends, the gravity force will stop and the rubble will fall back to the earth below. Nagato also revealed that though his version of the attack was impressive, it paled in comparison to the version Rikudou Sennin allegedly used to create the moon itself.


	38. Chapter 38: Alliances Chapter 21

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

Alliances: Chapter 21

In the mind of one Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara stood in front of the cage that held the Kyuubi no Yoko, or so he thought. The age was empty, the door flung open and the seal split in two. The Akatsuki leader had a smirk on his face and looked around the mindscape.

"Are you planning to betray me, my pet? You won't find it easy like always." Madara said smugly. He waited for while but felt no attack coming. It caused him to chuckle. "Is the great Kyuubi afraid to face a mere human? Has captivity made you so weak?"

"I've always wondered why you Uchihas were so smug. To me, you're nothing but hot air." Madara looked ahead of him and saw Naruto in his Kage robes.

"Ah, the young Namikaze presents himself. To what do I have the honor of your presence? Are we going to have a battle right here in your mind?" Madara asked with mirth. Naruto scoffed at the man and had a grin on his face.

"You sure are cocky for someone who's about to lose everything." Naruto told him. Madara kept his smug grin and disappeared. Naruto was suddenly lifted into the air as Madara reappeared, holding his throat.

"You forget we Uchiha are the true master of the mind."

"I think the Yamanaka's would disagree. Besides," Naruto vanished from out of Madara's hold and reappeared away from him. "This is my mind and you're in my playing field." Madara was confused until several spikes of earth pierced through him. The man was not fazed by the mind attack and just looked at Naruto.

"Do you really want to make this difficult? Give it up, you've loss. Whats going to happen now? Have you and the Kyuubi made friends of one another? Will he attack now?"

"Sorry but the fur ball isn't making any appearances."

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Fuinnjutsu: Heigou Reikon no Tsuuro," Naruto said. Madara looked at him with wide eyes. "A forbidden sealing technique that merges two souls and bodies into one form. It was created by an evil monk far in the past who believe that he would merge his soul and body with one of the Bujis. He died because his power was not as great as a Bujis. In order for the technique to work the caster and their victim must be at the same level or so I guessed." Naruto explained

"But that would mean you would have died. The Kyuubi is raw chakra and no man has that much chakra, not even me." Madara said desperately. Naruto snapped his fingers and the water underneath them shimmered. What happened next shocked the Uchiha founder further.

"FUUINJUTSU: HEIGOU REIKON NO TSUURO!" Naruto roared. The two chakras crashed into one another. It was so powerful that it split the seal in two. This was the opportunity that the fox was waiting for. He blasted out of the cage. Naruto stood still as he ran his claw through him. The Kyuubi smirked devilishly at the blond.

"Fool, did you truly believe that I would allow such a thing to happen? Now that I'm free, I shall use your body to regain my form and wreak havoc upon the world once again!" The Kyuubi said with a sinister tone. He put his face right in front of Naruto. "I'll start with Kirigakure and then I will destroy Konoha. I will get my revenge on both you and your father!" Suddenly, Naruto began to laugh at him. The Kyuubi snarled and pushed his claw deeper into him. "You find something funny boy?"

"Now I see how Madara controlled you." Naruto said. He grabbed the Kyuubi claw with ease and pulled it out of him without a cry of pain. The Kyuubi looked at him in shock. "Surprised, I figured you would be. It seems you forgot that the seal used to put you in me is broken into two parts."

"What!"

"The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki converts your chakra into my chakra. It was a very slow process but when the seal began to weaken I had to make another seal. My seal also uses the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. It is part of the four warriors that appears whenever you lash out. I tweaked that part of my seal a little so when you lashed out, the guardians absorbs your chakra and stores it within them. Do you get the picture now?"

"No, its impossible." The Kyuubi roared. Naruto made a motion with his head and the Kyuubi looked back. He was shocked when instead of his nine tails there were only three. He turned back to see six tails sprouting out of Naruto. He saw that a seventh tail was appearing. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Since you mention this technique, it has all been a ploy to get me to agree. You broke the seal on purpose to make this technique of yours work faster!"

"I told you that I would finish my father's work. Now, your power is mine and you will cease to exist."

"Damn you, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the Kyuubi roared in anger as a blinding light surrounded them.

Madara was beside himself at the scene he had just witness. He knew that Minato had taken the Kyuubi's 'yin' energy when he died, sealing the 'yang' energy of the Kyuubi within his son. He didn't really need the 'yin' energy and he would have still had enough power to use the statue. However, with Naruto fully absorbing the Kyuubi's 'yang' energy, his plans were now over. Re-strengthening his Sharingan was a memory.

He looked across from him to see Naruto, only he was now in his demon form. It was as if Naruto was mocking him. It made his blood boil that he would flaunt his victory in his face. He blasted the rock spears off of him and glared at the Mizukage, his Mangenkyo Sharingan blazing with fury. He charged at Naruto with the intent of destroying his mind. As he neared and reared his arm back, he was pierced from four sides. It was the guardians of Naruto's seal and their weapons were glowing red. Madara scoffed at them and was about to blow them away but he suddenly began to feel weak.

"Wha... What is going on? My body, why does it feel so numb?" he choked out.

"Might be because that each weapon that you've been run through has the Kyuubi's chakra running through it. I heard that its quite poisonous." Naruto said. Madara growled at him as he walked up to him slowly. Naruto held his hand out and formed the Rasengan. He added his nature element into it and formed a huge shuriken. Madara looked on as the water churned as he walked up to him. "I heard that if you die in the mind, then you die in the body. Let's test that theory."

"You think that youve won? Dont make me laugh. There is still one of us out there and he will get vengeance for the glory of our clan."

"Your clan, your blood are nothing but a curse placed on this world. Since your existence you've done nothing but kill and murder all for the sake of power. You are just a relic that is part of the past, you and your clan. Itachi is dead, you are about to die and if Sasuke takes the path that you and your clan has, then I will be there to stop him." Naruto preached

"YOU WILL FALL BY UCHIHA HANDS! THIS I PROMISE YOU NAMIKAZE!"

"Yell all you want, even the Kami cant hear you. Good-bye, Fuuton: RasenShuriken!" Naruto drove his attack into Madara. He and the guardians went sent several feet before they were surrounded by a dome of chakra and wind. Madara screamed as the wind cut him to shreds. He could not believe that he was defeated once again. His last thoughts were cursing the Senju and Namikaze Naruto. Naruto watched as the dome was gone as well as the guardians and Madara. The young man sighed in relief and allowed his mind to go free.

Sakura awoke and attempted to stand. She winced in pain as she moved. She looked to her left to see that her shoulder joint was out. She took a kunai and placed the handle in her mouth. A quick jerk and she placed it right back in, her cries of pain muffled by the kunai. When the pain began to subside, she stood up and looked around to gain her bearings. She saw that Kagura and Sansei were still out. She looked around and could not find Naruto. That's when she remembered what had happen.

"Naruto, Naruto," she called out in worry. Suddenly a shadow appeared. She gripped her kunai and placed up her defense when she caught sight of the shadow. It was Naruto and he was still alive. His clothes were torn, he was covered in bruises but he was still alive. She quickly ran to him. She watched as he pitched forward. She had just reached and managed to catch him. She was injured as well but she still held herself up. When she was stable, she slowly lowers herself and Naruto to the ground. She laid him on his back and placed his head on his shoulder. She began to scan him as he mumbled something. Sakura lowered her head to him to hear what he was saying.

"It's over, it's finally over," he kept mumbling. Sakura couldn't understand what he meant by that but that didn't matter. She needed to get him to safety. Naruto fell in a blissful sleep as Sakura went to awaken the fallen swordsmen.

Naruto groaned in pain. He felt that he had just went several rounds with the swordsmen and the Akatsuki at the same time. It hurt to even open his eyes but he managed to anyway. The sun blinded his vision so he raised his arm to block the rays. He looked around and knew where he was. He noticed where he was and sighed.

"Might be a different setting but the smell is still the same. Man, I hate hospitals." Naruto groaned

"Perhaps you shouldn't push yourself during such big fights." Naruto turned to the voice and saw Sakura. He gave her a smile.

"If I didn't push myself, I wouldn't be me." He noticed that she was sporting several bandages and wrappings on her shoulder, forearms and cheeks. Naruto began to lift himself into a sitting position. Sakura was at his bed side to help him. Naruto manage to get a whiff of her from their close position.

_'Still smells like cherry blossoms,'_ he thought off-handed. He was now sitting and got a better look at his surroundings. He saw two others in the room and noticed them to be Kakashi and Jiraiya. He looked to Sakura for answers.

"They're all right. Kakashi will be out for another two weeks while Jiraiya should wake up soon." She explained

"How long have I been out?" he asked in surprise.

"Two weeks, this surprised me too. You would normally be up and around in a few days despite chakra exhaustion and major bruising. My only guess is that your merge with the Kyuubi has slowed your healing a bit. You still heal faster than most but it's almost at human standards." she explained

"Human standards, haven't heard that before." Naruto joked. Sakura cursed herself for that comment.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. That came out all wrong." She apologized

"It's all right; I actually like the sound of it. All my life Ive been seen as a demon. Being called human is kind of a relief."

"Was being a Jinchuuriki that hard?"

"It had its disadvantages but I like being like everyone else. I'm not that special anymore."

"Hey, you're a very special person. Not many can boast about beating an S-rank ninja, one of Konoha's founders and the strongest of the Buji." Sakura said

"I guess I am that special." Naruto joked. He laughed as Sakura shook her head. Suddenly, he grasped her hand. She was stunned but she squeezed his hand back.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said softly

"No problem, Naruto," she said softly as well. They stared at each other for a while. Blue eyes met with green eyes, both getting loss in the others gaze. Certain feelings arose in the both of them. One was new and unexplained while the other was thought to be long buried. Before any word could be spoken, Naruto caught on to several sounds with his new advanced hearing. He growled a bit before picking up a cup of water.

"All right Kagura, Sayuri, Tazuna, get in here with the others." He ordered. He took the cup he was holding and threw its contents at Jiraiya, who jumped awake at the sudden cold. "Get up you pervert. I swear if I don't get that notepad, I'm going to rip out your other arm."

"Damn it boy, I'm injured here." He called out as the group listening came in the room. Sakura's cheeks were burning and she quickly hid them from the present company. Kagura just laughed at her while Jiraiya grumbled about ungrateful students. Saito decided to step forward.

"I see that you have awakened. Many villagers, clans and shinobi were very worried for you." Saito said

"I made a promise to the people of Kirigakure. I don't break my promises." Naruto said with a smile

"That's good, it was a man's promise you made." The two shared a laugh. Suddenly Naruto turned serious and faced to Sentaro.

"How is everything?" he asked

"The harbor has been repaired." he said

"The bodies of the Akatsuki?"

"We have collected the bodies of Zetsu, Madara, the Pein bodies, Kisame and Konan. We've taken their heads off and burnt the bodies. However we are having trouble destroying Madara's body. Despite his mind being destroyed, his body has been able to retain its ability to withstand injuries." Sentaro explained

"We will deal with it another way. What about the others?" Naruto asked

"Diedara's body was destroyed, burnt beyond normal. Genma's body is dead along with Jubei. The Hibachis have explained the forbidden technique that he used. When he died, Genma went with him."

"That's two bodies un-accounted for."

"Ibuki is in our highest maximum security prison. Itachi's body has not been located. We swept the ocean ground itself but we didn't find his body."

"I don't care how much man power we have to use. We must find that body, now." Naruto ordered with an edge.

"Keep your robe on, were on it. Still, how do you think we should handle the defeat of such a group?" asked Kagura

"We keep it under wraps. This is an S-rank event that will be punishable by death if leaked." Naruto decreed

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Rugen asked

"If it gets out that we defeated an S-rank organization, Orochimaru and Berugu will push their attacks on our allies." Sentaro explained

"Remember, this is still a temporary alliance. Kiri can't interfere in this war until the year is over." Jiraiya added

"Right now, Konoha and Suna are rebuilding their forces. They don't need any trouble right now." Naruto said

"Especially with Orochimarus and Berugus new alliance and new weapon," Sansei said, catching everyones attention. He handed Naruto a folder. Naruto took it and read. It took a few minutes until Naruto sighed and laid his head back on his pillows.

"This has become very troublesome." He muttered causing Sakura to snort in laughter. He turned to Sentaro again. "What about those that died?"

"We've identified them and have buried them. Jubei's body weve kept on ice until you have awoken. Since Genji destroyed his body I have two ninjas collecting his things. We recovered what remains of his sword." Sentaro said sadly. Naruto looked to the ceiling.

"How much longer will I be in here?"

"After today you are free to leave." Sakura answered

"Good, we can finally bury our comrades. Saito, tell the village that we will have a festival of lights to honor the dead. I will see to the families personally." Naruto ordered

"It will be done Mizukage-dono." Saito said

"Guys,"

"Yeah, we know. We'll clear out." Kagura said. Everyone left the room, Sakura being the last. She looked back to see a lone tear fall from Naruto's eye. She closed the door to allow him to grieve.

The place was called the Kenkaku Hakaana, the burial ground of those who severed the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. This was hollow ground for those men that died in service of Kirigakure. From the beginning of when it was just the Kiri no Hogasha, ever man who wielded the sword as the Mizukage personal guards were buried here. The swordsmen and Naruto stood in front of two graves. One held the silent assassin Jubei and the other held the personal effects of the grandfather of the group, Genji. Each swordsman said a private pray to the two fallen men. Naruto nodded two the four ninja standing at the side of the grave. They weave signs for a Doton jutsu and covered the graves. Naruto turned away with Sentaro and Kagura following. He had another place to go to.

The festival of lights was an idea of Narutos eleven years ago. He was sixteen at the time and had just over thrown the Sandaime Mizukage. They were those that lost family in that civil war and Naruto felt the need to do something. That's when he came up with this festival. Those you lost someone important would light a candle and place it on a small make-shift raft. They would sail those candles down the canal and out to the ocean. He had honored those that help fight and those he fought against in the battle. Many were happy about that.

This festival was not as grand as that one but it was no less important. Naruto, Sentaro, Kagura, Sakura, Yamato and those who lost loved ones stood at the canals edge. Their make-shift rafts floated through the canal and into the ocean. Naruto looked at each raft and wished them well on their journey to the next world.

Shin walked through the icy halls of Kiri's maximum security prison. It was a small island ten miles out from Kirigakure. The design of the prison was quite genius as it was built from the bottom up. There were several halls of the prison, the lowest part touching the ocean floor. That was the area which held Kiri's notorious criminals were kept.

Shin stood in front of a door that was guarded by two ANBU in heavy clothing. He nodded to them and they opened the door. He walked in and waited until the door closed. In front of him, Ibuki leaned against the wall, her wrist and ankles bound by chains. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you keep come down here?" she sighed

"I'm just checking on you, making sure that you're comfortable." Shin answered

"I like the cold, now go." Ibuki stated

"Ibuki, have you considered my proposal?"

"Kami, I can't believe you. You just don't quit, do you?"

"Would you rather be dead?"

"At least I know that Naruto would be able to do it." Ibuki said. "I'm not going to join the swordsmen so you might as well just go." She turned away from him. Shin sighed and knocked on the door. The guard opened the door and Shin turned to leave.

"I'll come back after you're in a better mood." Shin said

"You can't save me and you never will." Ibuki stated

"Maybe but I'm an optimist. I believe that good souls can be saved." Were his last words as he left her alone. The door closed and Ibuki was by herself again. She scoffed at Shin's words but she had a small smile on herself.

"Baka,"

Naruto stood at the window that overlooked the village. He had just finished dealing with the last family that had come to see him. So far, he had been slapped three times, cursed at four but the majority was quite understand of a ninja's life. Suddenly the door opened. He turned to see Sakura at the door.

"Geshi said the door was open. How are you doing?" she asked

"Fine I guess, I was just thinking." He answered. Sakura walked up to him and stood by him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"So many things but I'm just left with so many questions about the future. Sometimes, I wonder how dad and the old man handled things like this."

"I'm sorry that I can't answer that but you've done quite a good job so far."

"Thanks," They stayed like that for a while before Naruto spoke again. "Sakura, do you think a true peace can be attained?"

"I think that those who believe in peace must fight for peace. I think that the path to it will be filled with pain. Yet, if there is one person out of the million is willing to do such a thing, think a true peace can be attained. Why are you asking?" Sakura asked coyly

"No reason, just an off-handed question." Naruto said with mirth. The two just stood there in complete silence.

Glossary

Kenkaku Hakaana - Swordman Grave

Techniques

Hakke no Fuuin Shiki Eight Divination Signs Seal Style - a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.


	39. Chapter 39: War & Peace Prelude

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

War & Peace: Prelude

Two months have passed and despite Naruto's attempts to keep the Akatsuki's demise a secret, word did get out to the rest of the ninja world. Orochimaru was shocked by such a feat that he pushed his attack on Konoha and Suna. Along with Berugu, the two villages unleashed an onslaught that was like nothing ever seen. The first to fall was Takigakure no Sato. While Orochimaru's forces could not get past the village's defensive position, Shion thought it a great testing field for her new poison.

The ninja of Taki didn't know what happened. All they knew was a weird red fog had descended the village. After it cleared, many began to get sick. Some had actually died from the mysterious disease. This is what Orochimaru wanted. He unleashed his assault on the village. The ninja tried to defend their home but they could not fight at full strength, their chakra seem to disappear from them. It was a slaughter. There were those who escaped to Konoha while their leader Shibuki, who had also caught the disease, fought to his death.

Three weeks later, the Gashira clan of Kumo had joined Orochimaru and Berugu. There clan was ousted by the village during the civil war. They joined with the promise that both men would help them reclaim their position within Kumo. They were not the only ones who joined them as one of Hanzou the Salamanders grand-children added her name to the alliance. With Orochimaru and Berugu behind her, she killed those who were ahead of her for leadership. Her sibling escaped along with those who did not wish to be a part of the alliance.

Kusagakure no Sato was the last to join. Their reasons for joined was completely unknown but it didn't matter to the two main leaders. Amegakure and Kusagakure were strategic positions which allowed Iwa's ninjas easy passage into Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. Their forces managed to push Konoha and Suna back into their villages. The two villages were losing land and the fight against the combined force. That was until the winter came around and everything changed. Kirigakure had entered the war.

Kiri's forces washed over Hi no Kuni like a tidal wave that destroyed everything in sight. With their help they regained what was loss to the Oto-Iwa-Kusa alliance. Naruto placed himself at the head of the line and with his swordsmen behind him, they won many battles. One battle in particular was the reclaiming of Amegakure which Naruto did on his own. Naruto threw a special kunai that was forged from the same material as his father's tri blade kunai. He did the seals for the Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu and thousands of kunais fell upon the village. Thats when all hell broke loose.

In a matter of seconds, half of the enemy was dead. Those who were still alive watched the blood soaked Naruto turned to them and gave them a choice, leave or die. Some stood their ground and charged. That's when Naruto changed into his other form, a form with nine-tails. In two short hours, Amegakure was retaken. Those who fled with their leader retold the story of what happened that day. It shocked, angered and terrified the two Kages. Berugu even had a heart-attack after hearing about the Hiraishin's return. While he was still alive, he could not lead the village so Sano took the position of Kage.

It did little of anything as Konoha, Kiri and Suna forces were pushing them back. Amegakure had also joined them when their village was returned to the leader's control. Despite the turn for the better, both sides were locked in a stalemate. Tsunade did not think it was wise to enter the terrorities of Orochimaru, Sano and Kusa leaders. Naruto agreed after he found that his forces could not push farther into their lands despite his Oni Moodo and the Hiraishin at his disposal. Iwa, Oto and Kusa were still in the fight as they pushed their attack but Konoha, Kiri, Suna and Ame pushed them right back. It would be two years that the stalemate would stand and the Fourth Great Ninja war still continued.

Techniques

Oni Moodo - Demon Mode - A Ninjutsu used by Uzumaki Naruto. After using the Fuinnjutsu: Heigou Reikon no Tsuuro, Naruto now has the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko. His body changes into a form of a human and a fox with nine tails coming out of the back. Naruto gains the abilities of increased strength, speed, senses and chakra.

Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique - a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them.

Character Corner

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 28

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Rank: Kage

Techniques: Rasengan, Oodama Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan, Fuuton: RasenShuriken, Fuinnjutsu: Heigou Reikon no Tsuuro, Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu, Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu, Garan no Yojige Fukei, Fuuton: Atsugai, Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Oni Moodo, Kaze no Soodo, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Bunshin Daibakuha, Katon: Karyuu Endan, Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan, Kaze no Kyousha, Katon: Gouka no Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Rashomon, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Kami Ryuuja no Mai, Fuuton: Reppushou, Mizu no Tatsumaki, Ryusenka(with Hyorinmaru), Katon: Zukokku, Rasengan Dangan,

Story: Naruto was banished from Konohagakure after successfully returning Uchiha Sasuke. For three years he traveled, learned and improved his skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinnjutsu. He made a name for himself as the Shinku Senkou and made his seal stronger. Along the way he met Kagura and Sentaro and the three went to Kirigakure no Sato to overthrow the Sandaime. After the civil war was over, Naruto stayed to help the village get back on their feet. At 20 years of age, the village named him the Mizukage.

He lived in secret for five years until Konoha was attacked. After helping them, he made a temporary with Tsunade and Gaara. He was reunited with Kakashi and Sakura as they were the representatives for Konoha. A few months later, the Akatsuki attacked and Naruto faced off against Pein, the leader of the group. He fought hard with the Akatsuki leader and the newly reconstructed Nagato but prevailed over him with the Hiraishin and his new Oni Moodo. He was later confronted by Madara who attempted to capture him but Naruto managed to destroy his mind thus ending the reign of the Akatsuki.

During the two years of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto led his forces to the aid of his allies. He also won a great battle with the use of the Hiraishin and his Oni Moodo, retaking Amegakure no Sato.


	40. Chapter 40: War & Peace Chapter 1

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

War & Peace: Chapter 1

It was snowing on the waters of Mizu no Kuni. It was a beautiful sight to see if it was your first time traveling there. To Sakura it was still a beautiful sight. It had been two years, going on three, since that mission to Kiri. She was just so busy with the war that she had not had time to keep checking on her work back there.

Upon her return to Konoha, she was quickly placed on a special team of medic. Their mission was to neutralize the deadly poison of Maguna Shion. She was very surprised that Hinata and even Tsunade couldnt find a cure for it. It took months of research but she had still not found a cure for the Shions new weapon. She did however manage to slow down the poison to where it was no longer deadly. Granted, the person would need to be treated for the rest of their lives it was still a great breakthrough. Sakura was praised for such advancement. While the pink haired medic saw it as nothing, Shion was furious. She placed Sakura in Iwas bingo book as an A-rank ninja with a kill on sight order.

Sakura pulled her clock closer to herself as a chilly wind swept across the ship. She could never get use to such cold and couldnt understand how the people of Kirigakure had gotten use to it. Even Naruto's Mizukage robes didn't look like it was warm. Speaking of the blond Kage, she was surprised and glad that she was going to see him again. His visit to Konoha was a joyful time for her as she was a bit stressed from figuring out Shions poison. They had a lot fun together despite it being the Kyuubi festival. She wondered how the winter festival would be this year. Maybe this time she and Naruto would be together. She quickly shook her head of that thought.

_'I didn't mean for it to sound like that.' _She thought with a blush. Unknown to her, someone saw her alone and slowly crept up to her. The person cupped her hands together and took a deep breath.

"BOO!" Sakura screamed and almost leapt of the ship and into the cold waters. She turned to see a laughing Ino holding her sides.

"Ino!" Sakura growled and took a step forward. Ino put her hands up in front of her to placate her angry friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but it was too good to pass up." Ino joked. Sakura snorted and turned her nose up at her. Making sure that she was not about to be knocked back to the mainland, Ino began to speak. "So, what were you thinking about just now?"

"The war and Shion's new poison mostly. It's been on my mind as of late." She told her

"Ok, let me ask the question again. What, or rather, who are you thinking about it?" Ino asked coyly

"Don't start this again buta. There is nothing going on. Were just friends."

"You know what they say, 'friends can be lovers, and lovers can be friends'."

"Kami, can't you do anything else but sniff for gossip?" Sakura snarled

"Yeah, whatever billboard brow but I know that you would like nothing more than for him to hold you tightly and never let go. Everyone knows you do." Ino told her suggestively.

"Shut up, Sakura shouted with a blush. Don't compare me to you just because you miss your husband, you horny pig." Ino just laughed at her friend. She turned and began to walk away. She stopped and turned her head to Sakura.

"Fine, I'll stop teasing you but just know I'll be watching you. When you stare into his crystal blue eyes, remember in the back of your head that I'll be there." Ino said and continued to walk away. Sakura scoffed at her friend.

"Stupid Ino," Sakura grumbled. "His eyes are like the ocean."

"I know I just wanted to mess with you." Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura jumped in fright again as Ino ran away laughing. Sakura took off after her, intending to rip the blonds head off.

On top of the haul cabin, Sasuke sat in complete stillness. The snow gathered around as he practiced his technique. He was working on improving his Chidori Nagashi as instructed by Orochimaru. It was something that kept his mind off Naruto. Naruto, every time he heard that name it made him burn with rage.

He had learned of the Akatsuki's defeat at the hands of Naruto and his swordsmen. He had asked about Itachi but was told that they could not find his body. He was very relieved that his revenge would not be denied. However, when he heard the whole story, it made him realize how much he was inferior he was.

Not only did the blond defeat a ninja who was six people but that ninja had the legendary dojutsu, the Rinnegan. He learned that this dojutsu was even greater that even the Sharingan and Byakugan. That wasn't even as bad as Naruto had defeated one of Konoha's founding fathers, Uchiha Madara. The fact that there was another Uchiha living in the world for so long surprised him. He had learned of the leader of his clan through the Uchiha's library. He had a Sharingan even greater than the Mangekyo.

Still, the dobe was able to defeat him just like he was defeated by Senju Hashirama. The Senju and the dobe were dragging his clan's name through the mud. He promised that he would not allow that to happen again. He refused to allow this to continue. He would push his training even more and he would bring his clan back from the shame they were handed.

First, he would deal with his brother. After he avenged his family's murder, he would place Naruto at his feet and make him apologize for embarrassing his clan. Lightning crackled around him, blowing the snow away. He was surrounded by an orb of lightning, his Sharingan spinning.

Tsunade looked across to the other from the window of the cabin. She saw the lightning but didn't worry about it. Sasuke had informed her of his training. She turned to the sound of someone sighing in displeasure.

"That man, I don't see how you trust him. His soul is as black as the night sky." Azumi commented. She was the current leader of Amegakure and granddaughter of the late Hanzo the Salamander.

"I understand what you mean but he is next in line for my position. He has much pull with certain politicians. It also helps that he is Danzo's lap dog." Tsunade answered

"Yet, we must be careful that he does not embarrass us. Should his jealousy become a problem, we may anger Kiri into breaking the alliance." Gaara added to Azumis statement.

"I will do as you say Gaara. Ino has certain orders encase of such. How is Akiko? Is she feeling better?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, thank you for looking at her." Gaara answered

"Why did you bring your wife?" Azumi asked. Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She is quite stubborn for a daimyo's daughter. She insisted on coming because the one named Kagura boasted on and on about their winter festival while in a drunken stupor. Added the fact that she has a fascination with snow, she made it very clear to me that she would be accompanying me to Kirigakure. I think I finally understand why Nara says that women are 'troublesome'." Tsunade chuckled at the joke. Azumi giggled at him as well. Suddenly, the amusement was gone and the air around them got serious.

"Do you believe that we can end this war?" Azumi asked

"Are you having doubts?" asked Tsunade

"I just feel that the war could have been over sooner. I thought with Uzumaki Naruto in our corner we would have won. He has the Hiraishin and he can transform into a stronger form. I've seen the destruction he laid on my sisters forces and I've heard legends on the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I guess I'm just concerned that Naruto is holding back." She explained

"Your worries are reasonable but understand who are our opponents are. Shion has made our ninja forces useless with her new poison. Even I cannot find a cure for it. From several reports, we know that she has placed traps containing her poison all over Tsuchi no Kuni to delay advancement. Even Naruto would not risk his army with such a bio-weapon in their hands." Tsunade explained

"Let's not forget about Orochimaru. His hidden bases are well hidden. We have found sixteen bases so far, three in Mizu no Kuni, five in Kaze no Kuni and eight in Hi no Kuni. With such random mobility, it is hard to get a fix on where he would be next." Gaara added. "Besides, Uzumaki is one man. Despite his father's jutsu and his Oni Moodo, he cannot win this war by himself."

"I understand that, I just want my village to be at peace. I am not like my sister or my grandfather. We have seen enough fighting, enough war. I just want it to end." She said tiredly

"It will, trust me. We, together, will find a way to end this war and bring peace among the land." Tsunade said with encouragement.

"Thank you, lady Hokage and I apologize for my earlier doubt." Azumi said

"Well, I will check on my wife. Excuse me," Gaara said and took his leave. He walked down to the lower deck of the ship. Tsunade pulled out some sake while Azumi began to boil some tea.

In a secret place, Orochimaru watched the shouting match that was taking place. It amused him on how easily excitable these people were. He said nothing and observed them in amusement. Sano slammed his large fist on the table.

"Why are we sitting here debating this? Their leaders are gone. The time to strike is now!" he roared

"Strike at what brother? If we were to attack them, they will defeat us. We have eluded destruction for the moment but if we poke at them, they will rain hell on us." Shion retorted

"Lady Shion is right. Sarutobi Konohamaru and Nara Shikamaru are not people we should toy with. We must wait and see what will happen then capitalize on their mistakes." Iwao said. He is a member of Iwa's war council and long time soldier of Berugu's crusade. He was the tactical force for Berugu's takeover of Iwagakure.

"You guys are nothing but a bunch of cowards." Ayano stated, granddaughter of Hanzo the Salamander and twin sister of Azumi. "If you all are so afraid of attacking any one of the big three, then let us retake Amegakure."

"Looking for another chance at failure?" Shion joked

"What did you say bitch?" Ayano growled

"Enough!" Akihiko, leader of the Gashira clan, shouted. "Perhaps Sano-dono and Lady Ayano have a point. We should attack and Amegakure seems like the likely target. It would be a huge advantage to us."

"And bring the fury of Namikaze Naruto down on us? Are you insane?" Madoka roared. He was the leader of Kusagakure and was one of the members who agreed to this alliance.

"What are you all scared of? He's just one man." Ayano exclaimed. That was when she was hit with murderous intent from Iwao.

"That man's father has one of the most powerful jutsu's in the world. That jutsu can wipe out nations in a blink of an eye. It took years before we could return to the strength we once were at. Do not insult us with your arrogance for those who have lost many loved ones to that jutsu." He snarled

Orochimaru watched as the argument continued. He did not share his opinions on the subject, no matter how much it was on his mind. The fact that the boy had learned his fathers famous and accursed jutsu changed his plans drastically. He knew that the true problem lay with the boy. He had a plan already in motion to put an end to him.

For now, he would focus his energy and time into breeding Sasuke. His jealousy of Naruto and quest to kill his brother pushed him past his limits. He was coming along nicely and would be a match for his brother and Naruto very soon. After that, he would have his prize.

_'Soon, the Sharingan will be mine and with it, all jutsus in the world will be in my grasp!'_

It would be three hours of sailing when the two ships reached the mist wall. Sakura Ino and Tsunade were at the front of the ship to see it.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about this forehead." Ino commented

"It's certainly impressive. It is a great advantage to the defense of Kiri." Tsunade added

"Yeah, I was so surprised when those ninja jumped onto the ship when we arrived." Sakura said

"So where's our escort? They were to meet us here." Tsunade asked

"Maybe they are within the wall," Sakura stopped talking when the sound of cannon fire caught her attention. She looked at the wall and saw several small dots coming at them. "Get down!" she shouted. Everyone hit the deck as the cannon balls flew at them. The barrage caused the ships to rock and blew off some parts. When the barrage ended, they looked back at the mist wall, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, nine ships and three larger ships appeared from the mist. Sakura looked at them and gasped.

"Pirates!" someone shouted. Some looked at the flags of each of the larger ships.

"Konpaku no Cano, Soru Ita no Masumi and Asura. They are three of the seven pirate lords." The captain said. He turned to his men. "Get into defensive positions! Warn the other ship!" he ordered. The men were quick to follow the others as they did not wish to taken by these pirates. Gaara and Azumi made their way to Tsunade and her group.

"What's going on?" asked Azumi

"Pirates, it seems that they knew about our arrival." Tsunade said

"Incoming!" someone shouted. They watched as several cannon balls flew at them. Gaara jumped in front and unleashed his sand, including his gourd. The cannon balls impacted with his Suna no Tate, protecting the ship. He looked across to the other ship and saw that his brother using his Sanshouuo to protect the other ship.

Azumi jumped into action and slammed her hand on the ship. A blast smoke cleared to reveal a huge salamander. She jumped on its head and pointed it toward a ship that was attempting to close in. The lizard spat a long stream of liquid at the ship, coating it with the substance. Azumi did hand seals and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Endan!" she shouted and spat a fire ball at the ship. It hit the ship causing it to go up in flames. Everything and everyone was set ablaze. Tsunade and Sakura jumped onto the water and ran toward another ship that was coming up behind the burning ship. Sakura took the lead and ran at the ship at full speed. Rearing her fist back, she pumped it with chakra. The glowing blue fist was thrust forward and hit the ship. The ship shook as if it was on land and in the middle of an earthquake. The pirates were surprised when the ship began to split from front to back. So surprised they were that they did not see Tsunade come from above. Tsunade crashed into the damaged ship, splitting the ship again. The ship sank to the bottom in four pieces. Sakura signaled Ino and the blond turned to the captain. He nodded and turned to his crew.

"Hard to port, bust through the path!" he ordered. They obeyed his command and followed his direction. The ship moved and the other ship followed.

"Gotta admit, that was very impressive." Cano said. He watched as the two ships sailed away and headed toward the mist wall.

"Cano, what should we do?" Masumi asked

"What are you stupid? We go after them. My ships will catch up to them." Asura said with glee. Cano chuckled at his crazy friend

"Asura's right, there are millions of ryo worth of ransoms on those ships. We can let them get away." Cano stated. Asura and his crew cheered and turned to chase after the ships.

Ino looked back to see one of the great ships and two smaller ships chase after them.

"They're in pursuit and gaining on us." She shouted

"Damn it, they just don't give up." The captain growled

"Guess the lure of three Kages is very tempting. With Naruto putting a strangle hold on the pirates, they are forced into a corner." Gaara commented

"The ransoms for any one of us would be staggering." Azumi added. "Do we have a plan?"

"It seems Sasuke has one." Sakura commented. They watched as the Uchiha loner charged at a ship with a few men. Still that did not stop the other two ships from coming up beside them. Everyone prepared themselves for a battle. Asura looked on with a sick smile, twirling the ball and chain of his kusarigama.

"Well, what do we have here, some little mice trying to get away? Maybe we should have a little fun before we take you all. You don't have to be in too good of health for use to take your pictures." Asura said

"Boss!" someone shouted. Asura growled and turned his head.

"What the hell, dont you see that I'm," he shouted until he saw his men back away. In the middle, a woman with a blue blade was standing. The blade gave off an icy glow before she thrust it into the ship. Asura watched as the ship began to freeze. He looked up at her and snarled.

"What the hell are you doing Ibuki?"

"My duty," she stated plainly. She pushed her blade deeper into the ship, causing the ship to freeze quicker.

"I knew it, you are working for Kirigakure." He roared. Ibuki just smiled and removed her blade. She jumped into the air to avoid being shot or stabbed. She kicked off the mast causing it to brake off and crash to the bottom. The frozen wood broke on impact of the mast, causing the ship to crack. Sakura saw this and charge the great ship. Her punch made the ship shatters, destroying it. Asura tried to use his kusarigama to save himself but he fell on to a frozen piece of the ship and was impaled to death.

Ibuki landed on the ship with Sakura not far behind. Sakura reached for her kodachi and got in front of Tsunade. Ibuki saw this and sighed.

"Trying to kill me, that's gratitude for you." She said in a bored tone.

"How did you escape prison Ibuki?" Sakura growled. That caused everyone to go on the defensive.

"She was released Sakura." Sakura turned to the new voice and saw Momochi Shin.

"Shin," Sakura relaxed her grip on her weapon. Shin took out a flare and shot it into the air toward the mist wall.

"Your escort shall arrive shortly. Ibuki, we have work to do." Shin commanded. The woman huffed but complied. She threw off her pirate garb and was in her ninja armor. It was modified as her outfit showed off her stomach. The two swordsmen took off and ran toward the remaining ships. Sakura turned to see the other ship was slowly sinking into the sea.

_'Must have been Shin,'_ she thought. She heard Ino shout out and turned to see why. Three longboats came out of the mist wall, each with ANBU onboard. Their escort had arrived.

Cano watched as Asura's ships sank. He looked out to the water and saw two people running right at them. It was Ibuki and she was with Momochi Shin. Asura had warned him but he vouched for Ibuki seeing that they were friends. Now, he saw that she had betrayed them. Suddenly, it hit him. This was trap. His conclusion proved to be right as the multiple sounds of cannon fire filled the air. He turned and saw the Umi naval force and they were out in full force.

Three ships were sunk by the navy's barrage in seconds. He made a move to warn Masumi and the other ships but another barrage stopped him as his ship rocked from being hit from the other side. He turned to the mist wall and watched as several meteor size balls of water crashed into several ships, sinking one. Now there were four ships left.

Cano growled when several Kiri ninja, including the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, appeared from within the wall. They boarded the remaining ships and began to battle the pirates.

Masumi cut another Kiri ninja down with his Zanbatuo. He watched as his men were being slaughtered right in front of him. His ship was boarded by Sayuri and Sansei. They were making quick work of his men. He cursed under his breath and turned to see that none of the swordsmen boarded Cano's ship. He made a move to retreat when he was stopped by several water spears.

He looked back to see a Kiri ninja. The young teen wore baggy pants and a navy blue thermal. He also had on a breastplate, shin guards and arm guards. Despite his skinny figure, the teen held two very huge blades connected by a chain.

"I don't believe this. A kid is planning to take on a pirate lord? Don't make me laughed." Masumi joked, readying his blade.

"I ask that you to surrender now. This will be your only warning." He said politely. This only made Masumi laugh.

"Oh really, what if I don't want to?" he asked

"Then, I'll be forced to kill you sir." The teen said

"Ha, ha, ha, I would really like to see that."

"As you wish," the boy said and threw one of his blades at surprising speed. Masumi narrowly dodged being killed. He spun to see the boy swing his other blade with a lot of speed. Masumi quickly raised his blade to defend but it proved useless. He fell dead, his sword in two and his body cut in half. The boy watched as the body fell and sighed. He pulled out some prayer beads and said a silent prayer. When it was over, he bowed to the body.

"May you find peace in the afterlife." He said

"You're going to get killed one day for doing that." Sayuri said as she appeared next to him.

"I can't help it Sayuri-sama, its just the way the matron raised me." He said while scratching his head.

"I told you that were equals now. Just drop the -Sama, will you?" Sayuri exclaimed

"Leave him alone Sayuri, Takumi has his ways as we all do. He wouldn't be a swordsman if he didn't have a quirk." Sansei said

"Thank you Sansei-sensei." He said with a bow.

"Whatever, let's just finish this." The two men nodded and jumped back into the fray with her.

Cano and his crew fought off the Kiri ninja and Umis navy enough so that he could begin his escape. He knew that was the best course of action now that Asura and Masumi were dead. He would live today. However, his plans were going to be short lived. Several kunai landed all over his ship. When everyone got their bearing back, they began to realize that these were no normal kunai. They were proven right when the Mizukage himself appeared on their ship. Cano was surprised nut he hid it behind a cocky smirk.

"The famous Hiraishin, I'm honored and humbled by its power." He said sarcastically.

"You can cut the flattery Cano, it won't save you." Naruto said seriously.

"Come on Naruto, allow me a little fun. I'm about to die anyway." He said as he drew his cutlass. His crew followed suit. Naruto looked at all of them and pulled Hyorinmaru front his robes.

"It doesn't have to be this way Cano. Tell your men to drop their weapons. There will be no glory in this."

"I rather choose death over life in jail." Cano said. Naruto just sighed but he focused on them. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine, you've made your choice." Naruto said and readied his blade.

"And what a choice it is." He shouted in glee as he and his crew charged at Naruto. The fight only lasted seconds.

Ibuki and Shin were the last to arrive on Canos ship. Bodies lay on the ship with slashes all over. A pool of blood was under every dead body. Ibuki looked at the dead boy of Cano and sighed sadly. Shin placed his hand on her shoulder but she violently shrugged it off and walked away. Shin sighed in frustration but said nothing. He just followed her to where all the swordsmen stood at. They all faced Naruto.

"So Baa-chan, Gaara and Lady Azumi are safe?" he asked

"Yes, as we speak they will be in Kirigakure in a few minutes." Shin reported

"Survivors?"

"Some surrendered and other attempted to escape. Umi's navy picked them up and any ninjas are being handed over to us." Sentaro said

"Asura is dead, thanks in part of Konoha." Ibuki said

"Soru Ita no Masumi is also dead." Takumi added

"That's three of the seven down. Not bad for a good days work." Kagura cheered

"Maybe now the other pirate lords will get the message." Sansei said

"Doubt it but it will make then think twice that to do piracy in Mizu no Kuni." Sayuri added

"Whatever happens, happens. Now, lets go home and get cleaned up. We have guests to greet." Naruto said. He did some hand seals and slammed his hand down. He, along with the swordsmen, vanished.

The sounds of grunting and moaning echoed through the halls near Sanos room. This was nothing new to some since Sano enjoyed a females company. What was new was the fact that it was the same woman for the past three months. Ayano was a very interesting woman. She was ambitious, ruthless and sexy. She didnt mind getting her hands dirty to get the job done. There were so much that they had in common. They loved battle, the loved conquest and the loved the touch of human flesh.

Ayano cried out as she reached her limit. Sano laid on her sweat covered body, continuously groping her causing her great pleasure.

"So, what are we going to do?" She moaned from his touch. "We cannot depend on these cowards."

"Agreed, we will take back Amegakure by ourselves." Sano said

"How, despite their cowardice, they do have a point. Konoha and Suna will bring their forces down on us."

"Then well have to distract Sarutobi and Nara while we take back Ame. I have a way but this is not the time for business." He moved up to her and captured her mouth. The two shared a very intense kiss. They broke for air and Sano turned her over to face him. He was placed himself in her and the two were one again. Ayano gripped the sheets as he thrust into her.

"If you get me Amegakure, I'll be your queen and we will rule together. We will burn Konoha to the ground, we will grind Suna into the sand and well sink Kiri into the sea. We will conquer them all." She cried out in pleasure. Sano grinned and quicken his pace. Ayano screams were heard throughout the halls.

Shion ignored the moans, groans and screams coming from her brothers direction. She knew that her brother would not heed any warnings and attempt to capture Amegakure with that whore. She wouldnt stop him and she would just sit back and watch their failure. Right now, she had bigger plans to take care of. Suddenly she felt two figures appear in her room.

"Report!" she ordered

"The package has been delivered. It will be released over time and it is undetectable as you designed it." Kohari said

"Good Chie, how is the daimyo coming along?"

"The daimyo is beginning to come around. The poison you place in his youngest son is taking its toll on his mind. He does not suspect a thing. It will not be long mistress." Chie answered

"Good work, Kohari, Chie. All my plans are coming together. Keep an eye out for Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. They have been too quiet and I want to know what they're planning." She ordered

"Hai Shion-sama!" they both said and melted into the shadows. Shion just smirked as she wrote some notes.

_'Yes, all my plans are coming together. I will have all I want very soon.'_

Glossary

Soru Ita no Masumi - Masumi the Soul Eater

Konpaku no Cano - Cano the Ghost

Buta - Pig

Techniques

Chidori Nagashi - Thousand Birds Current - A Ninjutsu technique developed by Uchiha Sasuke out of the original Chidori technique. Instead of merely focusing the electrical force to his body, Sasuke is able to extend it outside of his body and through objects which he is holding. This allows him to create a protective zone around his person. This zone of electricity can shock and immobilize his foes, presumably by attacking their nervous system.

Katon: Endan - Fire Release: Fireball - a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows the user to emit a jet of fire from his mouth.

Character Corner

Ashigochi Sentaro

Age: 33

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Rank: Higher Jonin

Techniques: Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, Chigatana Hakasho, Suiton: Mizu Kyousha,

Story: Sentaro was the youngest member of the former Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, along with Kagura. Kagura, Kisame and he were great friends through the fact that they enjoyed slaughter and blood. When there was a new leader of the swordsmen choosen, Sentaro began to change, upsetting Kisame. Later, his mentor was killed by Kisame on his bloodbath spree through Kirigakure. Not long after, he fled with Kagura when their lives were targeted by the Sandaime Mizukage.

During his time away for Kiri, Sentaro furthered his sword skills. Within that time, he and Kagura meet Naruto. They traveled for a while before heading back to Kirigakure to liberate it from the Sandaime. It was a hard fought battle but they managed to overthrow the Sandaime. He helped Naruto establish alliances and business for Kiri, even after Naruto became Mizukage.

Later, he was reunited with Kisame when the Akatsuki attacked. The two fought fiercely, so fierce that Sentaro reverted back into his old ways. In the end, he kills Kisame and was able to go back to normal with Kaguras help. Currently, he has been placed in charge of Kiris army seeing that Genji has passed on.


	41. Chapter 41: War & Peace Chapter 2

PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I was too busy caught up in a.) School work b.) writing on my other story and c.) starting to do my re-write of Mizukage. PHEWWW glad that's out of the way. Time to be serious and get on with the story.

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

War & Peace: Chapter 2

The ships were docked and secured before the groups unloaded from their respective ships. Sakura looked back at the ships and was surprised at the little damage that was inflicted. She was glad that Gaara and Kankuro were on each ship. The damage could have been much worse. She looked ahead and saw that Ino was star gazing at the harbour. She smirked as a bit of drool appeared from her mouth.

"It's like a shopper's dream." She said in delight.

"You may enjoy the sights after we get settled in." Tsunade said. She looked ahead and saw Naruto, along with his council. They were flanked by Sentaro and Kagura. They met toward the middle of the dock. Tsunade and Naruto embraced as a form of affection. They broke apart with smiles.

"It seems you had a bit of a pirate problem Baba." He joked

"We could have handled it gaki." She countered. He looked to see that she had brought three Konoha ninjas instead of two. He turned back to her and she sighed. "Not my decision, the council figured that it would be great training for him when he accepts my position." Naruto frowned but he shrugged it off. He greeted Sakura and Ino before moving on to the Suna group.

"Gaara, it's been a while. Lady Akiko, your beauty grows each time we meet." Akiko giggled at him and blushed. That's when Naruto felt sand creep up his leg.

"I would greatly recommend that you don't flirt with my wife Uzumaki." Gaara warned

"Sorry man, it was just a compliment." He said as he held his hands up as a peace offering. Akiko hit her husband's arm and Gaara released him. He escaped from his sand wielding friend to approach Azumi. "I hope that you take compliments, Lady Azumi."

"Only from handsome men, Mizukage-dono." She joked

"Well then, welcome to my home, beautiful maiden." Azumi laughed at Naruto's antics. After the amusement, Naruto turned to face the groups.

"Considering today's events, I think it would be best if we have the meeting tomorrow. My ninjas will escort you all to your villas that I have arranged. Enjoy what my village has to offer." He said. Everyone nodded and followed the ninjas that led them into the village. Naruto watched them leave then turned to talk to the captains of the ships. He wanted to deal with them before dealing with another matter.

Takumi and Ibuki stood before Naruto. The other members of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu stood in the background.

"It's been a long search but I'm glad to say that the search is finally over. Many tried but only two could be chosen. Congratulations, Takumi and Ibuki, welcome to the group." Takumi bowed in respect while Ibuki rolled her eyes.

"As your first act of duty, you will accompany me to the meeting that will be held tomorrow. It will start bright and early so be ready. You are all dismissed," Everyone began to walk out but then Naruto added, "Except you Ibuki. I need you to stay behind." Shin gave Naruto a look but Naruto's glare deterred him from asking any questions. Everyone exited, leaving the two alone.

"How may I be of service Mizukage-dono?" Ibuki asked in a bored tone.

"I would watch your tone Ibuki." Naruto said with an edge. Ibuki just looked at him in defiance. "For someone who was on death row, you sure are very unappreciative that I spared your life."

"I never asked to be spared. I resigned myself to the deeds I did and the consequences that would follow. I didn't think you would value the word of one ninja that didn't wish for my death." She said

"You think Shin had a hand in your release?"

"Isn't it oblivious? He has always had a mission to save me from myself. A foolish quest on his part, I assure you." That caused Naruto to chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"You give Shin too much credit. While he is a valued comrade and great friend, he had no hand in your release." Naruto informed her.

"What, then why is attached to my hip all the time?"

"He's your executioner in case you attempt anything. Should his quest get in the way of that, the others have orders to kill you and him." He explained. Ibuki looked at him in shock.

"You would kill him just because he may let me go?"

"It was the only way to get it through to him that I was serious! Do you truly believe that the words of one ninja would sway my decision? Do you believe that word of one man could replace the lives that you and the Akatsuki took?" Naruto asked, releasing a bit of killer intent. Ibuki gulped and stood very still. "Tomorrow, you will be part of my escort. Do you understand?"

"Hai Mizukage!" she said. She turned to leave. When she was at the door, Naruto spoke again.

"If there is any one you must thank for your life, then you must speak to Lady Koyuki. She seems to also care about what happens to you." Ibuki's body stiffens at that. She left his office without asking any more questions.

The next day, Tsunade, Gaara and Azumi were led to the Mizukage tower. They were searched and were allowed entry into the tower. They walked until they were in front of two large doors. The doors were opened and the leaders were led in. Tsunade ordered Sasuke to stay outside, which he reluctantly did. In the room, Naruto was waiting along with Ibuki and Takumi at either side of him. Also in the room, Saito sat in the center of room. He was there as the council representative. He stood as every leader stood by a chair.

"As in the last meeting, we begin by stating your name and rank for the record." Saito said

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato."

"I am Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato."

"I am Sanshouuo no Azumi, fifth leader of Amegakure no Sato."

"Good, now let our meeting commence. Who will like to start first?" Saito asked

"I would like to begin." Azumi said. She looked at her fellow allies. "As it stands, we are in a stalemate with our enemies but we have a dominant position to end the war. However, Shion's poison traps and Orochimaru mobility have kept us from pushing forward. Amegakure doesn't have the force to attack. We can only offer support. So I ask you, do we have a plan of attack? Do we have a way to end the war?"

"Actually, we have started to develop a new way of infiltration." Naruto began. He pulled out his special kunai and stabbed it into the table.

"The Hiraishin? How is that going to help us?" asked Tsunade.

"The Hiraishin allows me to teleport from place to place with the help of the 'shiki' placed on a kunai or if I place it myself. What if we can expand on that to teleport several men instead of one?" he said

"Is that even possible?" Asked a surprised Tsunade

"We began working on it and we gave it a test run yesterday. I am still working on it with Lord Sage Fukasaku who had offered his help."

"What is the range in its completed state?" asked Gaara

"The range is only thirty miles from the anchor which needs to be held secure by an experienced shinobi with amazing chakra control and even greater chakra. This technique has all ready placed three ninjas in the hospital with serve chakra exhaustion." Naruto explained

"That sounds like an amazing time-space jutsu but the risks seem way too great." Azumi said. While it would definitely help, she didn't wish harm on her allies' forces.

"Like I said we are still working on it. My goal is to widen the range and the amount of forces I could send. I would like the help of Jiraiya and Tatsumaki. They are very well known Fuuin masters." Naruto requested. Tsunade nodded as did Gaara. "So how goes the cure for Shion's poison?" Tsunade looked at Sakura and motioned her forward. She was now beside her.

"Sakura has been the one heading up the research of that woman's poison. She can explain it better than I can."

"Haruno Sakura, you have the floor." Saito said

"Thank you, for the past two years I have worked on neutralizing this deadly poison. What we know is those two years and several months ago, Shion infiltrated Kirigakure to steal some of the Kyuubi's chakra. With that chakra and several other components, she has created a very powerful poison. The poison's design is to destroy the chakra network, making any ninja useless. After it destroys the chakra network, it continues to the nerve system, circulatory system, organs and every other system in the body until the person dies." Sakura explained

"What a dreadful chemical weapon, however you have managed to stop it?" Azumi asked

"I've only managed to slow it down. The vaccine that I've created has to be used every three months or the poison acts up again." She explained

"Still, it saves lives. You should be proud at your progress." Naruto said. Sakura blushed at the praise causing Ino to snort.

"Are you closer to a cure Sakura?" asked Gaara

"I have isolated the other components and I made my vaccine due to that. The problem is the Kyuubi's chakra. There is nothing that I know in the world that can destroy it. I was hoping that I could search your archives, Mizukage." She asked

"You mean to see how the former Mizukage killed the last holder of the Sanbi?"

"Yes, it may hold a key on how it was done."

"I will tell the guards to expect you." Sakura bowed in thanks and stepped back.

"Well, now let's take about other topics." Tsunade said. The group continued to talk about various topics ranging from Orochimaru's movements to battle deployments. It would be around noon when Saito called for a break. The leaders got up and walked toward the door, their bodyguards following.

Sasuke waited outside with a small scowl on his face. He knew why he wasn't allowed and knew it wasn't because he wasn't spying for Orochimaru as they haven't discovered his training with the Hebi Sannin. It was because Tsunade didn't trust him and probably knew what he may have done. He turned as he heard the door open. The first to exit was Azumi and her guards. She gave him a pointed glare before moving out the way. The next to exit was Tsunade. He walked in front of her and stopped her progress. Sakura and Ino noticed the look on his face and knew that this would not go well.

"Tsunade," he said with no respect. "I want you to set a meeting between myself and Naruto. I need to speak with him."

"Is that so? And what would you need to speak to him about?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

"It is a personal matter." He stated. A scoff made everyone turn to Azumi.

"Such ignorance and disrespect, this is a meeting of leaders. Your personal issues have no rights here." Azumi said

"Shut your mouth, this doesn't concern you!" Sasuke shouted. Azumi guards reached for their weapons but were stopped by Tsunade. She had Sasuke on his knees as she applied pressure to his wrist. Sasuke struggled to get himself out of her hold but was overpowered by her.

"You will apologize right now Uchiha or you'll never use your Chidori again." She said while blasting him with killer intent.

"I apologize Lady Azumi, it will not happen again." He groaned out.

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto. He had exited the room with Gaara.

"No, just showing someone a lesson in manners." Tsunade snarled. She released Sasuke who quickly got in Naruto's face.

"Mizukage-dono," Sasuke said it like it was a curse. "I request an audience with you." Tsunade was furious and attempted to apologize but Naruto waved her off. He gave Sasuke a grin and was kind of interested in what his former rival wanted.

"It's all right Baba; I'll have a private meeting with him. I have a good idea what he wants." He said mockingly. Sasuke controlled his anger. "Come to my office after the meeting is over. I'll give you your audience then."

"Thank you!"

"Welcome, now let's get some ramen in my stomach." Naruto cheered and walked off. Sasuke rubbed his wrist and ignored the glares he got. He got what he came for.

Two Suna lookout guards sat on top of the tower near the Tsuchi no Kuni border. They were sitting around in complete boredom.

"When is our relief going to get here?" the Suna guard whined.

"Soon I hope. I'm starting to get tired of your bitching." The other said. He looked out to the border. He kept looking until he saw something moving. He increased the clarity of his binoculars and saw that there were ninja moving to the Kaze no Kuni border. "Hey, I got movement here." His partner got up and looked to the border as well. "An invasion?" he asked

"No, it's way too small to be an invasion force."

"Should we send word to the Kazekage?"

"Let's just hope he isn't too lazy to take the message."

The sun was beginning to set when the meeting had ended. They rest of the meeting would be over tomorrow, just in time for the winter festival. The leaders all retired to their homes to rest. Naruto walked to his office just to see if there was any work. He reached his door to see Sasuke waiting there for him. He didn't say anything to him and walked into his office. Sasuke followed in and waited. Naruto sat in his chair and faced him.

"So what can I do for the Uchiha clan today?"

"Mizukage," Sasuke started

"First off, let's just drop our acts. You hate me and I could give a damn about you. Speak freely, you won't be punished." Naruto said evenly.

"Fine dobe, I want the body of Uchiha Madara." He said

"May I ask why?"

"He is a founding father of Konoha and deserves to be buried within Hi no Kuni."

"Now, I thought we were going to speak freely. Don't feed me this bull about you wanting to honor your ancestor."

"Whether you believe me or not, I want the body of Madara."

"Sorry to say, that will not be possible. We are still trying to find a way to destroy the body of Madara."

"What!" Sasuke roared

"I do not wish the secrets of that man to roam free." Naruto said calmly

"You have no right. He is an Uchiha and does not deserve such treatment!"

"That man led the most notorious group of S-rank ninja to try and take over the world. Not only that, he had the ability to control the Bijus. If you think I'm allowing that type of power out in the world, you have lost your mind. Besides, at the last conference, we agreed that Madara's body was to be destroyed. Your future council were the ones who said so." He explained

"What?"

"I offered Madara's body to Konoha under the promise that they would destroy the body. I explained that my attempts were proving fruitless and gave them the chance to do so. Your council gave that responsibility me. They said that Madara was no ninja of theirs and they take no responsibility for him. It was a landside of a vote with only your keeper Danzo as the negative vote." Sasuke snarled at the smirking blond.

"Listen dobe, I want that body." He demanded. Naruto just gave him an amused look which further enraged Sasuke. He leaned forward and looked at him dead in his eyes.

"I'm not going to give you or your master Danzo a weapon. Madara was a dangerous individual and I plan to erase his very existence from this world. So you can huff and puff all you want but I won't bow to a spoiled little child who needs an edge against his brother." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke's Sharingan flash on in rage and he took a step forward. He didn't notice the hidden ANBU ready to cut him up but they would never get the chance. Sasuke suddenly began to spaz out and hit the ground. He was a twitching mess with foam coming out of his mouth. He looked toward his door and saw his assistant and Ino standing there, her hands in the shape of a diamond.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you here Ino?" he asked

"Insurance policy, Tsunade-sama had a feeling that he would ask about Madara's body." Ino answered

"Yamanaka mind techniques never leave home without them." Naruto joked

"Thanks, I'll take him back. Tsunade will want to hear about this." She explained

"Allow me, Suzume, Hinotori," Two ANBU members appeared and picked up Sasuke's body. "Tell Baba not to be too harsh with him."

"I make no promises." Ino said and disappeared with the two ANBU in tow. Naruto lay back in his chair. His assistant asked if he wanted anything and he told her to get some tea. She nodded and was gone. Naruto just sighed and looked to his ceiling

"This has been one,"

"Troublesome day! Why did your brother leave me in charge?" Shikamaru groaned

"Next time, don't knock me up." A smirking, eight month pregnant Temari said coyly.

"I didn't hear any complaints eight months ago." Shikamaru countered

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Baki said with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The other council members chuckled at them

"Anyway, should we raise the alarm?" asked one council member

"No, the force is way too small to lay a siege. Something is very wrong about that." Shikamaru said

"You think that it may be a decoy?" asked another council member.

"Yes, the force is way too small. They are planning something larger."

"So what should be done?" asked Temari. Shikamaru sat in silence for moment before he turned to Baki.

"Increase the defences of the village and gather a force equal to that of the invasion force. Judging by the movement, they will be within the village's range in two days. I want an ambush laid out between here and their march." Shikamaru ordered

"Right," Baki said and left to do his task. Shikamaru turned to another ninja.

"I want messages sent to Konoha, Ame and Kiri. Choose our fastest birds to do the job."

"Hai!" And he was gone. Shikamaru sat back down and sighed. Temari patted and rubbed his head in amusement. He groaned as he knew that he would be up for quite a while tonight.

Akiko watched as the snow began to fall. She had always found snow fascinating. She never saw it in Kaze no Kuni seeing that their climate was always humid and dry. Her first time seeing snow was when she took a trip to Tetsu no Kuni with her family. All the other noble daughters teased her because of her awe of it. The samurai there were kind and told her all about it. Being here in Kirigakure for the winter festival, it was like a dream come true for her.

She turned away from the window when she heard a knock on her door. She gave permission to enter and Sakura entered. She looked very stressed and frustrated. She was carrying a scroll that had the Kiri symbol on it.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" she asked

"Not really, I've been at the archive for three hours and I'm so tired. Luckily, I was given permission to review this scroll. The people who take of the place were very helpful." Sakura said

"So this scroll may hold an answer?" she asked

"Maybe, this is a record of the Jinchuuriki's life as recorded by his keeper. Perhaps she wrote something within this scroll."

"I'm surprise that you were able to take the scroll out from the archives."

"I'm well known in the village for fixing their medical staff."

"I don't know, I would think that the Mizukage would have to give you permission." Akiko stated. She then looked at Sakura and grinned. "What exactly is your true relationship to him? I know you find him attractive, you've admitted that much."

"Y-Yes, I do find him very attractive but we're friends, nothing more." Sakura said

"I don't think so. There's more there, I can feel it. Not just from you but from him as well. Gaara mentioned how he paid very close attention whenever you spoke." Akiko said

"R-Really?" Sakura asked with a blush. Before the conversation could continue, Ino walked into the room. She noticed the pink cheeks of her friend and saw the smirk of Akiko.

"What did I miss and why are you blushing?" Ino asked eagerly

"That's none of your business!" Sakura shouted. She quickly calmed herself before addressing Ino again. "Why are you here Ino?"

"I just wanted to stay here for a while. The sound of Sasuke's punishment was starting to get unbearable." She said

"Punishment, what the hell did he do?" Sakura asked

"That moron thought that he could force Naruto into giving him Madara's body. He even went as far making a threatening move toward him. If I wasn't there, Sasuke would have lost his head either to the hidden ANBU or to Naruto himself." Ino explained

"That man is evil to the core. He does not care about anyone. Every time I see those eyes it fills me with dread. Gaara-kun said that he should have been killed when he was returned back to Konoha and it was a mistake that he was allowed to live. I'm starting to agree with him." Akiko said

"Yeah, he's out of control. Let's hope that this action of his gets the council to reconsider their bid for Hokage. I swear, if he's elected, I'm making daddy move the clan out of Konoha." Ino said. Sakura nodded and agreed with his friend. Sasuke was a dangerous man and he was someone who cared not for peace but power. In their fight for peace, that type of thinking would not be needed. She wondered what type of condition he would be in after Tsunade was done with him.

Sasuke hit the wall with a thud and slid down to a sitting position. He was bloodied and bruised. He bones felt broken and mangled. He couldn't get his body to work right after the first hit Tsunade gave him. It must have been that damn Ranshinshou technique of hers. A shadow felt over him and he looked up to face the person. He looked on in defiance at Tsunade who glared at him.

"You'll heal at your own rate. I refuse to heal you and I have no doubt Sakura won't either. I give you about two days, just enough time to get you out of Kirigakure before you do something stupid again. Also," Tsunade slammed her hand on his forehead, slamming the back of his head against the wall. She moved her hand but Sasuke felt something on his forehead. "That seal I had Jiraiya create will keep your Sharingan inactive." She said. She spun on her heel and walked out of his room, slamming the door close.

Sasuke sat in silence, his rage building and building. That dobe was going to destroy his only hope of gaining a more powerful Sharingan. With Madara's eyes, he could have easily killed his brother and that fool, Naruto. What angered him more was that Konoha's involvement in destroying Madara's eyes. He knew why Danzo disagreed but it wasn't like he wasn't going to give it to him. Those eyes were his path to power and he would have them. He was glad that the dobe had not found a way yet but he knew that he would find a way to do the impossible.

Sasuke laid his head back and tried to move his body but the Ranshinshou was still in effect. He swore that he make her pay for this. He swore that they would all pay for this.

_'Tsunade, Itachi and especially Naruto, I will make you all pay for this.'_

The night sky was cloudy and snowing over Kirigakure. While the snow would be great for tomorrow's festival, it also gave great cover for the several figures that flew through the sky. There were twenty in total and they were using a strange glider that allowed them to fly in the air. It was such an astounding sight to see. The lead glider dived from out of the clouds and headed toward the back end of the main island that Kirigakure was on. The others followed his lead. They all landed on the beach. It took a while for everyone to land. Once out of their gliders, they began to check there equipment.

"Do you think that Orochimaru will keep his word?" asked one of the flyers.

"We have no choice. After our defeat by Konoha again, we need money to start over. We must not fail in this mission or we can never revive Sora no Kuni to its former glory. To do that, we will have to make our deal with the devil." Said the leader of the group. The others nodded and fell in formation. The leader faced them all. "Our mission is to kill the Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto. Second objectives are the deaths of Senju Tsunade, Sabaku no Gaara and Sanshouuo no Azumi. Failure is not an option."

"Hai!" the all shouted

Glossary

Sora no Kuni – Land of Air

Tetsu no Kuni – Land of Iron

Kaze no Kuni – Land of Wind

Sanshouuo no Azumi – Azumi the Salamander

Suzume – Sparrow

Hinotori – Phoenix

Baba – Grandmother

Gaki – Brat

Shiki - Rite

Character Corner

Haruno Sakura

Age: 28

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

Rank: High Jonin

Techniques: Fuuton: Chiyu Kaze, Shi Shi Rendan, Chakra no Mesu, Shosenjutsu, Ranshinshou,

Story: Sakura was part of the former team seven, which contained Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi. Sakura is one of the reasons that Naruto was banished because of the damaged he dealt to Sasuke when he attempted to leave Konoha. She later joined the medic program. She was an outcast with Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten. She was even hated by the Godaime, Senju Tsunade. Despite that, Sakura grew to become one of Konoha's greatest medics.

She was part of the three man team that went to Kiri to help cement an alliance. She greatly improved the medic staff and created their combat medic force. During her stay, she had a rocky relationship with Naruto who was the Mizukage. They came to a head when they had a battle, clearing the air between them. She was not part of the battle against the Akatsuki until she attempted to save Naruto from Madara who easily defeated her.

She has played a big role in the war by attempting to find a cure for her rival, Maguna Shion. She made a vaccine that slowed Shion's poison. It angered Shion so much that she place Sakura as an A-rank ninja with a kill on sight order. She has a crush on Naruto, which she strongly denies.


	42. Chapter 42: War & Peace Chapter 3

Alright now let's get some things out of the way here. First, I do appreciate the PM's and their suggestions for my re-write of the story and some I have considered and some I have implemented because they make me a better writer. Second, what I do not appreciate are the suggestions of the PAIRINGS for the story.

'_I'd like it if you made it a Naruto and Hinata story_'

'_Could you have this be a Naruto and Fem-Haku_'

'_It'd be nice if you could make Naruto fall in love with a Fem-Kuyyubi _'

And the list goes on and on.

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude there, it's just that I'm not going to waste my time and write the story the way you WANT it to be. I'll admit I am a Naruto and Sakura fan, but that's not why I'm re-posting this story.

(Well okay maybe a _little_ but still) I'm re-posting this story because I thought it was a well written and well thought out story made by a user that knew what he was doing. Yes there are grammar mistakes, but I'll be fixing that in the re-write. So please either hit the review button or send me a PM on any suggestions. I will take them into consideration.

And lastly, thank you to all who either favorite this story, put it on their story alerts, or review it I really do appreciate these things so to show you my gratitude I will list you all right now. (As of May 2012)

Reviewers:

AnonymousIncognito

NaruSaku means logic

dbzgtfan2004

Shika The Brain-This is more of a complaint but whatever

raidersfan777

senjunamikazebalajee

phoenixflame22

InARealPickle

darwinsito

Konoha's Crimson Fox

darkprince0521

FHMsage

DrGn36

Favorited: There's too many to list here but you know who you are.

Story Alerts: Again too many to list here but I appreciate you guys.

Now then I wish I could thank you guys in person, now on with the story

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

War & Peace: Chapter 3

Shizune wondered if it was her fate to deal with such problematic Hokages. Tsunade was bad with her drinking and escapes to the gambling halls. Now, with her use of the Kage Bunshin, she drank and gambled more often. Shizune had to form a special group of ANBU to go find her. She was really happy to be dealing with Konohamaru. She knew him to be a serious shinobi and with Sarutobi Hiruzen's upbringing and felt a huge load lifted off her shoulders. After a while, Shizune cursed the heavens and swore that Konohamaru was just as bad as Tsunade.

She entered the office with several documents. Upon her entry she saw four clones doing the work that Konohamaru was suppose to be doing. A frown formed on her face.

"Where is the real one?" she asked in aggravation

"Right here Shizune-neesan!" Konohamaru's called out from out the window. Shizune walked toward the direction in where she heard it. She looked out the window and saw the substitute Hokage reading a copy of the latest book in Jiraiya's 'Icha Icha' series. She glared at him.

"You know, a Hokage is suppose to be working to help the village."

"What? I'm working." He exclaimed while pointing at his clones.

"Get in here!" she snapped. Konohamaru sighed and did as he was told, wishing not to further anger her and knowing that he was in for another lecture about how a Hokage must act and uphold their duties. He entered the office and dispelled his clones. Shizune faced him with an angry pout.

"Now look: I know that Tsunade is preparing you to be the next Hokage, but that doesn't mean…" Shizune was cut off when Yurika, the village's message decoder, burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama, we have an emergency message from Sunagakure!" she shouted. Before either Konohamaru or Shizune could digest the information, Jiraiya entered the office via window.

"Hey kid, we have incoming enemies heading for the gates." He said in urgency.

"Wow, Shizune-neesan, guess we'll have that talk later. A Hokage's duty calls: see ya!" Konohamaru said quickly. He bolted, dragging a confused Jiraiya and Yurika out of the office. Shizune looked at the empty room and sighed. Outside the tower, several ninjas had to dodge a chair that suddenly flew out from the Hokage's office.

The drums were beating, flutes were playing and people were dancing on the streets. The kids cheered as the floats came down the village streets. On one float, Naruto, with Tsunade, Gaara and Azumi, took in the cheers that came their way. They all waved as a greeting to the crowd.

"Now this is a lively festival. Not even the Fire Festival at the capitol compares to this." Tsunade said

"Just wait until the dance. I have no doubt that'll be fun." Naruto said

"So what else are you doing today?" asked Azumi

"A speech, walk around the village greeting people, a little display at the water temple with Hyorinmaru, the usual stuff I've been doing since taking up the mantle of Mizukage. You're welcome to join me." He offered

"You may count me out. After today's meeting and festivities, I will retire to my room. I shall conserve my energy for tonight's dance. I hear that there will be a contest for the first dance for you." Azumi said coyly

"Damn Kagura, she just loves to annoy me." Naruto muttered

"So, you have fan girls? What a twist from your old life." Tsunade joked.

"There's no laughing matter when it comes to fan girls." Naruto said in annoyance

"Agreed!" Gaara added. The two females laughed at the two.

Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Shikaku and Danzo stood around a map of the world. They studied it carefully.

"Shika is right about this being a diversion. Ame is their true target. If they take it back, Iwa will have gained an edge. They can attack from both there and Kusa. If they get serious, they may take Tori no Kuni. Then they would control the borders of Konoha and Suna." Shikaku explained

"We know that Iwa isn't stupid enough to take Tori no Kuni knowing that the daimyo of Hi no Kuni would get involved. They don't want the samurai's breathing down their necks." Jiraiya added

"Has the group we sent to deal with the invaders engaged them yet?" Konohamaru asked

"Yes, and as you asked I have sent some of my 'Ne' along with them." Danzo said

"Good. I want Kiba and Kakashi in here now. Shikaku and Jiraiya, I want you to gather two groups of twenty to be under their command." Konohamaru ordered

"Why such a small force?" asked Danzo

"We can't send a whole army to defend Ame at this moment. While Shikamaru may be right and this may be a small force, it can also be a trap. I have a feeling that Shikamaru will do as I'm doing right now." Konohamaru explained

"It's what I would do as well. Besides, Naruto has placed his top Jonins there along with Azumi's followers. Suna will get there before us and can hold the advancing force while Kakashi and Kiba arrive as back up." Shikaku added

"Not a bad plan, but we would still need to push the main force back into Tsuchi no Kuni." Jiraiya said

"Right now, defense is the key. My guess is that Sano and Ayano are behind this. Divide and conquer is their plan. If this is a small force, they can only keep it up for three days." Konohamaru said

"A good deduction Sarutobi. Perhaps you are your grandfather's image." Danzo said

"In more ways than one. Let's get ready to move. I want Kiba and Kakashi with their teams gone in an hour."

"Hai!" the three men said

Two platoons of Suna ninja that Shikamaru sent to aid the Ame forces ran across the sand. Among those sent was Matsuri, Gaara's student.

"Matsuri, how long will it be until we reach Ame?" Sari asked

"A day, maybe less if we keep moving at this pace. We have to get ahead of Iwa's advancing force." She explained. The scouts had returned yesterday, reporting that Iwa had sent five divisions of ninjas to attack Amegakure. The groups had reached the border of Ame no Kuni.

"It is just as the report said so we need to move." Said Otokaze

"We won't be as effective if we don't rest at least once." Sari said tiredly

"I know, but the border is right there. The second we cross it, we'll have a short rest, but we need to get to Ame as soon as possible." Otokaze said

"According to the Kazekage, Iwa's divisions will hit Amegakure by night fall." Nejiri added. Matsuri nodded and turned to the slackers.

"Let's pick up the pace!" she ordered. The Suna forces began to move faster in order to reach the border.

Night covered the sky in Kirigakure. The party held for the clan heads, Politian and people of importance was in full swing. Tsunade was enjoying it fully, mostly because of the sake that was offered. Inari was also there as he flirted with a noble's daughter. Gaara stood quickly as Akiko dragged him around introducing herself and her husband. Azumi was surrounded by many gentlemen as was Ino who welcomed the attention.

When the music began to play, Ino and Azumi started to dance with some suitors. Gaara wasn't much of a dancer but Akiko was teaching him. Sakura had refused several offers and stayed with Tsunade who, along with Tazuna, was having a drinking contest. The personal guards of each leader were also having fun dancing, observing or talking amongst themselves.

One observer looked at the party from a distance. She wasn't on guard duty any more, but was ordered to be part of security. That didn't stop her from drinking as a small jug of wine hung off her wrist.

She attempted to take a sip when she felt someone come up behind her. She continued take a drink and sighed as the person moved to her side.

"Well, if it isn't my executioner." She said before taking another sip.

"Drinking alone isn't healthy." The person stated

"You just don't stop, do you? I really shouldn't be annoyed anymore." She was about to take another sip when the man pulled her arm towards him and took a sip of her sake. "I don't remember you asking or me offering Shin." She informed

"I like taking liberties Ibuki. It's a family trait." He said. The two stood in silence and watched the dance. Ibuki suddenly turned her head slightly to face Shin.

"Did you know about Koyuki?" Ibuki asked

"Yes, but I had no hand in that." Shin answered

"Bullshit, you went crying to her, didn't you?" she growled

"It wasn't exactly a secret that you were part of the Akatsuki. Also, I was in a holding cell after a brawl. I had no hand in Lady Koyuki's decision to help you. Why she went out of her way to help her assassin is something I can't explain." He told her. Ibuki just scoffed and turned back to the party. After another bout of silence, Ibuki sighed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You know, this is my first festival. It isn't as boring as I first thought. If there are more like today's', I might end up staying for a while."

"You're not just saying that because you care about my life?" Shin asked. Ibuki passed him her jug of sake. It was more like a blow to his gut, which caused him to jerk a bit.

"Don't flatter yourself Momochi. Until I find a way out of this situation, you and I are just increasing our life spans." Ibuki said with a bit of mirth. Shin smirked and took the jug.

"Thank you." He joked

"Bite me!" She muttered

"Ladies, it's time for the main event!" exclaimed Kagura. She reached over and dragged Naruto into the light. The dirty look he threw her was ignored. "Anyone who wants the first dance with our handsome and single Mizukage, step up and form a circle." The swordswoman said and ripped off his hat. Like moths to a flame, every woman, young and old, available and married, ran toward the middle of the dance floor. They pushed and shoved to gain an advantage. Tsunade laughed at the frightened look on Naruto's face at the large group of ladies clustered on the dance floor. She looked to her left from the corner of her eye and saw a frowning Sakura at her side.

"Why aren't you joining the group? Don't you want to dance with Naruto?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Well, I would be shrugging my duties as your bodyguard." Sakura said lamely. The blush might have been small but Tsunade saw it.

"Is that so? Ino doesn't seem too worried." She said and pointed to the crowd. Sakura saw Ino in the middle of pile as well as Azumi, who were pushing other women out of the way. Tsunade smirked at the rage in her eyes.

"Those bitches," Sakura snarled, but stopped when she saw Tsunade looking at her. "I mean, they're ninjas. It's unfair." Sakura's cheeks were as pink as her hair. Tsunade laughed at her and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Just go, have some fun, and dance with Naruto like you want to." She ordered. Sakura was about to protest, but Tsunade pushed her toward the women. Frustrated at Sakura's slow pace, she gave the medic another push in the form of slapping the ground. The shockwave caused Sakura to lose her balance and trip her way toward the crowd and the women to lose their footing as well.

Sakura screamed, alerting everyone. They watched as the pink haired woman plowed right into the crowd causing everyone to fall. It was a funny tangle of limbs, with women struggling to free themselves from one another. Sakura popped her head out of the mess as she felt something land on her head.

"It looks like we have a winner! Konoha's top combat medic, Haruno Sakura!" Kagura cheered. Naruto just looked on in shock while Tsunade laughed.

After untwisting themselves, the women floor was cleared for Sakura and Naruto's dance. Some females glared at the pink haired woman and secretly cursed her but Sakura was lost in her own world, her heartbeat quickening as Naruto approached. He held his hand out and she took it as the song began to play. Soon, the two began to dance in tune to the music.

"I'm surprised you joined in the group." Naruto said

"It wasn't my choice. I was forcefully persuaded to join." Sakura replied. She secretly shot Tsunade a glare.

"I guess I have to thank them." Sakura blushed at his words. The music continued and Sakura was surprised by how good a dancer Naruto was. He gave her a cocky smirk.

"You look surprised by the fact that I'm this good at dancing. I am the Mizukage, after all. I had to learn to do this."

"Aren't we full of ourselves? Though I have to say that it is a useful skill to have. I was worried about my feet for a while, but as you said; you are the Mizukage." She joked. Naruto chuckled. The two were lost in the music as they gracefully danced. Sakura stared into his eyes and found herself drawn to them, the warmth and comfort giving her a sense of security.

"You're very beautiful tonight Sakura." Naruto said softly

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself." Sakura replied. She mentally cursed herself for such a lame reply, but it really didn't matter now. She was going to enjoy being close to Naruto for as long as she could. Though Sakura was in a state of pure bliss, she noticed something on the roof. The moon's light illuminated something that flashed briefly before disappearing. Naruto saw that Sakura's attention was elsewhere and furrowed his brows.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" He asked. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts and was about to apologize when the flash appeared again. She looked to see a figure aiming something at Naruto's back.

"Naruto!" she cried and spun him around. She heard a click and something flew through the air. The sound of metal hitting flesh caused everyone to gasp. Sakura fell forward into Naruto's body.

"Sakura!" he shouted and looked to the roof. Two more figures appeared and took aim. They fired their weapons at Naruto but he was gone, wasting no time in taking Sakura to safety. He reappeared near the stage cradling Sakura's body. Several guards appeared in front of him and deflected the projectiles that were aimed at him. Suddenly, many other ninja appeared from the side and aimed their weapons at the crowd. Everyone screamed and attempted to get away but the killers opened fire and hit those closes to them with a hail of kunai

Acting quickly, Kankuro used his Sanshouuo to save some of the bystanders and the injured. Gaara unleashed his sand and encased himself and his wife in an orb of sand. Activating his Daisen no Me, he used his sand to gather the injured and move them to safety. Tsunade struck the ground and caused a fissure that split the ground. The attackers were knocked off their feet, allowing the Kiri ninja a chance to attack. Two were slain immediately, before they jumped back to regain their distance.

Ibuki came from the side of the group and withdrew her swords, Saihyousen and Herufaia. She slashed in a downward arc, causing fire and ice to mix, creating boiling hot steam. The assassins were engulfed in the sweltering steam and began to cry out in pain. Sentaro, Kagura, Shin and every guard available quickly struck those who attempted to escape the steam.

Behind the stage, Naruto looked to see the damage done to Sakura. The kunai was almost in her back, most of the blade in her shoulder. Sakura knew that the blade cleanly cut though her bone. It would be an easy fix but the blade needed to be pulled out.

"Naruto, I need you to pull out the blade and I need someone to try and stop the flow of blood." She said. He nodded and turned to one of his guards.

"Hey," he said getting his attention, "As soon as I pull this out, you do everything in your power to stop the bleeding. Am I understood?"

"Hai Mizukage!" the ninja said. He tore off some of his uniform and got ready to stop the blood. Naruto sighed and prepared to remove the blade. Grabbing the handle, Naruto began to wrench the kunai loose. Sakura whimpered in pain but it needed to be done. With a big jerk, he pulled the kunai loose. Blood spurt out of the wound and Sakura cried out in pain.

The ninja placed the cloth on the wound and attempted to stop the flow. Luckily, one of the daughter's of the Enkai clan was a nurse at the hospital. She quickly helped in covering the wound and helped slowed her bleeding. Ino appeared next to them and took over Sakura's healing.

Knowing that Sakura was in good hands, Naruto turned to a ninja and held out his hand. The ninja threw him Hyorinmaru and the blond freed his blade from its sheath. The Sora ninja saw Naruto and seized the opportunity to attack. They fired their weapons, and Naruto's arm moved in a blur, deflecting every kunai shot at him. As they refilled their ammo, Naruto brought his arm down in an arc firing a huge dragon made of water at the three attackers on the roof.

The leader managed to dodge the water but the other two weren't as lucky as the dragon's mouth crashed down on them. The attack destroyed the roof and froze the two attackers to death. The leader looked at Naruto and saw the glare he sent him. Realizing that the attack was a lost cause, he ordered a retreat, but it was not necessary. All his ninja were slaughtered. Three of them managed to stay alive but the leader knew that they would soon be dead. He turned to flee, but instead ran into the Mizukage.

"I won't lie to you, you're going to die." He said in a cold voice. "Your only option is to surrender and prolong your life for another day." The ninja looked at him in fear. He cursed Orochimaru for sending him and his brothers to a meaningless death. But he wasn't going down without a fight. He prepared for a final attack, but the last thing he saw was the blur of Hyorinmaru before his world became black.

Naruto stood and looked down at the three remaining attackers who were taken alive and bound. He surveyed the damage. Tsunade was tending to the injured and he saw his ANBU checking for the dead. The daimyo was unhurt but very shaken. Sansei arrived with the medics within a few seconds. They quickly took over and tended to all the injured. Sansei appeared next to him.

"Mizukage-sama," he began

"I'm fine. I want ANBU escort for the daimyo for his trip home." Naruto ordered.

"It will be done." Sansei complied. Another ninja appeared next to them

"What is it?" Naruto asked curtly

"A message from Suna, It isn't good news." He said. Naruto turned to him with a stern look. "Iwa has begun to launch an attack on Ame."

"When?"

"At this very moment."

Chaos was the word to describe the battle that was going on. The Iwa army attacked as soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Assuming that they still had the element of surprise, the army invaded the land in confidence. However, the defenders of Ame were waiting for them, with the forces of Suna backing them up, surprising Iwa. Suna sent their siege machines to hit the Iwa attackers from a long range as a combination of Ame, Kiri and Suna warriors held the bridge.

Ren, Kiri's foremost water manipulator, stopped Iwa's attack from the water along with Ame's mines and underwater attacks. However, Iwa would not be stopped so easily. They regrouped and focused on a single task of taking the bridge. Using the Doryūsō, the Iwa ninja caused a wave of earth spears to rush in and bombard the defending forces. Some were killed instantly and Iwa rushed past the spears and charged. Those who survived met them in a clash of steel, puppets and fists.

Matsuri, armed with her jouhyou, took out any Iwa ninja in her range. She threw the blade of her weapon into a ninja's head, instantly taking him out. One attempted to attack from behind, but she felt him coming. Using the rope of her weapon, she blocked and ensnared his arm. She moved behind him and began to choke him as several Iwa ninjas attempted to surround her. She pulled the blade out of the man's head and spun it. The blade made contact with flesh and sliced through the necks of the attackers, killing them. She caught it and proceeded to snap the neck of the one she had ensnared. He felt dead at her feet and she prepared for another round when she was struck from behind. She fell, but quickly rolled to her feet just to see a ninja with his blade raised.

She braced for the attack, but a fast moving drill of water plowed right through him and stopped him. He fell into the water dead as Ren landed next to Matsuri. She helped her friend up and the two faced the coming invaders.

"This is getting bad Mat. They're starting to gain ground." Ren said

"We can't give up. If they retake Ame, they'll have easy entry into Kaze no Kuni and Hi no Kuni." Matsuri stated. They turned to see several Iwa ninja charge at them. They prepared themselves to attack, when they heard the sound of electricity. The two kunoichi turned to see Hatake Kakashi, surrounded by lightning. They jumped out of the way as he slammed his hands down on the ground.

"Raiton: Mouaku Ookami Kakekomi!" he roared. The advancing force watched as several wolves made of lightning charged at them, frying them to a crisp. When the attack faded, there was nothing left, and the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Matsuri and Ren landed near Kakashi and were about to thank him when a huge, two-headed beast jumped over them and charged at the Iwa front. Several Konoha ninja followed it.

"What the hell was that?" Ren shouted

"Kiba and Akamaru are going to give us time as we set the explosive notes." Kakashi explained

"Explosive notes!" Matsuri exclaimed in confusion

"We can't defend the bridge, the water and all the sewer entrance at the same time. The bridge gives them an advantage so we'll take it away from them. The Ame ninjas know hidden passages they can use and we have Ren, who can control the water for any attacks. The currently leader agrees with me." He explained. Matsuri and Ren nodded and did what they could to give the demolition team the time they needed. After a few minutes, they signaled that they were ready. Kakashi let loose a whistle and retreated. Kiba and Akamaru, who were still transformed, ran back with everyone else. The Iwa army saw their retreat and pushed forward.

Those men who ran toward the village would never return home. As soon as everyone was cleared, the explosion destroyed the bridge and killed hundreds. The Iwa ninjas stopped their attack to regroup. Ame would survive this round.

It was late in the afternoon when Tsunade, Gaara and Azumi prepared to leave. After the attack, Naruto called them into his office and explained everything to them. Azumi was in distraught but Naruto assured her that Ame would be there when she returned, thanks to the combined forces of Kiri, Suna and Konoha. Naruto then ordered three ships of supplies, weapons and ninjas, and the ships that the group came on to be ready in the afternoon.

There ships were now stacked and ready to set sail. Azumi and Gaara were already on board, as Tsunade hugged Naruto and thanked him before boarding the ship as well. He watched, along with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu as the ships left the port and into the open seas. Sakura stood at the rear of the ship and caught Naruto's gaze. Naruto looked at her but his gaze fell on the arm that was in the sling. Still, she smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks for the dance', with Naruto smiling back and mouthed 'my pleasure'. He continued to watch until both ships disappeared into the mist wall. Naruto turned and walked back to the tower.

"What was Ino able to find out?" he asked no one in particular.

"They were under the orders of Orochimaru. He promised them funding to raise their country up for a third time." Sentaro said. Naruto eyes narrowed when he heard that.

"Sayuri, Takumi, Kagura, you have one hour to prepare and leave with the ships. You have two missions ahead of you. The first is to make sure that Amegakure doesn't fall to Iwa or Ayano. The second: find every base of Orochimaru's and destroy them. It's time we remove Orochimaru's head, once and for all."

Techniques

Raiton: Mouako Ookami Kakekomi – Lightning Release: Savage Wolf Stampede – A lightning base technique used by Hatake Kakashi. Gathering large amounts of lightning, Kakashi will slam his hands down on the ground and summon several wolves made of lightning. The attack will fry any one that is bitten.

Doryūsō – Rising Stone Spear – Earth Release: Rising Stone Spear is an earth base technique used by Iwa ninja. This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spikes that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

Daisan no Me – Third Eye - This jutsu creates a floating eyeball out of sand that is connected to Gaara's optic nerves. Gaara can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. He also uses it while within his Sphere of Sand so he can see what's happening outside.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique - Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

Character Corner

Enkai Kagura

Age: 31

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Rank: Higher Jonin

Techniques: Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu, Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori, Hijutsu: Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe, Hijutsu: Kurisutaru Getsuei no Genkaku,

Story: Kagura was one of the youngest members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu along with Sentaro. She is the strongest member of the Enkai clan and wields the Beni Akatokiyami, a demon scythe made in Hoshigakure. She enjoys slaughter and was very close to Kisame and Sentaro. When the Sandaime attempted to have her killed along with Sentaro, they fled Kirigakure.

Sometime later, the two ran into Naruto. At first, they didn't get along seeing that they were somewhat similar. However, they grew on one another and she helped him with his Fuuton jutsus. Later, she, Naruto and Sentaro defeated the Sandaime and brought Kirigakure out from under the clouds. In the Akatsuki attack, she faced Konan and showed that she was more than just a blood crazed fighter when she killed her. She reunited with Kisame after Sentaro and his battle to say good-bye. There is a rumour that said that Sentaro and she are an item but that hasn't been confirmed.


	43. Chapter 43: War & Peace Chapter 4

As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.

War & Peace:Chapter 4

Sano paced back and forth, obviously pissed. Four days passed since his forces attempted to invade Ame no Kuni. It should have been an easy victory, with the village under Iwa's control within the next day. However, the five divisions of ninja that he sent were still attempting to take the village. He couldn't believe that those generals he placed in charge were so incompetent. Even with the help of Suna and Konoha, Ame still should have fallen.

If that wasn't bad enough, he received reports about Tsunade, Gaara and Azumi's return from Mizu no Kuni. There were also reports about three large ships right behind them, carrying not only supplies and ninja but three members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. He had to capture Amegakure fast and he would personally see to it.

As he made his way toward the door, it opened to reveal Shion, Chie and Kohari. Shion's personal guards flanked her as she stood in front of her brother.

"I don't have time to hear it. I have to go to the front lines." Sano said in a hurry.

"I seriously doubt that." Shion said and handed him a document. Sano snatched it, a low snarl vibrated from his throat as he read the paper.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled

"This is a written order from the council which was approved by the daimyo himself. If you want, I can read it to you." She said with mirth. Sano had her in his grasp in a second. He slammed her into the wall, his hand on her throat, squeezing it tighter with each passing moment. Chie and Kohari reached for their weapons but Shion gave them a hand gesture to stand down.

"You little bitch, you think you're so smart? I know that this was your doing." Sano shouted

"And with good reason," Shino choked out. "Our men are dying because you want to get into the little princess' pants. You foolishly sent half of our forces and by the reports, barely half will return home. You've lost and Amegakure will not be taken." Sano wanted to choke her life away but knew that she had friends in high places. Snarling, he released her and walked away. Chie and Kohari helped the gasping Shion to her feet.

"Leave now! I don't want to see your face or I swear I'll kill you!" Sano threatened. Shion gave him a smug smirk before being ushered out by her guards. Once out of his sight, he roared in anger and slammed his fist down on his desk, splitting it in two.

It took three days of travel for Tsunade to reach Konoha. Upon arriving, she rushed to the Hokage tower and saw Shizune, Jiraiya and Konohamaru in the office. She marched up to them and looked Konohamaru in the eye.

"What is the situation of the attack?" she asked impatiently.

"It's nice to see you too, hime." Jiraiya greeted

"Don't start with me now! Status!" Tsunade snapped

"Chill out Baba, Iwa has pulled their forces out of Ame no Kuni two days ago." Konohamaru informed her.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, Danzo has confirmed that they have moved back into Tsuchi no Kuni." Shizune explained

"I have Kakashi and Kiba with their teams still stationed there, just in case." Konohamaru added. Tsunade let out a breath of relief.

"Good, we didn't lose them. Azumi will be happy upon her return." She then looked at Konohamaru. "I'm very proud of you Kono. You've done an excellent job while I was away." Konohamaru blushed at the praise while Shizune grumbled quietly about his behavior.

"Thanks, Tsunade-neesan, I'm glad you approve." Konohamaru said

"Anyway, I'll allow you to be the Hokage until tomorrow. I'm going to relax and enjoy the rest of my vacation at the baths." Tsunade informed them.

"Would you like some company?" Jiraiya asked suggestively.

Everyone outside the tower turned to the sound of a window shattering. They looked up to see a white haired man flying away in the distance.

"Tsunade-sama must be back!" said one villager

Sakura entered her two-story house, with Ino right behind her. The blond offered her help, seeing that her arm was still in a sling. Sakura turned to thank her but she had disappeared and left her bags right at the door. She frowned, knowing that Ino was in heat and wanted to greet her husband. She sighed and reached for her bags when she heard sounds coming from above.

Her injury did not hamper her from grabbing her kodachi and rushing upstairs. She leaned against the wall and listened for the sound. She heard it again, and knew that the intruder was in her lab. Standing at the corner, Sakura waited for the door to open, and when it did, her blade was at his neck.

"Who the hell are you, and why have you invaded my home?" Sakura asked in a cold voice.

"Sakura-sensei, it's me." A very familiar voice said. Sakura removed her blade and turned to face the intruder.

"Yori, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. The intruder turned out to be a boy, just past eleven, with short, unruly brown hair and cobalt eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shorts with various pouches, a blue jersey over a mesh shirt and a black vest with even more pouches. His legs were wrapped and wore arm guards. His headband was tied to his bicep. Yori face the pinked haired woman.

"Sorry sensei, but I was looking for an herb that you had." Yori explained. Sakura sighed at her part time helper and student. He was learning from her to become a combat medic. Yori was one of the many refugees that escaped the former Takigakure no Sato, one of the few who managed to avoid catching the poison that destroyed the village. His family was not so lucky, and the only survivor was his grandfather.

Sakura had made the medicine that slowed down the poison in time to save his grandfather's life. From then on, the boy would not stop bothering Sakura about teaching him, much to her annoyance. When she finally asked him why she should, he surprised her by saying that he did not wish to see death any more. He told her that he would save everyone and prevent sickness, and then swore to her that he would cure all poisons and diseases. Amused by his response and spirit, Sakura agreed to be his part-time teacher. He would come to her for lessons when he wasn't with his team or his grandfather.

Yori looked at Sakura's arm in the sling and was very curious.

"Sensei, what happened to you? I thought you were on a peaceful mission?" Yori asked

"Our trip didn't go as smoothly as we wanted. I got hurt saving the Mizukage. Don't worry, in a week or two I'll be back to normal. If you're not doing anything, I would really like your help." Sakura said

"No problem sensei, I'll start right away." Yori attempted to go back into the lab but Sakura caught his vest.

"You can start by getting my bags." She said and led him toward the stairs.

Ayano threw another kunai at Sano. The man dodged skillfully and dashed across the room grabbing Ayano's wrist and slamming her against the wall. He held her there while she attempted to get free. Sano was very annoyed with her, barging in his office and demanding to know why Amegakure was not hers. As soon as he told her about the order, she flew into a rage. They were fighting for five minutes and were now in this position.

"I've had enough of your foolishness. I will get you Amegakure as I promised. You just have to be patient." Sano growled

"So, the great power of Iwa couldn't crush such a feeble defense? You're pathetic!" Ayano spat. Sano threw her toward the door but she flipped in mid-air and stood facing him.

"Don't test me, woman, or would you rather get the village back yourself?" he shouted

"Fine, I don't need you or this alliance!" she shouted back and stormed out of the office. Sano scoffed and went back to his desk. While she may have been a good lay, she wasn't in control of him. Yes, he agreed to get Amegakure for her body, but that was just that. It wasn't a relationship or partnership. If Ayano was smart, she would be patient and wait until he got some sort of control, knowing full well that Ayano didn't have the force to attack. He would just wait until she calmed down and came to her senses.

Sano sat behind his desk and began to do paperwork. As he worked, he brainstormed about what he would do with the three problems that needed to be dealt with. The first was the current council. They were a bunch of scared old men that lost their nerve. The solution would be to secretly take them out one by one and replace with people he could trust, people who would bend to his authority.

The second was the Mizukage. Almost two years ago, he was nothing but an annoyance with no place in the war. Now, he was a big factor and the main reason why they weren't advancing. His plan was to put together a navy to combat him and Kiri. He knew that Naruto was fighting off pirates and knew that there were at least two more pirate lord, and, if the price was right, perhaps he could get one of them to train some men into a fighting force.

The third and most important was Shion. She was becoming a thorn at his side. He held no illusions that Shion was both ruthless and ambitious, just like the woman that gave birth to both of them. He knew that in time she would wrestle power from him. He decided to secretly keep an eye on her. She was bound to make a mistake and when she did, he would end her.

A week passed, and Tsunade was back behind the desk. It was a rare day as she was doing work, not her clones. She had a very good reason as she was preparing her report of the meeting that she had with her allied leaders. She would have given her report earlier but the attack on Ame took most of her time, pulling Kakashi's and Kiba's teams and replace them with two squads of ANBU. A knock on the door of her office shook her from the paperwork.

"Enter." She ordered. Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, the meeting is about to begin." Shizune informed

"Thank you Shizune, I'll be there shortly." She replied. Shizune nodded and closed the door. Tsunade created a Kage Bunshin to finish her work before she walked out of her office. Minutes later, she was in front of the clan heads, elders, ANBU captains and civilian leaders. Tsunade coughed and began the meeting.

"This meeting has come to order. I shall now give my report. Currently, we have a good position on our enemies and forcing them to do desperate things. The attack on Ame is proof that the alliance of Iwa and Oto is starting to slip. At the meeting in Kirigakure, we discussed battle plans to finally end this war. I'm happy to say that we may end this next year." Tsunade said

"That's quite a statement, Hokage-sama. What makes you say this?" asked Danzo

"Mizukage-dono is in works of creating a technique that will expand the Hiraishin to teleport small forces from place to place." Tsunade said. That statement made every one gasp and murmur.

"Is that even possible?" asked one ANBU captain

"I have witnessed the Hiraishin myself and it was an incredible technique. Do you really think that this is possible?" Choza asked

"He has to be blowing smoke here, Hokage-sama." Said one civilian leader

"I have seen this technique first hand and it has very big possibilities. If he perfects this technique, we will be able to move small forces into enemy lands with ease." Everyone was amazed at the technique that he was attempting. If he was able to expand the Hiraishin technique to such a level, then the war would be over early next year. The men and women that scorned him were now praising him for his genius.

"Calm down please," Tsunade ordered. Everyone calmed down and paid attention again. "As I said before, the technique is incomplete. I will be sending Jiraiya away to help Naruto complete the technique."

"Won't we need him to help us with our spy network?" asked Hinata

"I've spoken with him and his contacts know how to reach him. He assured me that there would be no problems with his spy network." Tsunade assured

"What else has that genius of a Mizukage have planned?" asked Yakumo. Tsunade went into a long explanation of what their allies were going to contribute to ending the war. Some on the council were praising Naruto for his contributions to help Ame, Konoha and Suna. One civilian leader went so far to say that they made a mistake to banish him and they should have made him Hokage as a joke.

The slam of someone's hand on the table caused everyone to turn to the noise. It came from Sasuke and he was furious.

"Is something wrong, Uchiha?" asked Tsunade

"I'm sick and tired about hearing how the dobe is so great. Why don't we just finish our business and go on our way?" He snarled

"Green does not suit you, Sasuke. The fact is, Naruto has helped us and our allies despite our past treatment of him. It is a tribute to how great he is." Hinata said

"Yes, the imports of ore, steel and silk from Mizu no Kuni has boosted our trade and economy." A civilian leader added

"Because of his help, we have acquired some skilled swordsmen. We haven't had good swordsmen since Hayate died or Yuugao retired." An ANBU captain said

"Why don't we stop this praise and get to the truth. The real reason you're so angry, Sasuke, is because of the beating you received in Kiri." Choza exclaimed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"By right, Uchiha Madara's body should be in the hands of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stated

"What clan? If you haven't noticed, you are the only one we have. The Uchiha have been dead for years and the only reason you're even on this council is because of Danzo and the elders." Hana exclaimed

"Besides, you asked for the body and he denied you the body. You have no authority to demand anything from someone of a higher position." Inoichi added

"It is my right! He is an Uchiha, despite what he has done in the past! His body belongs to me!" Sasuke snapped

"He was the leader of the Akatsuki, a group of mercenaries bent on world domination! He belongs in hell!" Inoichi snapped back

"Is that why this council agreed to have the dobe destroy his body?" Sasuke snarled

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. The decision to have Madara's body destroyed was a very careful choice. He gave us the chance to do it but we declined and left it up to him." Tsunade said.

"You made that decision without my consent. You should have been removed from making the decision because of the history of our clans." Sasuke stated

"You're out of line boy." Shibi growled, a low buzzing coming from within him. "For your information, Hokage-sama removed herself willingly from making that decision. Also, as Hana said, you have no clan, therefore it would not have mattered even if you were here."

"Please calm down Uchiha-san, this is not the behavior of a Kage." A councilwoman said

"Screw the Hokage position! Do you believe I would want to lead you or this village?" Sasuke exploded, causing many to gasp and growl.

"What did you just say you little shit?" Hana snarled, baring her elongated canines

"I've realized that this village does not respect the Uchiha and all we've done. You have held me back from gaining my revenge. Well, I've had it with this village and all of you. You will not have the honor of an Uchiha as your leader." Sasuke stood and stormed out after his speech leaving many in shock. Danzo glared at the door and cursed that boy's stupidity. Tsunade finally gained some order while others were still shocked by his outburst.

"I don't know about you but that sounds to me like the position of Rokudaime has been opened. Do any of you agree?" she asked. The clan heads, elders and ANBU captains were quick to agree, with the civilian side agreeing after the shock wore off. Tsunade had a small smile on her face. "Well, let us continue with this meeting."

Sasuke's trek through the village was one of the tensest situations that any of the villagers experienced. He leaked killer intent and shoved several people who were in his path. How dare the council deny him the power of Madara? He needed that power. Danzo was not giving him the necessary power to take on Itachi and he needed an edge. With that edge, he wouldn't need Danzo or Orochimaru. Itachi was still alive and it pissed him off. His parents' souls demanded retribution.

Suddenly, as he turned a corner, three individuals grabbed him. They all disappeared within the shadows as struggled with them, but they were too strong. They took him to a room that was poorly lit and forced him to his knees. He continued to struggle against his captors until he felt something in front of him. From out of the shadows, Danzo and Sai appeared.

"Danzo, you old fool, release me at once!" Sasuke commanded. The war hawk ignored him and struck him across his face, hard. Sasuke spat out some blood that came from his lip and glared at Danzo, his Sharingan activated. Danzo was unfazed by the Uchiha dojutsu and struck him once again.

"You arrogant, spoiled little man, do you know what you have done? That little stunt of yours gave Tsunade the power to remove you as a candidate for Rokudaime." Danzo said

"Like I said, I don't care about that useless position. Do you really believe that I would be your puppet? I came to you because you promised me power. Now I see that you're just as weak as your promises. If you want to be Hokage so bad, then do your little coup and be done with it." Sasuke spat.

"Your jealousy of the Uzumaki has become bothersome. Perhaps confinement will break you of such emotions. Take him to the special cell we made for him. Let's see how you do when your power is taken away." Danzo said. Sasuke struggled to break free but he couldn't and was taken away.

"He has become a threat Danzo-sama. Why did we not kill him?" Sai said

"If we do, Orochimaru will bring us down. He knows too much about my plans. We'll keep Sasuke alive for now until we find a way to deal with him. Now go, you have work to do." Danzo ordered. Sai bowed and disappeared. Danzo sighed in frustration. With the unstable Uchiha, his plans would have to be pushed back. He promised that Sasuke's stay will not be a comfortable one for messing with his plans. He disappeared into the shadows to plan his next move.

Orochimaru was known for his patience. It was necessary when dealing with science. However his patience was wearing thin. It had been two days and Sasuke had not come for training. It was Danzo's responsibility to make sure that he would meet him for training at the appointed time. His summons for Sasuke had gone unanswered and Danzo was being very tight-lipped. One of the few remaining spies he had in Konoha recently informed him of Sasuke's explosion at the council.

This was both a blessing and a curse. With the man the way he was, it wouldn't be long before he betrayed the village again. He would come to him and he would train his new vessel to his full potential. That was the blessing but the curse was Sasuke's mindset. He had allowed his hate for his brother and Naruto to rule his thoughts. He was unstable and unpredictable, something that was hard to plan for in case he lost it.

Orochimaru chuckled and dismissed the cons of this new development. Sasuke would be his new body and with the power of the Sharingan, all of the world's jutsus will be his. He informed his spy to find Sasuke but he knew it would not be easy, knowing that Danzo had him. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" he shouted. Kabuto burst into his chambers out of breath.

"It's Enkai Kagura. She and several men are laying waste to our base." Kabuto informed

"What, how did Kiri find this place!" Orochimaru shouted

"I don't know, but she will be here any second."

"Actually, I'm here all ready." Both men turned to see Kagura standing in the doorway. "I'm so glad that you're here, Orochimaru. I'm going to win that bet I made with the others." She watched as Kabuto activated his Chakra no Mesu and stood in front of Orochimaru. The action made Kagura smile. "I was so hoping that you would resist." Kagura said while spinning her scythe.

"I'm sorry my dear but you will not be taking my head today." Orochimaru said

"You really think so? Do you believe you going to have a place to hide after we destroy every one of your bases, prisons and research labs?" Kagura asked in amusement. Orochimaru looked confused when she said that. "We've all ready found two research labs and a base when we landed, including the base that Suigetsu was guarding. He's gone and the base along with him." She explained. Orochimaru was shocked. How the hell did he not know that each of his bases were being destroyed?

"Why are you doing this?" Orochimaru snarled

"You didn't think that we were going to take that assassination attempt lying down did you? Naruto is very displeased that you hurt several important people of his. He seeks retribution and he's going to get it."

Orochimaru snarled some more but he quickly changed it into a smile.

"Give my apologies to your Kage but he will not be getting that retribution today." Orochimaru quickly pushed a button and disappeared through the floor. Kagura charged at Kabuto but the ceiling gave away. She had to jump back out of the room while she watched Kabuto disappear under the rubble. When it was all over, Kagura was pouting and needed to vent. She turned to see several Oto ninja charge at her and a wicked grin formed on her face.

Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped through the trees. He turned back to see the orange glow in the distance. He cursed himself for poking at the giant beast that was Naruto. He thought that the Sora ninja would have done the job right but he was wrong and was paying the price for such a mistake. The question now was what to do. He had a few more bases but it wouldn't be long before Kiri found them. His only choice was to go to his base in Iwa. It was not a choice he liked but Iwa's traps would dismay them from following.

"It seems that I have made a grave error in my decision." Orochimaru said

"It was an un-seeable result, Orochimaru-dono. We assumed that Naruto would not retaliate." Kabuto said. "What will be our plan now, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Nothing at the moment…but I swear that I will make Naruto pay!" The two continued to jump in silence.

Kagura walked away from the burning building with a frustrated look. Those last Oto ninja weren't that much of a challenge. She sighed and reached into her kimono. She pulled a map from her chest and opened it.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." She ordered. Fifteen Kiri ninja appeared, covered in blood. She looked at the map with them. "According to our information and this map, Orochimaru has a research facility five days travel from here. We'll research and confirm before we burn it to the ground. Send word to Sayuri and Takumi about this location."

"Yes Kagura-sama." They said

"By the way, did any of you see any one escape ore find a trail?" Everyone answered in the negative. Kagura cursed but ignored Orochimaru for now. Still, she would have to thank Naruto for this mission. She hadn't had a good hunt in a long time. Kagura placed the map back into the folds of her clothes and walked off with her team.

Character Corner

Maguna Shion

Age: 28

Village: Iwagakure no Sato

Rank: High Jonin

Techniques: Meisai Gakure no Jutsu, Doku Kiri, Doton: Kousen Kasui, Fukumi Hari,

Story: Shion is the youngest child and only daughter of Maguna Berugu. She is very ambitious and will do anything to get what she wants. She is one of the world's top poison users and creators. She prefers to kill in secret rather than close up but she can fight hand to hand and with a knife. She dislikes her brother, Sano, and her father but hates Haruno Sakura. The reason for this is because Sakura defeated every poison she has created. She would like nothing more than to kill her.

Shion story starts in the second part of the story. She is very intrigued with Naruto or rather the demon's chakra sealed within. She manages to create a seal to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra so she could study it further. She makes an alliance with the Akatsuki and sneaks into Kirigakure to steal the Kyuubi's chakra. She succeeds in her mission even with running into Sakura and being cornered by the Kiri ninja.

Later, using the Kyuubi's chakra, Shion creates a deadly poison. The poison destroys the chakra network, then the nervous system, followed by the circulatory system and finally the organs in the body. She tested her new poison on Takigakure no Sato, completely killing eighty percent of the village including Shibuki. She also has traps containing her poison all over Tsuchi no Kuni. Despite her success, news of Sakura's vaccine has angered her. She placed her enemy in Iwa's bingo book as an A-rank threat.


	44. Chapter 44: War & Peace Chapter 5

**As always: this fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6 so check him out, Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to the fanfic not Naruto.**

War & Peace: Chapter 5

Madoka slammed his fist on the large table. Surrounding the table were his allies and he was pissed off at each of them. To him, they were all fools and acted like spoiled little brats.

"You are all idiots!" he exclaimed. He rounded on Sano. "How could you carelessly send such a force?" Then he turned to Shion. "And you, you are the tactical brain of Iwa. How could you allow that to happen?" He quickly snapped his head toward Orochimaru. Fire blazed in his eyes as he looked at the leader of Oto. "And you, how could you do something so stupid without consulting us first?" He turned to face all of them. "Do any of you even want to win this war?"

"I will not be spoken to like a child. Watch your tone Madoka!" Sano warned.

"You will watch yours brother! Madoka-dono has every reason to be upset with all of us." Shion shouted. Sano was about to retort loudly but a wave of killing intent washed over the both of them.

"I will not have your foolishness in my chambers. Don't forget where you are!" Madoka spat. Despite being the ruler of a small hidden village, Madoka was no push over. Once every one settled down, Madoka resumed his tongue lashing. "Do you have any idea what your actions have caused? Iwa's forces are greatly reduced, as are Oto's forces with Kiri's attacks. How can we counter attack with such reduction?"

"You have a point and I have a solution." Orochimaru said, gaining everyone's attention. "Amachi and Karin have made improvements to the cursed mark formula."

"What good would that do? Kiri's weapons can easily cut through the skin of your monsters. It is why we haven't used them in a while." Sano grumbled.

"That is true but my two assistants have improved the flaw. Kiri's weapons will no longer cut through the skin as easy as before." Orochimaru explained.

"So you're saying that they can still be killed by Kiri's weapons? Let's not forget that Suna, Konoha and by now, Ame have the same steel in their weapons. Your 'assistants' work isn't that much of an improvement." Sano scoffed.

"At least it's something. From what he has said, for every one cursed soldier we get four, maybe five, enemy ninja. Perhaps with that improvement we can use the curse army again." Madoka said.

"So what's the delay? We could really use that army again. If Kiri had not joined, we could have taken both Suna and Konoha." Shion said.

"Naruto's sudden displeasure with me has caused me nothing but trouble. Not only has Kiri destroying my bases and research facilities, they have also destroyed several prisons where I keep some willing and unwilling subjects. Those who are freed are given the choice to join our enemies or live a quiet life." Orochimaru explained sourly.

"So what you need are prisoners? I guess you can use some of ours. Their services would be much better used than executing them or having them rotting in jail." Shion said.

"Precisely and as an added bonus, if you have ninja among them, then they would be unstoppable." Orochimaru added.

"Fine then, I will offer some of our prisoners as well. Anything to cover up all of your screw ups and we may actually have a chance of winning." Madoka said. Sano glared hatefully at the man for the way he was treating them. Suddenly he noticed that there were two empty seats at the table.

"Where are Akihika and Ayano? Shouldn't they be here to give us their reports as well?" Sano asked.

"Ayano has withdrawn her support for this alliance and the Gashira clan went with her." Madoka said. The only one shocked was Sano.

"What! When did that happen?" Sano shouted.

"Right after your lover's spat. Word is Akihika's body, along with the elders, were found floating in a lake. His son, Akihiro, is now leading the clan. What is so confusing is that his father's death came right after Ayano visited him. I wonder what she said." Shion informed smugly.

"Ayano and Akihiro were of no help to the war so their departure means nothing." Madoka said. Shion watched with a smile as her brother attempted to reign in his rage. Madoka turned to Orochimaru. "Can the base where you create the army be found?"

"No, it is hidden very well." Orochimaru answered.

"Fine, inform me and Shion of where you want the prisoners to be sent." Madoka said.

"I will send you the directions. Soon, we will have the force to fight back." Orochimaru promised. The allies stood and began to make their ways back to their respective homes.

Sasuke slammed his shoulder into the door again, attempting to free himself from his captivity. He yelled himself horse, demanding to be released. He didn't know how long he had been in this cell. The cell had no windows and it seemed like it was deprived of air. His only light was the low green glow of the seals that surrounded the room.

Sasuke slammed against the door again. He groaned and held his shoulder which was bruised from all his attempts. He dropped to his knees as he felt his chakra leave him. He was sweating heavily and his breathing was deep and ragged. Damn that Danzo he swore with venom. How dare he keep him here like a caged animal? He swore to end his life the second he got out of here.

_'Look at the great Uchiha. What happened to you?'_ Sasuke was shocked to hear his voice when he didn't speak. He turned to see a ghostly image of himself from when he was a kid. He was dressed in his funeral clothes, the ones he wore when his parents died.

"What the hell is this? Is this some type of Genjutsu?" Sasuke whispered.

_'Stuck in the dark and having your chakra stolen, what a sorry sight you've become.'_ Sasuke's head snapped to his left to see another version of him. This one was from when he was a Genin.

"Shut the hell up! You're not even real!" Sasuke growled.

_'Oh, we're real all right. I'm much more like you than you may what to admit. So tell us, what the hell happened? What about our revenge?'_ This Sasuke image was wearing the outfit that he wore for the Chuunin exam.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted while clutching his head.

_'The hell I'll shut up! What the hell happened to our revenge Uchiha? We're the fucking elite! No one is in our class! Itachi should be at our feet by now! Why have you allowed these rats to hold us back?'_ The one that shouted at him was him wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Sasuke was looking for an escape, anything to get out of this Genjutsu. He broke his thumb and hissed in pain but the images didn't stop. The one that faced him was in his 'Ne' uniform.

_'You think that is going to stop? No weakling, this won't stop. Our father, our mother, our clansmen, their souls scream for justice and you're just sitting there being weak.'_ Sasuke bit into his arm but the images would not fade.

_'You're a failure!'_ they all said. They kept repeating it and repeating it, driving Sasuke mad. He whipped his head around to get rid of them. Sasuke's scream rang throughout his cell and the compound where he stayed.

Sakura sighed out loud and laid her forehead on her work table. He arm was still in a sling but it didn't stop her from researching. On the table laid the scroll that was copied for her. She had been looking that this scroll for three days and still haven't found a clue. The scroll its self was somewhat useless and it would be something that Jiraiya would probably use in his books.

The scroll was actually a journal by a woman called Asami. She asked around about her and those who spoke of her mostly spoke of her beauty. She had actually met a woman who was friends with her. She described her as desirable. She had russet-red hair and eyes like hers. She used her beauty a lot and had very good political connections.

She went on to say that she was desired by all, including the Sandaime Mizukage and the Sanbi no Kyodaigame container, Yagura. Sakura then went to Asami's journal to read that both she and the Sandaime used this to kill Yagura. The woman was an amazing medic and poison specialist. From what she wrote, she attempted to poison Yagura discreetly. She used any and every method to do so, including intercourse, a lot of intercourse.

She managed to succeed in killing Yagura but the man was said to have great control of his demon that he freed Sanbi and sent it away, out of both Asami's and the Sandaime's grasp. The Sandaime was enraged and made Asami take the blame for Yagura's death. Her political connections did not save her from the wrath of the people and was killed as a traitor. Still the formula of which Asami used was still a mystery. Sakura had tried to use poison against poison but the Kyuubi portion of Shion's poison destroyed any poison. It made a lot of sense since she read Naruto's hidden medical file.

There was something that caught her eye though. One phrase kept repeating in this journal. The phrase was 'demon slayer' and she didn't understand what it meant. Was it because she killed Yagura who she believed to be a demon, she didn't know. She rolled up the scroll and walked out of her lab. She had an appointment to keep with Tsunade.

Tsunade began to heal the shoulder of Sakura having Shizune wrap the shoulder. Sakura could now get rid of the sling that she had worn since the Kirigakure trip. Tsunade stopped the healing and allowed Shizune to wrap the shoulder.

"You can move it better now but not hard training for two more days." Tsunade informed.

"I won't be getting any training done this week and probably next week." Sakura sighed.

"Your research giving you troubles? It happens all the time Sakura and the best thing is to remain calm and be persistent. I'm confident that you'll find something." Tsunade said.

"Thank you but I don't think I can read through that book again. I swear Jiraiya would be put to shame about what this woman wrote." Sakura explained. "Not to mention that she very arrogant in the fact that she killed the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Over and over, she kept writing 'demon slayer'. I get it, you killed a jinchūriki." Tsunade stopped writing and looked at Sakura.

"Wait a minute, did she call herself 'demon slayer' or was the phrase just used over and over?" she asked.

"It was used over and over. I assumed that she called herself that." Sakura answered.

"Don't assume such things, it can lead to mistakes. Shizune, finish wrapping that shoulder, then the both of you meet me in the library." Tsunade ordered. Both medics watched as she left quickly and were confused by what happened. Thirty minutes later, Sakura and Shizune entered the library of the hospital where Tsunade was reading a huge scroll.

"Tsunade-sama, what have you found?" Shizune asked. Tsunade motion both of them forward and pointed to a picture of a plant.

"Wait isn't that the Atropa Belladonna?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now look at this species of the Atropa Belladonna and look of the name." Tsunade said. Sakura and Shizune did just that and were surprised when she saw the phrase 'demon slayer'. She read on and learned that this species of the Atropa Belladonna was very rare and only grew in the darkest and moistest places of the world. Sakura sighed at learning that.

"Do not fret Sakura; we actually have a bit of that that here." Tsunade said.

"Really!"

"Yes, this species is rare but the poison from it has been used before. It was the time of the clan wars and certain clans used this plant to make poisons. It is an instant death." Tsunade explained.

"Wait a minute; the Atropa Belladonna is only lethal to humans. Why is this species so important?" Shizune asked. Sakura groaned as she knew that Shizune was right but Tsunade went back to the huge scroll and read.

"While normally dangerous to humans, this species of Atropa Belladonna is said to be lethal to everyone and everything. The plant is so toxic that it can even kill demons, hence its name."

"And we have a sample of that?" asked Shizune.

"Yes, a very small and pure sample. It should be in the old archives of the Senju compound." Tsunade said.

"This has been the best news so far. I'm going to get that journal and review it again. Perhaps Asami wrote down more of the formula." Sakura said happily. She left quickly to get the journal.

His hair covered his eyes. There was a small trickle of blood that fell off his face. There was a small spat of blood on the wall. His hands were open and he sat on the ground. He looked defeated and broken.

_"Sasuke-kun,"_ a voice called to him.

_"Sasuke-kun,"_ the female voice called for him again. Sasuke moved his head up slightly, his hair still covering his eyes. The image he saw was of a woman in a nice looking kimono. She smiled at him.

_"Sasuke-kun, you're a mess."_ She joked. The image kneeled down to his level to get a better look at him. _"You've grown so much. I bet the girls can't keep their heads straight."_ Sasuke remained still as the ghost looked him over. _"Now, I need to talk to you about what you must do."_

"What I must do?" he whispered.

_"Yes, you must go Sasuke and complete your ambition."_

"My ambition?"

_"Do you remember, you said that you had to kill your brother and restore the clan? However, that will not be enough anymore Sasuke-kun!"_

"Why isn't it enough?"

_"Because, there are those who plot to stop your ambitions. You know them too. Danzo, Tsunade, Konoha, Naruto,"_ Sasuke flinched at that.

"Naruto,"

_"Yes, Naruto began your suffering and he continues to rub it into your face. He must be punished. They all must be punished and the Uchiha clan will rule from the ashes."_

"Yes, they must pay. They all must pay."

_"Show them Sasuke," _The female's voice began to change into a deeper and sinister voice. _"Show them the true power of the Uchiha. We are the true rulers of the world and the weak must be crushed. You carry the will of our ancestors and you must raise us from the ashes. It is your destiny!"_ Sasuke's chakra began to spike, whipping the hair out of his face. It revealed two blood red eyes but no longer did he have three tomes. Instead, they were replaced with the atomic symbol.

Sakura walked with Tsunade and Shizune through the old Senju compound. It was a very old area of Konoha that was protected by a Genjutsu. It was also said that wonder within this land meant that you would not return. Tsunade, being a member of the Senju, was not influence by the Genjutsu. As they walked Sakura noticed that the roots and vines seem to move on its own toward her and Shizune. However, the wards that were given to them by Tsunade stopped the vines from taking them.

They reached the compound and Tsunade led them to a small house. Sakura noticed the broken breakers and burners that were all over the place. Tsunade looked around the place until her eyes landed on a small pouch. She examined it for a while before smiling.

"This is it, the 'demon slayer'." Tsunade said. She turned to Sakura. "So did you learn anything new?"

"It took a while and some help from Shiho but I managed to get the other ingredients for the poison she used." Sakura answered.

"Fine but know that this is the last of it. If you need more, you'll have to fine it. I'll help you as much as I can." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura said. As Tsunade led them away from the compound, Sakura couldn't help but smile at her progress. If this worked, them it would be one step closer in ending the war. All hopes were riding on that one vial.

The 'Ne' guards standing at Sasuke's cell were curious. Sasuke had been very quiet and was no longer struggling or cursing. One guard opened the small window that was on the door. Once he opened it, he suddenly went stiff. The other guard was confused when his partner suddenly slit his throat. He didn't even watch him die as he opened the cell door.

Sasuke walked out and looked at the guard with his new Sharingan. He looked at the 'Ne' operative and he watched as he slit his own throat. He knew that he didn't have much time so he took all of their equipment and clothes. He exited the secret headquarters of 'Ne' and made his way to the gates of Konoha.

Danzo didn't believe that ninja needed emotions. He believed that they were better soldiers without them. However, the death of his men would not go unpunished. Perhaps he should have listened to Sai. Sasuke was way too emotional and had no control. He had become a threat and all threats had to be eliminated. He turned to Sai and twenty of his best operatives.

"Find him and kill him. Uchiha Sasuke does not leave Hi no Kuni alive!" Danzo ordered. They nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke rested for a while. It wasn't hard to escape Konoha if you know what to look for. He did it once and he did it again. He had to make his way to Ta no Kuni and Otogakure. He would need his help in order to complete his goals. He stood and prepared to move as he knew that Danzo knew about his escape by now. Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal flying through the wind. He jumped out of the way as several shuriken hit the spot he was standing in. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. He noticed that he was surrounded.

"Another attempt of leaving Konoha, I'm very surprised at you Sasuke-kun. There will not be a third chance for you this time." A voice said.

"Sai, why am I not surprised? So Danzo wants to kill me? He will find it very difficult to take my head. My ambitions will not be stopped and I will make sure that he draws his last breath as well." Sasuke said

"So confident, let's see if it will save you. Chōjū Giga!" Sai shouted. Sasuke pulled out the stolen tanto and focused his chakra.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke roared. The electronic field destroyed the ink lions that attacked. Once the lightning died downed, Sasuke felt his feet stick to the ground. He looked down to see his feet surrounded by puddle of water. Sasuke looked around when the air around him was surrounded by Shuriken. Even though it was very dark and could not see the shuriken, he could hear the sound. Sasuke was struck by the rain of black steel.

Sai looked out to see the bloody body of Uchiha Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke's body seemed to deflate and fall to the ground. It was as if Sasuke had just shed his skin. He suddenly felt someone rush up behind him. He pulled out his tanto to block Sasuke's blade. Sasuke kicked Sai hard and through the tree toward the field of metal. Sasuke jumped back as several kunai almost hit him. Sasuke parried three attackers, killing the third. He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. The 'Ne' followed him and attacked.

Sasuke parried, slashed and stabbed at his assassins. The Sharingan helped him and he wasn't even touched by them. Eight 'Ne' ninja lay dead at his feet. The remaining nine jumped back while doing some hand seals.

"Fuuton: Assakukuuki Rou!" Two of them shout. Both members shout out blast of air that surrounded Sasuke and formed a dome around him. Sasuke dropped to his knees as the air inside the dome was crushing him, making it hard to breath.

"Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri!" Two more 'Ne' ninja shouted. The fire traveled through the ground and combined with the Assakukuuki Rou, creating a dome of flames. The remaining ninja threw several shuriken at the fire dome and did hand seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" they shouted. Two turned in a hundred and descended on Sasuke. They listened and heard there weapons hit flesh. When the fire died down, they were shocked to see a huge snake. The snake fell to the ground dead but there was no Sasuke. They looked around for him and were afraid that he escaped. Suddenly, one ninja was dragged into the ground. The one next to him was bitten by a snake that shot up from the ground. Sasuke popped out from the ground, taking the ninja's head off.

He turned to the others and looked at them. His Sharingan flared and the 'Ne' operatives were frozen still. Sasuke flung his arm in a wide arc and several needles made of lightning struck them all in several parts of the body. He watched as they died painfully. Sasuke made his move to leave but the sudden disturbance made him pause. He turned and was struck by something that took him into the air.

He looked at what hit him and found himself on the wing of a bird. He turned to see Sai, who waved at him with a smile. Sasuke growled and began to activate his curse seal. Sai would have none of that and made his bird dip into the canopy of trees. Sasuke was hit and cut by branches. Sasuke growled and cut the wing off, destroying the bird. Sasuke hit the ground in a heap while Sai landed carefully on a branch.

Sasuke struggled to stand, his body bruised and bloodied by Sai's attack. He stood and prepared himself for any attack from Sai. He didn't have to wait long as several ink lions charged him. Despite his pain, Sasuke destroyed each lion. The sound of clapping brought Sasuke to face Sai who stepped into view. He pulled out his tanto.

"I'm very surprised. Bleeding, broken and low on chakra and you still have the energy to fight. Why are you making my job harder Sasuke-kun? Why don't you lie down like a good boy?" Sai asked in amusement.

"I'm going to enjoy ramming my Chidori into your heart." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry to say that I'll pass. You had every opportunity to 'ram' me. You've become a threat and all threats must be eliminated." Sai said and charged. The two engaged in a battle of blades. Despite Sasuke's Sharingan, Sai was able to keep up with him. He couldn't get a killing blow. Sai smirked at him.

"Surprised? I wasn't chosen for the team just because I matched you in strength. I've studied you and your Sharingan as Danzo instructed. I know your every move." Sai said.

"You talk too much." Sasuke sneered and kicked Sai away from him. He quickly did hand seals and took a deep breath. "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" A huge ball of fire flew at Sai. Sai quickly drew a hawk on his scroll and used his Choju Giga. He flew into the air, avoiding the fireball which created a trench. Sai threw kunai and shuriken at Sasuke while Sasuke did another set of seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and spat out several medium size fireballs at the airborne Sai. Sai dodged and countered with throwing weapons while Sasuke fired fireballs at him. Sai was getting frustrated and cut his thumb. He smeared his blood across his arm. Sasuke watched as a long and wide scroll appeared. Sasuke fired another barrage of Hōsenka at Sai. Sai jumped off his hawk as the fireballs roasted the bird. As he fell, he unrolled his scroll. Sasuke watched as the scroll unrolled and he saw what looked like dragons. Sai did some hand seals and focused his chakra.

"Choju Giga: Garyuu Kyouen!" he shouted. The dragons blasted off the scroll and charged quickly at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over them and cut the last dragon in half. He hit the ground and watched the others turned around to get at him. He felt that something was wrong before moving. He wondered how this dragon got behind him. He cut the dragon in half, destroying it. He fired two fireballs to the incoming dragons. The fireballs destroyed four dragons but three still remained.

Sasuke rolled out of the way of the charging dragons. When he came out of his roll, he was struck by another dragon. He was confused and looked at scroll. He watched as more dragons poured out of the scroll. He cursed but calmed himself. He looked at Sai and activated his new Sharingan. It proved to be his undoing as he was bit by a dragon. The other dragons swarmed him, taking bites out of him. Sai smiled as he saw the bloody body of Sasuke being pulled apart by his creations.

Sai decided to end this fight and ordered his dragons back. The dragons were pulled back into the scroll as well as Sasuke. Sasuke hit the scroll and then merged with. The scroll laid itself on the ground so Sai could see his work. He smiled at the picture of Sasuke being devoured by his dragons. He did a single hand seal and the scroll rolled up by itself. Once it was done, Sai sent it back to where he got it.

"Too bad Sasuke, if you had kept yourself in check you could have been a strong Hokage." Sai said. He sighed as he now had to clean this mess up. No doubt someone may have felt their battle. He turned to leave but his body jerked forward. His eyes were wide and he looked down to see lightning covered hand sticking out his chest. He turned to look behind him and saw Sasuke with a different looking Sharingan. "How… What…"

"You may have watched my every move but you can't escape the Sharingan." Sasuke said. He removed his arm from out of Sai and watched him fall on his face. Sasuke turned to leave while Sai struggled to move. He turned his face to look at the retreating Sasuke.

"Y-You think that you've won? Danzo will never forget this betrayal." Sasuke ignored him and kept on walking. "You won't escape. You have become a threat and threats must be eliminated." Sasuke still ignored him. "No matter what Orochimaru teaches, you'll never beat Naruto. You'll fail just like always. The Uchiha are nothing but weaklings!" Sai spat out. Sasuke stopped and turned to him. Sai watched as his left eye began to bleed.

"You still talk too much." Sasuke said. The last thing Sai saw were black flames the darkness.

Glossary

Atropa Belladonna – It's Latin meaning 'deadly nightshade'.

Techniques

Chōjū Giga – Super Beasts Imitation Picture - By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand, Sai can draw objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly) to animate the ink directly off of the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life-similar to Deidara's Exploding Clay constructs. Sai typically creates giant birds for long range transport, lion-like monsters for attack, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed.

Since they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. The one exception to this are snakes, which are used as living ropes to apprehend a target; they have been shown to be abnormally difficult to tear.

Chidori Nagashi – Thousand Birds Current - A variation on a regular Chidori developed by Sasuke Uchiha during his two-and-a-half year training with Orochimaru, this jutsu allows the user to generate non-focused electrically charged chakra from his body, instead of concentrating it in his hand. Because the electricity isn't focused, it doesn't kill on contact, instead only paralyzing its victims. By sending the current into the ground Sasuke can stun opponents from a distance. Sasuke can also channel the electricity through metallic weapons like his Kusanagi sword, increasing their cutting power, as well as making body parts numb by cutting them.

Fuuton: Assakukuuki Rou – Wind Release: Compressed Air Prison – A wind type jutsu. After doing a set of hand seals, the ninja with shot out a blast of air that with imprison their opponent. The air with in the prison is much greater than the air outside and will crush the person's bones, organs and muscles.

Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri – Fire Release Ninja Art: Running Fire - This jutsu will create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire or a circle of fire) before striking the target. It can also be used in combination with Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains to create a tornado of flames.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique - The Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique allows the user to create shadow clones of a shuriken to attack an opponent. The user throws a single shuriken and use the technique to create multiple shadows clones of it, giving the user more chances to hit the target and also giving the user an advantage by catching the target off guard from the sudden increase in number.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique - This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shuriken within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

Choju Giga: Garyuu Kyouen – Super Beasts Imitation Picture: Dragon's Fang Feast – One of Sai's ultimate technique. After summoning a large scroll and un-rolling it, Sai with focus his chakra into the scroll to unleash the dragons. The dragon are unlimited as if one is destroyed another will take its place. When the opponent is caught, it will drag them back into the scroll, sealing them within the scroll forever.

Character Corner

Maguna Sano

Age: 30

Village: Iwagakure no Sato

Rank: Kage

Techniques: Assumed to know Doton jutsu

Story: Sano is the elder of Berugu's children. Like his sister Shion, he too is very ambitious and head strong. He's has a lot of his father's traits including his impatience and temper. He prefers quickly action with a lot of force. He rarely plans or uses tricks like his sister but can be crafty at times. He is very muscular and has a thing for women. He hates his sister and doesn't trust her. He also has something against his mother that he doesn't really acknowledge her as his parent.

Sano does not play a big part in the story other than hating his sister and disagreeing with the alliance. Come the start of the Fourth Ninja War, he does make it to the front lines. When his father suffers a heart attack that places him in a comma, he takes the Tsuchikage position without a vote. Later on, he has a short and sexual relationship with Sanshouuo no Ayano. He promised her Amegakure no Sato but failed in his quest causing her to leave him.

Sano's battle skills has not been seen as of yet but it is heavily shown that he may prefer close combat. His body size tailors to someone who likes to smash heads in. It is also assumed that he may know Doton jutsu just like his father.


	45. Chapter 45: War & Peace Chapter 6

**I'm back, hope I didn't make you guys mad because it took so long to update, but that's what happens when you: **

**A) Re-take the ACT**

**B) Are pressured by the fans to hurry up with the re-write **

**and C) Do this for the art because I do have a life outside of Fanfiction. **

**But I digress; I'm not angry, I've been busy these past three months. And I'm probably going to still be busy since I am writing another story as well as this one. But enough about me ranting, let's get on with this story.**

**As always: This Fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6, so check him out. Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to this fanfic not Naruto**

War & Peace: Chapter 6

Kiba yawned as Akamaru followed closely by. To his left, Shino was with him stride for stride. There were a few more that followed them from behind. Kiba yawned again and began to grumble.

"Why did that woman wake me up so damn early in the morning? What is so important about forest fires?" he asked irritably.

"It makes no sense to complain. The fact that she's concerned enough to have us investigate means that there is something wrong. Perhaps you should cut back on quality time with Tome? You seem to be too tired the morning after." Shino said with a little mirth.

"I know you aren't talking. Why is the scent of ramen coming off you today? Had a little fun with the Ichiraku woman last night?" Kiba teased. Shino's silence gave Kiba this win. Suddenly Akamaru braked, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh, what is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked his partner. Akamaru barked and growled as they neared their destination. Kiba called for a stop and took a sniff of the air.

"What is it Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Akamaru got a whiff of some unfamiliar. Also there is the smell of blood and smoke around our target area." Kiba reported. Shino turned to the team.

"Prepare yourself for battle. We'll go in silently." Shino ordered. The team nodded and began to move slower toward the location. When they reached, they saw a man standing in a small clearing. The man raised his head and turned toward their direction. They watched as he reached for the two large handles of his blades.

"Come out and identify yourself." He ordered. Shino told everyone to stand back and entered the clearing.

"I believe you are the one who should be identifying yourself. This is Konoha territory after all." Shino ordered. Shino watched as the man released the handles and relaxed himself. He turned around and faced Shino.

"You are Aburame Shino correct?" he asked. Shino nodded at the question.

"My name is Takumi, new member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Mizukage-dono has spoken often of you." Takumi said. Shino saw the Kiri symbol around his neck and signal to Kiba that it was ok. Takumi did the same and several Kiri ninja appeared from the trees. Kiba walked up to Takumi and Shino.

"I heard that you guys were causing Orochimaru all types of trouble." Kiba said.

"It's something like that. Inuzuka Kiba, I presume." Takumi greeted.

"So Naruto talks about me as well?" Kiba asked

"In a sense but it was mostly about the Chuunin exam." Takumi said. Kiba growled and promised that he would be at the next meeting.

"So what happened here?" Shino asked. Takumi led them to where he and his team had laid the dead. They were wrapped and ready for transport. Shino turned to the small team and ordered them begin taking information. Two members decided to observe the bodies. Shino turned to Takumi as he began to speak.

"We arrived here about three hours after we witnessed a huge scroll flying in the air. Out of it, black dragons came out in great numbers. When we arrived, we saw that a large battle had taken place here and we found these bodies." Takumi explained. The two men that we looking over the bodies noticed something about three men that was dead. They stood and turned to the three men.

"What is it?" Kiba asked after seeing the confusion on his face.

"It's weird but I know three of these men." The Jonin said.

"So they are Konoha ninja?" Kiba asked.

"Yes but from the clothes that they are wearing they are from the ANBU." He said.

"Why is that so weird?" asked Takumi.

"Two of these men are not part of the ANBU and the other man owns a weapons shop near the Hokage tower. From my knowledge, he has never had ninja training and these two are Chuunin ninja that work with the information bureau. Also, the ANBU type clothing isn't used by our regular ANBU." He finished speaking.

"Then you may be surprised at this." Takumi said and led the two Jonin to another area. When they reached they saw two Kiri ninja and two Konoha ninja standing around looking on in stunned silence. Shino and Kiba looked for themselves and were surprised as well. There was a small patch of ground on fire. It wasn't spreading and it was black. Takumi looked at Shino and Kiba who had a worried expression on their faces.

"So there's nothing left here?" asked Sayuri.

"Nope, we've been over the place twice and we found no new leads." The Kiri kunoichi said. Sayuri sighed and pulled out a map to look for another base. So far they had eliminated all of the bases south of Ta no Kuni. Kagura was to the west near Kusa no Kuni and Takumi was in Hi no Kuni helping Konoha with a problem.

"Ok, round every one up and get ready to move. We're heading back toward Cha no Kuni to," Sayuri stopped and turned toward the trees and pulled out her sword. The Kiri ninja were there immediately, weapons out.

"What is it sensei?" one of them asked. Sayuri stayed silent and continued to look toward the trees. After a few tense moments, Sayuri placed her blade back into its sheath.

"It was nothing, probably some animal. Let's get going." Sayuri ordered. The others nodded and they were gone in a swirl of mist. Sasuke looked out from behind the tree and waited until he was sure that they were gone. He was very confused about what he was seeing. Why was one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu do her in Ta no Kuni? Did this happen while he was in confinement? After a few minutes, Sasuke leap away.

Now he had to find out where Orochimaru had fled to. The first thought was to Tsuchi no Kuni but he quickly banished that thought. They were too far away from the northern base for Orochimaru's taste. That would make Kusa no Kuni the best place. He would have to be careful about running into the Kiri ninja and scythe wielding kunoichi. He didn't need any unnecessary chances.

Tsunade was pissed. When Shino and Kiba brought Takumi and several other bodies, she put in a full investigation on what happened last night. Hinata, Takumi and Shino all gave their accounts about what they learned. It soured her mood even further when a certain seal that was found on each other their tongues was found by Hinata. Her anger grew and was directed at one person. Danzo stood and faces her with Homura and Koharu present.

"Do you realize what you've done? How could you do something so stupid and not inform us of what you did?" Tsunade yelled.

"The 'Ne' is under my control and I handled it the best way I could." Danzo answered.

"You call what you did the best way? We now have, for the second time I might add, a traitorous shinobi. Not only that but from Shino's and Takumi's reports, Sasuke has somehow activated the Mangekyo and has knowledge of Orochimaru's techniques. Why don't you explain that?" Tsunade shouted.

"I was not aware of that. Are you sure that he has activated the Mangekyo? It could have been Itachi as we all know that there is a condition to gain that power. In regard of his techniques being similar to Orochimaru, perhaps you should speak to Ms. Umino about that." Danzo said calmly.

"We have spoken to Anko about that matter. After she stopped laughing, she explicitly told us that she would have never taught the traitorous Uchiha bastard. She spoke for five minutes about what she would have done if he ever did." Homura said.

"I thought you had control of Sasuke's actions?" Koharu asked.

"Sasuke, while a great ninja, was controlled by his emotions. He allowed them to get in the way." Danzo answered.

"So you're saying you couldn't factor in that he was instable?" Tsunade asked in a calm but sarcastic tone.

"No, that is not what I'm saying. I train the 'Ne' differently from other ninja. Emotions would only get into the way. Ninjas are tools that are to be used. Sasuke took to the training but he didn't give up on his hate for his brother, the sorrow of his clan's death or his jealousy of Uzumaki Naruto. If I had him earlier, then I may have made him in one of our finest soldiers."

"You mean, into one of your mindless drones." Tsunade mumbled. Danzo sent her a look but she ignored it.

"Enough, we are here to find out how he has learned such techniques? When Orochimaru left, he took almost all his jutsu's and research with him. So how did he learn them?" Koharu asked.

"I have no idea no how he learned them. Sasuke never stayed at 'Ne' headquarters." Danzo said.

"That doesn't mean you didn't know where he was at all times Danzo. Has Sasuke been seeing Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked him strongly. Danzo looked at her and at his fellow elders.

"This is more like an interrogation than a meeting. Am I under some sort of investigation?" he asked.

"No Danzo, you are the most loyal person in Konoha. However, we are concerned that you had no control of Sasuke. We could have been training a spy all along." Koharu explained.

"Not only that but rumours are going around the village are not in favor of the 'Ne'. The shinobi ranks are distrusting of one another because you have several of your members posing as regular people and shinobi." Homura added.

"We don't need this right now, especially when we are so close to ending the war." Tsunade said.

"As I said, I do not know how he gained Orochimaru's techniques or if he has activated the Mangekyo. If he has been in contact with Orochimaru since he has been in the 'Ne', then even I am unaware of it." Danzo said evenly. All three looked at him and saw no deception.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now. However, you will remove all of your 'Ne' members from within the population now. Also, I want a report of all of 'Ne' activities and I mean all Danzo." Tsunade warned.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Danzo said.

"But we do Danzo. The Hokage, us and the council all feel that we need to know what is going on within your group." Homura said. Danzo didn't like that but he didn't show it to them.

"If that is the will of the council, then I understand. I will have those reports for you. Will that be all?" Danzo asked.

"For now," Tsunade said. Danzo bowed and left the office. Once he was gone, a voice called out.

"Nice going there flat chest," The air next to Koharu shimmered and Jiraiya appeared. "Way to keep your cool." He replied sarcastically.

"Yes, you should have kept your composure. We could have learned something." Koharu added.

"Well sorry if I couldn't keep my composure but he was lying through his bandages." Tsunade snapped.

And we'll never know that now, will we." Jiraiya said with a sigh. Tsunade glared at him while Koharu sent a burst of chakra through the room. The room changed at the Hokage's office was cover in a pinkish flesh. Jiraiya stomped his foot on the ground and the flesh receded to where ever it came from.

"So?" asked Homura and looked at Jiraiya.

"He's a pro at hiding his emotions. I couldn't tell if he truly knew about Sasuke's training. All I got was that he was displeased about the last order you gave." Jiraiya reported.

"I don't care if he's pissed about that. Sarutobi was a fool for allowing him to start the 'Ne' and not stopping it completely. I don't trust them and I don't trust Danzo." Tsunade stated. Koharu sighed at Tsunade's attitude.

"We should have forced you to be Hokage Jiraiya." Koharu said

"Whatever you old bat, I didn't want to come back in the first place. I did it for Naruto, which in your infinite wisdom, decided to banish him." Tsunade said. Jiraiya chuckled as the two old women were glaring at each other. The broke the glare and turned their nose up from one another. Tsunade turned toward Jiraiya. "What the hell are you smiling about? Don't you have a seal to work on?"

"Hai hime, I'm on my way to get Tatsumaki. I'll signal Naruto once I get Tatsumaki to Myōbokuzan." Jiraiya said. He was gone in a puff of smoke. She turned to the elders.

"So, we're in agreement about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we will make him down as an S-rank criminal, flee on sight order." Koharu said.

"Then we have nothing else to discuss. I send word to the Mizukage, Kazekage and Azumi about this development." Tsunade said.

"Indeed, we will take our leave now." Homura said. The two elders left Tsunade alone to get to work.

Danzo was not normally someone who got angry. He was cool, collected and kept his emotions in check. It made the man and ninja that he has always been. However, he was very angry. Sasuke had set his plans way back and in his anger he began to slip. He should have seen a cleanup crew when he didn't receive word from Sai. Not only that but he walked right into an interrogation without a plan. He was sure that Jiraiya was in the room with Tsunade, Homura and Koharu.

That stupid boy just couldn't let go and now he was feeling the heat. He had no illusions that the ANBU we probably going to bug his home and attempt to infiltrate 'Ne' headquarters. He no longer had the support of his fellow elders and the council was suspicious of him. As he walked toward the center of a suspended floor, he plotted a way to set his plans back on the right track. Danzo stood in the middle of the floor and did a one handed seal. It would only be seconds before every 'Ne' operatives was kneeling before him.

"Soldiers of 'Ne', our vision for a true peace is being threatened. We have lost several of our comrades and tree that is Konoha is beginning to rotten. We must deal with this problem at once." Danzo spoke. "I want a search of the whole village and I want every one of Orochimaru's spies captured. Interrogate them and learn of his location. This must be done silently and away from the eyes of the Hokage. Beware of the ANBU and anyone you do not know."

"Hai Danzo-sama!" they all said. With a wave of his hand, they were all gone. Danzo then made his way deep into the tower. He reached a lab that was deep within the headquarters. He entered and the lab people bowed to him.

"What is the status of our project?" Danzo asked.

"We are still unsuccessful in getting that technique that Uzumaki Naruto used to fuse with the Kyuubi. We had searched the world for a copy of the technique and have not found it. We do not know how he gained such a technique and where he put it." The leader said.

"It's unavoidable. Naruto is his father's son. Even Minato was a secretive person and kept a lot of things to himself. Have you found a way of control then?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, we have. I've looked in my clan's scrolls. We, the Yamanaka, have several seal that would work on spirits. If we do more research with them, we can make much stronger to control even one of the Biju." The Yamanaka member explained.

"Good, very good work, do you have a time frame of completion?" Danzo asked.

"It shouldn't be much longer. We just have more research and test to run."

"Inform me the second that you have completed it."

"At once Danzo-sama." Danzo left them to continue their work. He made his way to his home. Once he got there, he went quickly to his study to continue working. He did his work as if he had nothing to hide. As he worked on something, he had a small hidden smile on his face.

_'I commend you Tsunade for you swiftness but you will not catch me off guard again. What I do is for the good of Konoha and I will not be stopped by a dreamer.'_ Danzo continue his work aware of the two flies hidden in his roof.

"So it finally happened huh?" Naruto muttered. He was looking at the message that was sent by Tsunade. The betrayal wasn't a surprise but the fact that Sasuke may have gained the Mangekyo bothered him. He knew how Itachi gained his and how Madara gain his but he knew that Sasuke had no friends or loved ones. Could the Mangekyo be activated by other means? Either way, Sasuke was a dangerous foe that was free in the world.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Shin.

"What do you think? We're going to place a kill on sight order on him right?" asked Ibuki. Naruto ordered Geshi in to his office. She stood before him with a notepad.

"I want you to place Sasuke's information in the bingo book. He is to be labelled as an S-rank threat. I also want a flee-on-sight order placed next to his name." Naruto dictated to his receptionist. She bowed and left the office to get to work.

"Flee on sight?" Sansei asked.

"Have any of you faced the Sharingan or the Mangekyo Sharingan in your ninja career?" No one answered the question. "I didn't think so. Sasuke is a dangerous and unstable man who will kill to get what he wants. If he has gained the Mangekyo, then he has become even more dangerous. The order with stand, I won't take any chances. Send word to Sayuri, Takumi and Kagura, especially Kagura. I don't need her going after him because she wants a rush." Naruto ordered. He stood and grabbed the scroll next to him.

"So you're heading to Myōbokuzan?" Sentaro asked.

"Yep, you're in charge until I return." Naruto said. Naruto formed the seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Gamakichi appeared before them.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go Naruto?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said. Gamakichi did some seals and both he and Naruto were gone in puffs of smoke.

The official news of Sasuke's departure did not shock Konoha's shinobi. The villagers were a mixed when the news hit the population. Many were surprised and shocked by what Sasuke did again. He was supposed to be the future of Konoha and the strongest Hokage since the Yondaime. They cried and complained about how he could do this to them after all they gave him.

There were some who was glad that he was gone. Those villagers were scared of Sasuke. They began to see something was very wrong with him. He always carried such a dark feeling around him. Unlike the previous Hokages, who were warm at heart and cared for the village, Sasuke lacked the qualities that they had. They feared the day when he took the Hokage's office.

Then there were the few that just didn't care. These few were mostly merchants and business owners who profited off the goods from the alliance. They cared little about ninja activities and they cared little about a crazy man with a complex. As long as business was still good, they didn't care about the betrayal.

Tsunade informed the ninja that Sasuke would be placed in their bingo book with a flee-on-sight order. When asked why, she explained to them that Sasuke may have activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. Despite that, Tsunade commissioned both Kakashi and Gai to form a group. Their purpose was to train them in fighting the Sharingan and the Mangekyo.

After a week, everyone went back to normal. Still, the threat of Sasuke was still fresh in their minds. They wondered if he would ever come back to destroy them all.

During that same week, Sasuke arrived in Kusa no Kuni. When he first entered the land he was attacked by the Kusagakure forces. He was still wearing the uniform on a 'Ne' operative so they assumed that he was still a Konoha ninja. He killed two men and was about to kill a third but was stopped by the leader. He was the son of Madoka and he knew about the current events surrounding Konoha.

He ordered his men to stand down and apologized to the Sasuke. Sasuke asked for them to take him to Orochimaru. Madoka's son didn't like his attitude but with how quickly and easily he killed his men he didn't wish to take any chances. He informed him that his father may know the whereabouts of Orochimaru. He led him to Kusagakure to see his father.

Once they met, Sasuke treated Madoka with very little respect and demanded Orochimaru's location. The guards didn't like his tone but Madoka waved them off. He ignored the young man's rudeness and told him where he could find Orochimaru's new home base. He gave him directions and kicked him out of the village. It took Sasuke only another day to reach Orochimaru. He appeared before the Sannin who had a huge smile on his face.

"You've finally arrived. I thought that Kiri's patrols would have kept you away longer. It was my fault for underestimating your skills." Orochimaru said. Sasuke ignore the silk laced tones and looked the pale man in the eyes.

"I'm giving you six months. In six months, you will make me stronger than my brother, stronger than the dobe. After six months, I leave, no questions asked, to hunt down my brother. After I have killed him, you will get what you want. You will have the Sharingan. That is my offer. Take it or die!" Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru just continued to smile at him. He stood from his throne and walked up close to him.

"So be it. Your true training will begin. Rest up and we will start as soon as you are ready. Kabuto, show our new vessel to a room and get him some new clothes." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto nodded and began to lead Sasuke out of the office. Once gone, Orochimaru began to chuckle. _'Yes! Finally the jutsus of the world shall be mine!'_

Sasuke walked slightly behind Kabuto as he led him to his quarters. He knew that Orochimaru was very happy right not but he would allow him to be for the time being. 'Be happy for now, you stupid snake. You are only a tool that will soon be useless. Once Itachi is dead, then I will get rid of you. You will die knowing that you will never attain your goal!'

Sakura lifted the beaker and looked at the olive green liquid. This was the final product that was made from the combination of Asami's poison and anti-bodies. It took a bit longer than before because she had a problem in getting the properties right. She needed the help of Hinata and Shizune to stabilize the compound and prevent it from killing the patient.

She gave a tired sigh because she only made enough to test six times. The sample of the 'demon slayer' was too small so she got what she could. She looked at the six injectors that she made that were filled with her cure. She took five of them and placed them in containment. She picked up the remainder and made her way over to her three little friends.

She had raised these mice since she got in the field of bio-engineering and they had been with her ever since. Right now, each of them was injected with Shion's poison and was in the first, middle and final stages of virus.

"All right guys, it's time to see if this works." Sakura injected the serum into all of them and allowed them to rest. It would only take a week to see results. She knew that Shion's deadly concoction would stop any fast acting cure. She would deal with that when the time came. In the meantime, she was going to check on Yori. The boy was looking in the library for any clans that were known for using the 'demon slayer' during the clan wars. If she could get that info, then she could probably know where she could find some more.

Glossary

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu – Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist

Ta no Kuni – Land of Rice Fields

Cha no Kuni – Land of Tea

Kusa no Kuni – Land of Grass

Myōbokuzan - Hidden Toad Village

Character Corner

Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 28

Village: None, Missing-nin,

Rank: Jonin, ANBU

Techniques: Amaterasu, Chidori, Chidori Nagashi, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Eisō, Ten no Juin, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu, Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Shishi Rendan, Sōshuriken no Jutsu, Sōfūshasan no Tachi, Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth Technique, Kage Buyō, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Hekireki, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan,

Story: Once part of team seven, Sasuke attempted to defect to Otokage for the power that Orochimaru offered. He was stopped and beaten by his former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. His pride shattered, he blamed Naruto for holding him back and threaten to take his life should they meet again. During that time, he was approached by Danzo who promised him strength. He joined the 'Ne' and became stronger. He did several missions for Danzo and was appointed to be the next Hokage.

He was later reunited with Naruto when Kiri came to save Konoha from destruction. He was angry by the power that Naruto wielded and his pride was wounded again. He attempted to goad Naruto by destroying his dream but Naruto turn it on him when he learned that Naruto crippled Itachi and forced him to retreat. He would have attacked if it wasn't for Kakashi. Once Naruto left, he attempted to block an alliance with Kiri with very little success. Knowing that he needed to get stronger, he turned to Orochimaru with Danzo approval.

Sasuke's true colors showed in the aftermath of the Akatsuki's defeat. He was angry that Kakashi had fought Itachi and he was even more upset when Naruto defeated the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara. He attempted to get the body for his own purposes but Naruto stopped him. He also learned that Konoha had given Naruto the ok to destroy the body. Enraged at Naruto and Konoha, he gave up his position of Hokage. He was placed in confinement by Danzo where he went mad and gained the Mangekyo. He escaped, killing Sai and twenty other 'Ne' operatives. He is now an S-rank missing-nin of Konoha.


	46. Chapter 46: War & Peace Chapter 7

**Hey Dragon6, do you mind telling people about the guy who's re-uploading your story? Thanks. **

**Hey fans, go bug Dragon6; keep telling him to acknowledge this story on his profile. Thanks. **

**Hey haters, stop filling up my inbox about what a shitty story this is. Thanks.**

As always: This Fanfic is an original creation of Dragon6, so check him out. Naruto is an original creation of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release. I only have the rights to this fanfic not Naruto

War & Peace: Chapter 7

Sakura looked at the blood samples that she took from the mice. She looked at the blood for any changes. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked through the microscope. Her cure was slowly working. The trace of the Kyuubi's chakra that was within the poison was beginning to be destroyed. She moved her head back from the microscope and let out a sigh of relief.

She had been waiting for a month for the results and this was her first breakthrough. The cure was working but it would still need to be tweaked. The cure was still very slow and it would need to be made to act fast. She would have to consult with the bio division to make it work faster, maybe into a jutsu like the Chiyu Kaze.

"Hey forehead, are you in that lab again?" Ino's voice shouted through her house. Sakura sighed and made her way downstairs. She saw the blond in her living room.

"I don't remember giving you permission to enter my home buta." Sakura said.

"Whatever," Ino said. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and attempted to move her toward the door. "Come on, we're going to celebrate with the girls."

"Ino, I don't have time. I've just had a breakthrough and I really need to get to Tsunade to show her my results." Sakura explained.

"Good, then we have two things to celebrate about. Now let's get going." Ino said as she continued to pull on Sakura's arm.

"Wait a minute," Sakura stopped herself and Ino in her tracks. "What do you mean two things?" Ino grinned and patted her stomach. Sakura was confused but she suddenly put two and two together. The two friends cheered loudly and jumped around Sakura's living room. Their high pitch voices almost shattered several windows in her house and outside.

Orochimaru easily parried Sasuke's strikes but found it much harder to predict the next strike. In only one month, Sasuke had proved he was a quick study. The first week, he had to break Sasuke of his weaknesses. He knew that he hadn't fully broken them but Sasuke was now more focused that he was before. After that, Orochimaru began to truly train Sasuke to his true potential.

Orochimaru gave Sasuke a chokuto instead of a tanto. He began to teach him how to use it to be more effective. He increased Sasuke's usage of his lightning element and taught him some more of his personal techniques. Orochimaru was pleased with his improvement.

The two continued their spar. Orochimaru pushed Sasuke back and did spat out a snake from his mouth. Sasuke cut the head off and thrust his hand forward. A spear of lightning sped toward Orochimaru. He jumped back and got ten meters away from Sasuke.

Once he was safe, Orochimaru laid on his stomach and opened his mouth. Sasuke watched as Orochimaru use his Mandara no Jin. Sasuke's chakra spiked and streaks of lightning circled around him. The snakes charged at him with swords coming out of their mouths. Sasuke did some quick hand seals as the snakes neared.

"Hekireki!" Sasuke called out and slammed his hands together. There was a flash of light and a loud boom. When the light died down and the smoke cleared, the snakes were destroyed as well as the room. Parts of the ceiling were falling off as well as parts of the wall. The ground was nothing more than a crater. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with cold eyes. Orochimaru wasn't fazed and just grinned.

"Well done Sasuke-kun. It was stronger than last time." Orochimaru said. Sasuke didn't say anything to him but Orochimaru ignored the rude stare. "That's all for today. The rest of the day is yours." Orochimaru turned and left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke looked at the damage and then at his hand. He smiled at what he had accomplished. In the month he was here, he had greatly improved. He was getting stronger with every passing day and with five months left he would be ready for Itachi and a match for Naruto. He still wasn't there yet but soon he would. He decided to continue his training away from various all seeing eyes.

"He's not too bad. Perhaps I would give him a better challenge than Orochimaru. I feel that he was a bit too easy on him." Sano said with a grin.

"Do that and he'll kill you, that boy is not to be toyed with and will be a danger to all of us." Madoka said.

"Don't you think that you're being a bit paranoid Madoka?" Shion asked.

"My village has not survived by not being cautious. You two are young and inexperienced. I have seen such looks in my life. There is nothing but darkness and madness behind those eyes. I have never felt such an evil presence in my life time. Believe me when I say this, he with not help our cause. He only wishes to see the world burn." Madoka finished his explanation and took his leave. Sano scoffed at the retreating form of Madoka.

"He's too weak to be a leader." Sano said.

"Like he said, he a cautious person and it is because of that, Kusagakure has not been taken. It is a trait that a leader needs. Not everything can be solved by brute force. You should know that very well." Shion said mockingly. Sano glared at her but she was not intimidated. She walked away from her angry brother and left him alone in the viewing room.

_'Do not worry dear sister_. _I will take care of you very brutally, very soon_.'

"Have we gotten anywhere with this thing?" whined Tatsumaki.

"Stop your whining boy! It is one of the most complex seals that I've seen in years." Fukasaku shouted.

"But we've been at this for a month. We've looked at it, stripped it down, rebuilt it and we are nowhere closer to a solution." Tatsumaki said with a groan.

"Look, we are four of the great Fūin masters in the world. Together, we cannot fail." Jiraiya said.

"I just miss my wife. She wasn't too happy about my leaving again." Tatsumaki sighed.

"Glad I wasn't stupid enough to get married." Jiraiya said.

"We all know that you wanted the slug girl Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku teased.

"Didn't know you had a thing for Baba, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked with mirth.

"You're not one to talk boy. Both of our villages know about your feelings for Sakura." Jiraiya countered. He suddenly got a lecherous grin on his face. "Not a bad choice though. She's grown very well since you've been gone, filled out quite nicely."

"If you want to keep your other arm, I recommend you never ogle her again." Naruto warned. Jiraiya just chuckled at Naruto's glare. Shima suddenly appeared before the group.

"Lunch is ready boys." She said and bound back to the house. Fukasaku jumped onto Jiraiya's shoulder as he and Naruto stood to go and eat. Naruto noticed that Tatsumaki was with them and turned to face him. He watched as Tatsumaki was acting very reluctant to move.

"You ain't hungry?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see how you guys can eat bugs like that." Tatsumaki said, looking very pale at the thought.

"It's an acquired taste. You just have to get used to it. If you think about it, it tastes somewhat like chicken." Naruto explained.

"I don't know what chicken you have eaten but I've never tasted chicken like that." Naruto just chuckled and led Tatsumaki toward the sage's home.

"You would think that he would be used to it by now." Jiraiya said as he watched Tatsumaki emptied the contents of today's lunch.

"Let's get back to the seal shall we?" Fukasaku said. They looked at what use to be Naruto's seal. Jiraiya, Tatsumaki and Fukasaku were impressed by the seal. They all admitted that it was a work of genius. What was even more amazing was that each individual seal array had its own anchor seal so that if the main seal was destroyed the others could work on their own for a while.

Still, they all saw the problem with the seal. It would need someone with a near infinite chakra pool. At first, they wanted to use the chakra of a Biju. That was immediately shot down as the spirits of the Biju were scattered and would not appear for a very long time. Using the Sanbi was out of the question as he was very hard to find. After the Akatsuki thing, it disappeared with the mist. All they knew was that it was moving around the waters of Mizu no Kuni.

Still, they still looked for a way to use the seal. They stripped all the arrays with the exception of the main array. Now, they looked at the scroll in deep thought. Tatsumaki re-joined them and took his position in the circle as they planned on what to do. Suddenly, Tatsumaki saw something through his weak stomach.

"Hey, is that the symbol for 'Genbu'?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Yeah, I used it because the 'Genbu' symbol is one of the mostly used symbols in the world." Naruto explained.

"Then why not use a celestial array? 'Genbu' is one of the four celestial guardians." Tatsumaki added. They looked at the seal more closely.

"The boy has a point." Fukasaku said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked and palmed his forehead.

"All right then, let's get started." Jiraiya said. The four got to work on a new seal.

Shion walked up to Orochimaru who was over-seeing the prisoner transport. The truth was that she didn't wish to ask anything of the man but she had no choice in the matter. There was just something that made her feel very uneasy. Orochimaru had felt Shion way before she appeared and was a bit interested in what the woman wanted.

"Lady Shion, are you here to make sure that your prisoners arrive?" Orochimaru asked.

"I would not be here for such a trivial matter. I need a favor of you." Shion said.

"Another favor of me, perhaps I should start charging?" Orochimaru said with mirth.

"Let us not forget, there would be no alliance if it wasn't for me. Besides, this will be beneficial to all of us not just me." Shion said tightly. Orochimaru gave her his full attention. "Are your spies in Konoha reliable?"

"Yes, they are. However a mutual partner is quite angry with me so they are laying low at the moment." Orochimaru answered.

"It doesn't matter! Can they get any word to you?" Shino asked hotly. Orochimaru nodded and she continued. "I want any word about that pink-haired bitch and what she's up to."

"Ah, young Sakura, who knew she would grow to be such a great ninja and medic? Some say that she may surpass my old teammate very soon." Orochimaru said.

"Do not patronize me! Can you do it or not!" Shion snapped.

"I will send you any word about her work." Orochimaru assured mockingly. Shion turned swiftly and left. Orochimaru chuckled at the woman for losing her cool. He found it funny how she got so worked up when that girl was concerned. Still, Shion had a point. Sakura was just as dangerous as Naruto. She would need to be monitored as well.

Two weeks later at Myōbokuzan, the four seal master stood over there finished product. What they came to was a simple design instead of Naruto's complex one. The arrays would still work without the main anchor but they reduced the amount of chakra that would need to be used. A man of Naruto's chakra could charge two or three of the starting platform for a trip to the target and from the target.

"I think that we have finally completed our objective." Naruto said proudly.

"A work of genius that's what this is." Jiraiya added.

"This seal will work now that we have reduced the chakra consumption." Tatsumaki said.

"Now we just need to test it." Fukasaku said.

"I'll do it and I have the best target." Jiraiya said suddenly. He quickly called on a toad who Naruto didn't like. Gamariki was always a weird one and the toad didn't really respect at all. Granted, he always called him Gamariki-san instead of Gamariki-chan like the toad wanted. The gender-confused toad made his way to Jiraiya. He whispered something to him and the toad nodded. It would be a few minutes later when Gamariki returned to Myōbokuzan and gave Jiraiya a thumbs up. Jiraiya giggled perversely and activated the seal. They watched as he vanished in a flash of light. Naruto looked at Fukasaku.

"Why do I get the feeling that he has done something stupid?" Naruto asked.

"He has but I get the feeling that he would die happily because of this decision." Fukasaku said with a smirk.

Tsunade walked into her private hot spring. She had found this spring when she escaped Shizune and the paperwork. It was a very secluded place and away from the prying eyes of Konoha's number one pervert. She claimed the area as her own and placed various seals around the area just in case. She also had two female ANBU member as scouts incase Jiraiya ever did learn of this place.

She checked the water and it was just right for a nice soak. She removed her towel and stepped in. When her body was half way submerged, something landed in water. She quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself. She moved toward the sound and saw something floating in the water. It looked like a small hairy animal that may have accidentally fell in. She flipped the beats over and it revealed a grinning Jiraiya. He looked on as Tsunade turned red in the face.

"That was a vision that will never leave my memory. It was worth dying for." Jiraiya stated with a stupid grin.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" Tsunade roared. Jiraiya just smiled as watched her fist descend on him.

The next morning found Naruto, Tatsumaki, Fukasaku and Tsunade standing by the bed of a fully casted Jiraiya. Naruto turned to the still red faced Tsunade.

"He isn't going to die, is he?" he asked.

"No, the fact that he still has his uses is the only reason he's alive. The next time he will not be so lucky. Is your teleporting technique ready?" Tsunade asked a little bit snippy.

"It still needs a few tests but it will be ready in two days. After that, we can start our attack as we suggested." Naruto said.

"Fine, inform me when you're ready and we will begin our plans." Tsunade said and quickly left the room. Naruto chuckled and turned to Jiraiya.

"Was it worth it Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya could not answer on the count that he was wrapped from head to toe with bandages but he was able to move his thumb. He gave them all a thumb up. Fukasaku sighed and returned to Myōbokuzan. Naruto just shook his head and decided to take Tatsumaki home.

Iwao moved carefully and quietly through the streets of Iwagakure. While he could move around the village without problems, something was going on in the village that made him very paranoid. Two of his fellow council members were mysteriously dead. One looked like he died in his sleep and the other was killed in a mugging.

Iwao was no fool however. This was the work of one of Berugu children. The two that were mysteriously killed were supporters of Shion. He knew that the two were fighting for control seeing that Berugu would soon no longer be in this world. He wouldn't be surprised that Berugu's turn for the worst was not a plan of one of the two. It wouldn't be long when the village would be split in two. Shion would not be happy with those deaths and would look to get retribution.

Iwao turned into an alley way and walked straight into a dead end. He began to silently curse as he may have walked into a trap. He was suddenly swallowed by the shadows and was taken to a dark room. He felt himself get pushed when the room was lit by several candles. The light revealed twelve figures, each draped in black hooded robes and faces covered by ceramic mask.

"Welcome Iwao, you weren't followed I hope?" said a male voice with a dragon mask. Iwao was about to answer but was cut off by another.

"I personally made sure that he was not followed my lord." A woman said. She wore the mask of a hare.

"Good," The man head faced Iwao again. "I hear that you wish to join our group. I'm very surprise that you have heard of us and I find it very suspicious that you wish to join us." He said.

"You have been a loyal soldier to Berugu's campaign and were instrumental in the coup that saw our true Kage, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, killed at Berugu's feet." Another female voice said. She had on the mask of a serpent.

"I do not deny my involvement but I have seen that I was wrong in my decision. This alliance is crumbling apart and I have seen that it with not lead us in the way that I thought that it would." Iwao explained.

"Pretty words but how can we truly trust you? How do we know that you are not a wolf in sheep's clothing?" asked a male voice. He wore a mask of a ram.

"I have information that may be instrumental in your goal to take back Iwagakure no Sato." Iwao said.

"I'm listening." The dragon masked man said.

"The curse army is being revived. Shion, Sano and Madoka have given Orochimaru their prisoners to use as subjects. Sano has made it known that once Orochimaru has finished he will unleash the army on Amegakure and on Tori no Kuni. Shion doesn't seem to have a problem with the idea." Iwao said. Gasps and shouting rang throughout the room.

"Are those two mad? Not even Berugu would have done something so foolish!" shouted a man with an ox mask.

"If they go through with this, then it will no longer be a ninja war. The samurai will get involved and the army of Hi no Kuni are some of the best in the world. They will not take it well if their ally was attacked. They will do everything in their power to see Iwagakure in ashes." A woman said calmly. She wore the mask of a bird.

"Are you sure about this Iwao?" asked a man in a tiger mask.

"Yes," Iwao simply said and pulled out a document. The man took it and read it before handing it to the leader. Iwao watched as he griped the document.

"We can't allow this to happen." He ordered.

"I agree and I know that we have promised to stay out of the fight but we must inform the other side." The ox mask said.

"It isn't a bad idea but we will need to do this secretly." The dragon mask countered.

"It shall be done." The ox mask replied.

"Good," the leader said and he turned his attention back to Iwao. "Do not think that this releases you of any suspicious. If you continue to help our cause, then maybe we will begin to trust you. Be warned Iwao, we will not take any betrayal likely and like your colleagues, you will end up the same way if you cross us."

"I understand but trust is a two way street. I am willing to help you but I wish to see who I am giving my loyalty to." Iwao demanded. He here several sounds of metal and prepared himself. The leader raised his hand and stayed their hands.

"It is a fair request." He removed the dragon mask, much to the disapproval of the others. Iwao gasp in surprised and dropped to his knee.

"I can't apologize enough for what I've done. If you must, I will allow you to take my life." Iwao said quickly and franticly.

"Don't worry, you did what you thought was right." The leader placed his mask back on. "I believe that our meeting is over." Iwao stood and make his way out of the room. The woman with the hare mask walked up to him.

"Do you believe that was wise?" she asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but we will need as much help as we can get." He turned to two of his allies. "Saru, Inu, you will keep your eye of Iwao."

"Hai!" the two said. They were gone when the candles behind them went out. He turned to another.

"Tori, Ushi, I'll let you handle how to get word to the other side." The two nodded and was gone with the darkness. He turned to the woman in front of him.

"You have a cover to keep." He said. She nodded and secretly squeezed his hand. She was gone as was her candle. "The rest of us will do what we can from the shadows."

"Hai!" they all said and they were all gone with the dark.

Ibuki appeared in the middle of a blizzard. It wasn't too bad of weather to her. She enjoyed it for a little while before slamming her palm on a seal that was in the snow. She reappeared back in the Mizukage's office. Naruto watched as swept the snow off her cloak.

"How was the homecoming?" Naruto asked.

"Surprising but refreshing, does that mean you're beginning to trust me more?" Ibuki asked.

"A little but not enough," Naruto said and pointed to his left. Ibuki turned to see two ANBU members with their blades across Shin's neck. They both looked at Shin in apology while he just sighed.

"Oh come on, I wasn't gone that long!" Ibuki exclaimed. Naruto chuckled and waved the two off. They apologized to Shin who only nodded. Suddenly Sansei and Sentaro appeared.

"So how did it work out?" Shin asked them.

"It works great. I was only in that space for a few seconds before I appeared in Cha no Kuni. Sayuri should be on her way back." Sansei reported.

"The same goes for me as well. Kagura is now in Amegakure restocking her supplies. I sent word to Takumi as well and he should be back in the following week." Sentaro reported as well.

"May I ask why you're bringing them back?" Ibuki asked.

"We've dealt quite a blow to Orochimaru's forces in Ta no Kuni and around the surrounding areas. I have no doubt that he retreated to Kusa no Kuni and will be helped by Kusagakure no Sato. I need them back to plan the invasion." Naruto explained.

"So, we are going to put our plan in motion?" Sentaro asked.

"Yeah, it's time we drive the final nails in the coffin." Naruto said. They nodded as Naruto called Geshi in to send word to Konoha, Ame and Suna.

Morning came over Amegakure and the sun shined over the normally rainy village. However, the sun's rays did not shine over the whole village. The village's underbelly was a network of sewers and drainage pipes. It was an easy way to infiltrate the village so they were always patrolled heavily. Still, there were weaknesses, which was why several figures appeared within the sewers.

They were a small group that numbered about two hundred strong. They wore the mask and gear of an Ame ninja. They swam toward a small little bank. They got out of the water and removed their breathing devices. One of them removed a hood to reveal mid-long green hair. The other shook the water out of his snow white hair.

"You didn't say that we would be swimming through filth Ayano?" the man whined.

"I wouldn't complain too much Akihiro. You're getting more out of this than I am." Ayano said as she stripped out of her clothing. Akihiro watched with a leer which Ayano knew that he was. It wasn't hard for her to get his help or to get him to betray his father. A few glances here, a few touches there and a night of passion, Akihiro was her willing slave.

She was dressed in her battle clothes and waited for the rest of them to get prepared. She looked around and smiled as she knew where they were. The patrol around the waste area was very low and very few wanted to come to this area. What was an added bonus was that they were not too far from the tower where he dear sister would be. She turned to Akihiro.

"The plan is simple. We take the tower and kill my sister. We'll deal with any resistance that comes. You're part is to keep her followers at bay while I deal with Azumi." Ayano explained.

"Just remember your part of our bargain Ayano." Akihiro said suggestively. Ayano smiled and stroked his chin. She led the invading force through the sewers.

Glossary

Buta – pig, hog

Saru – monkey

Inu – dog

Tori – bird

Ushi – ox

Techniques

Chiyu Kaze – Healing Wind - A medical technique. The medic converts her chakra into a healing white mist. The user can blow the wind from their mouth or make it surround their body.

Mandara no Jin – Myriad Snake Net Formation - Orochimaru releases a torrent of serpents from his mouth. This wave will rise and rush towards his target.

Hekireki – Thunderclap – A lightning base jutsu used by Uchiha Sasuke. Raising his chakra and focusing his element, Sasuke will be surrounded but several streaks of lightning. He will quickly do a set of hand seal before slamming his hands together. The technique will destroy everything and everyone within its blast radius.

Naruto's Unnamed Teleportation Technique – This technique was created by Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Tatsumaki and Fukasaku. The technique works just like the Hiraishin but on a more grand scale. Once a location is marked with a 'shiki', a ninja will then activate the starting platform. The group will then be teleported in a flash and appear at the located where the 'shiki' was placed. The distance of this technique is unlimited and the users can teleport armies within enemy bases.

Character Corner

Sayuri

Age: 28

Village: Kirigakure no Sato

Rank: Jonin, Hunter-nin captain

Techniques: Ninpo: Otome Bara Hara, Soma no Ko, Mizu Bunshin

Story: Sayuri is the twin sister of Sansei. Before coming to Kirigakure, she and her brother both fled their clan, which had the kekkei genkai, the Soma no Ko. They lived on a deserted island before making their way to Kirigakure. Because of the bloodline purge, they both lived apart. Later in time, she became a Kiri ninja and moved up the ranks within the hunter-nin division earning the rank of captain.

Sayuri is very good with her Taijutsu and with her blade, Kurogane Otome Ke. She has been trained by Kiri's hunter-nin program, so she has knowledge of the human body. In the beginning, she was the one who identifies Kiba and attempted to capture him and Shino. Later on, she and Sansei helped defend the west gate with Hanabi and Konohamaru.

She played a bigger role in the next part of the story. She was tasked to get to Yugito before the Akatsuki. She was too late to save her but managed to hurt Zetsu. She later got a rematch against him and was put on the defensive for most of the fight since her brother was eaten whole. However, it was all a poly to give Sansei time to destroy Zetsu from the inside. She rejoined with her brother in order to heal while Sansei finished off Zetsu.

She would later help in destroying three of the pirate lords and would later go to Hi no Kuni and into Ta no Kuni to hunt for Orochimaru. She is now on her way back to Kirigakure.


End file.
